Pasado, presente e incertidumbre: Inmortal
by Ailad
Summary: Posible continuación NO OFICIAL del fic de Julian Soullard: Después de tomar la decisión de volver a la dimensión de las sailors para ayudarlas con un nuevo enemigo, Trunks y Makoto han retomado su relación, pero ¿tendrán que separarse como antes? ¿Podrán defender a la tierra de los Amos del Mañana y de su Amo? ¿Podrá Ranma luchar por la tierra? M. Trunks x Makoto. Ryoga x Ami.
1. Capítulo 15- Revelaciones al fin

Hola de nuevo, bienvenidos.

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **CROSSOVER DE SAILOR MOON, DRAGON BALL Z Y RANMA 1/2**

 **ESTA ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN _NO OFICIAL_ DEL FIC _PAST, PRESENT AND UNCERTAINTY_ DE J _ULIAN SOULLARD_ , QUE A LA VEZ ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE _BOY MEETS GIRL_ , SI NO HAS LEÍDO ANTES ESTOS DOS FANFICTIONS, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE NO ENTENDERÁS MUCHAS, MUCHAAAAAAS COSAS DE ESTA HISTORIA. **

**SI ES ASÍ, ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? VE A LEERLAS, TE ASEGURO UNA LECTURA MUY DIVERTIDA. PUEDES ENCONTRARLAS EN EL SANTUARIO SECRETO DE SOULLARD, SITIO EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN TODAS SUS HISTORIAS EN VERSIÓN ESPAÑOL E INGLES.**

 **HAY MUCHAS VERSIONES EN INTERNET, PUBLICADAS POR OTROS FANFICKERS, EN DONDE NO ESPECIFICAN QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE ÉL. POR ESO LES RECOMIENDO SU PÁGINA OFICIAL, DONDE ENCONTRARAN TEMAS DIVERSOS.**

 **BOY MEETS GIRL NO ESTÁ COMPLETO DEBIDO A UNA REVISIÓN INCOMPLETA, POR LO QUE LES DEJARÉ OTRO SITIO DONDE LEERLO: THE LIAM´S CHRONICLES**

Sólo quiten los (...) de más.

s.o.u.l.l.a.r.d...f.o.r.t.u.n.e.c.i.t.y...w.s./.m.i.s.f.a.n.f.i.c.s...h.t.m.l

h.t.t.p.s.:././.z.e.t.a.2.7...w.o.r.d.p.r.e.s.s...c.o.m./.f.a.n.f.i.c.t.i.o.n./.b.o.y.-.m.e.e.t.-.g.i.r.l.s./

Muy bien!

Ya que hemos aclarado lo primero, ahora lo segundo: como ya saben yo no soy la autora original de esta historia (no, inigualable Julian), sin embargo y ya que él dejó incompleto PPI (pasado, presente e incertidumbre) hace al rededor de 15 años, y yo asiduamente visito el sitio, esperando como muchos de ustedes a que la historia llegue a su final, hace algunos meses, después de releer los fics, me pregunté ¿Qué hubiera pasado? y mi mente comenzó a crear ideas que se hicieron tan pesadas que me tuve que sentar a escribieras, ¿Cómo? el fic no es mío: ¡cierto!, pero somos fans y escribimos fics, que no tienen ánimos de lucro, y yo no tengo ánimos de plagio, así que espero que consideren esta historia como lo que es: **una "posible continuación" no oficial** y puedan pasar un buen rato, como yo lo pasé escribiéndola.

Les informó que envié una carta y el material completo a Julian (a la vieja cuenta de su página), y aún espero una respuesta positiva, en caso de una negativa pues retiramos esta historia. ¿Les parece?

Ahora sólo me queda esperar que se diviertan leyendo esta loca historia y les haré un breve, breve resumen de ella, por si han cometido la locura de empezarlo sin antes haber leído _**BMG**_ , _**PPI**_ y sus **historias anexas (AQUÍ LA PARTICIPACIÓN DEL MUNDO DE RANMA 1/2).**

 **BMG:**

Debido a un torpe accidente durante su primer viaje al pasado en la máquina del tiempo, Trunks termina varado en la dimensión de unas super heroínas que defienden al mundo en minifaldas. La intrusión de Trunks en su dimensión creará ciertos problemas, a los que él se sumará a la lucha, bajo una falsa identidad, para ayudarlas, pero en el transcurso Trunks no sólo se hace amigo de un grupo de chicas, si no que se enamora de una de ellas: Lita Kino, con quien tiene un profundo y fugaz romance, que se da por concluido al salir de su dimensión, dejándola con el corazón roto.

 **PPI:**

Trunks nunca imaginó volver a ver a una Sailor Scout y mucho menos que pudiera presentarse en Corporación Capsula y que le pidiera regresar a la dimensión de las sailors, pero un nuevo enemigo ha puesto en riesgo el futuro de Tokio de Cristal y la responsabilidad también recae en él. ¿Qué pasará cuándo Lita y él se reencuentren? ¿Han olvidado su imposible amor o aún siguen pensando el uno en el otro?.

Una última cosita, en esta historia he cambiado el nombre de **Lita** , por el de **Makoto** , original en japones, debido a que me gusta más.

¡Empezamos!

* * *

...

* * *

Capítulo 15.

 **Revelaciones al fin**

—No cariño, aún no sé en cuánto tiempo regresará –dijo Bulma a la línea del teléfono. Tenía perdida la cuenta de las veces que Tikka había llamado a Corporación Capsula preguntando por Trunks –. Sí claro, le diré en cuanto regrese.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó allí.

La verdad es que Bulma no sabía cuándo regresaría su único hijo a casa. Desde que había partido hacia otra dimensión, por petición de Sailor Plut, ya pasaban tres meses y, aunado a todo ese tiempo, Trunks no había contestado sus llamadas en los últimos días y la preocupación sólo estaba creciendo cada vez más en su pecho.

Su hijo no era un hombre que tomara las cosas a la ligera.

Para empezar, meditó mucho en realizar ese viaje, aunque Bulma sabía que él tenía una gran razón para haber querido negarse, al final y para gran alegría de ella, como heredero de sangre saiyaijin, tomó la responsabilidad de ir, y por esa razón era que ella se preguntaba qué motivos tenía Trunks para no dar noticias suyas a su madre.

Dio un largo suspiro.

¿Acaso el comunicador no estaba funcionado correctamente?, no podía ser eso, estaba segura de que la maquina estaba funcionando correctamente. Ella podía cometer errores, pero también era un genio. Su genialidad, su capacidad intelectual la habían llevado a romper la barrera del tiempo-espacio y ahora sin lugar a dudas…

Bulma frunció el ceño y se encaminó a su laboratorio, de paso llamaría una vez más a Trunks.

* * *

A la mitad del pasillo de un edificio de departamentos, tres personas se encontraban alrededor de otra, que yacía en el suelo.

—¿A qué te refieres con unirme?... —preguntó Ryoga Hibiki.

Ryoga acababa de reponerse de la extraña y rápida aparición de Trunks y ahora se cuestionaba por qué éste le pedía unirse a ellos. Trunks no le contestó, insistió en que Ranma engullera la mitad de la semilla del ermitaño que le ofrecía, pues era primordial que él se recuperara de todas las heridas que tenía.

—Vamos Ranma —insistió Trunks.

Entonces hizo el esfuerzo y lo engulló. Algo sucedió en ese preciso momento. El cansancio y el dolor que lo tenían casi en la inconciencia, desaparecieron. Todo ese dolor que toleró, durante la travesía con Sailor Plut por ese lugar por el que lo había llevado, desde que escapó de la dimensión de los _Amos del mañana_ llevándola con él, aquel lugar tan blanco que incluso lastimaba los ojos, ese lugar que ella llamó sus territorios.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó al momento de incorporarse. Flexionó su brazo, la fractura ya no estaba ahí, ¡Todo estaba bien!—. ¿Qué es lo que me acabas de dar Trunks?

—Sólo es una semilla curativa de mi mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Ryoga claramente sorprendido—. ¡¿Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando aquí?!

—Chicos, no hay tiempo que perder —interrumpió Ami. Miró tras su espalda, asegurándose de que ningún vecino suyo se estuviera asomando, mientras ellos estaban a la entrada de su casa.

—Es verdad, tenemos que liberar a Sailor Plut —apuntó Ranma.

—Ahora, si me disculpan —dijo Ami, mientras regresaba la gema púrpura y pequeña que contenía a Sailor Plut prisionera, a Ranma—. Necesito que guarden este secreto —continuó, mirando a Ranma y a Ryoga.

Y acto seguido se transformó.

* * *

Era una fresca noche cuando todos regresaron al templo Hikawa.

Las Sailor Scouts, Tuksedo Mask, Súper Sayaman y los dos arte marcialistas de Nerima se congregaron para presenciar uno de los más grandes poderes en el universo.

Sailor Mercury extendió la gema frente a las demás.

—¡Sailor Plut! —Gritó Moon.

—Princesa… —Se hizo escuchar Plut en las mentes de todos.

—Creo que ahora sabemos el porqué de tu ausencia —dijo Venus.

—¿Quién ha osado hacerte esto Plut? —preguntó Uranos.

—Lo importante ahora no es quién. Mi compañero Saotome Ranma y yo contestaremos a todas sus preguntas en su debido tiempo. Todos miraron con expectación a Ranma, quién sólo se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió nervioso. —Princesa —continuó Plut—, Sólo usted puede romper el encantamiento de mi prisión, sin embargo lo que debo pedirle depende mucho de sus fuerzas —Y se inclinó en reverencia aún dentro de la gema púrpura, sobre las manos de Moon.

Sailor Moon sopesó por unos segundos las palabras de Plut.

—El Cristal de Plata… —musitó Moon—. ¡Yo te liberaré Plut!

Miró a Tuksedo Mask decidida y todos asintieron.

Sailor Mars colocó un pequeño cojín, donde depositó la gema. Sailor Moon se hincó frente a Plut. El resto de nuestros héroes esperaron rodeándolos.

—Por Favor Cristal de Plata —rogó Eternal Sailor Moon, mientras lo sostenía en sus manos.

El cristal se abrió en flor y comenzó a emitir una leve luz, que a cada segundo se hacía más grande.

—Es una luz muy cálida… —dijo Ryoga.

Ranma y Trunks asintieron.

En verdad que ese extraño objeto, que era la fuente del poder de Sailor Moon, emitía una mística luz que podía calificarse de cálida.

Trunks no sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles eran los alcances del Cristal, en su anterior estancia todos los poderes que ahora podía percibir en las inners scouts no estaban. Debían de ser muchos para poder haber enfrentado al caos y mantener las vidas de las scouts a salvo.

De pronto Trunks se sintió ligeramente embelesado, perturbado y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse.

Un fulgor, que eliminó los contornos de las formas, inundó el lugar, obligándolos a cerrar los ojos, cuando pudieron regresar a ver, Sailor Moon se había transformado en la princesa Serenity, listones rosas salían de su pecho y flotaban hacia su espalda debido al poder contenido que el cristal manaba.

La gema que mantenía cautiva a Sailor Plut se encontraba frente al Cristal de Plata, mientras que Serenity flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo y parecía estar en un profundo trance.

—¡Es impresionante! —dijo Ranma.

Trunks también podía percibir el enorme poder que se encontraba escondido en el legendario Cristal de Plata. Si bien no era ki lo que Ranma y Trunks percibían, tampoco era algo que se pudiera ignorar. Y Trunks se encontró contemplando esa luz con la misma devoción con la que miraba la luna de esa tierra, una luz hipnótica y llena de fuerza y poder. Con los ojos clavados sólo en ella, sintió los latidos de sus corazón acelerar y llenar sus oídos. Algo muy dentro de él le hacía sentir crecer una sensación salvaje y desosegada. Intentó apartar la vista de ella pero al segundo siguiente la luz dio un retroceso y su luminosidad bajó.

La gema donde se encontraba Sailor Plut se quebró, pequeñas fisuras se formaron a través de la superficie. Luego la gema estalló en finas partículas que brillaron a la luz, y Plut creció lentamente hasta llegar a su tamaño normal. La transformación de Serenity se perdió y Tuksedo Mask atrapó a una agotada Moon,

—Gracias Princesa —dijo Plut.

—Sailor Plut… me alegro tanto —respondió Moon.

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritó Mars, y todas se acercaron a Moon.

—Ella está bien, sólo está cansada —Tranquilizó Tuksedo Mask.

* * *

Ranma corría, brincaba, subía y bajaba de los techos. Lo único que quería era cambiarse esa ropa y darse un baño con agua caliente. Sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que salió de casa. En realidad era que en su viaje con Sailor Plut el tiempo no existía y por eso se sentía tan confuso. Menos mal que la semilla, que le proporcionó Trunks, había regresado sus fuerzas. Decidió no volar puesto que necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos antes de llegar al Dojo.

—¡Espera Ranma!

Por tercera vez en el camino Ryoga le cerraba el paso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Ryoga?

—¿Desde cuándo sabías?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ha…, hablo, hablo de Ami y las scouts.

—¿De Ami? ¡Me acabo de enterar, al igual que tú!

—¡Vamos Ranma, no te creo! —gritó Ryoga al momento que Ranma le sacaba la vuelta y continuaba su camino.

—Si me crees o no es tu problema.

—¡Tienes mucho tiempo colaborando con ellos, por lo que me he dado cuenta!

—¡No Ryoga, no es así!, sólo decidí ayudar, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras esos sujetos planean ocupar nuestro planeta —Lo encaró.

—Entonces yo también lo haré —dijo Ryoga al fruncir el ceño—. Yo también pelearé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Bien por ti Ryoga —dijo Ranma y se cruzó de brazos.

Nadie se había opuesto, mientras se mantenía esa última reunión, a que Ryoga estuviera allí, Sailor Uranos y Sailor Neptune habían lanzado dos o tres miradas poco amigables, manteniendo la costumbre de echar por culo a los «intrusos» de su cerrado grupo de sailors. No que sus antiguos encuentros hubieran sido amistosos y cordiales.

No definitivamente no.

Sin embargo él suponía que la esperada intervención de Sailor Plut había tenido que ver mucho con su actitud pasiva.

 ** _Flash Back_**

La segunda reunión del día se había alargado de más en el templo Hikawa. La guardiana del tiempo al fin había revelado los detalles de su incursión en la dimensión de Trunks y de ser ella quién había pedido que la acompañara.

—… Comprendo su desconcierto, sin embargo estos enemigos son muy poderosos, y totalmente diferentes a todos los que antes hemos enfrentado. Su poder es considerable comparado al caos, sin contar que su tecnología es mucho más avanzada a la de la tierra —Continuó—. Si bien es cierto que ellos se han aprovechado de la ruptura de nuestra dimensión, que se formó cuando Trunks entró por ella hace tres años, eso no les ha impedido conquistar y devastar otros mundos... Las visiones que fui capaz de captar, antes de que fuera expulsada de mis territorios, me mostraron esos hechos —el silencio que dejó Plut al terminar de hablar era palpable, pensamientos y sentimientos cruzaban por la mente de todos.

—Sailor Plut, ¿Sabes quién es la persona que se encuentra detrás de los _Amos del Mañana,_ a quien ellos llaman amo? —preguntó Darien.

—No… —contestó Plut, mientras se estremecía—. No exactamente, sólo sé que su poder es muy grande, además de que, como lo sospeché en un principio, él tiene cierto control del tiempo. Sin embargo estoy segura de que él no tiene control sobre nuestro tiempo, o al menos no aún.

»Estoy segura de que tampoco es de esta dimensión —miró de soslayo a Trunks y él comprendió a lo que ella se refería: la probabilidad de que el enemigo perteneciera a la misma dimensión que él—. Sí esa suposición es cierta dificultará mucho nuestras investigaciones.

»Ahora mismo no puedo obtener mucha información sobre los designios del tiempo, cada una de las decisiones que tomemos podrían llevarnos a que no exista ningún futuro como… como lo vi en un principio…

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Venus—. ¿Quieres decir qué no tenemos ningún futuro?

—Creo que… trabajar todos juntos quizás sea la única manera de tener un futuro. Si ellos logran salirse con la suya, no seremos los primeros ni los últimos.

—¡No! —gritó Uranus, golpeando la mesa—. No destruirán este, ni ningún otro mundo.

—Jamás permitiremos que dañen a nuestra princesa —dijo Neptuno.

—Tenemos que proteger la vida de las personas —dijo Moon.

—De nosotros depende que esos miserables no tomen una esfera de esencia más —dijo Júpiter.

—Disculpen, pero… ellos tienen una enorme flota con la cual no cuenta la tierra —Interrumpió Ranma, captando la atención de todos—. Por lo que pude ver ellos planean llevar a cabo un proyecto llamado _Nevada Oscura_ y quizás tenga que ver con unas enormes naves que tienen en su ciudad.

—¿Ciudad? —Preguntó Mars.

—Sí —Ranma se aclaró la garganta mientras llevaba un puño a la boca y luego se cruzaba de brazos—, cuando crucé el portal llegué a una ciudad, la mayor parte de los edificios son como bases de construcción, naves, armas… hay robots armados por todos lados y naves en el cielo… no podría decirles qué más. Y… y ellos nos observan todo el tiempo, hay un mapa de todo Tokio de cabeza en el cielo de su ciudad.

—Oh vaya… Eso cambia un poco nuestros planes —dijo Mercury.

—¿Cómo son esas naves? —Preguntó Tuksedo Mask.

—Son enormes… tan enormes quizás como medio kilómetro.

El shock se hizo evidente. Trunks no sabía que pensar, si las palabras de Ranma eran todavía peor que las de Plut. En verdad no mentía al decirle que estaban en un gran aprieto.

—Eso es mucho… —susurró Mercury. Trayendo a la mente todas las naves y demás que los ejércitos de la tierra tenían.

—No veo manera de enfrentarnos a eso —dijo Ranma con pesar.

—Entonces continuaremos con nuestro plan —Resolvió Artemis.

—Atacar —Terminó Uranus.

—Y tu jovencito —habló Luna encarando a Ranma, que chilló y perdió la voz—, nos vas a ayudar.

 ** _Fin Flash back_**

—Ranma, ¡Ranma!

El artemarcialista se había perdido por unos momentos en sus recuerdos.

—Oye solucionaremos esto —dijo Ryoga—. Ami es muy inteligente, estoy seguro de que encontrará una manera lo suficientemente eficaz para atacarlos. Acabaremos con ellos a cualquier costo.

—Vaya Ryoga, no creí que estuvieras tan profundamente enamorado de Ami.

—¡Ranma eres un idiota! ¡Yo sólo amo a Akane!

Ranma salió despedido del techo por una rápida y certera patada.

—¡Si tú lo dices!

Ranma brincó desde otro techo, le sacó la lengua y dejó a un pensativo Ryoga.

¿Por qué sus palabras no lo hacían sentir convencido? Aún estaba conmocionado con la revelación de Ami, como Sailor Mercury. Ahora ambos compartían íntimos secretos que los ataban más a una amistad… pero sus cuestionamientos aún dolían en su pecho. ¿Por qué ella le había dicho eso? ¿Es que pensaba que no era suficiente hombre para conquistar a Akane? ¿Ella estaría enfada con él después de como se había comportado?

Ami no se había alejado de él al saber de su transformación. Ryoga desechó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Debía pensar en cómo ayudar a las scouts y a Trunks a proteger la tierra.

* * *

Jarek se impactó en la pared quedando incrustado en ella. El duro concreto se desquebrajó tras su espalda.

—Si usara toda la fuerza que tengo contenida –dijo Eron, saliendo de las sombras—, te destruiría.

Jarek resbaló por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Los golpes de la pelea habían dejado en rojo a la máquina en su cerebro. Si continuaba así, el hombre frente a él, acabaría por hacerle un daño muy grave.

 _«Potencía al 20%»_ avisó la máquina dentro de su visón.

Jarek se levantó, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el muslo de su pierna izquierda estaba hecho girones.

—Continuar con la pelea es imposible, puedes retirarte Jarek, me has sido de mucha utilidad —dijo Eron, mientras admiraba su rostro reflejado en las puertas de acero y peinaba su ahora rubio y encrespado cabello—. Arna, que remolquen a Jarek y que se preparen, saldremos pronto a Tokio, no puedo esperar a ver la expresión de Sayaman cuando vea que me he convertido en alguien mucho más poderoso que él.

Arna no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que veía sus ojos, tan diferentes, antes miel y ahora esmeralda.

—Sí señor —O su cabello rubio—. Ahora mismo—. Todavía peor, cada vez que su cuerpo se cubría de ese brillo dorado.

—¿Qué estás esperando Arna?

La chica no se había movido ni un palmo. Asintió nerviosa y, al girar, sus altos tacones chirriaron en el suelo.

El ADN Sayaijin, era sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor que había encontrado Eron a lo largo de toda su vida y también era un futuro muy prometedor para él.

Esas ideas y el deseo de acabar con Sayaman, la gloria, el reconocimiento de su amo, sólo lo llenaban de impaciencia.

* * *

Cuando Ranma llegó al dojo Tendo no creyó que pudieran darle un recibimiento así.

—¡¿Quieres decirme dónde rayos has estado todo este tiempo?! —Le gritó Akane, apenas había cruzado la puerta de entrada. Llevaba su pijama de patitos y volantes blancos, en contraste con su enorme maso.

Eso no era una buena señal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! —gritó, elevando su aura a niveles antes desconocidos.

—Pero… pero.

Ranma trató de defenderse. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Así es Ranma.

La luz se encendió y Ranma pudo ver a toda la familia Tendo armada y enojada. Su padre alcanzó a Akane, mientras hablaba sus lentes proyectaron un blanco destello.

—Tu madre estaría realmente convencida de cortarte la cabeza —Se giró con enormes lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo también estoy profundamente decepcionado de ti.

—Oh, usted cállese —dijo Akane frustrada. Una vena saltó en su frente.

—Oye no sé de qué están hablando.

—¡Tienes una semana desaparecido y ahora vienes así como así! ¡Ya verás!

…CRASH!

—¡No Akane, noooo!

Y toda la familia se le unió.

—¡Descarado, de seguro estabas con Kodachi!

—¡Lo juro que no!

—¡O quizás con esa chica Kino!

—¡Y mira nada más como vienes! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!

Los golpes en el dojo Tendo se escucharon hasta clarear el sol. Al final Ranma rogaba por qué Trunks le llevara otra semilla milagrosa.

¿Por qué nadie había tenido la gentileza de avisarle, que mientras vagaba por el espacio-tiempo, transcurrió toda una semana?

* * *

Era la tercera vez que Makoto escuchaba ese sonido. Estaba picando la verdura de la ensalada y ese sonido llegaba hasta la cocina. Trunks había entrado a su recamara, luego al baño, ahora cruzaba la estancia y lo seguía ignorando.

—¿Trunks?, ese aparato está sonando.

Él dio un respingo.

—Ah sí… creo que no me había dado cuenta —Caminó hasta el televisor portátil y lo desconectó—. Sólo es una alarma —dijo restándole importancia.

Lo último que quería era que su madre se preocupara por lo de Makoto y él. Además de que no quería que saliera a relucir el asunto donde le habían arrancado su esfera de esencia y había estado a punto de morir.

«Mamá no tiene que saberlo» pensó Trunks. Añadiendo eso a las tantas cosas que Bulma desconocía.

—Bien, supongo que podemos empezar a comer —dijo la castaña.

Trunks entró a la cocina y al ver la mesa servida no pudo evitar sentirse como todo un saiyajin. ¡Makoto había preparado varios platillos que se veían realmente suculentos!

—Makoto, ¡Esto se ve grandioso!

Trunks le ofreció la silla y se sentaron a comer.

Hacía muchos años que Trunks no probaba la gloriosa comida de Makoto, desde que llevaba un almuerzo extra para él todos los días a la escuela. Cuando él llegó a la dimensión de las scouts la primera vez y el padre de Serena lo había inscrito en la misma escuela.

Comió con gran ferocidad mientras Makotolo observaba, con orgullo, engullir toda _esa_ comida. Una vez que terminaron, Makoto no pudo más que poner los platos en el fregadero, Trunks la tomó de la mano y salieron al balcón.

—Vaya, no dejo de sorprenderme siempre que miro Tokio… parece que me estuviera esperando—dijo Trunks mirando el paisaje de Tokio.

Las calles, los edificios, todo estaba _casi_ igual que desde hace tres años. Su mundo en cambio, en el que habían pasado seis largos años, había sufrido una gran transformación desde que derrotara a no. 18 y no. 17. Él incluso tuvo mucha participación en la construcción de muchos de los edificios que hoy estaban ayudando a la humanidad a recuperarse de los androides. Eso le había ayudado a conseguir el empleo en el museo, donde conoció a Hotaru. Empleo que ya había perdido por permanecer inconsciente durante días, después de aquel asunto con su esfera de esencia.

—Ha pasado menos tiempo aquí que en tu mundo —dijo Makoto.

Trunks sonrió y miró sus enormes ojos verdes. Retiró el mechón suelto de su coleta y lo puso tras su oreja.

A Makoto le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ese instante parecía eterno.

«¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso? —pensó Trunks— No es la primera vez que la beso… bueno para mí han pasado ocho años, vamos yo.. ¡Dios!»

Sentía que el corazón le galopaba tan fuerte en el pecho que en cualquier momento se le saldría. Tenía tiempo pensando en esto. En realidad ambos tenían varios años, uno más que el otro, recordando, sin esperanza y sin embargo ahí estaban, como en un sueño, a pesar de la pesadilla.

Makoto subió sus manos a su bien formado pecho mientras contenía la respiración. Trunks sujetó su cintura.

El sol tras sus rostros, rompiendo la cercanía.

Rompiendo las reglas dimensionales.

Rompiendo el tiempo de tantos años.

Y entonces…

Rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban envueltos, una explosión se escuchó. Subió de decibeles hasta convertirse en gran ruido de destrucción. A lo lejos el fuego comenzaba a crepitar.

El momento, una vez más, era fugaz e inalcanzable.

—¡El enemigo! —gritó Makoto.

Trunks apretó el botón de su reloj, con el que se transformaba en súper Sayaman, la falsa identidad que retomó para ayudar a las scouts, vistiendo su antiguo traje del zorro, negro, sin mangas ni sombrero. Makoto sacó su pluma de transformación e hizo lo propio.

* * *

Eron estaba fascinado; el humo y el pánico en las calles. A donde se mirase, parecía haber algún lugar destruido: carros volcados, gente herida intentando escapar, corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro, con niños en los brazos.

La risa de Eron se extendió por el lugar. Una risa llena de satisfacción, de un niño en júbilo. Al ternaba sus manos: izquierda; esfera de esencia, derecha; el caos. Había aprendido a manejar el ki y desplegaba ráfagas de poder que estaban poniendo a la ciudad de Juban al revés.

Después de tantas humillaciones, al fin obtendría la gloria. Esta vez llevaría la esfera de esencia de Saiyaman a su amo. Sería recompensado como lo merecía. Él, el mejor científico en las filas de su amo, ahora un gran, no… el mejor guerrero. El mejor amo del mañana.

Entonces lo sintió venir. El rayo de poder bajó del cielo. Eron se movió en el preciso momento y la energía dejó un gran hoyo en el suelo.

Una nueva explosión desatada por un carro volcado, elevó nubes de humo.

Trunks aterrizó en el lugar de donde procedía ese ki. Tan extraño como familiar, sus sentidos alerta, enfermos por esa energía. _Él_ o _eso_ seguía allí.

Atravesando las columnas de humo apareció un hombre.

En un principio Trunks no supo quién era, pero su sonrisa irónica le era tan conocida. Eron se despojó de su bata de científico, quedando en su traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, cubriendo una musculatura más grande.

Trunks presenció con horror algo que ya no había más de dónde venía él. Los ojos verdes, el cabello rubio y el gran despliegue dorado a su alrededor.

Un súper saiyaijin era lo que veían sus ojos.

* * *

...

* * *

Bueno, este es el primero de 12 capitulos, espero que hayan podido llegar hasta acá, les agradezco de corazón. Espero actualizar cada semana y también espero recibir sus comentarios, sus quejas, criticas y que me digan qué opinan de haber hecho esta "no continuación". Hasta el próximo.

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi

Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama

Boy mets girls by Julian Soullard

Past, present and uncertainty by Julian Soullard


	2. Capítulo 16- El ADN Sayajin

Antes de la media noche, aquí estoy actualizando esta locura de mi parte. No esperé tener una respuesta tan rápida y sobre todo positiva. espero poder contestar a sus rr más adelante, por ahora los dejo con el siguiente capitulo sin antes hacer hincapié de que esta no es una historia muy seria, tampoco muy divertida ya que no me considero una escritora graciosa por lo que les agradezco mucho su lectura, ya que es mi primer crossover les pido que me den la oportunidad, ha sido complicado lidiar con tantos personajes al mismo tiempo y también mi estreno en la narrativa de batallas. soy completamente nueva en este ámbito.

* * *

...

* * *

Capítulo 16

El ADN sayajin.

—¿Impresionado?

Por primera, y quizás única vez, la presentación de Eron había sido magistral.

—¿Qué rayos has hecho? —Preguntó Trunks. Su mandíbula apretada, sus dientes chirriando.

La risa de Eron estalló. Largó una carcajada mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás. Luego miró al guerrero con ojos entrecerrados y lo apuntó con un dedo.

Trunks se puso en guardia.

—Me he vuelto como tú, he logrado obtener tu fuerza… tu genética —Siseó.

—¿Cómo te…?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir la bella vista de dos enamorados?! —En lo alto de los escombros de un local estaba Sailor Júpiter con el resto de las Inners Scouts—. ¡No te permitiré interrumpir momentos tan importantes! —Gritó Sailor Júpiter más roja que la falda de Sailor Mars.

Las Sailors Scouts se voltearon a ver sin entender las palabras de Júpiter.

«¡Escuincla tonta! ¿Qué no se cansan de interrumpir mis _perfectos_ ambientes». Pensó Eron Frustrado.

Dirigió una de sus manos a la Sailor.

Trunks miró el rayo salir de su anillo, en milisegundos sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, luego corrió a su súper velocidad, tenía que dar más de sí, si esta vez no quería que el rayo oscuro impactara con el cuerpo de Makoto, o el suyo, nuevamente, y extirpara su esfera de esencia. Su aplomo y decisión hicieron que esta vez no compitiera contra él. Alcanzó a tomar a Júpiter en sus brazos y expulsó una onda de energía, lo suficientemente grande para apartar a las demás del rango.

El rayo pasó de largo y desapareció.

—¡Vaya Sayaman! ¡Nosotras también te apreciamos! —Se quejó Venus mientras se sobaba sobre la parte trasera de la falda.

Eron los miró ofuscado, como siempre el defensor terminaba por sorprenderle, ahora había alcanzado una gran velocidad y había superado en tiempo al rayo de su preciado anillo, con el que obtenía las esferas de esencia de las personas, para su amo.

Sin embargo Eron sonrió de lado, cuando la revelación llegó de golpe.

—Vaya, me parece que he descubierto tu debilidad—dijo Eron. Poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, como si la deletreara para que ellos lo comprendieran.

El rostro de los defensores fue atravesado por el impacto. Las chicas abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa.

Trunks lo miró furioso. Al parecer su rescate a Makoto lo había evidenciado, pero ¿qué más podría haber hecho? Maldijo a Eron mentalmente, estaba seguro de que su reacción anterior bien podría traer consecuencias.

Su furia fue en incremento.

Dejó a Júpiter en el suelo lentamente, junto a las demás y la soltó de su amarre. Cuando soltó su cintura sintió una gran resistencia a desprotegerla, pero era su deber destruir todo eso en lo que Eron se había convertido. Caminó dos pasos hacía Eron y se lanzó al ataque.

—¡Eres un maldito insecto!

(Perdón, creo que se escapó una línea de Vegeta).

El golpe dio directo a la quijada, el rostro de Eron giró un poco, pero lo regresó con una gran sonrisa. Trunks pudo sentir los músculos de su cara duros como acero.

—¿Crees que mentía antes? —dijo con sorna Eron.

Trunks retrocedió un poco, algo pasmado, pero se recuperó un instante después. Llevó sus cejas más abajo e incrementó su poder de pelea y se lanzó de nuevo.

—¡Te aprovechaste de mi cuerpo para tus asquerosos experimentos!

Esta vez Trunks intentó golpear su vientre, pero Eron paró su golpe con una mano.

—No creí que te pondrías tan sensible.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¡Mi sangre es de realeza Saiyajin!

(—¡No te metas en mi fic, Vegeta!

— ¡Ese insecto se atrevió a jugar con nuestra sangre!

—¡Yo soy la escritora de este fic! Bue… bueno de estos capítulos…!

—¡Me importa un carajo mujer terrícola! ¡Trunks tiene que defender su sangre sayajin!

—¡Bah!, ustedes los sayajin y su sangre… disculpen, llamaré a Bulma, por favor sigan leyendo).

Trunks estampó ambos puños en su cara y Eron salió volando un montón de metros, dejando un surco a su paso.

«¿Realeza? ¿Saiyajin? —Se preguntó Eron. Un hilo de sangre salió por su boca—. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?». Sonrió de lado y se incorporó. —Ahora verás lo poderoso que me he vuelto. Te haré desear la muerte y después me llevaré tu esfera de esencia como trofeo para mi amo.

* * *

—¿Mars, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Venus.

Sailor Mars no se había levantado y parecía perdida en sí misma.

—No…, la energía que despide Eron… oh —Mercury se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, al tomarla de un brazo—, es espantosa —dijo entrecerrando sus ojos violáceos.

—No puedo creer lo que ha hecho —dijo Júpiter.

Trunks había arrojado a Eron de un golpe, pero estaba realmente preocupada por el cambio de éste.

—¿Cómo es posible que Eron se haya convertido en un súper saiyajin? —Preguntó Moon.

—Recuerden que Eron tiene la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo a nivel molecular, puede obtener las características de otros seres vivos por medio de su ADN —dijo Ami, con su visor en funcionamiento.

—¿Entonces quieres… quieres decir que Eron es un súper Saiyajin como Trunks? —Preguntó Moon.

—Lamento decirlo… pero así es —contestó Mercury.

—¡Oh no! Trunks está en problemas —dijo Venus.

La angustia se instaló en el pecho de la Sailor del trueno.

—¡No, Trunks es más fuerte! Eron sólo es un falso Saiyajin —dijo Júpiter con puños cerrados.

—Oh… chicas, lamento decirlo, pero estamos en problemas —dijo Mars.

Unos portales, a su lado, comenzaron a abrirse y por ellos empezaron a salir un sin número de saqueadores. Las bestias esas, con apariencia de gato, que se dedicaban a saquear los almacenes de materias primas, y que de paso intentaban darles pelea.

* * *

Trunks se encontraba asqueado y realmente enfadado. Ver que otras personas, como Eron, podían tomar sus "propiedades de Saiyajin", si podía decirse así, y usarlas para su propio beneficio, peor aún, para destruir y dañar a gente inocente, lo tenía enfermo.

—¿Realmente quieres probar lo que estás diciendo? ¿Crees que puedes igualar mi fuerza? —Trunks elevó un puño frente a su rostro.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo —dijo Eron muy confiado—. No por nada soy el científico más importante que mi Amo ha tenido en sus filas, y te lo demostraré ahora.

—¡Si tanto ansías hacerlo, la única manera en que aceptaré acabar contigo es moviendo la pelea a un lugar deshabitado!

Eron rió.

—Clásico del defensor, su prioridad: proteger a los demás —dijo con sorna.

—Creí que tenías como prioridad tus resultados científicos —dijo Trunks sonriendo —. Vamos Eron, ¿No deseas medir fuerzas? —. Animó fingiendo una empatía que no sentía.

Eron miró a lo lejos, los saqueadores tenían ocupadas a las Scouts. ¿Cómo podía pensar que conseguiría obligarlo a retirarse del lugar? Él tenía las de ganar, ahora era tan fuerte como él, no, él era mucho más poderoso que él. Había revisado bien los niveles de poder que Sayaman tenía, y en ese momento él mismo los superaba. El defensor no veía la lucha de las Scouts, estaba muy confiado en ellas, en realidad Eron podía darse cualquier lujo y hacer lo que le placiera. Quería pelear a muerte contra él, y precisamente eso era lo que deseaba Sayaman. Podía darse cuenta por la tirria concentrada en sus ojos. El haberse convertido en un ser como él lo tenía cabreado. ¿Qué importaba moverse o no?, lo haría polvo y se llevaría su esfera de esencia y lo único importante en todo eso era que le demostraría de lo que con su inteligencia era capaz de hacer.

—No soy una persona complaciente, pero por ser tu último día de vida, te daré el gusto —. Resolvió.

Trunks no esperó más y despegó a su súper velocidad.

* * *

Las Sailors seguían repartiendo ataques a cada uno de los saqueadores que las atacaba.

—¿A dónde van? —pregunto Venus.

Eron acababa de despegar, él y Trunks se alejaban rápidamente del lugar volando.

—¡No, Trunks! —gritó Júpiter.

Emprendió una carrera hacía ellos, lanzó una taque a un saqueador poniéndolo fuera de combate, pero unos metros después se detuvo, era imposible seguirlos.

Pronto los perdió de vista.

* * *

Trunks encontró un lugar despejado a los pocos minutos de volar. El paisaje no era tan desolado como él hubiera querido, más bien era un descampado algo extenso y rodeado de enormes árboles que se extendían a lo largo de un riachuelo.

Ambos aterrizaron a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El viento sopló meciendo las hojas de los árboles, que se desprendieron e hicieron remolinos a su alrededor. Sayaman lucía una reacia mirada atreves de su negro antifaz.

—Realmente espero que puedas ser un digno oponente de combate Eron, sería una pena que no puedas seguirme el paso como siempre —dijo Sayaman.

—No te atrevas a subestimarme.

Y entonces la batalla comenzó. Sayaman se movió tan rápido que colocó un gancho en el vientre de Eron. El golpe lo sacudió, la saliva escapó de su boca y por un momento lo hizo perder toda la concentración. Sayaman tomó altura de un salto para rematarlo con ambos puños, pero Eron se movió y le lanzó una patada.

—Vaya, al parecer sí me has aprendido algo… —declaró Sayaman frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Eron—. ¡Pero aun así eres una rata de laboratorio!

Se movió de nuevo, subió su puño y mandó a volar a Eron a unos metros. El cuerpo de Eron se arqueó hacia abajo, en el aire Trunks lo tomó del cuello con un brazo y comenzaron a forcejear. Eron llevó ambas manos a su brazo, intentando soltarse.

—Tienes fuerza, pero no te servirá de nada —aseveró Sayaman.

Eron le dio un codazo en el costado, pero Trunks no se inmutó. Luego lo intentó dos veces más, el aire apenas comenzaba a hacerle falta.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que mal—dijo Sayaman.

Estaba desquitando todo su coraje de la mejor manera, era él quien le haría pagar por robar su ADN, invadir esa tierra e intentar lastimar a Makoto. Eron se arrepentiría de todo.

Eron estaba en un aprieto, después de tanto entrenamiento, no podía ser posible que Sayaman lo tuviera en ese predicamento. Su frustración comenzó a crecer, así como la falta de aire y las gotas de sudor en su frente. Entre más se movía, Sayaman aplicaba más fuerza. Entonces Eron hizo lo mejor que podía hacer, concentrar su ira. El ki se acumuló a su alrededor y volvió a golpear a Sayaman y esta vez pudo zafarse. Tomó distancia en cuanto se soltó y Trunks frunció el ceño.

—Sé lo que eres y como funcionas —dijo Eron en cuanto recuperó la voz.

—No tengo la intención de convertirme en uno de tus objetos de estudio —dijo Trunks.

—No lo has decidido tú —Eron sonrió de lado—. Entre más ira sientas, más poder invocas.

—¡Enfadarse sólo es el principio!

Trunks volvió a atacar y Eron avanzó hacia él. Esta vez ya no quería tener un interrogatorio, sólo quería eliminarlo de una vez por todas y Eron se estaba entregando a la pelea. Repartieron golpes y patadas por una parte de la zona, el sonido de los golpes cimbraba y mecía las hojas con su potencia.

Eron tenía una velocidad que Trunks nunca antes le había visto en ninguna de sus transformaciones. Sus tácticas de evasión no eran malas, en definitiva Trunks podía ver que Eron poseía la fuerza y la capacidad del poder de su raza, pero nada de eso sería suficiente. Incrementó su velocidad y lanzó a Eron con una explosión de energía a estrellarse con el tronco de un árbol. El grueso tronco se partió a la mitad y movió de su lugar a los árboles detrás de él.

Trunks subió unos cuantos metros y descargó una ráfaga de esferas doradas que al impactarse contra Eron levantaron polvo y se perdió la visión. Cuando Trunks dejó de lanzar ataques pasaron unos segundos y entonces Eron salió volando a una velocidad impresionante, su rostro en furia, y golpeó a Trunks directo en el pecho. El viajero del tiempo giró su cuerpo en el aire y se detuvo.

Eron sudaba copiosamente y su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Gran parte de su traje estaba rasgado, desde el pecho hasta la cadera, una rodilla estaba al descubierto y sangraba. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

La lucha se reanudó.

Tener las células de un sayajin drogando todo su sistema era lo más increíble que Eron había experimentado, sin embargo nunca en su larga vida había sostenido una pelea de aquel calibre. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, mientras intentaba mantener la súper velocidad que Sayaman manejaba, probablemente desde que fuera un niño.

Trunks se había dado cuenta de todos esos detalles. Eron no era un mal peleador, lo había demostrado, pero esa pelea definitivamente estaba decidida. Tomó un espacio y moviendo rápidamente los brazos, conectó uno de sus mejores ataques. Eron recibió un daño considerable en su cuerpo.

—¡Aaahh! —gritó de dolor.

Perdió la transformación de Super Sayajin, su cabello retomó a su castaño claro y cayó tan pesado que rodó mientras descendía, con el cuerpo flojo quedó boca abajo. La cara enterrada en los límites del riachuelo.

Trunks bajó despacio hasta que sus botas tocaron el suelo y caminó a donde estaba Eron. Lo tomó de su cabellera castaña y levantó su malherido rostro.

—Así… así que Saiyajin ¿No? —articuló con esfuerzo.

—¡Callate!

—Ahora eres un libro abierto para mí.

Trunks golpeó con el codo en el costado de la cara y la vista de Eron se nubló de dolor.

—¡Sólo eres un fraude! ¡Una sabandija y acabaré contigo en este instante!

Trunks lo apoyó sobre una roca, lo tomó del pecho, arrugando su traje negro. Había algo debajo de él, sujetado de su cuello. Trunks lo podía sentir bajo la tela.

Entonces Eron recobró la conciencia. Con los ojos bien abiertos, apuntó la mano al rostro de Sayaman y liberó el rayo de su anillo. Trunks retrocedió evitándolo apenas.

—¡Victoria a nuestra causa! —gritó Eron y, tras su conocida frase, desapareció.

—¡Nooooooo!

Con el grito Trunks liberó un aura de poder que jamás había experimentado y siguió liberando el gran enfado que tenía por haber dejado que Eron se le escapara de las manos.

* * *

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, las Sailors Scouts seguían luchando contra los saqueadores. Uranus, Neptune y Plut se les habían unido, así como Tuksedo Mask.

—¡Tierra Tiembla!

—¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El área dónde se encontraban luchando estaba devastada. Los impactos de los ataques de las scouts tampoco ayudaban. Las personas habían huido desde mucho tiempo atrás y no quedaban más que ellos en muchos metros a la redonda.

—¡Ten cuidado Sailor Moon! —gritó Mars.

Como siempre Sailor Moon había quedado en una situación peligrosa, un saqueador la había acorralado bajo un techo a punto de caer. Era demasiado tarde para realizar su ataque. Un pedazo de concreto golpeó su cabeza, el edificio comenzó a temblar. El saqueador retrocedió mientras todo vibraba en el suelo.

—¡Sal de ahí! —Apresuró Tuxedo Mask.

Moon corrió lo más rápido que pudo, colocó sus brazos frente al rostro y todas se tiraron al suelo.

La tierra se sacudió y las construcciones que estaban por colapsarse se derrumbaron. El polvo del concreto llenó el lugar y las sailors se aferraron al suelo mientras pedazos de pared y vidrios volaban a su alrededor. Los saqueadores que quedaban comenzaron a brincar hacía los portales que un momento después desaparecieron y dejaron al resto de los que no pudieron cruzar.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! —preguntó Uranus.

—Noooo… —gritó Mars y se tomó de la cabeza.

—¡Me parece que Trunks está liberando demasiada energía! —informó Mercury.

Un momento después el temblor cesó.

—Parece que ya terminó… —dijo Moon en brazos de su amado.

Luego miraron a su alrededor.

—¡Miren! —gritó Venus señalando al cielo.

Una estela se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Las Sailors se prepararon para regresar al ataque. Un segundo después se dieron cuenta de que era Trunks. Él, con una gran fuerza, aterrizó en el asfalto hundiéndolo y mandando a volar pedazos de él. Miró con ojos hechos furia y, por un momento, todos se petrificaron.

—¡Aún lado! —gritó.

Elevó su brazo derecho y lanzó esferas de energía doradas a todos lados. Las Sailors se volvieron a tirar al piso. Los rayos de Trunks se impactaron en los saqueadores, que no pudieron poner resistencia, y sus cuerpos explotaron al hacer contacto con la energía.

Cuando todo hubo terminado el lugar era más que deplorable. Todo estaba derrumbado, deshabitado y el fuego consumía las sobras de aquella guerra.

Sailor Mars fue la primera en ponerse de pie. Caminó hasta a estar a dos pasos del hibrido Saiyajin.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! ¡Pudiste habernos matado! —gritó en su cara.

Pero Trunks sólo la miró duramente.

—Cálmate Rei —dijo Venus y la retiró.

Uranus, Neptune y Plut lo miraban desde lejos. Las dos primeras cruzadas de brazos y la última sosteniendo su largo báculo.

—Trunks… —dijo Júpiter—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No… Eron escapó otra vez —dijo apretando el ceño todavía más.

—No lo dejaremos salirse con la suya —dijo Moon.

—Lo haré pagar por lo que ha hecho —dijo con los puños apretados frente a él, mientras intentaba controlar su gran enfado.

Todos lo miraron por un momento que se volvió algo incómodo. Luego Trunks respiró profundamente.

—Lo siento… —dijo—. Lamento que mi poder ocasione estas cosas. Eron ahora lo ha usado para provocar todo esto —dijo refiriéndose a toda la devastación que los rodeaba—, y yo no he podido hacer nada para detenerlo… las esferas de las personas…

—Deja de pensar en eso —lo interrumpió Plut—. No es tu culpa —Ante las palabras de la sailor todos asintieron con seriedad—. No me equivoqué al traerte aquí…

Las Outers Scouts se giraron para partir y desaparecieron, dejando otro momento de silencio tras las palabras de la guardiana.

«¿En verdad lo cree? —Pensó Trunks—. ¿Habla en serio? ¿Después de qué por mí están en esta situación?». —Lo lamento Rei —dijo con pena—. Perdónenme todos… yo no…

—No des disculpas —dijo Júpiter.

—Sí, ya sabemos que tienes un enorme poder —dijo Mercury.

Júpiter rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos y lo miró con orgullo. Trunks se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza mientras no sabía que decir. Tener la aceptación de todas y de Darien era algo invaluable.

—Pero podrías tener un poco de cuidado la próxima vez —dijo Mars de brazos cruzados. Lo miró de soslayo y Trunks sonrió.

* * *

—Ya han sido demasiadas escusas Eron.

La voz gélida y vacía de Kyristian se hizo eco en el lugar. Sentado sobre su enorme trono sus ojos púrpura llameaban.

—Le suplico me permita informar sobre mi última misión… —dijo Eron. Su cuerpo estaba realmente herido, sangraba profusamente de varios cortes en su pecho, estaba sucio y macilento. Su voz, por más que se esforzaba, delataba que estaba en una agonía de dolor—. Le aseguro que la información recabada es de importancia…

Los ojos de Kyristian brillaron de manera intensa en su particular fulgor púrpura.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

—He descubierto una de las debilidades de Sayaman, que no tienen que ver con su fuerza, así como la raza de su origen —Apresuró Eron.

—¿Y cuáles son estas?

—Es evidente que el defensor protege en demasía a la Sailor del Trueno y él mismo me ha revelado su origen de raza Saiyajin.

—Saiyajin… —La mente del amo divagó por unos segundos—. Así que Saiyajin —Sonrió—. Me darás un informe detallado más tarde, por ahora será Arlakk quien se encargue de las misiones, hay algo muy importante que tiene que resolver. —Continuó. Rezagado casi al fondo de la habitación, bajo la enorme ala de su sombrero, Arlakk no reprimió una leve sonrisa—. Eron tendrás más tiempo para reforzar tu investigación de ADN y la próxima vez, no permitiré que entres a Dominia derrotado —Eron sonrió en un rictus de dolor, para colmo de Arlakk—. Sorin… —Llamó el amo.

A unos metros del doliente cuerpo de Eron, de pie como una estatua, casi imperceptible por su quietud sobre humana, estaba Sorin. La androide jefa del departamento de armamentos y de la seguridad interna de Dominia. Calva y blanca como la nieve, vestida con un traje de combate color turquesa, llevaba botas y un chaleco en negro, que a Trunks le había recordado la vestimenta de su padre.

—El proyecto _Nevada Oscura_ está próximo a completarse, nos falta muy poco para que nuestra flota esté lista —informó, con su voz carente de emoción, casi como una máquina.

—Muy bien, pueden retirarse.

Arlakk y Sorin se retiraron en el acto, Eron tuvo que obligarse a desdoblarse de sí mismo, apoyar sus brazos sobre el piso y levantarse de su precaria inclinación a su amo, posición en la que había permanecido intentando no desfallecer, para girar despacio y emprender su salida por la enorme y alta puerta doble del trono del amo.

Por hoy la había librado, casi por un golpe de suerte, pero los recuerdos de su batalla con Sayaman estaban impresos en su piel, y mientras él caminaba de regreso a su laboratorio, encontrado en el camino por Arna, su mano derecha en el laboratorio, no podía dejar de convencerse a sí mismo de que la próxima vez él le derrotaría, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

* * *

En el dojo Tendo, Kasumi servía la comida. Genma y su padre entraban después de sostener su partido de mesa cotidiano. Nabiki, que se encontraba frente al televisor, sostenía su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, el codo en la mesa. Su gesto de fastidio. Tomó el control y cambió de canal a capricho. Su mirada a través de su copete, aburrida.

—Interrumpimos este programa para trasmitir los últimos acontecimientos en Minato.

Nabiki dejó un canal que transmitía un reporte especial. En la pantalla un helicóptero sobre volaba una zona, que Nabiki no reconoció por su estado. Se veían edificios destruidos y fuego en las calles.

—Las personas que se encontraban en el momento del ataque, han informado que se trata de las criaturas que han estado asediando a Tokio en las últimas semanas —continuó el reportero—. Las Sailor Scouts y el héroe conocido como Sayaman tuvieron un encuentro con ellos.

Ahora una mujer era entrevistada.

—Había un sujeto muy parecido a Sayaman, con el cabello rubio como fuego. Él fue quien mató a todas las personas.

La cámara giró a lo lejos, donde varios cuerpos estaban en la calle, cubiertos por sábanas blancas.

 _¡CRASH!_

Nabiki giró su rostro furiosamente a un lado. Akane, que llevaba el arroz frito en un platón, lo había dejado caer, para llevar sus manos a su boca, ante la impresión de las imágenes trasmitidas. Genma y su padre, estaban tras su espalda, en un completo silencio.

—Hoy, como en las últimas ocasiones el enfrentamiento ha dejado varios muertos, las autopsias de los últimos casos que han sido investigados no revelan la causa de muerte…

Akane salió de la habitación con prisa. Nabiki hizo un mohín que revelaba su falta de indiferencia tan común en ella.

* * *

—¡¿El poder de destruir un planeta entero?!... —Haruka perdió la voz.

Hotaru se escondía tras el marco de su puerta. Allí, ajenas a su presencia, papá Haruka, mamá Michiru y mamá Setsuna estaban discutiendo en la sala. Papá Haruka caminaba de un lado a otro. Mamá Michiru se encontraba sentaba sobre el gran sillón que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación. Estaba inclinada con sus manos entrelazadas. Mientras que mamá Setsuna estaba cruzada de piernas y brazos, con los ojos cerrados, pensativa. Su semblante sereno pese a los gritos de Haruka.

La luna creciente se miraba a través del gran ventanal, su luz y la luz de las lámparas iluminaban la sala en esa noche.

—¡Eso es demasiado poder! —Empezó de nueva cuenta.

—No lo es —le reprendió Setsuna.

Michiru sólo abrió la boca, luego bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Pero podría escapársele de las manos y destruirlo todo —apuntó Haruka.

—No lo hará, su corazón es puro —contestó en el acto la guardiana.

—Se suponía que sólo Hotaru tenía ese poder, cuando ella… —comenzó Haruka, pero Setsuna la interrumpió.

—Bien sabes que son cosas diferentes —dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando al ventanal—. El poder de Sailor Saturno reside en la destrucción total de los mundos, para que de ése modo se pueda llevar a cabo del renacimiento. El poder que le concede su planeta. En cambio el poder de Trunks viene de su propio ser. Es de su sangre, sangre guerrera de la raza Saiyajin, de quien obtiene su fuerza. Si él quisiera destruir el planeta entero perecería con él —Setsuna miró a Haruka—, pero de ninguna manera reencarnaría, no como Hotaru.

—Entonces escucha bien lo que estas diciendo Setsuna. Has traído a un extraño, de otra dimensión, a luchar por nuestro planeta, con la excusa de que él rompió nuestra barrera dimensional, y ya estuvo a punto de morir una vez… ¡No deberíamos de tomar tantos riesgos!

—Los tomaremos según nos convenga mejor para nuestro futuro.

—No recuerdo que hayas pedido nuestra opinión acerca de eso —reprochó Haruka.

—¿Habría sido otra tu opinión? —inquirió Setsuna mirándola.

Haruka sonrió de lado.

—Nosotras siempre hemos sido suficiente para proteger a la tierra y a nuestra princesa.

—Entonces tienes que ver mi punto —Y Setsuna volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Punto?... —Los ojos de Haruka desorbitaron un poco—. ¿Cuál punto?

—Cuándo Trunks cruzó a nuestra dimensión ésta cambió —Setsuna largó un gran suspiro— Al principio todo se resolvió sin necesidad de mi intervención, los sucesos acaecidos posteriormente pudimos manejarlos, sin embargo es evidente que ése hecho terminaría afectando nuestra realidad tarde o temprano —Setsuna elevó una mano para tocar el cristal del ventanal y miró fijamente hacía la luna—. Entrar en detalles no es mi tarea, mi única obligación es salvaguardar que todo marche como debería, en el mejor de los casos. Y traer a Trunks a nuestra realidad, una vez más, es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar si queremos que exista un futuro.

—¿Estás diciendo que la presencia de Trunks estaba en tus visiones de nuestro futuro? —preguntó Michiru, por primera vez participando en la conversación.

Había sorpresa en los ojos de ambas compañeras.

—Al igual que en aquella ocasión no puedo decirles nada, cualquier decisión que tomemos a estas alturas afectará el futuro de la existencia de Tokio de Cristal.

Haruka se llevó una mano a la cien.

—Sigo sin entender Setsuna… aún no lo comprendo.

—Sí —dijo Michiru y se puso de pie— Estás ocultándonos algo, ¿por qué?

Setsuna guardó un momento de silencio, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, mucho más sombríos de lo normal.

—Dejaran que Trunks nos brinde su ayuda. Momentos difíciles nos aguardan y estar divididos no nos conviene.

Hotaru sonrió desde su escondite y regresó a su recamara feliz.

* * *

Dos días después del ataque de Eron, las Sailors se reunieron en el templo Hikawa mientras la tarde empezaba a caer. Setsuna los había alentado a realizar el plan de Ami antes de que se diera un nuevo ataque.

A mitad del patio, y brillando por los últimos rayos del sol, estaba una maquina parecida a un huevo, unas largas patas la sostenían y la rodeaban una especie de proyectiles amarillos, como el resto de la pintura que lucía. En la parte superior tenía un gran casco transparente. En uno de los proyectiles, sobre un número 1 se leía la leyenda _HOPE!_

La máquina del tiempo era observada por la mayoría de las scouts.

—Esto es lo último —dijo Trunks, al inclinarse dentro y sacar un pequeño mini bar. Ahora mismo ese aparato le traía muchos recuerdos.

Uranus golpeó la base con la palma y luego el codo.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrán concretar el viaje? —preguntó insegura.

—No creo que haya problema —contestó Trunks. Dio un brinco y bajó el aparato. Lo colocó junto a otras cosas que estaban en el suelo—. Es todo el espacio que puedo hacer, espero que sea suficiente.

Luego tomó una capsula y guardó todo en ella.

—Es bastante interesante la tecnología de tu mundo —dijo Neptune.

Trunks sonrío complacido.

—Mi familia fue autora de muchos inventos en mi planeta.

—Vaya… ¿Entonces, si entendí bien, tu madre la creó para que tú viajaras al pasado y salvaras a tu mundo? —preguntó Uranus.

—¡Así es! —dijo Moon—. Nosotras lo conocimos antes de que llegara a salvarlos —Sus ojos como estrellas.

—Ehh… En realidad sólo entregué una cura y les advertí sobre lo que sucedería —dijo Trunks con pena. Sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y después regresó otra vez a pelear con los enemigos —dijo Mars mientras cerraba un puño con fuerza y juntaba las cejas.

—Sí, pero… —Interrumpió Trunks— lamentablemente morí en el intento, no fui tan fuerte para hacerle frente a un engendro llamado Cell. Ese sujeto me mató ahí y también en una línea del tiempo diferente, es una pena… pero mis amigos, mi familia, lograron tener un futuro diferente en su línea actual.

—Espera… —interrumpió Uranus—. ¿Quieres decir que tu futuro no cambió a consecuencia de lo que tú hiciste?

Las chicas y Trunks se quedaron mudas.

—¿Te refieres a que si mi futuro inmediato cambio de alguna manera por los cambios que hubo en el pasado? —preguntó Trunks.

Uranus sólo fue capaz de asentir.

—Pues no… las cosas no funcionan así.

—Pero te volviste más fuerte y los derrotaste en tu tiempo —dijo Júpiter mientras sus ojos parecían corazones.

Trunks se llevó una mano a la nuca apenado.

—Bu… bueno sí, gracias a las esferas del dragón, que aún existen en la otra realidad, reviví y desde que derroté a Cell, cuando intentó matarme, podemos vivir en paz.

—¿Esferas del Dragón? —preguntó Neptune.

—Sí, son unas esferas capaces de cumplir casi cualquier deseo —dijo con entusiasmo Venus.

—¿No sería increíble que existieran aquí? —preguntó Moon.

—Yo pediría un novio —dijo Venus.

—¡Sí, que romántico! —gritó Moon.

—¡Serena, tú tienes a Darien! —reprochó Mars.

Con todo el escándalo nadie, a excepción de Júpiter y Uranus se dieron cuenta de que la mirada de Trunks se había ensombrecido.

«Él está triste, ¿pero por qué?, ha salvado a su mundo, es un hombre extremadamente fuerte y sólo puede ser capaz de sentirse apenado mientras se le reconoce». Pensó Haruka y recordó las palabras de Setsuna.

 _Su corazón es puro._

El golpe vino fuerte y le hizo abrir los ojos.

Él se había sacrificado por su mundo, lo había hecho a pesar de que su futuro no había cambiado y ahora lo hacía por el de ellas, además, ella podía asegurar que amaba profundamente a Makoto, ¿de qué otra manera podría haber pasado tantos años entre ellos y estar ahora aquí, juntos? ¿Cuál motivo más grande que arriesgar su vida por la de ella? Seguramente él sólo sabía cargar responsabilidades abismales en sus hombros, sin pensar en cuán heroico resultaba eso para los demás.

Setsuna tenía toda la razón.

—Has sido un hombre muy valiente —dijo Neptune, adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

Otra vez el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Será un honor combatir a tu lado —dijo Uranus.

La rubia adelantó una mano, Trunks la estrechó. Las diferencias y dudas se habían disipado. Trunks pudo darse cuenta, en ese apretón, que al igual que Makoto, Haruka poseía una fuerza más elevada que la de las otras scouts.

—Tu mamá es realmente un genio —dijo Mercury. Ella estaba dándoles la espalda, mientras revisaba la máquina del tiempo con su computadora, justo como la última vez, cuando Trunks partió de su dimensión—. Nunca dejará de impresionarme…

—Ella es una mujer muy lista… —Trunks brincó y se sentó sobre el asiento del piloto y encendió la máquina—. Es un alivió que esté cargada —dijo—. Tarda mucho tiempo en recuperar la suficiente energía para dar otro viaje.

—¡Miren! Parece que alguien se acerca— dijo Venus, señalando a lo lejos los escalones del templo.

Un momento después Ranma y Ryoga aparecieron. Ranma vestía el traje de Son Goku. El antiguo disfraz que Trunks usaba antes de que las sailors descubrieran su identidad. Un traje que se veía como la típica vestimenta de un ninja, en color azul.

—Sentimos mucho la tardanza —dijo Ryoga apenado, bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, Ryoga insistió en venir y por eso no pude venir volado —dijo Ranma con fastidio— «Y si lo dejaba venir solo nunca hubiera llegado». Pensó para sí.

Ranma se acercó a la máquina del tiempo y le echó un ojo.

—Iremos muy ajustados allí —dijo.

Cuando bajó, de un salto, Ryoga lo encaró.

—Espero que te comportes a la altura, Ami es una chica que se respeta...

—¡Oh!, Cállate, no me molestes con tonterías, ¿Por qué mejor no vas y te declaras de una vez?

Ryoga intentó contestar pero el color subió hasta sus orejas. Como todos estaban muy cerca lo dejó por la paz.

Además, ellos no habían hablado desde la última vez que había ido a su casa a disculparse con ella, por todo el embrollo en el museo. Él había estado contento de contarle a ella sobre la nueva técnica que había dominado, pero Ami le había mencionado que ésta y su victoria frente a Ranma no le asegurarían el amor de Akane y eso lo enfurecido por dentro. La verdad él ya no estaba molesto, pero temía que ella si lo estuviera, después de todo él se había comportado muy inmaduro. Le había dolido que ella pensara que Akane no podría amarlo y salió corriendo como un cobarde al pensarlo. Luego había aparecido Ranma con Sailor Plut, seguido de Trunks y ahora todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, que no habían vuelto a hablarse desde entonces.

—¡Ya estamos listos! —Anunció Mercury.

Ryoga la miró y tragó saliva.

—Creo que sólo falto yo —dijo Trunks y presionó su reloj. Las vestimentas de Super Sayaman lo vistieron. Luego pasó a Super Sayajin.

Todos, sin excepción, dieron un paso atrás.

—Estaremos montando guardia aquí —dijo Tuxedo Mask.

Ahora todos rodeaban la máquina.

—No hay problema, programaremos la máquina para regresar en pocos minutos —dijo Trunks.

—¡Mucha suerte chicos! —dijo Moon con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho.

Ranma y Trunks asintieron. Ambos ayudaron a subir a Ami a la nave y como pudieron se acomodaron. Trunks iba en el asiento de control y los otros dos en el diminuto asiento de atrás.

—¡Cuídate mucho Trunks! —gritó Makoto.

Trunks cerró el casco de la máquina, ajustó los controles y tomaron altura. Entonces la máquina del tiempo desapareció en un borrón.

Makoto suspiró y todos se quedaron mirando al cielo, dónde un segundo antes estaban los viajeros. La hora cero caía inhóspita sobre ellos.

* * *

...

* * *

Me alegra mucho saber que en el Fanfiction habemos muchos lectores del buen Julian, Cuando pensé escribir estos capítulos (y lo pensé mucho), no estaba segura de que le recordaran con claridad, por el tiempo transcurrido, pero me animé al comprobar que, en los sitios que les mencioné, a la fecha habemos quienes esperamos un final.

 **El Calabazo** me alegra saber que te ha servido el url, olvidé mencionar que los capítulos empiezan a partir del 15, desde donde Julian lo dejó, una disculpa, corregiré el error.

 **Shunk Kisagar** i muchas gracias por tus palabras, ojalá y sí pueda sorprenderte y me alegra mucho tu opinión al ser un crossover, ya que no tengo experiencia en ellos.

 **Lord-Krun** , bueno, fue algo extenso y me gustaría contarte que releí muchas veces la historia y siempre encontraba algo más. No soy Julian y no tengo idea de cómo él hubiera terminado el fic, intenté apegarme a las ideas que creí encontrar entre sus líneas, intenté hacerlo gracioso como él, natural y bien escrito, sin embargo copiarlo a él es algo imposible, así que espero que esta historia "No oficial" se preste para debatir sobre lo que él hubiera escrito y de cómo imaginaron que terminaría esta historia. Es por eso me que sorprendió mucho tu comentario, espero no decepcionarte y que aunque esté en ingles puedas seguir leyendo.

Muchas gracias y nos vemos en 17.


	3. Capítulo 17- Brinco entre dimensiones

Aquí estoy con la tercera actualización, espero que no se lleven mucha sorpresa por el desarrollo de este capitulo, veo por sus RR que esperan que el viaje tenga una dirección, pero les dejaré este extracto del fic de Julian.

"Tendremos que encontrar un modo de introducirnos en sus dominios por nuestra cuenta."

"Seguro . . . ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna maquina interdimensional de  
tiempo?" Rei pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Creo saber quien tiene una." Ami respondió.

"Ami, sólo bromeaba." Explico la sacerdotisa.

" Sí, pero yo no." la genio le mencionó.

Capítulo 14.

* * *

...

* * *

Capítulo 17

Un brinco entre dimensiones.

Desde que tenía el poder de cruzar de dimensión en dimensión, de cerrar los puentes por los que otros seres, como él cruzaban, sólo el tiempo había sido su mejor aliado. Ni él mismo recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Subir al trono de Dominia le había significado mucho, más de lo que en un principio pensó que sería.

Como en muchas de las monarquías existentes en el universo y sus paralelos, subir al trono era algo fácil y rápido, sólo había tenido que esperar a matar a su padre sin ninguna complicación y eso sólo le había bastado unos pocos años de edad.

El tiempo había sido su gran legado, heredado por la muerte.

Ahora sin embargo, ya no podía recordar cuál era su edad verdadera, pero a final de cuentas, la edad poco importaba, era un tema insignificante para él, incluso para los _Amos del mañana_. Sorin, Arlakk y el mismo Eron se llevaban varias vidas por delante. En él, en el gran y poderoso Kyristian Amo de Dominia, el tiempo era un subordinado más bajo las suelas de su calzado.

El tiempo, más que la vida misma, le permitía conquistar todo lo que se proponía, más aún, le daba el lujo de tomarse largas estadías en concretar sus planes, lo disfrutaba.

Sí, lo disfrutaba.

Se tomaba el tiempo, incluso disculpaba los errores de sus subordinados, en pos del beneficio de aprendizaje, no es que él fuera condescendiente, es que llegar y tomar todo de un sólo golpe le resultaba aburrido. Y después de toda esa larga vida, el aburrimiento era algo que llegaba a acumularse casi tan rápido como el poder en sí mismo.

Manipular el tiempo a su antojo permitía conocer y tomar provecho de lo mejor que los mundos conquistados tenían para ofrecer. Tecnología, magia, lujos, esferas de esencia, e incluso mano de obra. Aunque pocas veces se presentaba la oportunidad de rivalizar con alguien, antes de tomar el control por completo. Eso era lo más interesante.

Justo como ahora.

En un principio, que la guardiana del tiempo se escapara de su prisión no le había supuesto problema alguno, su esfera de esencia terminaría por incrementar sus fuerzas a su debido tiempo. Su sorpresa fue al principio encontrarla, en su indescifrable existencia, pocas veces se sucedía toparse con seres que tuvieran alguna relación con el tiempo. Toparse con personas que tenían visiones del futuro era algo usual, pero la guardiana no sólo poseía esa habilidad, poco fiable en su opinión, sino que tenía el poder de controlar el tiempo también, muy probable a costa de su propia vida y lo que era peor, ella era más grande. De una edad que poco podía compararse a la de él. Era una vieja.

Eso era lo que le molestaba, porque con el tiempo venía la sabiduría, vivir no era en balde. Y él no había previsto su movimiento. Había desechado como siempre sus lecturas de futuro, tan precarias en él y tan sugestivas en ella. Era inconcebible que se hubiera adelantado a él. Eron al final le había llevado la respuesta.

En aquel pedazo del universo, tan indistinto al resto, rodeado de estrellas y galaxias a lo lejos. El polvo estelar, fragmentos de tierra tan microscopios, eran la única evidencia de la antigua existencia de aquel planeta. Plant, Vegeta-sei, como el tiempo en su capricho quisiera llamarlo.

No.

Ya no existía, no.

El planeta dejó de existir, había explotado, o algo o alguien lo habían destruido. Un agujero negro mermaba lo último que queda de él enviándolo a un lugar desconocido y sin importancia. La raza sayajin debería estar extinta, no mucho tiempo atrás. Después de todo él había recibido la noticia no hace mucho tiempo, relativamente. Si podía recordar.

Al final no tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar el planeta. Su atención se había puesto en otros planetas más ricos que aquella árida tierra. O mejor dicho, en planetas de otras dimensiones, para ser precisos ésta nunca había sido de su agrado, había sacado a Dominia en cuanto obtuvo el poder de hacerlo.

En conclusión, un montón de simios era más una pega que un ingreso. Lo que lo llevaba a otra cosa. Si el defensor, que se hacía llamar Súper Sayaman, es un sayajin, entonces la raza entera no se había extinto. Para su mala suerte desconocía el paradero de otros como él… lo que tampoco era un inconveniente.

Estaba seguro de que éste era el lugar correcto, la tierra correcta, la dimensión correcta. Había seguido el rastro y sorpresa se había llevado.

Probablemente había otros sayajins en otras dimensiones o en su defecto en otra realidad o en otro tiempo, pero no en esa tierra de donde era habitante Sayaman.

Una tierra seca, vacía. Carente de tecnología, magia, gobierno e incluso vida. La tierra de Sayaman estaba casi extinta a comparación a la otra tierra, a Tokio que, si cabía decir, está sobrepoblada.

En sí, era una tierra infértil, para él, una tierra que no valía la pena ser conquistada.

El fulgor purpura llenó sus ojos al ver el basto universo frente a él. Su largo viaje una pérdida de tiempo. Emprendió el regreso con parsimonia, viajar por el espacio-tiempo, de la manera en que él lo hacía, era cansado.

Sus sentidos parecieron encender una luz más profunda en sus ojos.

«¡Esa maldita mujer!».

Ella o algo, una vez más, se había colado ante sus candados. Una vez más se introducía en sus antiguos dominios. El fastidio regresó a él, deshacerse de ella era un cometido a la brevedad.

* * *

Dejó la llave de tuerca sobre la mesilla de trabajo. Se sentó a un lado, en la silla giratoria, junto a la computadora.

Observó su creación. Luego tomó la cajetilla de cigarros, extrajo uno y lo encendió. Dio la primera calada, lo retiró de sus labios y exhaló el humo. Luego repitió el mismo movimiento.

Su cabeza había estado llena de pensamientos las últimas semanas. Ella no era de las mujeres que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados.

No. Nunca.

Incluso, cuando el muchacho se había marchado al pasado, ella no se había sentido así. Sabía que él era terco, impulsivo, orgulloso, no de la misma manera que su padre, valeroso al fin, como ella y, había creído que responsable.

Estaba molesta, sí.

¿Pero a quién engañaba? Trunks había cargado con una enorme responsabilidad en sus hombros y lo seguía haciendo. Incluso ella sabía que él era la única esperanza de esa tierra, antes de que el mismo Gohan muriera.

Y ella lo había aceptado, lo había enviado al pasado en pos de salvar a otros, lo había entregado a sabiendas de que las cosas podrían ir mal. Del terrible dolor que le causaría y lo terrible que había sido el regresar e intentar cambiar las cosas en su mundo.

Y él había regresado, no una, sino tres veces, pero no había regresado el mismo. Sus viajes en el pasado lo cambiaron y, ahora ella, se daba cuenta de que lo qué fuera que pasó, en la otra dimensión, también lo había cambiado.

Esta vez la incertidumbre no era igual que las otras. Ella era fuerte, había atravesado por situaciones peligrosas sin perder la cabeza, pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a perderle. Trunks ya había sangrado mucho por su mundo, le había traído paz y ahora hacía frente a sus errores.

Porque sí, era responsable.

Quizás no a sus 17, pero ahora sí. Él era lo único que tenía y saber el pasado salvado le hacía sentir que su cometido estaba hecho. Por eso… esta vez no.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se levantó. Tomaría un baño, un largo baño, después de todo cabía la posibilidad de que su cuerpo simplemente explotara.

* * *

Una vez más la máquina del tiempo lo llevó a ese lugar donde parecía que eran engullidos por unos enormes intestinos. Pasaban a través de aberturas y aberturas y nunca parecía terminar.

Y sí, hacía calor, como siempre.

Sin embargo Trunks no pudo dejar de notar que las entradas a las aberturas tenían una especie de velo blanco, que nunca antes había notado. Quizás era ese sello que impedía que otras dimensiones conectaran con la de las scouts.

Sailor Mercury no se había dejado emocionar por todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, porque simplemente era mejor registrarlo por medio de su visor y su computadora. En cambio Ranma no dejaba de ver a todos lados, si bien todo era casi igual, no era tan aburrido como cuando viajó con Sailor Plut. Trunks sólo iba concentrado en el camino.

La máquina del tiempo era la primicia que Mercury había encontrado para cruzar y quizás tener algo de tiempo antes de ser detectados. Sailor Plut ya no podía hacerlo, no sin arriesgarse a que, quien estuviera detrás de los _Amos del mañana,_ la atrapara otra vez, pero Trunks dudaba que sólo de limitara a eso.

De pronto entraron por un enorme túnel, más grande que otros y, un momento después, estaban sobrevolando una enorme ciudad que estaba llena de enormes edificios también. Mercury, Ranma y Trunks elevaron la vista y vieron en el cielo, iluminado por un sol púrpura, la ciudad de Tokio de cabeza sobre ellos.

—Es justo como dijiste… —dijo Trunks al buscar su departamento y verlo de cerca.

—Es un encantamiento —dijo Ami, e inmediatamente regresó a su computadora.

—No tenemos tiempo. ¿A dónde? —apremió Trunks.

Ranma se levantó como pudo, en el escaso espacio y echó un ojo por todo el lugar, menos mal que él no era Ryoga. Había pasado mucho tiempo huyendo en esas calles y aun así era algo casi imposible reconocerlo todo.

—Hacia allá —decidió al fin y Trunks avanzó a la velocidad del sonido.

Se detuvo un segundo después y Ranma sintió un gran gozo al reconocer el edificio al cual se había colado en su anterior "visita".

—Es ése de allí.

El edificio parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción, era más que altísimo, y ahora, Ranma se daba cuenta de que era interminable.

—No será fácil… —dijo Mercury, sin quitar su vista de su computador.

Trunks nunca había visto trabajar a Ami a tal velocidad, su frente comenzaba a sudar y se mordía el labio inferior con aprensión. Por un momento le recordó a su madre.

—Listo, creo que sólo tendremos tres minutos, si no es que menos.

Bajaron volando, Trunks guardó la máquina del tiempo en su cápsula y Son Goku cargó con Mercury. Sobrevolaron un breve momento hasta que alcanzaron una alta ventana. Bajaron al techo y Trunks se brindó a quebrarla para colarse dentro. Una vez adentro caminaron por un pasillo que desembocó en otro sin paredes, que a su vez era un puente conectado a otro, y éste a otro y así, hasta que la vista se perdía. Y bajo sus pies estaban las enormes naves que Ranma había visto. Mercury perdió la concentración ante lo que sus ojos veían y le pareció una visión terrorífica.

—Con todas esas naves, podrían conquistar la tierra…. —musitó más para sí, la Sailor.

 _«… Mi Amo sólo quiere tener un poco de diversión… Creo que sería bastante aburrido si simplemente se apareciera y ganara, ¿no lo crees?...».*_

Trunks sintió que su corazón se encogía levemente, recordando las palabras de Arlakk, y tembló por dentro, al recordar a su propia tierra desolada, asesinada, _conquistada_ bajo los androides. Arlakk podía tener razón, apretó los puños bajo la ira que crecía en él.

Mercury se hundió en su computadora y comenzó a recabar información antes de ser detectada. El tiempo corría rápido. El nuevo Son Goku y Sayaman montaban guardia mientras la Sailor trabajaba. Ya había bloqueado el sistema de seguridad, pero una vez dentro sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los detectaran. Si no es que ya lo habían hecho. El sistema era bastante complicado, estaba en el límite de su capacidad, sin embargo, ella nunca se daría por vencida. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando burló el sistema y comenzó a descargar toda la información que podía. Los planos, funcionamiento de la ciudad y, por supuesto, los pormenores de las enormes naves bajo sus pies. Eso era un casi éxito.

De pronto se topó con un archivo lleno de seguridad, al momento una alarma se activó. Sayaman y Son Goku vieron empezar a parpadear luces rojas y azules en cada lugar de los pasillos y bajo ellos, hacia lo lejos, creando la sensación de ser estrellas de una galaxia extraña.

—¡Nos descubrieron! —gritó Son Goku, tras su máscara.

—¡Súper Sayaman! —Saltó Mercury de donde estaba sentada y se hizo escuchar sobre el ruido de las sirenas —¡La matriz está a seiscientos kilómetros! —dijo apuntado al frente.

Sayaman le lanzó la capsula a Son Goku y despegó a su súper velocidad. Él y Mercury emprendieron la huida, corrieron de regreso por donde entraron, pero al salir por la ventana, Son Goku sintió que era golpeado en el hombro, se barrió por el suelo y el dolor punzó en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—¡Burbujas de Mercurio! ¡Congelen!

Mercury realizó su ataque en el instante en el que Son Goku salió del rango. El ataque chocó contra un robot humanoide de vestimenta oscura que cargaba un rifle, con el que había herido a Son Goku, y se congeló al instante.

—¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Y la máquina estalló.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —socorrió a Son Goku.

—Estoy bien, vamos —dijo al ponerse de pie. Dejó caer su brazo malherido, otra vez—. Tenemos que abrir la máquina —Y arrojó la capsula al suelo del techo y después de un poco de humo la máquina salió.

—Rápido, adentro —dijo Mercury.

Ambos subieron a la máquina, ella se puso al volante y despegó hacia el cielo, pero apenas hubo subido un par de metros cuando un puñado de robots los rodeó.

* * *

Mientras tanto Trunks había llegado al lugar, o al menos creyó que era el lugar del que Mercury le había dicho. Ahí, había una esfera dorada de energía enorme, despedía una luz que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos un momento. En ese lugar había un alto barullo, Trunks veía siluetas moverse bajo la luz de la esfera.

Eran personas, las siluetas eran personas. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de personas que corrían de un lado a otro, seguramente por su intrusión y, en medio de todas esas personas, ya mirándolo, como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo, estaba Sorin.

Trunks conectó su mirada a la de la androide, vacía y fría, por un momento.

Trunks recurrió a reunir la mayor energía posible durante ese segundo y lo dirigió a la esfera. Para su sorpresa la esfera lo repelió y el choque resultó en un gran estruendo, la gente reanudó su correr, esta vez fuera del lugar.

Sorin por fin se elevó hacia él, cargando con su maldito rifle de asalto.

«Esta vez no» pensó Trunks.

Y en el justo momento en el que ella disparaba el rayo, Sayaman se movió aprovechando el espacio abierto que dejaba esa acción, desactivando su campo de fuerza. El golpe que arremetió mandó a volar a la androide de regreso al piso. Se elevó más y comenzó a disparar esferas de energía a diestra y siniestra. Un momento después la energía acumulada hizo estallar el lugar. Un sonido ensordecedor, que crecía y crecía, se escuchó el ruido de una fractura y entonces las naves que estaban alrededor empezaron a explotar.

El plan había dado al menos un fruto.

El fuego se elevó hasta el techo del enorme edificio, Trunks comenzó a volar alejándose de él y de las naves que explotaban una tras otra. Volteó a su derecha y, como había supuesto, Sorin le seguía en el aire, había perdido su fastidioso rifle e intentaba darle alcance, a pesar de que cada explosión subía hasta ella y Trunks la perdía de vista por un momento entre el humo y el fuego. Él ya contaba con eso, él tampoco daría marcha atrás.

Voló de regreso, en una rápida pirueta y lanzó varios ataques que Sorin evadió sin ningún problema. Trunks pensó rápidamente que el enfrentamiento mano a mano no sería eficaz contra ella debido a su escudo protector.

Una explosión los alcanzó, Trunks elevó su nivel de pelea para que su cuerpo resistiera, los enormes trozos de la nave volaron a su lado, sin embargo Sorin había estado en medio de la explosión en el momento de ésta y ahora, que su vista estaba nublada, no podía verla, y claro, tampoco sentirla.

En cambio Sorin, gracias a su visión sobre humana, no lo perdió de vista, pero sí tenía otro problema.

«Escudo de protección inestable, condición climática inadecuada —Pensó, mejor dicho su cerebro-computadora avisó—. Oponente vivo, con superioridad a nivel de pelea mano a mano».

Si a Sorin le hubiera importado maldecir, en ese preciso momento lo hubiera hecho.

Trunks estaba planeando su estrategia, quería terminar con esa androide de una buena vez y por otro lado quería salir de ese _infierno_ para ir al encuentro de Mercury y Son Goku, pues sentía sus energías fluctuar a lo lejos. Se decantó por lo primero.

Elevó su ki y lanzó una ráfaga que dispersó por espacio de menos de un segundo la visión. La androide se movió velozmente hacía otro lugar, lo suficiente para que Trunks la viera, lo suficiente también para que ella dispara un misil desde el interior de su cuerpo.

Eso sorprendió a Trunks, no había imaginado que ella cargara con ese tipo de artimañas. Lo desvió con su mano, el misil se impactó contra el techo. Bufó por eso y por el abrasivo calor que sentía. Las gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Se colocó en posición y elevó una mano al cielo, su otra mano en puño, su codo pegado a la cintura.

—¡Kienzan!

Sobre su mano se formó un disco de energía, una técnica tan característica de Krilin, pero esta vez, al lanzarlo contra la androide, se dividió en dos. Los discos salieron girando en el aire intentando interceptar al enemigo, pero Sorin no hizo más que moverse de un lado a otro evitándolos. En última instancia voló al techo y los hizo colisionar contra él, ambos discos lo perforaron como un cuchillo a una fruta.

Sorin regresó el ataque, sacó un cañón de su antebrazo y disparó un rayo láser a Trunks. Que él también evadió.

Y cayó en la cuenta.

Sonrió de lado y Sorin no hizo más que ponerse en posición de ataque. Había descubierto su grave problema: ya no tenía el escudo. Con una velocidad tremenda colisionó cuerpo a cuerpo. Comenzaron a moverse tan rápido que pronto alcanzaron las explosiones. Sin embargo el pequeño intercambio de golpes se interrumpió cuando Trunks la interceptó de un brazo y la lanzó, hundiéndola con fuerza, al interior de una nave. El fuego se elevó de nueva cuenta. Trunks se movió hacia el borde del techo y sintió la humedad del agua que caía del sistema contra fuego. Pero la devastación era monumental y el fuego evaporaba en un instante la brisa que caía.

Trunks dudaba haber acabado con la androide, pero tenía que regresar con Mercury y Ranma. Así que atravesó el techo y salió a toda velocidad.

* * *

Cuando los minutos transcurrieron, nadie se alarmó, cuando se cumplió la media hora, Moon se desesperó, como siempre, pero cuando las horas pasaron y Mars dejó de calentar el té, y Moon perdió el gusto por las galletas, todos estaban preocupados.

Júpiter caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Menos mal que el abuelo y Nikolas están fuera —dijo Mars como un suspiro.

—Sí… —musitó Venus, sentada a su lado en la mesa. Mientras veía a Júpiter en el centro del patio, iluminada por la luna y la escasa luz de las farolas, frotándose las manos, inconforme.

—Ya han tardado demasiado —dijo Júpiter girándose a verlos— Trunks dijo que regresarían en unos cuantos minutos y llevan horas.

—Sailor Plut dijo que ellos deben de estar bien —dijo Tuksedo Mask tratando de reconfortarla y miró a la guardiana de reojo.

Moon hizo un mohín a su lado y cambió de posición.

—Si Sailor Plut dice que debemos esperar es porque así es —dijo Sailor Neptune.

A su lado Uranus lucía una expresión insondable. Después de todo, debían confiar en ella, ¿o no?

Dos horas pasaron y la media noche cayó sobre ellos. Los grillos rompieron el silencio que rodeaba el recinto Shinto. Los defensores se dedicaron a matar el tiempo. Por ejemplo Tuxedo Mask tomó un libro y se puso a leer. Las chicas intentaban no perder la compostura y todas intentaban hacer plática a Ryoga, quién estaba muy colorado por el bombardeo de preguntas: ellas querían saber si el chico sentía algo por Ami. Hasta que se ofreció a ir por la cena.

La espera no le estaba haciendo nada bien a nadie.

Sólo las outers scouts seguían en su lugar, vigilando. Sailor Plut mantenía sus ojos cerrados, a la espera. Hacer su trabajo era difícil desde la posición en la que el enemigo la había puesto. De pronto la vieron dar dos pasos al frente y fijar sus ojos en el cielo estrellado, como si pudiera ver los designios grabados en las estrellas.

—¿Sucede algo Plut? —preguntó Uranus.

Plut sonrió levemente.

—Tengo que irme ahora —dijo volteando a verlas—. Esperen aquí —y luego se fue, desapareciendo como solía hacerlo.

* * *

—No puedo resistir más —dijo Mercury.

Lanzar ataques uno tras otro mientras Son Goku intentaba mover la máquina, de un lado a otro, era una empresa en picada.

—Resiste por favor… —suplicó Son Goku y viró la máquina en un ángulo que en poco ayudó al equilibrio de la Sailor. Son Goku se sentía impotente mientras ella empezaba a flaquear—. Toma los controles y regresa, yo me haré cargo.

—¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio! ¡No, te mataran!

—Más de esas cosas vendrán —Son Goku, tras su máscara, apretó los dientes—. ¡Tú tienes que regresar con todo lo que has…!

—¡Burbujas de mercurio congelen!

Un momento, una nave más, un nuevo disparo y Mercury terminó herida.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Son Goku y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

En aquel momento, cuando la situación se puso negra, las cuatro naves que los rodeaban, explotaron. Son Goku se incorporó, sobre el asiento, y miró a lo lejos volando a Súper Sayaman hacia ellos. Sentó a Mercury en el asiento y dejó los controles. Trunks entró rápidamente y bajó el casco de la máquina. Son Goku rodeó a Mercury quien lucía desfallecida.

—¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! —gritó Sayaman apretando los controles.

A lo lejos el fuego crecía más y más, danzando su reflejo sobre el cristal frente a sus ojos. En ese segundo apareció Arlakk frente a ellos y realizó un hechizo, que siguió de largo, cuando la máquina del tiempo desapareció en un nuevo borrón.

Un momento después Sayaman y compañía fueron absorbidos por otro enorme túnel y, mientras viajaban de regreso, Sayaman le suministró semillas del ermitaño a cada uno. Son Goku y, sobre todo, Mercury se recuperaron.

Después bajaron por otro túnel y la máquina quedó varada en un lugar completamente blanco.

—¡Oh no! ¡¿Dónde rayos estamos?! —gritó Sayaman.

Para su infortunada entereza los controles se habían apagado.

—Este lugar... —dijo Son Goku, había vagado por él por mucho o poco tiempo, en donde todo se veía igual.

—Sailor Plut debió de traernos aquí —dijo Mercury.

Sin sonido, sin calor o frio, sin nada existiendo en ese lugar, sólo la sensación de que el tiempo seguía avanzando. A Trunks le recordó en cierta manera a la habitación del tiempo, pero este lugar era de una blancura superior.

—¡Miren! —dijo Mercury.

Dos siluetas se acercaban. Los defensores bajaron de la nave y se pusieron en guardia. Un momento después las figuras comenzaron a ser más visibles. Una de ellas tenía cabello largo y cargaba un báculo muy alto, era Sailor Plut. La otra figura sin duda era un robot, una máquina que sobre pasaba, no por mucho, la altura de la Sailor. Su pintura era simple metálica, caminaba haciendo un ruido rudo, al igual que sus movimientos pesados. Con un enorme y grueso vidrio en la parte superior delantera.

Justo en ese lugar fue donde Trunks, al fijar la mirada, sintió dar un vuelco al corazón. Dejando de lado el logotipo en el frente de la coraza, los lentes y la distancia y las imposibilidades que pasaban por su mente. Jamás dudaría en reconocerla, porque ella, de inquebrantable voluntad, era su madre: Bulma Briefs.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Sayaman sin salir de su asombro.

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

Sailor Plut movió su báculo y un momento después estaban en un tubo de luz y sus pies sobre el patio del templo Hikawa.

La luz del sol empezaba a clarear, ¡Era de mañana!, pero Trunks no pensó en eso. Corrió hasta alcanzar al robot.

—¡Mamá!

Un ruido metálico soltó la armadura y la coraza se abrió a un lado. Bulma Briefs saltó con gracia al suelo. Sayaman tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente. Bulma se refugió entre sus brazos y después lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el viajero del tiempo.

Bulma cambió su expresión al momento y Trunks dio un paso atrás.

—¡No has contestado a mis llamadas! —Trunks movió enérgicamente las manos frente a él—. No me quedó otra opción más que venir a ver, estaba muy preocupada —dijo con las cejas unidas y los brazos en jarras.

A su lado, para no perder la costumbre, Sailor Plut emitió un…

—Ejem… —Madre e hijo la miraron pestañeando—. Creo que sería mejor que platicaran en tu lugar de residencia. Sea bienvenida señora Briefs.

—Gracias Setsuna —dijo Bulma, muy a su manera de intimar con las personas, fuesen quien fuesen.

—¡Oigan! —gritaron a lo lejos.

Las sailors corrían hacia ellos. Tuskedo Mask, Uranus y Neptune iban a la cabeza de la carrera para encontrarles.

—¡Chicas! —gritó Mercury.

—Regresaron de mañana —dijo Neptune.

—Eso es debido a que detecté que la señora Briefs intentaba entrar a nuestra dimensión, al ir a encontrarla, tuvimos que usar una de mis salidas de emergencia —explicó Plut.

Para ese entonces el resto de los defensores los alcanzaron.

—Ah… mamá —dijo Trunks—, ellas son las sailors scouts, las defensoras de esta tierra —presentó.

Las chicas se presentaron como las sailors de cada planeta y Tuxedo Mask. Bulma pudo apreciar que todas ellas vestían de una manera similar, traje marinero, en diferentes colores y una más que portaba unas enormes alas, Sailor Moon.

—Espero no ocasionarles ningún tipo de inconveniente con mi presencia —dijo Bulma.

—Para nada, señora Briefs —contestó Moon, encantada.

—¿Cómo resultó la misión? —preguntó Uranus.

—La misión no fue tan mal… —dijo Ami—. Logré obtener mucha información.

—Sin embargo fuimos detectados y tuvimos que salir muy rápido —dijo el nuevo Son Goku.

—Yo… creo que hice estallar parte de sus naves antes de salir —dijo Sayaman.

—Eso es bueno… ¿No? —dijo Mars.

—Supongo… la verdad es que todo explotó y ardió —agregó Sayaman.

Todos asintieron.

—Será mejor dejar la reunión para más tarde —interrumpió Plut—. Estoy segura de que Trunks querrá instalar a su madre para que descanse.

Júpiter, que había permanecido en silencio, buscó la mirada de Trunks, él la miró un segundo a los ojos y luego esquivó su mirada.

—Sí, eso sería perfecto —se apresuró a decir.

—¡Qué bien Plut! —dijo Moon mientras se estiraba—. Hemos pasado toda la noche en vigilia y muuueeero de suueeeñooo.

—¡Sailor Moon! —Reprendió Mars—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

—Es que estoy muy cansada… —Gimoteó.

—¡Eres una floja!

—¡No lo soy!, ¡Tuxedo Mask y yo no hemos dormido en toda la noche!

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Tuxedo Mask enrojeció furiosamente.

—No me refería a eso… no sean… —dijo juntando la punta de un dedo con otro—. ¿Qué no ven que tenemos visita? —dijo apenada.

Bulma rió por lo bajo.

Son Goku se acercó a sailor Mars.

—¿Dónde está Ryoga?

—Pues… él se ofreció a traer la cena y la verdad es que no volvimos a verlo.

A Ranma le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Con lo perdidizo que era el chico probablemente no volverían a verlo en mucho tiempo.

* * *

—No puedo creer que sean tan ineficientes —dijo Kyristian.

En el momento en el que había detectado la intromisión de la guardiana a sus antiguos dominios, supo que algo no iba bien. Esa mujer era demasiado inteligente como para saber que regresar era su sentencia de muerte. Y no es que ansiara prontamente su esfera de esencia.

Había salido a investigar y curiosamente, en ese preciso momento, ellos irrumpieron en Dominia. Algo nunca antes sucedido. Esto sólo hacia confirmar sus suposiciones sobre la Sailor del tiempo.

Si bien burlaron el intrincado sistema de seguridad, al ser detectados, Sorin se había enfrentado a Sayaman, Arlakk había actuado demasiado tarde, aunque sí intentó detenerlos, en cambio Eron… Eron era otra historia.

Kyristian sabía bien que Eron solía encapricharse en cada nuevo proyecto. Amante de la perfección, deseoso de la atención y de complacerlo, siempre se esforzaba al máximo, sí, pero también incluía demasiados sentimentalismos propios de la raza humana que a menudo lo hacían fallar. La prueba era que en ese momento estaba encerrado en su laboratorio y se negó a salir cuando fue notificado de que algo sucedía. Claro, él pensó que era algo sin importancia y lo desestimó, tan perdido en su cometido que todo lo demás carecía de importancia. Incluso su siempre cuidada apariencia, que ahora era desestimada en su crecida barba.

—¿Sorin?

La androide, que estaba cubierta en hollín y con su tarje chamuscado, comenzó a relatar el suceso con su vos monocromática y carente de emoción. Arlakk, que permanecía a una distancia prudente, escondía su filosa miraba bajo el ala de su sombrero. Eron no podía dejar de sentirse más estúpido que nunca.

—… el ataque a nuestras naves bajó del 96 % a 44% al proyecto _Nevada Oscura_ , también se perdió el 35% de nuestro personal.

—¿Tiempo estimado para la recuperación?

—Al menos tres meses para alcanzar un 80%, capacidad mínima para conquistar la tierra, sin embargo no contamos con nada de materia prima.

—¿Qué información robaron?

—Todos los archivos registrados en el edificio, a excepción del archivo _núcleo._

Kyristian sopesó la información por unos segundos. Su alta y robusta figura se movió de la ventana hacía el trono. En su caminar su larga capa ondeó.

De pronto giró y los tres amos del mañana se elevaron en el aire. Sus cuerpos se arquearon en ángulos extraños y los gritos de dolor llenaron la habitación circular. Hacerlos pagar su incompetencia de esta manera era mucho mejor que simplemente matarlos.

Pero ni todo el dolor que les causaba podía mitigar el gran enojo que lo poseía. Nunca, nadie, jamás, había irrumpido en Dominia, no desde que el gobernaba. Nunca se había visto vulnerable. Nunca nadie le había robado algo, mucho menos información tan importante como el proyecto _Nevada Oscura_ o información directa de la tecnología que poseía.

Lamentablemente, si continuaba su castigo por mucho tiempo, sus lacayos simplemente morirían, incluso Sorin. Los aventó y los tres chocaron con la pared detrás. Pasó al menos un minuto en lo que ellos lograron ponerse de pie. Situación que estaba terminado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Bien, que la producción continúe —Entabló una vez que los tres estaban al frente—. Enviaremos saqueadores a la antigua dimensión para acelerar el proceso —Sorin asintió—. Recluta mano de obra entre los habitantes, ya saben el precio que deben pagar por gozar del esplendor de Dominia —Se sentó con gran elegancia y sus ojos llamearon púrpura—. Cancela la nueva instalación en Tokio, no nos arriesgaremos a que encuentren otra manera de cruzar hacia nosotros. De ahora en adelante sólo ustedes tres podrán moverse con ayuda de sus broches, crearan los portales cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Sorin debes encontrar una manera de que la seguridad sea impenetrable. Arlakk continuaremos con lo que tenemos planeado… En cuanto a ti Eron, las misiones te serán relegadas, podrás seguir con tu investigación de ADN saiyajin para fines de empleo. Y deberás convencerme de permitirte traerme la esfera de Sayaman, de otra manera será Arlakk quien lo haga. No quiero más fallos, les daré el tiempo necesario para que resuelvan todo, terminaremos de conquistar la tierra de una vez por todas.

* * *

...

* * *

Bueno espero les haya parecido bien el capitulo, no ha habido escenas de nuestros protagonistas, pero lo compensaremos más adelante, espero sus comentarios, opinen sobre la aparición de Bulma, ¿qué les pareció?.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

*Capítulo 11 de PPI

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi

Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama

Boy mets girls by Julian Soullard

Past, present and uncertainty by Julian Soullard


	4. Cap 18- Presentaciones y mal entendidos

Hoy domingo, aquí estoy con una nueva actualización, por favor pasen a leer, dejaré los comentarios para el final.

* * *

...

* * *

Capítulo 18

De presentaciones y malos entendidos.

—En verdad que no es un mal lugar. No tiene la tecnología que nuestra tierra solía tener, pero tiene su encanto… y estoy segura de que es hermosa por igual —dijo Bulma.

Trunks la había llevado a su departamento y ella miraba la vista desde el balcón.

—Ahora deberías de explicarme cómo llegaste aquí —dijo Trunks seriamente.

Bulma se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, pensativa.

—Ya tenía rato pensando en crear un medio que me permitiera llegar hasta acá, pero no tuve tiempo de crear una nave, es por eso que me decidí por un viejo modelo que estaba guardado desde hace mucho tiempo en casa, pero en buenas condiciones.

»Me di cuenta de que con la energía que había acumulado durante estos años podía realizar el viaje. Tardé mucho tiempo en lograr el mismo mecanismo que la máquina del tiempo, si hubiera estado corta de materias primas, como antes, dudo mucho que lo hubiera logrado —relataba con sus ojos llenos de emoción—. Y, aunque toda la energía se vio consumida, me alegra que funcionara. Pensé que podía morir o explotar en el intento… —Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos—. También tuve serias dudas sobre lograr cruzar la barrera, sobre todo por lo que Setsuna dijo: que el enemigo estaba repeliendo a quien intentara cruzar —Soltó un suspiro—. Afortunadamente ella me encontró.

Trunks sudó frío ante la explicación de su madre. Si bien se alegraba de verla, ella se expuso a un gran peligro.

—Pero mamá, venir acá ha sido muy arriesgado de tu parte…

—¡Trunks! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera cuándo tú no contestabas a mis llamadas?

Trunks bajó el rostro en señal de arrepentimiento. Todo el asunto con Makoto le hacía sentir inseguro y él no sabía si contárselo era una buena idea. Por esa razón no había contestado a sus llamadas

—No pienso volver a estar sin saber de ti, sé que eres fuerte y que ya no eres un niño, pero yo… —Y sus ojos se aguaron. La fortaleza de la que estaba formada se fracturó por un momento—. Yo no quiero, no podría… continuar sin ti.

—No digas eso mamá —dijo Trunks, ver a su madre conmovida por él, le pinchaba de manera dolorosa el pecho. Después de todo en parte era su culpa. Colocó cariñosamente sus manos sobre sus hombros. Bulma lo miró con cariño.

—Eres un guerrero muy fuerte y valiente, estoy tan orgullosa de ti —Trunks sonrió ante sus palabras—. ¿Ahora me vas a decir todo ese asunto que dejaste aquí la última vez? —Preguntó con perspicacia.

Trunks elevó una ceja y retiró sus manos.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —Mintió nervioso y entró a la sala—. ¿Podemos almorzar? ¡Muero de hambre!

Bulma lo miró inquisitiva y lo siguió a la cocina.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos te metiste Hibiki? —preguntó Ranma.

Regresaba de Juban volando, sólo para toparse con Ryoga parado al lado de la entrada al Dojo Tendo, cargando sendas bolsas de comida. Lucía como un perro desamparado.

—Ranma yo… las sailors tenían hambre… yo me ofrecí.

—Ahórrate las explicaciones, es bastante obvio.

—Lo lamento mucho… —dijo con la cabeza gacha—, pero me alegro de que hayas regresado. ¿Se encuentra Ami bien? He estado muy preocupado por ell… por ustedes.

—Ella está bien. Tendremos una reunión a la tarde, espero que asistas para pedirles una disculpa al menos.

Ryoga asintió vigorosamente mientras mantenía su vista en el piso.

—Pero miren quien llegó.

Akane salió del Dojo para mirar a Ranma con las manos en la cintura.

—No empieces a molestar Akane —contestó Ranma.

Akane bufó de coraje mientras se ponía roja.

—Le diré a mi padre que te prohíba no llegar a la casa a dormir. ¡Eres un irrespetuoso!

—No es lo que crees Akane —dijo Ryoga.

—¡Tú también! ¡No me sorprende!

E indignada se retiró dentro.

—Odio que se comporte así, no olvida lo de la última vez, ahora sólo fue una noche —reprochó Ranma.

—Lo mejor será que no le digas —aconsejó Ryoga.

—Eso es más que obvio Hibiki.

En eso un balde de agua fría les cayó encima. Ranko apretó los dientes con furia, miró a su derecha pero Ryoga ya no estaba ahí, solo las bolsas de comida.

«Ya me estoy cansando de su actitud —Pensó Ranko—. ¿Y qué rayos le pasaba a Ryoga con Ami? ¿En realidad estará enamorado de ella? ¿Habrá olvidado a Akane?».

* * *

Desde aquella platica con Mina, Rei no había encontrado el momento de realizar la lectura de fuego que tanto ansiaba para calmar sus dudas*. La liberación de Plut, el plan de Ami y la llegada de la señora Briefs los traía de cabeza, así que no se había dado el tiempo.

Aquella mañana sin embargo, cuando alimentaba a Fobos y a Daimos, el sueño se espantó por completo y en vez de ir a la cama a dormir una buena siesta para recuperarse de la desvelada, caminó al santuario y se dispuso frente al altar, encendió el fuego e invocó a los espíritus.

Luego se sumió en un letargo oscuro y silencioso. Su oración creció conforme a los latidos de su corazón y el tiempo transcurrió sin que lo sintiera.

Al principio las sombras iban y venían, las sombras y luces del fuego danzando frente a sus ojos cerrados; nadie respondía. ¿Por qué no respondían a sus preguntas? Si Setsuna había sido exiliada de sus dominios, ella era la única que podía obtener respuestas a través del fuego, pero sólo había sombras y silencio.

La visión dio pasó a la destrucción, miraba bajo unos zapatos blancos, flotaba sobre la ciudad y el humo negro subía por columnas, el fuego ardía en las calles, pero estaba muy lejos, muy alto, flotando.

Entrecerró los ojos para distinguir qué sucedía abajo, pero la oscuridad la recibió de nuevo y ahora no estaba sola.

Rei cortó la meditación y se echó para atrás, casi rodando por el piso. El fuego se agitó hacia el techo y se apagó con el aire que se coló por la puerta trasera. Rei parpadeó con las imágenes aún impresas en su cabeza: la gente putrefacta, gimiente y una oscuridad de muerte.

Cuando se puso de pie se vio rodeada, el papel de las ofudas estaba desperdigado por el suelo a su alrededor.

* * *

Muchas horas más tarde, en el Crowns, las chicas se reunieron a tomar algo. El día se había tornado nublado y el aire fresco.

—Vamos Mako-chan, no lo tomes tan apecho —dijo Mina.

Mientras tomaban sus bebidas de diferentes colores, todas estaban muy animadas, bueno una castaña no tanto.

—Él ni siquiera ha contestado mis llamadas…

—Sólo han pasado unas horas —dijo Ami—, de seguro que estará durmiendo.

—Sí, o seguramente él y su madre están poniéndose al corriente —puntualizó Rei.

—… No lo sé, tampoco me presentó con ella… —dijo Makoto.

—Quizás está buscando el momento ideal para presentarte como su novia oficial ante ella —dijo Serena con ojos soñadores.

—Todo fue muy rápido Makoto, el enfrentamiento, la llegada de su madre —dijo Ami—, además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿cómo iba a presentarte, como sailor Júpiter?

—Humm…

Makoto sopesó las palabras de sus amigas. Ami tenía un buen punto, era mejor que sólo la presentara como Kino Makoto y no como sailor Júpiter, ¿o no? ¿Eso de las identidades secretas valía con su relación? ¿Sería importante que Bulma no se enterara de quienes eran ellas en realidad?.

«Menudo dilema…» pensó.

Quizás estaba exagerando. Después de todo Trunks era muy, pero muy lento en cuestiones del corazón, o eso pensaba ella. Los años no habían pasado en balde en él, definitivamente no seguía siendo el mismo inocente de la última vez, pero eso no significaba que ya no era lento en esas cosas.

—¿Podrías adelantarnos algo de lo que descubriste en la ciudad de los amos del mañana? —preguntó Luna a Ami, desde el regazo de Serena.

—En realidad hay mucho que decir…

Ami comenzó a decirles sobre toda la información que había obtenido en la misión, pero Makoto no ponía mucha atención a lo que su amiga decía.

Algunos minutos después salieron del local para dirigirse al Templo. Había comenzado a lloviznar y las chicas abrieron sus paraguas. Seguían preguntándole a Ami sobre las impresiones del lugar al que ella, Ranma y Trunks viajaron.

Makoto, sin embargo, seguía su propia línea de pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Bulma estaba aquí? ¿cómo debería comportarse ante él? Con la presencia de su madre allí.

Los últimos días él y ella habían salido constantemente, habían estado a punto de volver a besarse en varias ocasiones, pero a pesar de eso ella sabía bien que estaban viviendo el ahora. No podía quejarse, tener a Trunks así, era lo más maravilloso que nunca pensó que podía volver a sucederle y aun así se engañaría si pidiera que él se quedara para siempre.

Su corazón se encogió.

Trunks era un humano-saiyajin de otra dimensión, con el peso de la protección de otra tierra sobre sus hombros. Un guerrero al igual que ella. Ambos con un deber que exigía hasta la vida misma. Tantas razones los separaban.

Pisó un charco al ir inmersa en sus pensamientos. Habían alcanzado el templo y las chicas le adelantaban un par de metros. En ese momento Rei se giró a verla. Su mirada y la de ella conectaron un momento, escudriñando en los ojos de la otra, Makoto sonrió y Rei intentó corresponderle.

* * *

Trunks y Bulma caminaban bajo la ligera lluvia. Él había preferido que ella se quedara en el departamento que él estaba ocupando desde su llegada a la dimensión de las chicas, pero ella insistió en acompañarlo. Quería disfrutar de la ciudad un momento. Ver el ajetreo de la ciudad, su vida, las personas en las calles, el tráfico de los autos, las tiendas… todo tan vivo como su propia tierra antes de la aparición de los androides.

Y Trunks veía con felicidad que eso le hacía muy bien.

—Así que, sé que te pedí que cuando regresaras me contaras todo, pero ya que estoy aquí dime, ¿cuánto tiempo fue el que pasaste aquí la primera vez?

Trunks sabía que tarde o temprano le contaría sobre su estancia en la tierra de las Sailors, pero nunca se imaginó que debería hacerlo precisamente en esa tierra. Si Sailor Plut nunca hubiera ido por él, nunca, nunca, le habría contado la verdad, tampoco le habría contado sobre… Kino Makoto.

—Pues… todo fue un accidente —comenzó—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había derramado refresco en el tablero de la máquina, la primera vez que viajé al pasado? Bueno… pues, ésta se descompuso. Así que aterricé de emergencia y terminé aquí. Después al revisar la maquina me di cuenta de que una pieza se había dañado.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Te parecerá increíble pero la encontré en una tienda.

—¿En una tienda?

—Sí, así es… Como era por embarque tardó un mes en llegar.

—¿Estuviste todo un mes aquí? —Preguntó Bulma, intentando no hacer aspavientos con todo esa información—. ¿Cómo fue que conociste a las Sailors Scouts?

—Bu-bueno digamos que me hice amigo de ellas, o mejor dicho ellas se hicieron amigas de mí, incluso el padre de una de ellas me inscribió en el colegio al que asistían.

—¿Tú en la escuela? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

—¿Con uniforme?

—… Ajá —contestó apenado.

Bulma sopesó esa información, después de todo ella siempre había sido su maestra, las escuelas eran una de las tantas cosas que habían desaparecido por culpa de los androides, imaginar a Trunks vestido de colegial había sido un sueño.

—Entonces debo suponer que sabes quienes son en realidad ellas, quiero decir, sus verdaderas identidades.

—Sí mamá, pero eso es un secreto…

—Entiendo, entiendo —dijo desestimando el tema con la mano.

—… Como sabes mi presencia causó un desequilibrio, diversas criaturas de otras dimensiones atacaron Tokio y ellas salieron a enfrentarlos, así fue que conocí a las Sailors, que en realidad eran mis amigas, después pensé que, mientras estuviera aquí, podía ayudarlas a vencerlos, por lo que tomé una falsa identidad, y así nació Super Sayaman. Al final, cuando arreglé la máquina y descubrimos que era yo el causante de ese desequilibrio, tuve y pude partir al pasado… ¡Ah!, es por aquí.

Trunks cerró el paraguas y le indicó subir los escalones al templo.

—Así que las conociste primero como civiles y después como heroínas.

—Sí.

Bulma siguió pensando sobre todo lo que Trunks le había contado, pero ella estaba segura de que había algo más, algo que él le estaba escondiendo, algo importante, porque sino ¿entonces dudó tanto en regresar?

—Trunks, no me digas que durante ese tiempo saliste con alguna de las chicas.

El chico de cabello lavanda se ruborizó y tragó en seco, sabía que contarle esa parte a su madre, era lo más difícil de todo el embrollo—. O quizás… —dijo ella—. ¿Saliste con varias?

Trunks no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarle su relación con Makoto, siempre había conocido a sus novias, en la mayoría de los casos, pero Makoto era otra cosa, era un tema que nada tenía que ver con esas fallidas relaciones, y al mismo tiempo era la razón, sin olvidar que también era una extraña e imposible relación.

—No… no, yo… bueno…

—¡Trunks!

—No mamá, déjame explicarte —pero Trunks no siguió. Había una manera de contarle esa historia, pero no la encontraba.

Bulma arqueó una ceja.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Trunks…

—No mamá, no sé qué es lo que estas imaginando, pero… pero —La mirada dura de su madre— ¡Yo no salí con todas las chicas, no salí con ellas para después dejarlas como en casa, como tú crees que hago! ¡Yo no hice eso! Yo sólo… —de pronto Bulma no lo miraba a él, miraba tras su espalda—. Yo sólo salí con…

Makoto.

Al girarse la Sailor del trueno estaba tras su espalda y podía jurar que lo había escuchado gritar. Gritar que había salido con muchas chicas. Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron y la piel de Trunks tomó un tinte azul.

—Ho… hola, bienvenida señora Bulma —dijo Sailor Júpiter—. Pase por favor.

Por su puesto que Bulma no ignoró esa escena, pero decidió no decir nada. Siguió a la sailor que vestía de verde hacia el Templo. Trunks las alcanzó un momento después.

—Júpiter… —la llamó, pero la Scout fingió no escucharlo.

Pocas veces, sino es que nunca la había visto molesta. Enojada ¿Sería?

«Dios, soy un idiota, debe de pensar lo peor de mí».

Lidiar con el enojo de una mujer nunca había sido su fuerte, probablemente el de ningún hombre, y él siempre prefería correr, pero huir de Makoto, ya no estaba en sus planes.

* * *

Ranma había dormido un par de horas, al menos medio dormido. Akane, que realizaba el aseo, mientras lo hacía, trataba de hacer el mayor ruido posible. Así que conciliar el sueño era una batalla casi perdida.

Su relación, si podía seguir llamándose así, iba de mal en peor. Ella suponía que él estaba haciendo algo terrible durante el tiempo que permaneció desaparecido, pero Ranma no quería ponerla al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en Juban y con las Sailors Scouts. Con su última salida había confirmado su decisión: y esa era que mantendría a Akane y a todos los que pudiera fuera de ese asunto por su seguridad.

En cuanto a Ryoga, él por alguna razón, que tenía que ver más con Trunks, que con Ranma, ya estaba involucrado. Para su alivio al menos Ryoga sabía cuidar de él, y tampoco era que le preocupara mucho.

Ranma corrió la puerta y echó un vistazo, hacía unos minutos que no se escuchaba ningún ruido. La salida estaba despejada, ése era el momento. Ranma se apresuró hacia la puerta y patinó al ver a Akane cerrarle el paso. Ambos fueron a dar al piso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿A dónde vas a ahora?

—Yo… tengo asuntos pendientes… —dijo Ranma al levantarse del suelo y sacudir su ropa, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y cuando Ranma esperaba que Akane contestara con algún reproche, el silencio se prolongó. Ranma volteó a verla, Akane aún no se levantaba del suelo, su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras que formaba su cabello. Ranma quiso articular algo.

—Creí que confiabas en mí… —dijo ella. Ranma bajó los brazos. Las palmas abiertas a los costados—. Creí que sabías que podías contarme sobre eso.

—Akane…

—No, Ranma yo… —Akane giró su rostro y, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo apuñaló—. ¡Sólo quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidarte!

Ranma sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta, estiró el brazo para tocarla, pero en vez de eso lo retiró y sólo asintió.

Ranma salió corriendo del dojo. ¿Por qué no la había abrazo? ¿Por qué no le había explicado que todo lo que estaba haciendo era para proteger el mundo en el que vivían? Para protegerla a ella.

Corrió mientras su corazón latía más fuerte con cada paso. El cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover.

Ranko recibió la lluvia en su rostro y las gotas bajaron de sus ojos surcando la piel de sus mejillas.

* * *

En el templo Hikawa se daba inicio a otra reunión. Las Sailors Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Son Goku, Trunks y Bulma estaban presentes. Todos permanecían sentados alrededor de la mesa, a excepción de Uranus, Neptune y Plut, que ocupaban unas sillas. El resto estaba algo apretado.

Luna y Artemis estaban sentados sobre la mesa, frente a Sailor Mercury.

—Bien, veamos… comencemos —dijo Mercury, mientras extraía su computadora—. La mayoría de los archivos que extrajimos de la ciudad de los _Amos del mañana_ corresponden al funcionamiento de la ciudad, geografía, ingeniería civil, cuestiones de seguridad interna, etc. Sin embargo por los que nos interesamos ahora son los datos que logramos obtener de las naves…

Sailor Mercury comenzó una larga explicación a grandes rasgos sobre las naves que conformaban el dichoso proyecto _Nevada Oscura._ Al final casi nadie prestaba atención, las chicas no entendían ni la mitad de lo que estaba abordando su compañera.

Mientras las explicaciones y preguntas sucedían de los gatos, Uranus, Tuxedo Mask y Mercury. Que al parecer eran los únicos que eran participes del asunto. Trunks y la Sailor del trueno se encontraban en sus propios debates mentales.

Él tenía que encontrar alguna manera de explicarle a Makoto como era que había terminado saliendo con tantas chicas, o al menos con otras chicas. Por otro lado Makoto sólo quería salir de allí, quería mandar al cuerno la reunión y las estúpidas naves de los más estúpidos _Amos del mañana_. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la presencia de Bulma no hacía más que atormentarla, no claro, no de mala manera… era sólo que ¡Por Dios!

 _«¡Yo no salí con todas las chicas, no salí con ellas para después dejarlas como en casa…!»._

—Espera, ¿Qué es lo que contiene ese archivo?

La acalorada plática se vio interrumpida por Bulma. El resto de nuestros defensores salió de sus propios pensamientos, no habían dado por sentada su presencia allí o al menos nadie esperaba que la científica quisiera participar. La mayoría pensaba que ella sólo estaba de visita, o algo así.

—Es un archivo cifrado, al parecer no pudo copiarse, fue por él que nos detectaron, no pude burlar la seguridad que lo protege —explicó Mercury.

Bulma juntó el ceño.

—¿Me permites ver?

Estiró la mano y, después de dudar unos segundos, Mercury le pasó la máquina. Después de todo era Bulma quien había creado la máquina del tiempo, y Mercury la admiraba por ello.

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron después de esto fueron algo rápidos y confusos.

—¡Olvide la estufa encendida en mi casa! —gritó Júpiter—. Ahora regreso.

Acto seguido la Sailor del Trueno salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. El resto de los defensores se quedaron con cara de confusión.

—Creo que debería de ir a asegurarme de que todo esté bien… porque yo llegaría más rápido —dijo Trunks y salió tras ella.

—¿Pero qué les pasa? —preguntó Venus, saliendo de su adormecimiento.

Plut carraspeó y con su mirada los instó a continuar.

—¡Vaya! Tienes razón Sailor Mercury, este archivo posee una fuerte seguridad. Puedo darme cuenta de que…

Y así Bulma los enfrascó en una nueva y elevada discusión.

* * *

En cuanto Makoto había dejado el templo, perdió su transformación. Y se largo a correr por las calles de la ciudad. Ni siquiera podía darle un orden a sus sentimientos.

 _«¡Yo no salí con todas las chicas, no salí con ellas para después dejarlas como en casa!_

 _No salí con ellas para después dejarlas como en casa…_

 _Como en casa…»._

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Su Trunks?... pero… él no era así, él no, no era el tipo de chico que dejaba a una chica y le rompía el corazón.

Sí, lo había hecho con ella, pero la situación era diferente. Él tenía que partir, regresar a su mundo. Él no era de allí.

Era tonto pensar que después de todos esos años él no hubiera salido con ninguna otra chica, para ella habían pasado tres dolorosos años, pero para él habían sido ocho ¡Ocho! Más del doble, lo suficiente para que cosas como esas pasaran. Lo suficiente para que se enamorara, lo suficiente para que la olvidara a ella.

Pero no la había olvidado ¿O sí? Él había sido sincero con ella, él le quería… si no por qué… Si no sólo se convertiría en otra más. Sólo una más.

Una más.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, caían hacía atrás mientras corría. Las dudas nublaron su mente. El corazón desbocado llenaba con sus latidos sus oídos. Y el sollozo apretando, abriéndose paso por su garganta. Y Makoto siguió corriendo hasta que, entre temblores, cayó al suelo. En su caída se cubrió con los brazos el rostro.

Estaba derrotada, lo sabía. Había ansiado, anhelado con fervor ese amor, el amor que causa locura, el amor con el que se pierde la cabeza, el amor que todo lo duele, que todo lo espera, que todo lo soporta. El amor había llegado a ella, inundando todo, cada hueco de su ser y en él estaba perdida.

Perder a Trunks esta vez no sería como la última vez, de nada serviría aferrarse a que él no era de esta realidad, no serviría otra vez. Si no había funcionado la primera, de sobra su corazón le decía que era imposible intentar hacerlo de nuevo.

Amaba a Trunks más de lo que había pensado. Lo amaba mucho más de lo que se había dado cuenta. ¿En qué momento el amor creció de esa manera descomunal? Sin previo aviso.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Cuánto la amaba él? ¿Al final a dónde iría su extraña relación?

Esa pregunta en su cabeza fue interrumpida y sustituida en su boca por otra.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Bajo el cielo oscurecido por las nubes y el anochecer inminente, justo a un par de cuadras, se escuchaban unos golpes de ruidos metálicos. Los ruidos en sí no eran una alarma para Makoto, pero las luces que se filtraban por los recovecos de un almacén, despertaban sus sospechas.

Se incorporó y se enjugó las lágrimas con un brazo.

Caminó despacio hasta el lugar. A un costado se encontraban unas cajas apiladas precariamente, que sin dificultad trepó, se puso de puntillas y, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, se asomó por una de las pequeñas ventanas.

Dentro unos saqueadores estaban robando los materiales que se guardaban en el almacén. Había muy poca luz dentro, unos rayos tenues se colaban por las ventanillas que se encontraban a lo largo de la pared. Makoto no podía distinguir bien cuántos saqueadores había en el interior, o si estaban acompañados de Eron o alguien más.

El saqueador más cercano a ella elevó uno de sus largos y pesados brazos al nivel del hombro y lanzó una ráfaga de ki. El contenedor al que había disparado tronó al instante. El acto duró unos segundos en sí, pero fue lo suficiente para que Makoto se diera cuenta de que estos saqueadores eran muy diferentes a los que habían enfrentado hasta ahora. Tenía que avisar a las chicas y, aunque el pensamiento de enfrentarlos sola cruzó por su mente, avivando su sentir del dolor al coraje, también debía de esperar. Tomó el comunicador de pulsera y presionó el botón.

—Chicas, tenemos problemas.

* * *

Arlakk veía como los saqueadores nuevos, que Eron había fabricado, eran más eficientes en recolectar los materiales que necesitaban para restablecerse. De alguna manera había convencido al amo de que le dejara participar, al menos de esa manera, en la misión.

Estaba seguro de que el momento de arrancar las esferas de esencia de los defensores y llevarse el talismán que poseía Sailor Moon se acercaba.

Tenía tiempo esperando poner sus manos sobre el artilugio, y tal vez, sólo si tenía éxito en esa misión, el amo le permitiría quedarse con él. Pero sería más adelante, después de vaciar otros tantos lugares y reponer al proyecto. Sorin había hecho hincapié en que necesitaban de todos los materiales para continuar con él. Arlakk tenía serias dudas sobre si las tendrían para terminar de conquistar la tierra, los humanos no representaban una amenaza significativa, pero no debía olvidar que eran el rebaño. Y una vez que terminaran con los defensores tendrían la vía libre para usurpar la tierra, tomar de ella todo lo que quisieran y al final, si al amo se le antojaba, terminar con el planeta.

Tokio los había sorprendido al final.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del almacén volaron hacia adentro y Súper Sayaman se abrió paso, los saqueadores dejaron de hacer lo que mejor sabían saber: robar. Él, él hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer también: pelear.

En el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta de que la asquerosa mano de Eron se había puesto sobre ellos, una vez más la ira inundó su ser y decidió poner fin a la aberración aquella.

Las facciones de los saqueadores eran más grotescas, como si el científico loco hubiera hecho una cruza entre un gato y un mono. Y sus expresiones eran de fiereza.

Golpeó al primer saqueador y este reveló una enorme resistencia. Incrementó su ki y en una fracción de segundo, juntando una terrible energía entre sus manos, lo eliminó. La fuerza que liberó hizo temblar las frágiles paredes del almacén y filtraron rayos de luz dorada al negro de la noche.

De un momento a otro todos los saqueadores se abalanzaron sobre él, enterrándolo bajo la masa de sus cuerpos.

—¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

El ataque de la sailor del trueno se impactó sobre tres de los saqueadores, que coronaban el montículo en el que Sayaman estaba enterrado. Ellos giraron a verla. Júpiter se puso en guardia. Cuando los tres saqueadores se disponían a atacarla, Trunks liberó una enorme energía y los expulsó a todos. Los tres que miraban a Júpiter se fueron de hocico

—¡Sal de aquí Sailor Júpiter! —le gritó Sayaman.

Pero Júpier lejos de acatar su orden se movió a un lado y se dispuso a atacar a los saqueadores que iban por ella. A Sayaman no le quedó de otra que seguir en la pelea, ya que los demás empezaron a lanzar su energía contra él, pero desviar los ataques no era fácil con Júpiter presente.

La sailor del trueno estaba usando todos sus ataques, pero la mayoría de las veces los saqueadores seguían de pie y ella por poco no recibía los ataques de ellos.

Sayaman batallaba con el resto, a cada golpe de enorme poder el lugar se cimbraba más. Estaba desesperado por poder acabar con todos y sacar a Júpiter del lugar. Volar todo de una sola vez sería arriesgar su vida. Claro estaba que la chica simplemente no se dejaría vencer en batalla.

«Es porque está enfadada» pensó Trunks y, a pesar de la contrariedad, no pudo dejar de sonreír con orgullo.

Al menos Eron no había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Los saqueadores eran fuertes, sí, y resistentes, pero lo único que tenían a su favor era la manipulación de su nuevo ki, porque eran lentos e igual de idiotas, aunque con ese nivel eran capaces de hacer un grave daño a Júpiter.

Un momento después Son Goku entró en escena y empezó a pelar con ellos. Al igual que Júpiter hacia uso de todas sus técnicas, y aunque los saqueadores eran lentos, eran totalmente resistentes a todo.

Júpiter cayó al piso y se levantó más rápido de lo que Sayaman había creído, la sailor estaba furiosa. Lo sentía en sus ataques, se interpuso en ese momento, en el que ella consiguió ponerse de pie, pero para su desconsuelo la sailor atacó a otro saqueador. Un momento después el resto de las sailors, incluyendo a Tuxedo Mask, exceptuando a Saturno, irrumpieron en el precario lugar.

—¿Qué son estas nuevas cosas? —preguntó Neptune.

—Parece que Eron ha creado a estas cosas con mi ADN —dijo Sayaman.

—Esto se pondrá interesante —dijo Uranus—. ¡Tierra tiembla!

El ataque de la sailor viajó atravesando del suelo y se llevó de camino a todos los saqueadores que encontró en el camino.

El lugar era un coliseo de energías chocando unas con otras, mientras Tuxedo Mask intentaba pelar codo a codo con ayuda de su bastón, sailor Plut arrasaba saqueadores con su grito mortal. Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta, que estos sólo se ponían una vez más de pie y seguían atacándolos.

Sailor Júpiter volvió a caer, de su boca explotó un chorro de sangre. Trunks quiso moverse una vez más al lugar, pero no era su imaginación si de un portal habían salido más de ellos y ahora los superaban en números. Mars se acercó a Júpiter e intentó moverla del lugar, pero fue atacada y los cuerpos de ambas rodaron por el suelo.

—¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Trunks sintió avivarse la rabia en su ser, no tenía de otra, mandaría a volar el lugar y acabaría con cada uno de ellos. El cumulo de poder hizo volar las paredes del almacén e hizo volar a todos hacia la calle, contra los coches que habían estado estacionados.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Son Goku mientras volaba por el aire.

Cuando el polvo y los escombros se dispersaron, los saqueadores se detuvieron por un momento. Trunks casi supo con horror lo que sucedería después. Lentamente, uno a uno, cada saqueador se elevó en el aire, bajo la delicada luz de la luna.

—¿Ahora pueden… volar? —preguntó a nadie Sailor Venus, desde donde estaba, impactada sobre la puerta de un automóvil.

—¡Rayos sólo eso faltaba! —gritó Son Goku y con duras penas levitó hacia Trunks.

Trunks los observaba, a una corta distancia, él entre ellas y las creaciones de Eron. Posiblemente eso no lo ponía en desventaja, pero si a las sailors, después de todo ellas no sabían volar.

Esos asquerosos monstruos eran torpes y lentos, pero su ADN sayajin los hacía imparables. De manera escalofriante observó lo que su sangre conllevaba, el inmenso poderío que por sus venas corría. Era un monstruo y esa monstruosidad estaba hiriendo a personas que eran muy importantes en su vida.

—Sé lo que piensas —dijo Ranma tras él—. Que debería de irme de aquí —levitaba casi a su espalda, sosteniéndose un brazo—. ¡Pero no lo haré! ¡No soy un maldito cobarde!

Trunks frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—Debo protegerlas.

—Esta batalla está perdida para ustedes.

Arllak se materializó frente a él. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡Aún no lo has visto!

—¡Oh vamos!, míralas ¿Crees que son rival para ti? Unas tontas chiquillas. Las eliminarías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin importar cuantos de ustedes, seres insignificantes, aparezcan. Si no fuera por la incompetencia de Eron para igualar tus fuerzas, ya habrían terminado con ellas. Afortunadamente yo lo haré.

Y acto seguido intentó quitarle su esfera de esencia. Sayaman se movió rápido, escapando del rayo, pero Ranma no tuvo la misma suerte. El rayo impactó contra su cuerpo y de su espalda salió la preciada esfera. El objeto, que no era más que una esfera con un líquido-gas blanquecino dentro, la esencia, vida y conocimiento de una persona, descendió. En su caída una sombra, más oscura que la noche, cruzó el espacio y la atrapó.

Era Saturno, ella la había atrapado.

El cuerpo de Ranma también fue atrapado por Ryoga. Saturno corrió hacia él y colocó la esfera cerca del cuerpo para que fuera absorbida.

—Debes llevártelo —dijo la chica.

Ryoga quiso quedarse, pero ella le había dicho que en esta lucha no podía intervenir y además tenía que poner a Ranma a salvo, ya que permanecía inconsciente. Incapacitado para luchar, dejarlo allí, era dejarlo morir. Cargó con su cuerpo y se movió lo más rápido que pudo, pensando en regresar.

Cuando sailor Saturno alcanzó a las Sailor, todas estaban de pie. Sólo Sailor Moon, sostenía en su regazo la cabeza de Tuxedo Mask, quien estaba inconsciente. Y Mars sostenía a Júpiter, que estaba malherida.

—¡Ataquen! —gritó Arlakk.

Los saqueadores se movieron lentamente hacia ellas. Sayaman, con sus puños en llamas, los comenzó a golpear, dejándolos fuera de combate, utilizando una enorme cantidad de ki. Los saqueadores se abalanzaron y él, en el aire les daba pelea, pero con todos los ataques, que llevaba realizando, sus fuerzas estaban menguando. Mientras se concentraba en la desesperada pelea por frenarlos, Trunsk fue tironeado de un tobillo por un tentáculo sombra. Desprevenido no pudo evitar lo que se le vino a continuación.

—¡Pagos Petra! —gritó Arlakk, mientras lo arrastraba con su tentáculo, nacido de las sombras que bien sabía dominar y le encantaba con su báculo.

Y el hibrido sayajin se congeló con el hechizo que el nigromante le expelió. El cuerpo de Sayaman, que había sido congelado como un tempano de hielo, en vez de caer, se giró dando la espalda a Arlakk. El amo del mañana lo había girado con su magia, moviendo un báculo.

—Te daré el placer de verlas morir en mis manos.

Los saqueadores que habían avanzado hacia las sailors, rodeándolas por el aire, elevaron sus brazos mientras concentraban todo su ki.

—¡Nuestros ataques no surten efecto en ellos! —gritó Sailor Mercury.

—¡Usaremos todos nuestros ataques combinados! —Ordenó Uranus.

—¡No! —gritó Plut.

—¡Es la única manera de lograrlo! —dijo Neptune.

—El cristal de plata, él nos protegerá —dijo Moon, desde el suelo.

Saturno y Plut se miraron, luego la miraron a ella y negaron con sus cabezas.

—¡Convoquen a sus cristales planetarios! —dijo Plut.

La energía de los saqueadores fue liberada y se dirigió hacia ellas. La fulminación corría letal hacia ellas.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder, hagan…

La voz de Saturno se perdió en el ruido que la energía liberaba. Todas alzaron sus manos y trataron de invocar sus cristales.

Trunks, petrificado, miró la energía chocar contra el suelo y formar una media esfera que se ensanchaba rápidamente. Arlakk perdió la sonrisa a su lado, probablemente se les había pasado la mano ¡Esas bestias eran más poderosas de lo que él había pensado! Ahora veía venir su fracaso, si no quedaban al borde de la muerte, ya podía irse despidiendo de su vida también, el amo no le perdonaría perder esencias tan poderosas.

Y el talismán de Sailor Moon, aunque él jamás se atreviera a quedárselo… no podía ser…

Mientras los uniformes de batalla de las sailors se desintegraban en el choque de energía, y sus cuerpos se elevaban del suelo, sus cuerpos se cubrieron de un fulgor inmenso. De sus pechos emanó una estrella, y los cristales de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask brillaron con intensidad. El fulgor de luces creció tanto que un momento después la esfera fue atravesada por rayos de múltiples colores.

—¡¿Pero qué es eso?!

Los ojos de Arlakk se abrieron, desmesurados, al observar como la esfera era desintegrada. La luz creció tanto que tuvo que cubrir sus ojos de ella. Cuando desapareció y dio paso una vez más a la oscuridad de la noche, pudo verlo: sobre el gran cráter que había dejado el ataque de los saqueadores, sostenidas en el aire, las sailors scouts se encontraban vivas. Y lejos de estar mal heridas, emanaban una fuerte presencia.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Arlakk en su confusión.

Bajo la fuerte luz de la luna, algo había cambiado. El uniforme de batalla de las sailors era diferente ahora. Dobles holanes se agitaban en sus faldas, listones finos rodeaban sus cinturas y se agitaban bajo sus moños en la espalda. Anchas hombreras esféricas rodeaban sus hombros. Todas lucían botas y guantes blancos y largos. En el centro y más impactante aún: dos figuras ataviadas de manera elegante se tomaban de la mano.

Sólo ellas sabían quiénes eran, reyes soberanos de su mundo: La Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimion.

Trunks, en el interior de su mente estaba tan confundido como Arlakk, pero lejos de frustrarse como hacía el otro, su corazón latía de emoción ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Makoto llenaba sus ojos, era la guerrera más hermosa de todas, su belleza era incomparable y su aura de poder era tan temible como la tormenta misma.

—Entiendo… —dijo Uranus, mirando sus manos enguantadas.

—Hemos llegado a nuestra última transformación —dijo Plut—. Ahora somos Sailors Eternals.

Todas se miraron unas a otras. Tras ellas, Serenity y Endimion las miraban con alegría y tranquilad en los ojos. Las Sailors los reverenciaron.

—¡En nombre de nuestra reina y rey, terminaremos con nuestros enemigos! —gritó Venus.

Las Sailors se movieron por el aire con gracia, en enorme velocidad, y lanzaron sus ataques hacia la masa de saqueadores.

—¡Ciclón de Mercurio! —gritó Mercury.

—¡Serpiente de Fuego! —invocó Mars.

—¡Beso vibrante de Venus! —exclamó Venus.

—¡Turbulencia espacial! —embistió Uranus.

—¡Flujo acuático sinfónico! —Y el violín de Neptuno atacó.

—¡Orbe mortal! —susurró Plut.

—¡Rebelión de silencio! —Asoló Saturno.

Las energías se elevaron a los saqueadores que se movieron para evitarlos, pero con todos los ataques de las sailors, cada uno de los saqueadores fue eliminado. El cielo quedó vacío después de tantos rayos y la luz de la luna las iluminó haciendo rabiar a Arlakk. Perdiendo su frialdad por todos los suelos.

Sin embargo Trunks sólo podía preguntarse, con confusión, por qué una de ellas no había atacado, ¿Por qué Júpiter se había quedado en el suelo en el momento en que todas las demás saltaban al aire? ¿Por qué no había surcado los cielos y luchado con sus nuevos poderes? Algo estaba mal, porque la sailor se abrazaba a sí misma. La furia creció en él, atrapado en el maldito hechizo no podía correr hacia ella y saber si se encontraba realmente bien. Tal vez ella sí había sido herida de gravedad.

«Makoto ¡Makoto!».

—¡Ríndete! —gritó Uranus— ¡Ahora pagaran por todas sus fechorías!

Arlakk no esperó más, elevó su brazo y en ese momento una sombra lo cubrió a él. Ryoga había saltado tan alto para atrapar el cuerpo de Trunks antes de que le fuera arrebatada, una vez más, su esfera de energía.

«¡Maldicón! ¿Cómo es que demonios pasó esto?» —¡Victoria a nuestra causa! —gritó Arlakk mirando la situación perdida.

Era preferible escapar a que todos ellos terminaran, de una u otra forma con él.

—¡No! ¡Se estrellarán! —gritó Mercury.

El salto de Ryoga había sido impresionante, pero perdió el control al llevar el peso de Trunks.

Las Sailors se lanzaron por el cielo para sujetarlos en la caída.

Un grito llenó el aire.

—¡Sailor Júpiter! —gritó Serenity desde dónde estaba.

Quienes alcanzaron a ver, no fueron capaces de reaccionar de ningún modo: Una sombra, parecida a una capa, se arrojó sobre Sailor Júpiter y la llenó de oscuridad. Tras ella Eron sonrió triunfante.

—¡Victoria a nuestra causa! —gritó.

Y donde estaba la sailor del trueno quedó el vacío.

* * *

...

* * *

* Capitulo 11.

Hola de nuevo, ya que hoy he terminado esta actualización con más tiempo, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios a **Shunk Kisaragi** , **O Amalgama** , **El Calabazo,** a **LADI JUPITER,** me entusiasman mucho sus comentarios. Me alegra que el capítulo haya sido de su gusto, sobre todo el viaje y la llegada de Bulma. Ahora creo que nos vamos a poder un poco dramáticos, pero sólo será un poco.

Lord-Krun sé que estas a la expectativa del nivel de poder de Trunks, te pido que tengas paciencia, espero no decepcionarte al final, he intentado mantener las ideas de la época del fic, o al menos me ha gustado manejarlo así, una vez muchas gracias por leer a pesar del inconveniente del idioma.

Mil gracias y mis afectuosos saludos, esta loca idea tiene total sentido gracias a ustedes.

Ailad.


	5. Toma de decisión: tercer predicamento

Estimados lectores, les recuerdo que esta es una "No continuación oficial" de los fics de Jullian Soullard y que no pretendo lucrar ni robar derechos de autor, ni con él ni con los autores de los animes aquí usados. También les extiendo una disculpa por el retraso, he prometido actualizar cada semana, estaba fuera de la ciudad y actualizar el día de ayer me fue imposible.

Pasen a leer, más aclaraciones al final.

* * *

...

* * *

Capítulo 19

Toma de decisión: tercer predicamento.

Era media noche y la luna coronaba el cielo. La luz, con la que iluminaba la tierra, parecía envolverla a ésta como un manto blanco y cálido. La luna brillaba con luz propia, nunca más reflejando la luz del sol. Su luz perpetua anunciaba su grandeza, un futuro prominente.

La llegada de Sailor Saturn no podía haber sido más adecuada. Sailor Plut no sabía cómo interpretar todos los hechos que acontecían. Se suponía que las cosas no pasarían de esa manera. Las últimas semanas sólo había intentado, desesperada, vislumbrar a dónde iba toda esa guerra, pero pocas cosas de las que llegaba a ver eran de gran importancia. Sus poderes habían sido debilitados desde la expulsión de sus dominios. Sin embargo se mantenía firme en su decisión con Trunks.

Y él, una vez más, era quien sin querer interfería con el futuro de ellas, cambiándolo drásticamente. Por fortuna los acontecimientos habían sido buenos, o casi en su mayoría: al fin sus futuros soberanos habían aparecido y ellas habían alcanzado su estado eternal.

Ahora imperaban otros asuntos. El rapto de Sailor Júpiter y el hechizo de Trunks los tenían reunidos una vez más bajo los techos del templo Hikawa.

En el gran salón el fuego crepitó con fuerza, iluminando los contornos con su parda luz. En el otro extremo la congelada figura de Trunks permanecía recargada sobre algunos cojines y una silla. Tenía una pierna doblada, y los brazos sobre la cabeza, posición en la que había quedado cuando estaba de cabeza y fue hechizado.

Al otro lado de la habitación las chicas tenían las manos apretadas sobre el pecho, Bulma estaba pensativa y en espera. Luna y Artemis estaban a su lado. Cerca de la entrada Ryoga observaba lo que acontecía, mientras cuidaba de Ranma, quien permanecía inconsciente.

En el centro de la habitación Sailor Mars abrió sus brazos a los costados. Al concentrarse en su aura, su cuerpo se rodeó de una luz roja, unos minutos después se movió a una gran velocidad. La ofuda que estaba entre sus dedos voló por el aire atravesando la habitación y se pegó a la frente de Trunks o lo que era un área congelada cerca de la cabeza.

—¡Akuryou taisan!

El hielo comenzó a derretirse y desprendió vapor como si ya estuviera hirviendo. Trunks cayó de rodillas y con las palmas se sostuvo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y llenó sus pulmones. Durante el tiempo que estuvo así, los demás pensaron que quizás tendría una mala reacción, pero lejos de ponerse a gritar y elevar su ki a niveles exorbitantes, Trunks se puso de pie y los miró fijamente.

—Gracias por liberarme Sailor Mars.

Mars se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

—No hay de qué —contestó.

Sayaman caminó hasta donde estaban Eternal Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask y, quitándose el antifaz, se inclinó en modo de respeto.

—Sus majestades —dijo.

Cuando se enderezó Serena lo tomó de una mano y lo miró con calidez.

—La rescataremos.

Trunks asintió y miró a su madre, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—La máquina del tiempo se quedó sin energía —respondió a sus pensamientos. Pero Trunks no estaba pensando en ella, sabía que su máquina era inútil en esos momentos—. Y mi robot casi no soportó el viaje completo… gastó toda la energía que teníamos acumulada… lo siento.

Las esperanzas de todos murieron por un momento

—Sailor Plut…

—Ya lo intenté —interrumpió la scout—. Aun no puedo romper la barrera. Puedo entrar y salir en el tiempo, pero no atravesar a su dimensión.

—Además —agregó Mercury—, mientras lo intentó estuvo a punto de volver a ser capturada.

—No puedes volver a arriesgarte —dijo con convicción Trunks—. Mamá, tenemos que encontrar una manera.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. En el fondo ambos sabían que la energía que la máquina necesitaba para viajar tardaba mucho en ser creada. Eso sin contar con todo el sistema para obtenerla, con el cual no contaban en esa tierra.

—Estoy segura de que encontraremos una forma, todos juntos —dijo la mujer.

Luego los cubrió un largo silencio, en el que se miraron uno a los otros y sintieron crecer una espantosa ansiedad.

—Disculpen… —habló Ryoga.

Había llegado allí siguiendo al resto. Como, en un principio, al encontrarse a Sailor Saturno y ayudarla mientras el resto enfrentaba a Arlakk, la sailor le había dicho que algo muy importante iba a suceder. Entonces las sailor, después de ser atacadas de aquella manera tan peligrosa, habían resurgido con una nueva transformación, pero lo que más le intrigaba era la transformación de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask y el hecho de que desde entonces se habían referido a ellos como rey y reina. Como un momento antes Trunks les había llamado sus majestades y se había inclinado frente a ellos.

—Alguien podría explicarme ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿de qué reino son ustedes?

La mirada decidida e intrigada los puso a pensar. Uranus y Neptuno torcieron la boca, en disgusto. Moon y Tuxedo Mask se miraron con expectación, sus ojos bailaron al mirarse en silencio. Fue sailor Plut quien habló primero.

—Antes de que llegáramos a esta situación, en un futuro próximo, el Rey Endimion y la Neo Reina Serenity, se convertirían en los nuevos gobernantes de la tierra. Y nosotras en sus protectores.

—Esta noche —interrumpió Artemis, caminando hacia al frente —, ellos se han revelado ante nosotros.

—Sailors Scouts —dijo Luna, refiriéndose a las chicas—, ustedes han alcanzado su nivel eternal: la última transformación de las sailors.

Las sailor abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

—¡Ranma! —Ryoga se sorprendió al verlo despertar—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El chico parpadeó varias veces, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado, luego con determinación se incorporó.

—Bien y… sorprendido.

Trunks sonrió al ver al artista marcial de pie. Había pensado que pasaría varios días inconsciente, como él, pero Ranma sólo había pasado algunos minutos sin su esfera de esencia.

—Yo… no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando —dijo Ranma.

—Eso no es necesario, civil —dijo Uranus, con cierta agitación—. Lo único que importa aquí es que nosotras protegeremos este planeta de cualquiera que quiera invadirlo ¡y ustedes no han hecho otra cosa más que entrometerse!

—¡Calma Sailor Uranus! —Pidió Luna— Su ayuda ha sido muy valiosa —admitió a los chicos de Nerima—. Si Ranma no hubiera viajado al mundo de los _Amos del mañana_ no hubiéramos sabido a dónde ir. Hoy el joven Ryoga ha salvado a Trunks de caer otra vez en las garras de ellos.

—Yo misma he insistido en que debemos colaborar todos juntos —agregó Plut, seriamente—. Sé que ustedes conocen la identidad de Mercury y sólo queremos pedirles que, además de su ayuda, guarden el secreto.

—Sí creen que Ryoga y yo vamos a soplar la identidad de sailor Mercury…

—¡Eso mismo! —interrumpió Uranus.

—¡Será mejor que no se les ocurra! —terminó Neptune.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo haremos! —gritó Ryoga apasionadamente—. Estamos del mismo lado.

—¡Eso aún no lo sabemos! —gritó Uranus.

La distancia entre las dos sailors y los artistas marciales se había acortado.

—¡Paren ya! —gritó Moon—. Uranus, Neptune, ellos sólo nos han ayudado, han arriesgado sus vidas al igual que Trunks, sé que nuca habíamos pasado por esto antes, pero Júpiter está en peligro… debemos rescatarla, eso es lo único que importa en este momento.

Al final su voz se quebró y las inusitadas lágrimas cayeron a raudales. Mars la abrazó.

Si había algo que Haruka no soportaba era ver llorar a Michiru, y después de eso a Hotaru o a su princesa, sin embargo, pese a las palabras de ella, no estaba de acuerdo. Sintió la frustración crecer a borbotones y el coraje desde el fondo de su estómago. Aflojó los hombros y las miró con ojos en llamas.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Lo siento… —se giró, dándoles la espalda y caminó—. Vámonos Neptune.

La sailor del océano las miró un momento, con la mirada apagada y luego fue tras su novia. Saturno quiso ir tras ellas, pero Plut la detuvo con un brazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Disculpen…. Nosotros no queremos causar problemas —dijo Ryoga apenado, después de aquella nefasta escena.

—No es su culpa —dijo Luna—. Apreciamos mucho lo que han hecho por nosotras.

A Ranma le costó mucho, muchísimo, lo que dijo a continuación, porque la ailurofobia era algo que a su edad no había podido superar y mantener una conversación con dos gatos parlanchínes era casi una pesadilla.

—Seguiremos ayudando, este también es nuestro planeta.

—Gracias —dijo Moon.

—-Debemos estar muy atentos a cualquier movimiento que haga Eron —dijo Trunks.

—Así es —dijo Venus—, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento ese sucio tramposo nos intentará poner una trampa.

—Mientras tanto —dijo Bulma—, pongamos manos a la obra. Regresaré al departamento para comenzar a buscar una forma de entrar a la dimensión de los _Amos del mañana_.

—Yo iré con usted —dijo Mercury—, si me lo permite.

Bulma asintió y sonrió.

—Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí —dijo Mars—, esperaremos a que Eron haga el primer movimiento. Además, estoy segura de que Ranma ya sabe quién soy yo, ¿no es así?

El chico la miró tendidamente. Tenía tiempo suponiéndolo, desde que todas las reuniones se llevaban a cabo en el templo Hikawa, donde de hecho vivía…

—Rei…

La sailor sonrió complacida.

—Bien y si Ami es sailor Mercury, entonces debo suponer que…

—Así es Ranma —dijo Moon.

Tuxedo Mask susurró algo en el oído a su amada y luego perdió la transformación. Al verlo las demás hicieron lo mismo.

—¡Pero si es el profesor Chiba! —gritó Ranma. Esperaba ver a Minako y a Serena, pero nunca imaginó a su antiguo profesor.

—Entonces… entonces, ¿Eron se llevó a Makoto? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Sí… —susurró Serena.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —interrumpió sailor Plut, ella y Saturno no se habían revelado—, nosotras también buscaremos una forma de cruzar hacía el mundo de los _Amos del mañana._ Nos retiramos.

Ambas scouts caminaron a la salida.

—No perdamos tiempo —dijo Bulma—, vamos Trunks.

* * *

Ahora mismo la guerrera se encontraba recluida en una prisión especialmente diseñada para ella. Su transformación no había cambiado en lo absoluto: la falda y los listones de su traje de combate se mecían al flotar burbujas de aire en el interior del tubo lleno de agua verdosa. La máscara que cubría su rostro enmarcaba sus ojos que permanecían cerrados.

Todas las pruebas iniciales ya se habían llevado a cabo, ahora tendrían que pasar a la fase dos. Eron pensaba que esta podría darles problemas desde un principio. Por eso mismo se habían instalado en la parte subterránea de su edificio de ingeniería genética. Y siendo en extremo cauteloso, Arna era la única que sabía de sus planes.

—El suero paralizador del sueño en intravenosa —informó Arna de cara al monitor.

Eron chasqueó la lengua.

—Veamos…

En un par de segundos los ojos de Sailor Jupiter se abrieron. En un principio, su cuerpo aletargado, intentó estirarse, pero topó con algo, luego fue consciente de que era prisionera. Eron estaba frente a ella, lo que provocó recuerdos extraños sobre su captura. Intentó quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero algo, que tironeó desde adentro de su cuerpo, le provocó un gran dolor: estaba entubada.

Luego se decidió y lanzó un ataque. El agua se electrificó y su cuerpo convulsionó golpeando las paredes de cristal.

—No lo vuelvas a intentar, estás rodeada de un campo de fuerza. Nunca lograras romperlo. —dijo Eron.

Entonces la Sailor recordó que tenía nuevos poderes, y desde el compacto espacio de su encarcelamiento, envió su ataque más poderoso. El tanque se llenó de pétalos de flor y el agua se tiñó de un color más oscuro. Cuando cesó, la sailor tenía cortes a través de todo el cuerpo, propinados por los pétalos de flor que habían cortado su propio cuerpo, y lucía exhausta.

—Duérmela Arna… —dijo Eron—. Lo intentaremos más tarde.

Después de todo tenían el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

El sol comenzó a clarear, a lo lejos en el horizonte, Trunks miró el cielo pintarse de muchos colores, mientras la mañana avanzaba, al igual que el tiempo. Habían pasado más de ocho horas desde el rapto de Makoto y Eron no había osado comunicarse con ellos.

Sí sólo había querido su esfera, a esa hora, era seguro que ella estaría… ¡No! No debía pensar en eso.

—¿Trunks? —lo llamó su madre.

El giró a verla.

En la sala, Ami se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa, pese a su voluntad de seguir trabajando. Bulma se acercó al barandal del balcón, a su lado.

—Así que ella era el motivo…

Los ojos de Trunks se movieron de un lado a otro, temblando, reflejando su dolor. Asintió levemente y luego miró a al cielo.

—Sí.

—Sabía que me ocultabas algo, soy tu madre. Te conozco.

—Lo siento mamá, debí contarte todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo con pesar en su voz—. Confió en ti, más que en nadie. No quería defraudarte, no quería que te preocuparas más por mí…

—¡Oh, cariño! Ahora entiendo por qué decías que tu chica era algo inalcanzable —Trunks sonrió ante las palabras de su madre—. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

—Makoto, Kino Makoto… y ella es… sailor Júpiter.

Bulma esperó en silencio y entonces Trunks habló con su madre sobre lo que durante ochos largos años nunca había abandonado su corazón. Como se habían conocido, durante un ataque con unos tipos que intentaban hacerle daño, como se había empezado a enamorar de ella, sin darse cuenta. Le contó, sin pensar, como esas veces en que ella, su madre, le platicó de su padre y su romance, de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Le platicó su propia historia, y al final cómo la había dejado.

—La rescataremos, ya verás y después volverán a estar juntos.

—Eso es imposible madre. Yo no pertenezco a su mundo, y tampoco puedo quedarme con ella… Ella es una sailor scout y tiene una misión tan grande como la mía.

—Trunks, mírame bien —Lo instó Bulma a mirarla a los ojos, llenos de decisión, cuando reparó en la hundida mirada que su hijo tenía—. Estará bien y volverán a estar juntos. Nosotros nunca nos rendimos, nosotros siempre mantenemos la esperanza. Ya encontraremos la manera, lo sé. La rescataremos pronto, muy pronto.

Trunks aceptó sus palabras como el bálsamo que su dolido corazón necesitaba. Las palabras de su madre fueron, como en tiempos atrás, el impulso, la veracidad dicha, para seguir luchando, seguir creyendo, esperando…

Y pasó un día.

Cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, la realidad lo asaltó. Por un momento pensó que estaba en _Corporación Cápsula_ y que los androides merodeaban, sicópatas, afuera. Pero no era _Corporación Capsula_ , ni siquiera era _su tierra_ : Era el departamento que venía ocupando desde hace semanas, en la dimensión de Makoto, y que ahora compartía con su madre.

Tenía años de no tener esas malditas sensaciones, era algo que se suponía superado desde que todo eso terminó. Era el maldito estrés, la incertidumbre.

Tocaron a su puerta.

—Hijo, ¿te encuentras despierto? —preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, mamá —contestó.

—Que bien, el desayuno está servido —dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta entre abierta—. Además hay unos chicos que te están esperando.

Trunks se sorprendió.

—¿Chicos?

—Así es, ya me estaba preocupando de que sólo tuvieras amigas mujeres —dijo su madre y le guiñó el ojo.

Cinco minutos después Trunks entró a la sala. Sentados en el sillón estaban…

—¿Ryoga, Ranma?

—Hola —saludó Ranma.

—¿Por qué no pasan y me acompañan a desayunar? —Invitó Trunks.

—En realidad ya desayunamos —dijo Ryoga, con timidez.

Pero aun así lo acompañaron.

—¿Y a qué debo su visita? —preguntó Trunks mientras ponía mermelada sobre un pan tostado.

—Bueno… —comenzó Ranma, sin saber por dónde— ya sabes, lo que ha pasado con Sailor Júpiter, y bueno, es obvio que ella… bueno ella y tú.

Trunks arqueó una ceja, luego un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Después de ser reveladas las identidades de las Sailors no habían tenido más que atar cabos y concluir que…

—En realidad —acortó Ryoga—, sabemos que este no es un buen momento, pero dadas las circunstancias, y ya que estamos involucrados en esto…

—Bueno te hemos venido a buscar para tener un entrenamiento juntos —Resolvió Ranma con alegría.

Trunks recibió con sorpresa aquella petición, sin embargo podía darse cuenta que ésa no era la única intención de la inesperada visita. Y Trunks no se equivocaba al pensar que lo que querían realmente era elevar su ánimo. ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde la captura de Makoto y el malnacido de Eron no había dado muestras de sus intenciones. Sí es que las tenía, lo cual era lo que esperaba Trunks, ya que si no era así, probablemente Makoto ya no estaría viva a estas alturas. ¿Otra vez? ¡No, tenía que dejar de lado esos pensamientos!

Todas las chicas estaban sumamente preocupadas por Makoto, pero intentaban darle ánimos y no mostrase nerviosas frente a él. Ellas eran las mejores amigas que un hombre podía tener.

Y ahora Ranma y Ryoga… él que era tan tímido y sensible se acongojó.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? —preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

—Bueno, yo hace muy poco que aprendí a volar y Ryoga está seguro de que también podría hacerlo —dijo Ranma y le echó una miradita, con los brazos cruzados, al aludido.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo y estiró sus brazos hacía abajo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Ranma deshizo el mohín de su boca.

—Bueno, sabemos que no tenemos tus fuerzas, pero tenemos algunas técnicas bastantes útiles —dijo el de trenza.

Trunks se lo pensó un poco. Conocía las fuerzas de Ranma y su estilo de pelea, por que anteriormente había competido contra él, sin embargo desconocía por completo las habilidades de Ryoga, sólo sabía que su ki se comparaba mucho al de Ranma y, si no hubiera estado ese día, en que Ranma volvió con Plut, él no habría pensado ni de chiste permitirse en involucrarlo. Si Ranma decía que podía, era porque así era, tenía su voto de confianza.

—Está bien.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta se escucharon. Bulma se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—Ami, pasa por favor —dijo Bulma.

La chica entró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Pasar tiempo junto a la madre de Trunks estaba resultando ser algo extraordinario, pese a las circunstancias y motivos, la señora Briefs era sin duda la mujer más inteligente y capaz que había conocido.

—He acondicionado un cuarto para trabajar.

—Hola Ami —saludó Trunks.

—¿Chicos?

De un momento a otro Ranma y Ryoga estaban detrás del hibrido sayajin, en la sala. Ver a Ryoga le causó cierta agitación y de pronto se sintió triste al pensar lo decidido que él estaba en conquistar a Akane. ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba esa punzada en el pecho? ¿celos, envidia? ¿desamor?.

—Hola Ami —dijeron a la vez.

—Los dejamos, chicos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer —dijo Bulma—. Les encargo a mi niño —agregó con sonrisa pícara.

—¡Mamá! —dijo un apenado Trunks.

—Adiós Ami… —dijo Ryoga, mientras veía como la chica era conducida por el pasillo.

—Bueno, será mejor irnos de una buena vez —dijo Ranma.

* * *

Siete días y seguía igual. El líquido nutritivo no la dejaría morir por sus heridas, además de que ella contaba con una sanación extremadamente rápida. Pero si continuaba con sus ataques a ese nivel, no tardaría en matarse a ella misma.

Su voluntad era inquebrantable, había tratado por algunos medios de someterla. La tortura, la amenaza… la primera era poco comparada a lo que ella misma se hacía, ataque tras ataque. Más de tres veces le había dicho que primero muerta; la segunda no había dado frutos, bien sabía que ella no tenía familia, y para que sus amenazas dieran frutos tenía que secuestrar a alguien más, lo cual, debido a sus circunstancias, ya era algo doblemente arriesgado.

A Eron no le quedó más que tomar la vía fácil. En su tiempo libre de misiones se volcó a terminar algo que tenía en el olvido. Esos pocos días fueron suficientes para resolverlo y así, dentro de la pequeña jeringa, estaba la solución a todos sus problemas.

—¿Qué pretendes ahora? —preguntó Sailor Júpiter.

La habían retirado del tanque, aún atada, y quitado la máscara de oxigenación, pero el campo de fuerza seguía activo, ahí, oculto ante sus ojos.

—Me has dado muchos problemas niña, pero no más, de ahora en adelante, cooperaras por las buenas.

Los ojos de Júpiter se crisparon y, sin poder hacer nada, la aguja se clavó en su cuello.

* * *

En una región desolada de la tierra una pequeña construcción se erigía, era evidente que semejante creación no era de allí. A su lado tres figuras permanecían de pie. Todas estaban en posición de combate, la más alta de ellas tenía las cejas juntas, en señal de concentración. Otros cuatro ojos oscuros miraban, buscando la manera más certera de atacar.

Pero mirar directo a los ojos de Trunks, era mirar directo al acero. El hielo en su mirada, la dureza de su porte, sus facciones tan adonices. Mirar a los ojos de Trunks, sólo era un atisbo de lo que te esperaba al enfrentarlo.

Los artistas marciales se lanzaron al ataque. Dieron golpes y patadas, mientras la alta figura se movía en un rítmico danzar y esquivaba todos sus ataques.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡El truco de las castañas! —gritó Ranma.

Trunks incrementó su velocidad mientras paraba cada uno de los golpes, un puño y el otro, una y otra vez. Se giró, lanzó una patada y Ranma salió volando.

Ryoga se le abalanzó con un dedo al frente. Trunsk se movió de lugar y el dedo conectó en el árido suelo. Un enorme cráter se formó. Trunks le golpeó la espalda con el codo.

El semi-sayajin se quedó de pie, con el sol golpeando su bronceada y húmeda piel. Ranma y Ryoga se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia otra vez.

—Interesante técnica la que tienes —dijo a Ryoga—. Es probable que me causes un daño significativo si me llegas a tocar.

—Bueno… disculpa, no pensé…

—Es mejor que me ataquen con todo lo que tienen…

Y, regresando a la seriedad, los golpes continuaron. El arduo entrenamiento se extendió por varias horas, y durante esas horas Trunks se sintió ligeramente menos sobrecargado, descargar su frustración entrenando siempre le ayudaba, aunque su mente se iba la mayoría de la veces en pensar en Makoto, y en si su madre y Ami había encontrado una manera de recargar la máquina del tiempo.

Sólo le quedaba esperar, sintiéndose un inútil, para variar.

El calor sofocaba el cuerpo de los tres luchadores, para esa hora, incluso Trunks se sentía agotado. Miró de reojo como Ryoga se levantaba de nueva cuenta, mientras Ranma seguía tumbado boca abajo. Ese chico sí que tenía una enorme resistencia.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí —dijo Trunks.

Ryoga arqueó las cejas y se desplomó de cansancio. Mientras Ranma se arrastró hasta la pequeña sombra que proyectaba la cámara de gravead a esa hora. Trunks abrió la puerta y entró, caminó hasta el refrigerador y sacó tres botellas de agua. Le lanzó una a Ryoga mientras éste se asomaba curioso.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó.

—Es una cámara de gravedad, en ella puedo entrenar con la gravedad aumentad muchas veces la de la tierra.

—¡Vaya! —dijo sorprendido Ryoga.

Los tres bebieron con apremio y secaron su sudor.

—Será mejor que pasemos a la técnica de volar, antes de que te quedes sin energía.

Pero Ryoga ya estaba muy cansado, tanto que lo único que logró fue levitar por unos segundos a unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

—Bueno eso es mucho mejor de lo que yo hacía en un principio —dijo Ranma, impresionado por los alcances de Ryoga.

Trunks se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Humm… bueno, ya que no tengo que fingir más ser Son Goku, y ya que tú has tomado su lugar Ranma…

Ranma y Ryoga lo miraron confundidos.

—¡Nube voladora! —gritó Trunks.

Ranma y Ryoga siguieron su vista al cielo, un momento después una mota en el cielo crecía, acercándose a ellos. Ryoga se dio cuenta de que era, en efecto, una nube, muy amarilla y bastante grande. La nube aterrizó a un costado de Trunks, al nivel de sus rodillas.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Es esa nube, en la que te transportabas al principio, ¿no?

—Así es Ranma —dijo Trunks—. Es la nube Kinton, mejor conocida como nube voladora. Como no sabemos cuánto tiempo te costará aprender a volar, sería bueno que contaras con algún medio de transporte rápido.

—Puff… —Rió Ranma—. Y seguramente terminaras al otro lado del mundo con ella.

—¡Cállate Ranma! —gritó Ryoga, rojo hasta la médula—. Trunks está siendo muy amable conmigo, ¿No puedes dejar de ser un cretino?

—Bueno, hay una sola condición para que la nube pueda ser usada —dijo Trunks.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Sólo una persona de corazón puro puede sostenerse en ella.

—¡Vaya! Ahora sí que estás perdido Ryoga —dijo Ranma.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Los colmillos de Ryoga asomaron.

—Por todas la veces que has espiado a Akane en su cuarto. Eres un libidinoso.

—Yo no soy un libidinoso, yo nunca me he atrevido a mirarla.

—¡Claro que sí lo eres!

—Chicos… —llamó Trunks

—No lo soy, tengo el corazón más puro que tú —aseguró Ryoga.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Chicos…? —intentó llamar otra vez Trunks, en vano.

—¡Entonces demuéstralo! —gritó Ryoga.

—¡Bien, lo haré!

Y Ranma caminó con confianza a la nube, ante la mirada atónita de Trunks. De un brinco se sentó en ella y un segundo después, atravesando la nube, cayó de sentón.

—¡Ay, ay, ay!…

Se sobó con apremió las posaderas. A Trunks y a Ryoga les salieron sendas gotas de sudor. Ranma cruzó los brazos en el pecho, con fuerza y fulminó a Ryoga. Caminó de regreso y Ryoga se adelantó unos pasos. Miró seriamente a la nube y luego brincó para sentarse sobre ella.

Sus piernas, que estaban en posición de loto, permanecieron apoyadas sobre la suave nube. Al darse cuenta de que Ryoga sí se mantenía sobre la nube Trunks se rascó la nuca y Ranma giró la cara, indignado.

—Bu-bueno, creo que sí podrás quedártela Ryoga —dijo Trunks—. Aunque creo que no podré dejártela… digo si al final...

—Entiendo, muchas gracias Trunks —exclamó Ryoga, agradecido.

—Sí, bueno, bueno, ¿saben? tengo mucha hambre —dijo Ranma, restando importancia al asunto.

Su declaración fue como una señal, al momento los estómagos de Ryoga y Trunks comenzaron a emitir extraños ruidos, reclamando alimento.

—Deberíamos de ir a comer algo —dijo Ranma.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo viajaron de regreso a Tokio y buscaron un buen restaurante. Trunks devoró la mitad del menú, Ranma y Ryoga no se quedaron atrás. El pesado entrenamiento sí que los tenía muy hambreados.

—Oigan… —habló Ryoga cuando terminó su sexto platillo—. ¿Creen que sería una buena idea si yo también buscara un disfraz para ocultar mi identidad?

Trunks y Ranma se miraron.

—Supongo que tienes razón —coincidió Trunks.

Después de comer y pagar grandes sumas de dinero, los tres se dirigieron a la tienda de disfraces que tan bien conocía Trunks. (Como regla general de _modus operandis_ para _compras de hombre_ basado en los cánones de Julian Sullard) Ryoga realizó sus compras: en los primeros cinco minutos revisó las prendas que ofrecía la tienda, buscó, buscó y encontró. Al final después de pedir la opinión de Trunks y Ranma, Ryoga se decidió por un traje al estilo samurái, ¿Si Ranma iba de Shinobi, por qué el no de samurái? En los siguientes ocho minutos se probó el atuendo. El pantalón no era muy ancho, ni muy largo, era perfecto. De un negro intenso. Arriba llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta, que arremangó muy a su estilo y una kataginu que tenía detalles amarillos.

—Te hará falta una máscara o un antifaz —señaló Ranma.

—Ya había pensado en eso —contestó Ryoga frente al espejo.

Se sacó la larga tira de pañuelos de la cabeza y haciendo varios dobleces se los colocó en el rostro. El resultado final le cubrió desde la nariz hasta debajo del cuello.

—Nada mal —. Lo alabó Trunks.

Al final, le tomó dos minutos pagar por el atuendo, y así, en tan sólo quince minutos salieron de la tienda.

Cuando Trunks salió y miró el centro comercial rebosante de gente: niños correteando, mujeres de compras, chichas cuchicheando y parejas tomadas de las manos, su corazón dio un vuelco. Estar en ése lugar le traía viejos recuerdos, y con ellos a Makoto. El día estaba llegando a su fin y no había noticias de ella.

Fue presa del mal humor y sus cejas se encontraron muy juntas.

—¿Trunks…? —le llamó Ranma.

—Lo siento, será mejor que regrese a casa —se disculpó—. Quiero ir a ver cómo va todo…

—Claro —asintió Ryoga—. Muchas gracias por todo— agregó con timidez.

—¿Entrenamos mañana? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sí, está bien — contestó.

Se despidieron y Trunks tomó otra dirección.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento sintió que la situación se le hacía insostenible. Odiaba más que nada en el mundo tener que quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otros abusaban y hacían de las suyas a su costa, a costa de los demás, de personas inocentes.

Cuando entró al departamento, varios minutos después, su madre dormía sobre el sofá, las gafas le caían fuera del puente de la nariz. El cenicero, sobre la mesita de centro, estaba lleno de colillas. Trunks chasqueó la lengua ¿de dónde había conseguido tantos cigarros? ¿los había traído con ella?. Le retiró las gafas, las dobló y las colocó en la mesa. Luego la cargó y la llevó a su cama.

Su madre siempre preocupada por él, luchando por él.

De regreso salió al balcón y miró la luna. Hoy las chicas no habían ido a verlo, no sabía si tampoco habían llamado. Seguro estaban tratando de ayudar a Makoto de alguna forma. La noticia de que ahora tenían nuevos poderes ni siquiera había sacado de sus ojos el profundo pesar en el que la ausencia de Makoto las tenía. No debería de ser así. Si él nunca hubiera transgredido la barrera dimensional, nada de eso estaría pasando. Ellas seguirían en un futuro seguro, juntas, felices, a salvo.

Él sin Makoto…

La línea de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida de pronto. Frente a su nariz un portal se abrió. Trunks se puso en guardia.

¡Esa era la señal que tanto había estado esperando!

Sin embargo el portal no creció más allá del tamaño de su mano. Un papel blanco cruzó hacía él y luego el portal se cerró.

El papel voló fuera del balcón, llevado por el aire. Trunks levitó rápido y lo cogió. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando leyó su contenido. Aplastó el papel en su puño y frunció el ceño hacia el cielo.

Al parecer Eron sabía muy bien quién era él, no en vano tenían ese maldito espejo de Tokio de cabeza en su ciudad. Una impotencia más grande a la que había sentido los últimos días explotó en su pecho e hizo que su ki aumentara levemente.

—¡Te veré ahí Eron! ¡Acabaré contigo! —juró al cielo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Trunks se levantó del sofá dónde intentó dormir durante la noche. Preparó el desayuno y lo dejó en la mesa. Tomó la capsula donde guardaba su espada y luego salió sin despertar a Bulma. Unos minutos después, llegó volando hasta dónde estaba su cámara de gravedad. Comenzó el entrenamiento sin Ranma y Ryoga, y cuando llegaron, se disculpó con ellos.

—Creo que hoy sólo seguiremos con tus clases de vuelo.

Ryoga se puso en marcha y Ranma obtuvo permiso para usar la cámara de gravedad. Un par de horas después se despidieron, pese a querer quedarse y hacerle compañía. Trunks se negó, Eron había sido muy claro en decirle que fuera sólo, y él, por supuesto no quería a nadie interfiriendo en una batalla que sólo él podía hacer frente.

No hubo necesidad de usar su traje de batalla, si Eron sabía dónde vivía y también conocía _otras_ partes de él, o al menos eso creía, desde que se había llevado su cuerpo y sacado su sangre, poco importaba lo que usase. Se dejó la chaqueta y se ajustó la espada en la espalda.

Viajó volando hasta las coordenadas que Eron le había anotado. El lugar quedaba muy lejos de Tokio, muy al sur. Al límite del continente; el océano se extendía en el horizonte.

«Quiere volver a pelear conmigo» pensó Trunks.

El área estaba desierta, mucho mejor.

Esperó en lo alto de una palma durante varios minutos hasta que Eron atravesó un portal. Entonces Trunks corrió por un costado manteniendo su ki al mínimo. Se detuvo a varios metros de él y lo observó durante un rato. Al parecer no lo había detectado, y tampoco había señales de sailor Júpiter. Decidió esperar un poco más.

—¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Deja de esconderte! —gritó Eron, después de un rato.

Se sacó la bata y la aventó lejos. Quedando en su traje negro. Luego su corto y castaño cabello se elevó y se convirtió en súper sayajin.

Trunks torció los labios y desenvainó la espada.

—Sí tanto quieres… —dijo al aparecer frente a él.

La espada surcó el aire y de un tajo lo cortó. La mano donde Eron portaba su anillo se desprendió en un corte limpio. La sangre comenzó a manar a borbotones.

—¡Aaaaahh!

El grito de Eron llenó la playa y los pájaros salieron volando y, graznando, emprendieron el vuelo. Eron se tomó el muñón con la otra mano y cayó de rodillas. Trunks lo tomó del pecho y de un tirón desgarró el traje, llevándose con él, el dije que portaba en el cuello.

—Lamento que no vayas poder pelear en la mejor de tus suertes —se mofó Trunks. Tenía que recuperar a Makoto a cualquier precio—. Estoy cansado de tus trampas.

—Id-idiota, ¿crees que con esto me vas a detener?

Eron cerró los ojos con fuerza, resopló un par de veces y regularizó su respiración. Luego, ante el asombro de Trunks, la carne comenzó a crecer dónde había sido arrancada. Los músculos de la mano se entrelazaron mientras se elevaban hacía arriba, las venas crecieron como serpientes danzando ante la música. La piel comenzó a materializarse y alcanzó a ver la punta de los huesos de los dedos. De un momento a otro, la mano de Eron estaba de nuevo allí, como si nunca la hubiera cortado con su espada.

Como nueva, pero sin anillo.

Trunks apretó los dientes. No era la primera vez que veía algo así, Picoro poseía la misma capacidad; Cell gracias a sus células ¡Pero nunca pensó que Eron fuera capaz de hacerlo!

—Ja, ja, ja, ja… —rió Eron—. Pensaste que sería así de fácil. Yo puedo recuperar otra mano y sanar cualquier herida que intentes hacerme.

—No me es novedad, engendro, ya he lidiado con monstros como tú. ¡Dime dónde está sailor Júpiter o te cortaré la cabeza! —dijo y acarició el filo de su espada frente a Eron—. Estoy seguro de que no te crecerá otra.

Eron tragó duro, pero no se dejó intimidar.

—Por supuesto que no te lo diré, sayajin idiota.

—¡Entonces te obligaré!

Trunks se transformó en súper sayajin y se lanzó con la espada entre las manos y Eron comenzó una carrera larga en evadir el filo de la poderosa arma. Dio brincos hacia atrás y lanzó esferas de energía que Trunks repelió con la espada.

Eron sonrió de lado. Intentó golpearlo en los huecos que creía ver, lo que dio por resultado que su cuerpo se llenara de cortes. Tardó mucho en conectar una patada en sus manos. La espada salió volando y se perdió a lo lejos.

Trunks no perdió el tiempo y le lanzo los puños. Una vez que no tenía a Eron escapando de su espada, éste se volcó a regresarle los golpes. Trunks se desvaneció ante él y le impactó el codo en la cara. Eron cayó sobre el tronco de una palma y la derribó. Trunks se le subió a la cintura y comenzó a golpearle la cara. Eron se dejó golpear. Luego puso sus manos en el torso de Trunks y, a quema ropa, expulsó su energía.

Trunks retrocedió y se cubrió el vientre con un brazo. Su musculosa quedó desgarrada ahí, donde le había quemado. Se sacó la chaquetita con el logo de CC y se puso en guardia.

Eron se levantó del tronco de la palma, ya con la cara mallugada. Limpió con el dorso de su mano el hilo de sangre que los golpes le habían arrancado.

Se volvieron a encontrar en el aire. Los dos titanes de oro enzarzados en una serie de golpes y patadas. Los brazos chocaban con los brazos, las piernas contra las otras. Eron desapareció y reapareció a su espalda, y le lanzó un energy-ha. El ataque le golpeó la espalda, Trunks gritó y bajó de picada. Se detuvo con una rodilla apoyada en la tierra.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que Eron hubiera incrementado su nivel de pelea, su técnica e incluso su velocidad en pocos y cortos días? ¿Acaso mantenía su cuerpo drogado bajo el ADN sayajin? ¿Se había aprovechado del senkai power de alguna manera? ¿Cuál otra respuesta podía ser? ¡Eso era lo de menos! Lo de mayor importancia era recuperar a Makoto.

—¿Sorprendido? —Preguntó Eron—. No tienes idea de lo que he descubierto. Me convertiré en uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo, junto a mi amo. ¡Todo gracias a ti!

—No tengo interés en escuchar tus alardes —dijo Trunks con fastidio—. Si no me dices dónde tienes a sailor Júpiter te sacaré su paradero a golpes —murmuró en una voz que denotaba ser el hijo de Vegeta.

Eron no se amedrentó; el juego era suyo y lo ganaría también.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Y arremetió con furia y una sonrisa en los labios. Lo empujó dejando un surco por varios metros, hasta que Trunks lo tomó de los brazos y aplicó su propia fuerza y allí se detuvieron unos segundos tratando de doblegar al otro. Rompieron el contacto y Trunks golpeó, Eron esquivó; Eron dio una patada baja, Trunks saltó y evitó ser derrumbado. Luego tiró de su cabello con fuerza y lo lanzó al aire.

—¡Masenko!

La energía golpeó de lleno a Eron y lo elevó por varios, muchos metros. Trunks salió disparado hacia él, hasta ver como el cuerpo sombrío cayó al agua y levantó olas. Trunks sobrevoló el área, buscándolo. ¡El muy maldito había aprendido a esconder su ki!

Eron saltó del agua y lo tomó de una pierna y lo zambulló con él. Abajo la espalda de Trunks chocó con el lecho marino. Las manos de Eron le aprisionaron el cuello.

Qué fácil era lidiar ahora con él, su velocidad, su fuerza, todo. Estaba seguro de que su amo lo recompensaría grandiosamente después de mostrarle sus descubrimientos. Después de poner por todo lo alto su nombre. Él como el mejor de los tres _Amos del mañana_. Al fin podía ponerse a ese nivel de pelea que ninguno de los tres había rebasado. Con el ADN sayajin podía ser invencible, con eso… y con ella.

«Acabaré contigo, ya no necesito más de ti —pensó Eron. Sin embargo tenía que conseguir su esfera de esencia primero—. Bien, lo desmallaré primero… luego regresaré por el anillo.»

Mientras tanto Trunks también pensaba sobre la situación. Un sayajin como él estaba entrenado para aguantar varios minutos bajo el agua, no en vano Gohan lo había entrenado a él y no en vano Picoro había entrenado a Gohan, bajo los más estrictos estándares. Y antes de que le faltara el oxígeno a él, Eron estaría ahogado por su propia mano.

¿O tal vez no?

Después de todo, muchas veces, bajo el yugo de los seres más abominables que eran los androides, en situaciones de las que sólo salía por ser el último vestigio de su diversión, él había terminado por aprenderles algo.

Trunks soltó las manos de Eron y cerró los ojos. Su cabello regresó a ser lila y se meció en el agua. Sus manos se movieron con parsimonia, en el agua, al caer. Eron entornó los ojos y sonrió de satisfacción. Después de un momento lo soltó y nadó hacia arriba.

¡Qué rápido había ganado!

El cuerpo de Trunks se arremolinó con sus movimientos, una mano subió a su cabeza, lentamente. Entonces dos dedos se posaron en su frente.

Eron giró antes de poder salir del agua.

«¡Makankosapo!»

El haz de luz, cubierto por otro en espiral, subió hasta chocar con Eron, impactándolo en un costado. El agua se elevó en un geiser y se tintó de rojo. Eron perdió todo el aliento por la herida y la noción por el dolor. Su cuerpo fue atrapado por Trunks, quien lo tomó por la cabeza y lo arrojó a la playa.

—¡Argh…! —gritó mientras se llevaba la mano a la herida.

¡El makankosapo le había atravesado el costado! Por el hueco entraba la arena, que bajo su cuerpo se manchaba de rojo con la sangre que manaba de la herida.

Trunks elevó su ki y regresó al estado de súper sayajin. Mostró una sonrisa de lado, con sorna. Los ojos de Eron se abrieron como platos. La bota de Trunks golpeó de lleno la herida y una vez allí enterró el talón con saña.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó, desquiciado de dolor, Eron.

—¡Entrégame a sailor Júpiter si no quieres que te mate en este instante!

Pero Eron gimió y rió, y aventó un chorro de sangre por la boca, cuando quiso jactarse.

La bota subió y bajó. Otro chorro de sangre acompañado de tos.

—No será fácil…

—Lo será —Estaba seguro —. Eres una rata que se precia de su vida.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿Crees que me mataras con esto?

La ira creció en Trunks, después de todo no se estaba comportando como la niñita que creía que era.

—¡Maldito gusano!

Y la patada, y el talón de un lado a otro.

El rostro de Eron se cubrió de sudor.

«¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que encontrar el tiempo para que mi herida sane!».

—¡Vamos Eron! ¡No te dejaré morir tan rápido! ¡Te aseguro que si le has hecho algo no te dejaré ir sin pagarlo!

Le sorprendía la tozudez del científico. Sus manos fueron a parar a su bota, intentando detener su golpe, pero Trunks se deshizo de él. Lo pateó en la espalda, con la otra pierna, y lo mandó a tumbar otra palma.

Después del golpe el científico intentó incorporarse, pero la sombra de Trunks ya estaba sobre él.

—¿Quieres hacerlo más interesante? —Preguntó.

Su mano derecha se posó en el costado de Eron y brilló cubierta de energía. Eron tembló y se decidió.

—Si tanto lo deseas…

Tras la espalda de Eron un portal se abrió. La oscuridad fue lo único que alcanzó a ver Trunks al principio, después una silueta emergió.

—¡Júpiter! —gritó el sayajin.

La sailor scout caminó unos pasos hacia ellos y se puso en guardia. Makoto sonrió con maldad y le miró sin mirarlo.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Hace muchos meses**

 _Precisamente a mitad de la escritura de este capítulo, en la saga de Dragon ball super, regresó Mirai Trunks en su propio arco._

 _¿Qué que sentí?_

 _Bueno, es cierto que todos estábamos esperándolo con ansias desde que nos enteramos de su regreso. Cuando comencé a plantearme continuar esta historia, me sorprendió tomar primero a Mirai Bulma, y nunca me imaginé que un mes después nos anunciaran su regreso._

 _A mí la verdad me cayó como una bomba, lamento ver que en ese primer capítulo su mundo está mucho peor que en el que creció, tampoco sabía que pensar de Mai, pero adoro las escenas que nos mostraron, donde ambos sobreviven en un mundo destruido y sin alimentos para mitigar el hambre. Sigo creyendo, al igual que su seiyu en Japón, que la vida se ha ensañado con él, para mí es doloroso ver que la paz por la que tanto lucho, y las pocas vidas que protegió terminaron en un destino mucho peor. Hemos pasado muchos años especulando sobre lo que pasó con él, si chibi y él algún día tendrían un encuentro, sobre de quién se enamoraría, si lograría alcanzar otras fases de super sayajin, etc… y pues hoy eso está en puerta. Ahora sabremos que pasó y que pasará._

 _Así que no sé a dónde irá esta historia, que no es mía sino de Julian, y que yo sólo con el cariño que nos dejó este fic desde hace más de 15 años, busco un final, por qué no puedo olvidarlo, así como nunca olvidaremos a personajes tan entrañables, como Mirai Trunks._

 **Hoy**

 **¿WTF?** Tengo que volver a decirlo, por que lo odio y no lo supero, pero el final de la saga me pareció un completo desastre, para mí fue el colmo, me tiene devastada, creo que esperaré otros 20 años para ver si ahora le dan lo que merece a Trunks. Y la gota que sigue derramando el vaso es el comportamiento (ya tan criticado en super) de _Kakaroto,_ en fin.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá, para mí este el el capitulo que abre la tercera temporada, tendremos algo de acción (muy en mi neo-modo) y algo de drama, y de aquí nos iremos de picada al final. Muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios.

 **Lady Júpiter** , estoy emocionadisíma con con los fanarts, muchas gracias por compartirlos, nunca había visto uno que expresara tanto de PPI.

 **O Amalgama** me alegra que te gustara la introducción de Kirystian, Julian no nos habló mucho de él, así que espero que el pasado que le he inventado les sea de interés. También la intervención de Bulma, por que para mí ella es la clave de que se puedan alcanzar los objetivos en DBZ, y en este fic espero que también lo sea.

 **El Calabazo** me emociona mucho cada que recibo un comentario a cerca de lo parecido que tiene el fic con los del 2000, pues las ideas de ese tiempo, creo, eran muy diferentes a las de ahora (por ejemplo nadie veríamos a Trunks despertando 5 minutos antes para ir a la escuela, esa faceta tan despreocupada que mostró en **BMG** pero que lo hizo un chico normal a nuestros ojos y que adoramos de de mano de Julian), espero que en mi fic también podamos ver esas facetas y esos momentos cómodos entre los personajes.

Lord-Krun muchas gracias por tu invaluable apoyo y aportación a la historia, casi lloro cada vez que veo un RR tuyo, pues sé que tienes que traducir el fic para leerlo, es invaluable para mí. Sí, Makoto y Trunks tienen que sentarse a platicar de muchas cosas, han pasdo muchos años entre ellos, pero siguen amándose y su relación tiene que llegar a un punto de madurez para decidir si continuar o no, pero la verdad no todas las cosas serán fáciles.

En cuanto a los nuevos poderes de las sailors pueden remitirse a Sailor Moon Cristal para darse una idea de ellos, unos me basé en ellos y otros del manga y creo que otros los inventé, pero el caso es que pueden imaginar los ataques como ustedes quieran, por eso no hice descripciones, además de que casi siempre son piruetas, vueltas y griterío =P.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Con cariño, Ailad.

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi

Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama

Boy mets girls by Julian Soullard

Past, present and uncertainty by Julian Soullard


	6. Capítulo 20- La Diosa eterna

Prácticamente estamos a la mitad, sí. Pasen a leer.

* * *

Capítulo 20

La diosa eterna.

—¡Sailor Júpiter! ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

La Sailor no había cambiado su posición de defensa, miraba con atención a Eron, que era sostenido del cuello por Trunks.

—No va a responderte… —dijo Eron.

—¡Sailor Júpiter, debes irte ahora! ¡Yo me encargaré de Eron!

Pero Júpiter estaba ausente.

«Algo está mal —pensó Trunks—, ¿por qué no me responde?»

La risa de Eron interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no vas a cerciorarte de que se encuentre bien?

Trunks torció los labios, luego lo soltó sobre la arena y caminó hacia Júpiter.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño, Makoto?... —preguntó en un susurro.

Y Júpiter no contestó, lo miró abiertamente, con ojos taciturnos, sin dejar su posición de ataque. A Simple vista la Sailor no parecía tener heridas visibles y su traje estaba impecable. Ahora bien, el aspecto sano de Makoto no revelaba en sí que ella estuviera bien del todo…

Algo parecido, y más pesado, al pánico revoloteó en su pecho y golpeó duramente. Hizo amago de tomarla por los hombros y entonces, como una pared de roca o una barrera electrificada, el campo de fuerza invisible lo repelió. Sailor Júpiter saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de él y volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

Trunks se detuvo a pensar la extraña situación. Era evidente que Júpiter no le reconocía, también que estaba bajo un escudo protector de los que los _Amos del mañana_ tanto ostentaban. Pero tras todas esas revelaciones no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había pasado eso…

—¡Eron! ¿Qué le has hecho?

El hibrido sayajin regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con que el científico estaba ya de pie; el tiempo en que se distrajo le había dado la pauta para recuperarse, casi por completo, de su herida.

—Créeme que no habrá necesidad de decírtelo… pero te advierto que si intentas romper el campo de fuerza terminarás lastimándola.

—Entonces te obligaré a que la sueltes.

—No esperaba menos —contestó—. Sin embargo, me arriesgaré a matarte primero.

—Ya no tienes tu anillo, así que ¡Inténtalo!

—¡Ahora! —gritó Eron, como una orden.

Trunks giró a ver a la Sailor. Ella comenzó a danzar su ataque y Trunks se dispuso a recibirlo de lleno. Nunca había lidiado con los poderes de las Sailors Scouts, pero sabía del daño que eran capaces de hacer. No tenía idea de que tanto le podían afectar.

Pero cuando el rayo se elevó al cielo, y bajó sólo como el relámpago podía hacerlo, Trunks se sorprendió al no ser él el objetivo, si no Eron.

La confusión lo dominó.

El científico bramó al aire y su cuerpo se convulsionó con la descarga de energía.

Un momento después Trunks lo comprendió.

Eron bajó su cabeza, después de que el ataque le golpeara de lleno, y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

«¡Su ki! ¡Su ki ha aumentado demasiado!».

El defensor abrió los ojos de la impresión, y no se preparó para la manera en que Eron lo embistió. El golpe lo mandó a volar y se llevó todas las palmas que había en el camino. Luego Eron lo atrapó antes de que callera y lo golpeó brutalmente en el estómago. La saliva de Trunks salió de su boca y le hizo desorbitar los ojos.

«No puede ser —pensó— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando Júpiter lo atacó?».

—Increíble ¿No? —Preguntó Eron—. Lo que tu niña puede hacer.

Eron lo tomó del cabello rubio y lo golpeó en el rostro una y otra vez. Trunks podía sentir que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

—¡Sé mucho más de tu sangre guerrera de lo que tú imaginas!

La risa demencial de Eron estalló en su cabeza. Un fuerte puño en su barbilla y Trunks giró y cayó lentamente de cabeza a la playa. Su rostro quedó parcialmente enterrado en la arena.

—¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!

Trunks elevó el rostro y escupió arena. Apoyó las palmas de las manos, que se hundieron en los finos granos de aquella tierra, y se levantó lentamente.

«¡Maldición! ¿Cómo ha podido incrementar sus poderes de esa manera? —Se puso en guardia—. ¿Y cómo es que el ataque de Makoto le provocó eso? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!»

—¡Me importa un demonio lo que pienses saber de mí! ¡Acabaré contigo! —gritó Trunks al ponerse de pie.

Tras un aumento de poder Trunks se lanzó contra Eron. Cruzaron un puño, midiendo fuerzas, luego giraron el cuerpo y Trunks paró una rodilla. Se hizo hacia atrás y lanzó un cabezazo a Eron. Ambos se separaron. Luego Trunks se desvaneció y lo atacó por la espalda, el golpe dobló por la espalda a Eron, quien gritó de dolor. El sayajin giró y lanzó una patada, Eron se disparó unos metros y se detuvo en el aire. Luego tomó altura a gran velocidad, Trunks lo siguió.

Entonces Eron se detuvo y extendió sus brazos al frente y comenzó a rafagear a Trunks con esferas de energía.

El sayajin las esquivó a gran velocidad, desapareciendo por momentos y cuando llegó hasta él intentó golpearlo con un puño. Eron se movió rápidamente e intentó golpearlo con una patada, pero Trunks se movió a su derecha, con ambos puños sobre su cabeza, los dejó caer sobre su oponente y este cayó de lleno en la playa. El impacto elevó la arena hacía arriba.

A un lado Sailor Júpiter se plantó con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con los brazos. El escudo protector no dejó que la ráfaga la golpeara.

«¡Maldición! ¡Debo sacarla de aquí!» pensó Trunks.

Bajó a gran velocidad, pero un enorme ataque de energía se disparó hacia él. Trunks, de manera horizontal, extendió sus brazos y contraatacó con su propia energía. Por un momento las energías estuvieron colisionando en el centro, luego disputaron por ganar terreno.

«¡Si no la sacó de aquí terminaremos lastimándola!».

Trunks miró a lo lejos que Júpiter, para su tranquilidad, se alejaba a gran velocidad para ponerse a salvo. Retomó fuerzas y dejó que el haz de luz bajara hasta rosar la orilla de la playa. Abajo, dónde Eron intentaba mantener su ataque, la arena y el agua se arremolinaron en una espiral que lo enceguecía.

—¡Arghhh!

De pronto la energía chocó contra él y lo hundió muchos metros bajo la arena.

Trunks en lo alto dejó que el ataque se desvaneciera y luego localizó a Júpiter a varios metros del lugar. La Sailor estaba cruzada de brazos y lo miraba desde abajo. La situación no le era nada agradable a Trunks, tenía que deshacerse de Eron, ¡Ya!

Trunks empezó a descender, la arena explotó bajó sus pies. Eron salió mientras la arena caía de su traje negro, que a esas alturas ya tenía grandes agujeros por todas partes. Tenía el rostro sucio y la arena se le había pegado a la piel. Si Trunks se hubiera examinado, se daría cuenta de que él lucía un aspecto igual.

Sailor Júpiter se descruzó de brazos y volvió a danzar.

—¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

El grito se transportó por el aire. La esfera de electricidad giró y se impactó en Eron, una vez más atacado por ella. Y el furor de energía dorada lo cubrió mientras bramaba al cielo. Trunks volvió a sentir el aumento de poder, la herida se había cerrado por completo.

«¡No! ¡No, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡A este paso no podré derrotarlo! ¿Cómo es posible que su cuerpo reaccione así? —pensó Trunks, mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños— No me quedará de otra, no quería llegar a _ese_ nivel, pero… si no lo hago… ¡Maldición!».

Utilizar ese nivel de pelea no le gustaba, podía estar rosando el nivel de súper sayajin dos, pero aún no era perfecto, su musculatura aumentaba en demasía, lo cual le generaba una gran demanda a sus músculos y su velocidad no acrecentaba favorablemente; si bien la fuerza de sus golpes se volvía descomunal al poco tiempo sus energías se agotaban.

Y Makoto estaba en medio, ¿Qué tal si terminaba por lastimarla? Eron no se detendría hasta acabar con él, y él tampoco. Tenía que ponerles un punto final a todos los malditos _Amos del mañana_ y quien fuera que estuviera detrás de ellos ¡Y de una vez por todas!

—¡Aaaaaaah!

Concentró todo su ki. Su cabeza se echó para atrás y sus músculos tronaron y se expandieron. Su rasgada playera se deshizo al crecer su pecho y los girones cayeron doblados hacia abajo, apretados por su cinturón. El pantalón, siempre holgado, se le pegó un poco al crecer los músculos de sus piernas. Todo en él se tensó y creció mientras las venas palpitaban en su cien.

El cielo fue atravesado por rayos y se oscurecieron las nubes. El aire se arremolinó sobre su cabeza.

Júpiter lo miró desde abajo con los brazos nuevamente cruzados. Algo había llamado su atención, pero en el extraño estado en el que estaba, con su cerebro botado, no logró comprenderlo. Tenía un objetivo, sólo uno.

El cuerpo de Trunks dejó de transformarse. Quedando en un nivel en que pensó que sería mejor quedarse, antes de tomar esa forma descomunal que tanto lo enlentecía.

Eron sonreía desde la playa. Su cuerpo también había crecido, sus músculos, que se asomaban por lo agujeros de la tela, al expandirse ésta, estaban sumamente tensos. Las venas saltaban de ellos, y estaban perlados de sudor.

Los titanes se pusieron en guardia. Ambos se dirigieron al otro y detuvieron sus puños, chocando uno con el otro. Trunks presionó con fuerza y lo empujó hacia abajo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo impactó en la tierra, creando un camino que comenzó desde la orilla del mar y cruzó la playa muchos metros más. La tierra saltó como si un enorme taladro la empujara fuera de su lugar.

Júpiter comenzó una carrera evadiendo todo lo que salía despedido en el camino, brincó troncos y esquivó rocas.

A lo lejos el arrastre finalizó.

Ambos cuerpos alcanzaron el cielo y arremetieron con puños y patadas en una danza que no era captada por la vista humana. Júpiter sabía que estaban ahí, porque se movían de un lado a otro y el cielo tronaba cada vez que sus fuerzas se encontraban. Las nubes se movían de un lado a otro, como si intentaran hacerse a un lado de los contrincantes.

Eron y Trunks bajaron al suelo y continuaron con su lucha. Intentaban clavarse los codos en un costado, sobre la espalada. Las patadas volaban sobre las cabezas, los puños rosaban las barbillas.

Eron se sentía de acero. Científicamente sus células, las células del ADN del sayajin, que corrían por el torrente de su sangre, se multiplicaban y crecían, convirtiéndole en una mole indestructible. Mantenía la alta velocidad que tanto había intentado alcanzar, pero… cada movimiento le costaba un aire tremendo. Podía sentir sus músculos desgarrase en un ardor que le quemaba todo el cuerpo. A pesar de todo, algo no estaba bien y eso no le estaba gustando.

¿Qué era?

Trunks lo golpeó de pleno en la cara. Eron viajó hasta el suelo. Demolió un pequeño montículo de rocas en su caída. Su cuerpo terminó incrustado entre las rocas.

—¡Big bang atack!

El enorme rayo de energía bajó de lleno y golpeó la tierra. Esta cimbró y se partió. La cuarteadura, provocada como si de un temblor se tratase, se extendió hasta donde Júpiter estaba. La Sailor brincó a un costado y al caer su cuerpo dio vueltas.

Trunks, al percatarse de que los había seguido, decidió terminar con el ataque. La energía cesó al instante y se esfumó como humo en el aire. Cuando toda la tierra se disipó. Trunks bajó al suelo, a unos metros de dónde el cuerpo de Eron debería de estar.

Ahí, impactándole, Eron estaba intentando ponerse de pie, con una rodilla apoyada en la tierra. El traje negro había desaparecido prácticamente de la cintura para arriba, una manga se adhería de su hombro izquierdo. También sangraba profusamente del pecho y del brazo derecho.

Eron respiraba agitadamente, el cuerpo entero le ardía y sentía que los músculos tiraban. La concentración le estaba fallando.

Júpiter se puso de pie y sin perder tiempo lanzó otro ataque.

—¡Dragón de Júpiter!

—¡Makoto! ¡No!

Trunks nunca había visto ese ataque, era una enorme columna de energía eléctrica y tenía el aspecto de ser mortal.

La corriente atravesó el terreno y chocó contra Eron. El científico cayó de rodillas y se arqueó en un grito sordo. El aumento de ki asoló el aire que le rodeaba; la tierra bajo sus piernas se quebró.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!

Eron abrió los ojos, desorbitados. Un brillo casi enceguecedor lo rodeo, rayos de luz escaparon de su cuerpo.

«¡Oh, no!».

Trunks había visto ese estado antes. Muchos años antes. La reunión de todo ese avasallador ki sólo resultaba en una cosa. Un acto que no cabía en la comprensión de Trunks, tenía que ser un error, si no ¿para qué…? La razón lo golpeó de pronto.

Ahora creía comprenderlo.

Los ataques de Júpiter exacerbaban el poder de Eron, por alguna razón que desconocía. Incrementaban su poder de pelea en un corto tiempo. Como cuando él se enfurecía y su fuerza pugnaba hacía afuera. Entonces tenía que hacer un amago de control, incluso entre la furia, o él, y todos… al reunir una colosal cantidad de ki, de la manera en que Eron se encontraba, terminarían por simplemente inmolarse.

Pero, ¿qué pretendía Eron con inmolarse? ¿En qué estaba pensando? La única respuesta que podía encontrar era que Eron se había equivocado. No podía estar pensando en inmolarse. Pero así era, Trunks se había dado cuenta de ello, al verlo batallar entre las descargas de energía que sufría su cuerpo.

Júpiter lo había atacado con una enorme onda de electricidad y su cuerpo, al parecer, no estaba preparado. El ki estaba fuera de su manejo. Lo estaba destruyendo, tenía que liberarlo como el monstro de Broly al acumular tanto ki, si no explotaría… ¡Y si lo hacía pronto, la tierra se iría con él!

—¡Estúpido!¡Estas fuera de control, tienes que liberar el ki o explotaras en cualquier momento!

Eron apretó los dientes y su cuerpo se agigantó de nuevo. En el estado en el que estaba no ponía atención a lo que Sayaman le decía.

«¿Qué me está pasando? —pensó Eron—, mi cuerpo... no puedo... ».

Trunks bajó a la tierra, a varios metros de él. Gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y se perdían bajo su mandíbula. Tomó una decisión rápida, no podía perder el tiempo. La tierra podía sufrir un gran daño si se tardaba demasiado. Y no estaba seguro de que funcionara, todo pendía de un hilo.

«¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, maldición!».

¡Que la tierra explotara entonces! Si el planeta se iba destruir de todas formas entonces lo intentaría. Golpeó con un enorme rayo la tierra bajo sus pies, y siguió disparando hasta que cedió y se abrió un enorme boquete.

Júpiter a lo lejos frunció el ceño y vio que se internaba bajo tierra.

Eron siguió convulsionando en una luz que crecía cada tanto, una esfera de energía se había formado a su alrededor y rayos dorados viajaban atreves de ella.

La tierra empezó a temblar, Júpiter dio varios pasos hacia atrás y abrió los ojos.

La tierra bajo Eron se movió hacia arriba. Se elevó soltando tierra y rocas donde se quebraba, unos rayos de luz se liberaron desde el fondo y luego el montículo completo se separó elevándose lentamente. Unos segundos después Trunks apareció en su campo de visión. Estaba elevando la placa de tierra donde Eron se encontraba. Y a cada segundo la placa se deshacía más.

Júpiter se puso en guardia y comenzó otro ataque. Truks abrió los ojos con pánico. Si Eron recibía un ataque más explotaría al contacto.

—¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

Trunks se elevó rápidamente e hizo que el ataque se estrellara contra él. La sensación fue inesperada. El golpe de energía lo hizo vibrar. Sus poros se abrieron, sus músculos palpitaron, el poder explotó en su cuerpo.

De pronto se sintió tan poderoso, como la primera vez que se transformó en súper sayajin. No pudo contenerlo y lo liberó. La energía manó de sus palmas y elevó la placa de tierra hacía el cielo. A medio camino se desmoronó y Eron brilló como un sol, mientras su cuerpo se elevaba a la velocidad de la luz, o más y era atravesado por rayos dorados. Cuando alcanzó el límite de la tierra con el espacio explotó.

La luz iluminó por completó el costado del planeta y se extinguió en pequeños destellos. Abajo, la onda expansiva, elevó ráfagas de viento y la onda del sonido estalló en un ruido sordo. La luz ofuscó a la mitad de la población, que sintió el suelo vibrar en un terremoto nunca antes presenciado en _esa tierra_. El campo de fuerza de Júpiter desapareció y la mandó a volar por los aires. Trunks simplemente se quedó ahí, con el poder recorriendo sus venas.

Podía haber incontables daños, quizás muertes, pero la tierra se había salvado. Eron había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Al fin había acabado con él, o mejor dicho, él mismo había acabado con su vida de la manera más estúpida. Ahora sólo quedaba acabar con el resto de los _Amos del mañana._

Su momento de alivio se interrumpió. Trunks se giró y fue a buscar a Makoto. Sobrevoló un par de metros cuando la encontró. Se estaba incorporando y al parecer estaba ilesa.

—¡Makoto! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Júpiter terminó de incorporarse y lo miró. Confundida.

—Eron… —murmuró.

—Eron está muerto… desapareció —dijo Trunks, condescendiente—. Ahora podemos ir a casa, ¿Makoto, estás bien?

Trunks puso una mano sobre su hombro. Sobre la manga esférica que lucía su nuevo traje de batalla. Makoto elevó un brazo y se lo quitó de encima. Frunció el ceño y le lanzó una patada. Trunks muy apenas se movió con el golpe.

«¿Qué sucede?... Debe estar bajo alguna influencia».

La sailor lo atacó de lleno con los puños. Trunks los esquivó fácilmente, ella giró y le lanzó otra patada, con sus largas y gráciles piernas. Trunks la tomó de un botín y la sentó en el suelo, lo más gentilmente que pudo.

—Tranquilízate, Makoto, ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Sayajin —respondió.

Sus ojos taciturnos.

—Sí… soy sayajin, pero ¿sabes cómo me llamo? —insistió Trunks.

—Enemigo.

El corazón de Trunks se encogió y la soltó del brazo de dónde la estaba sujetando. ¿Acaso le habían lavado el cerebro? ¿Por qué no sabía quién era? Un montón de dudas atravesaron su cabeza, pero sólo una atravesó su corazón.

—Makoto tienes que recordar quien soy… soy Trunks… yo soy tu novio, ¿recuerdas?… Yo te amo.

Pero Makoto no reaccionó ante sus palabras. Se levantó e intentó atacarlo de nuevo. Trunks la esquivó e intentó noquearla, pero dudó y sólo destrozó la liga que sujetaba su cabello.

El cabello de la Sailor se liberó y su espesa melena castaña cayó sobre sus hombros. Lo miró dispuesta a volver a atacarlo.

«Tendré que desmayarla, después de todo».

Pero el miedo a lastimarla lo invadió de nuevo. El ataque que le había transmitido tenía sus fuerzas por las nubes. Mientras él dudaba Júpiter lo volvió a atacar. La pequeña antena de su tiara invocó el rayo, sin palabras, bajó a sus manos enguantadas y después viajó para golpearle en el pecho.

Una vez más, desatando un poderoso gritó de su garganta, su cuerpo convulsionó, y un nuevo torrente de poder lo azotó. El ki se extendió por todo su cuerpo poniendo su cabello más en puntas violentas. Hizo fuerzas y obligó a sus músculos a soportar.

Júpiter lo miró inmutable. Giró sobre su propio eje y le dedicó una de esas poderosas patadas muy de ella. Trunks trastabilló unos cuantos pasos. Apretó los puños mientras sentía el poder descontrolarse, su musculatura pugnaba por perder la batalla.

Júpiter le clavó el puño en el rostro, él apenas se movió. Sus ataques nunca le harían daño, pero el hecho de que fueran sus manos las que lo golpeaban, sus ojos los que lo amedrentaban, le provocaba un enorme dolor. El dolor de verla y no, porque de alguna forma no era ella.

«¿Qué hago?...».

Júpiter volvió a danzar, Trunks intentó moverse rápidamente, o al menos lo más rápido sin liberar todo el poder que intentaba contener, y el rayo le rosó. La descarga de poder le hizo poner la mente en blanco. Apretó los puños hasta sacarse sangre y cuando abrió los ojos, la miró.

La guerrera eterna se acercaba lentamente a él. Su cabello flotaba en el viento.

Hermosa.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando? La energía lo estaba sacando de sus cabales. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Intentó moverse hacia ella e internar desmayarla, ya como último recurso. Si la lastimaba podía darle una semilla sensu, o eso esperaba.

Se alejó unos pasos de ella, pese a su intento de acercarse, tocarla era imposible. Lastimarla le era imposible. ¡No podía, maldita sea! No podía ponerle una mano encima, no.

Ella lo golpeó otra vez y otra, él retrocedió, sentía hormiguear la piel bajo sus golpes. Una parte de él quería responder, regresar sus ataques, tomarla fuertemente y aprisionarla contra él. Hacerla despertar. Su parte guerrera estaba hipnotizada con esa faceta que la no-Makoto mostraba ante él.

Que idiota, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo? ¿Había tenido que llegar a ese punto para entenderlo de nuevo? ¡Qué ganas de abofetearse a él mismo! Si había decidido no ignorar sus sentimientos mientras estuviera donde ella.

Ahora no tenía idea de cómo hacerla entrar en razón. Ahora todo podía acabar, y fueran vencedores o perdedores, él la perdería al final.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no había hundido los dedos en esa melena espesa y brillante? ¿Por qué no se había perdido en esas gemas verdes? ¿Por qué no la había besado? ¡Ya! Esos labios que sólo había besado dos veces, y con eso se habían tatuado por siempre. Esos labios que no le permitían conocer de otro amor. Porque… ¿Cómo amar lo mortal si él había conocido lo eterno? Si él amaba a la Diosa.

Ante sus ojos, Trunks prisionero del delirio, miró a Makoto: naturaleza misma, roble y flor; fuerza y delicadeza. porque sólo ella era el hombro que le había escuchado, la sensibilidad con quien se había desahogado. El punto de partida e inflexión de conocer a una mujer, admirarla y descubrir el amor en ella.

Makoto la mujer, la guerrera, la reencarnación de la Diosa, en cuyo cuerpo y alma residía la fuerza tempestuosa del mismísimo trueno. Valentía y furia.

Porque él, el híbrido, el humano, el sayajin, había encontrado su propia ambivalencia en ella. La ira del guerrero y la humanidad asombrosa.

¿Cómo no dejar de amarla? Si sólo ella lo compenetraba, si sólo ella podía domarlo, con su fuerza. Al sayajin. Lo había reclamado, porque su corazón es suyo. Por ella podía olvidar todo, con tal de salvaguardar su vida, dar la suya. Como debía de ser, no de otra manera.

Tenía que salvarla, liberarla, pero no podía tocarla, no, no, no de esa forma.

Ella era eterna, y él un condenado. Un condenado esclavo a amarla hasta el último miserable día de su propia existencia. Prohibida. ¿Quién era él para reclamarla? ¿Para frenarla? A ella la perfecta.

Él, la unión de dos seres diferentes, él la sangre mezclada. Despojo de un príncipe sin reino, heredero sin trono. Él, la bestia de fuerza descomunal que se le escapaba por los ojos.

Ella acortó la distancia. Ella la Diosa. Sus holanes al viento, sus botas golpeando al suelo, estremeciendo la tierra a su paso. ¿O era él el que se estremecía? Su cabello danzando en el aire, su mirada clavada en él. Meciendo, domando a la bestia. Posó una mano enguantada en su mejilla y Trunks se agitó por dentro. La mezcla de maldad y perdición en los ojos verdes. La mortalidad de la Diosa. Era Makoto y no lo era.

El rayo cruzó su cuerpo, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y le hizo cerrar los ojos, los dientes hasta lo imposible. Los rayos recorrían su cuerpo poseyéndolo de la manera más fuerte, dolorosa y placentera a la vez. Su ki se elevó y el calor entre los dos aumentó, como lenguas de fuego. La ropa de ella se agitó con la energía despedida, su cabello azotó hacia el cielo.

Trunks luchó por no perder la concentración en el aumento de poder que padecía su cuerpo, porque perderla, sería perderla a ella y prefería morir en sus manos que volver a ver el tinte de su sangre.

Y mientras la locura y el placer-dolor le invadían, con el último suspiro de fuerza y conciencia que le quedaban, se empujó hacia adelante. Colisionó con fuerza, con brusquedad y cumplió el sueño de tantos años.

La besó.

Tras largos ocho años, soñando con sus labios, la besó, pero Makoto no reaccionó a su corto y efusivo beso. El trueno lo hizo arquearse de nuevo, convirtiendo su rostro en una mueca de sufrimiento. Los rayos seguían, viajaban, subían y bajaban. Hinchó los pulmones por un atisbo más de libertad y volvió a sus pasos.

Decisión llena de locura y desesperación. No podía tocarla de otra manera, no, ¡era inconcebible! Si el mundo se iba a terminar, ¡qué se terminara entre sus manos!

Y chocó los labios en la sonrisa helada, una y otra vez. El condenado en tortura y la diosa en su fuero. Y cuando pensó que debía elevar su cuerpo y entregarlo al universo. Su parte más egoísta se instaló en sí. Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura, manchando su falda de sangre, destrozando su moño, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en su cadera.

Los músculos crecían y lo convertían en esa fastuosidad enorme que era la bestia, el sayajin. Los ojos en blanco. Pensó que la locura lo había domado más que el trueno mismo. El dolor tronando en su mente.

—¡No! ¡Ma-ko-to!

Y los labios.

—¡Makoto!

Y el beso.

—¡Makotooooo!

Y la perdidón, el trueno en el cielo.

—¡MAKOTOOO!

Los labios, la Diosa y él, enajenado.

El rayo cesó. Él se clavó al suelo, más por voluntad propia. Los brazos pequeños lo sostuvieron.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Júpiter, con ojos despiertos—. ¡Trunks!—. La salvación en sus labios.

Aceptó el beso furioso de quién le clavaba con fuerza la cintura. Lo profundizó conociendo esos labios como el ayer. La plenitud en el hoy.

Un instante después el cuerpo cedió, los músculos regresaron a su normalidad con lentitud y dolor. El súper sayajin no desapareció, pero su cuerpo sacudido por los temblores cayó, y con su fuerza se llevó a la sailor. Júpiter sofocó un grito de dolor pegando su boca en su hombro.

—Estarás bien… —dijo él.

Mañana estaría bien. Ella sanaría más rápido que él, como sanaban las scouts después de sus fuertes batallas. Él se volvería más fuerte por el zenkai power. Los dos, mañana, serían más fuertes.

* * *

No crean que es por que el martes pasado fue San Valentin y que por eso me puse cursi y espero no se hayan aburrido. La verdad es que este capitulo lo escribí hace tiempo, primero las batallas me han costado mucho trabajo, terminaba exhausta después de escribirlas, aún no sé si tengo potencial para ellas. En cuanto a lo otro, ¿qué les puedo decir?, la inspiración llegó así y tuve que escribirlo. Le hemos dicho bye a Eron, y nos faltan tress. Viene un capítulo muy largo y después nos precipitaremos al final.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, también a los que no dejan pero leen. A Ladi Jupiter, Shunk Kisaragi, a Lord Krun en especial por no dejar de leer a pesar del idioma. Al Calabazo, me quedé intrigada con lo de las altura y me puse a investigar en internet y en wikipedia y así, creo que me quedo con que los cuatro andan al rededor de 170 cm, encontré algunos lugares en los que ponían a Ranma más bajo que Ryoga y también a Trunks al rededor de los 176 cm. En cuanto a Makoto he leído que su estatura es la misma, ósea 170, así que me quedaré con esos números, pero supongo que me dejé llevar por que para mi Trunks es el más fuerte y guapo XD y esa altura si no se compara jajaja.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Recuerden que si hay alguien a quien le moleste esta historia "NO" oficial, puede denunciarme. Sí, por que soy consiente de la posición en la que estoy, he visto casos en los que los autores retiran su historia para llevarla a libro, también he visto casos en que otros se aprovechan de esas historia, como el fic de Harry Potter Muerdagos & Mortífagos de Holofernes. Yo no quiero, ni necesito nada de eso, yo sólo me he divertido mucho, he rememorado mucho, con mucho cariño y lo he querido compartir, PPI es de Julian Soullard y este no es más que un homenaje a él de mi parte.

Con cariño, Ailad.


	7. Capítulo 21- El trueno en su cielo

Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero me fue imposible actualizar el domingo, por que escusas, escusas. Gomen nasai. Mi niña cumplió años, yo estoy en mi segundo mes de gestación, no como, vomito y me siento súper mal, además de que tengo una horrenda alergia al rededor de los ojos y no puedo tomar nada.

Les comenté que este es el capítulo más largo de todos y la verdad a pesar de que lo cambié y quité y agregué, no termina de convencerme, pero ustedes juzguen. Pasen a leer y muchas gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 21

El trueno en su cielo.

Cuando Ranma y Ryoga llegaron al dojo Tendo fueron recibidos, para su sorpresa, por Akane. La chica les sirvió bebidas frías y algo de comer (por supuesto algo que Kasumi había dejado en la cocina). Ambos le aseguraron haber estado entrenando. Akane los había mirado escrutadoramente y decidió creerles. Comieron y bebieron mucho, mientras Akane los observaba en silencio. Sabía que algo estaba pasando, estaba segura de ello, y le dolía que Ranma, y ahora Ryoga, no le contaran.

—… Oye Ranma —dijo Ryoga.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sientes… que… —Musitó, elevó sus ojos al cielo y Ranma lo siguió con los suyos—. ¿Crees que Trunks siga entrenando?

—¿Tú crees?

—Es que… ¿No puedes sentir su ki?

Ranma cerró los ojos y se concentró, muy lejos alcanzó a sentir un ki.

—Está muy lejos…

—¿Tú crees que…? —Se incorporó Ryoga.

—No lo sé —contestó Ranma—. Estoy seguro que es él, no hay nadie más en este planeta que tenga ese poder —él y Ryoga se vieron a los ojos un par de segundos—. Además de… además de ¡Eron!

—¡Rayos! ¡Será mejor que vayamos! —gritó Ryoga. Ranma asintió a su lado—. ¡Nube voladora!

La nube apareció en un parpadeo y bajó dejando una estela amarilla y curveada. Ryoga pegó un brinco y se subió en ella. Ranma salió disparado hacia el cielo.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —gritó Akane, al salir del dojo. « ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! ¿Por qué se han marchado tan rápido?».

Luego decidió ir al teléfono.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el departamento de Trunks, las chicas se habían reunido. Ami, Darien y la «señora Briefs» (como la llamaba Ami), estaban en el cuarto donde habían instalado la máquina del tiempo.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna estaban reunidas con Luna y Artemis, buscando una manera de atravesar hacia la dimensión de los _Amos del mañana_.

Lo que dejaba a Serena, Rei, Mina y la pequeña Hotaru al frente de la cocina: Habían decidido hacer una enorme cantidad de comida para animar a Trunks.

La empresa estaba resultando imposible.

Makoto había dejado su huella en cada rincón de la cocina. En el frigorífico, en la alacena, en el orden de los utensilios. Rei se había topado con la letra de ella en cada uno de los contenedores, donde rezaban los nombres de las especias contenidas.

En ese preciso momento Serena abrió su recetario para encontrarse con su letra y todos los dibujos que ponía en sus recetas y en el marco de las hojas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

«¿Dónde estás Mako-chan? —Pensó Serena—. Tienes que regresar con nosotras, Mako-chan tienes… tienes que regresar con Trunks.»

—Serena —dijo Rei, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, deja de llorar, vas a arruinar el recetario.

—Lo siento Rei… —se disculpó y se hizo a un lado para que Rei hiciera lugar a las especias en la encimera.

—No llores, Serena —dijo Hotaru—, ya verás que pronto Makoto regresara.

Serena intentó asentir con seguridad.

—¡Animo chicas! —dijo Mina, con la sartén en la mano— ¡El estómago de un sayajin no espera! —y acto seguido puso el sartén en la hornilla.

—Mina tiene razón —dijo Rei—. Dime Hotaru, ¿qué crees que le guste a Trunks? —preguntó mientras hojeaba el recetario.

« _Bip, Bip_ »

El celular de Serena comenzó a sonar.

—¿Hola? —dijo al contestar— ¡Ah!, hola Akane… Er… No, no. Aquí no pasa nada… Sí, todas estamos bien, gracias… —Serena se movió por la cocina mientras seguía la conversación— No, no que yo sepa… ¿Ranma? ¿Estas segura?... ¡Sí, claro! Te avisaremos si sucede algo. Hasta pronto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mina, siguiéndola como las demás.

Serena apagó el celular y bajó la mano.

—Era Akane Tendo —dijo pensativa—, habló para preguntar si algo estaba pasando.

—¿Pasando? —Preguntó Rei— ¿Te refieres a pasando algo con los _Amos del mañana_?

—Dijo que Ranma y Ryoga habían salido volando muy rápido del dojo…

—¿Qué no estaban entrenado con Trunks muy lejos de aquí? —preguntó Mina.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ay, ay ayayayay!

Serena profirió un gritó y comenzó a brincar por la cocina. Su mano palpitaba, roja, por que la había dejado sobre el sartén caliente. Mina y Hotaru la tomaron y le llevaron al fregadero, donde metieron su mano en agua, lo que provocó gritos más fuertes.

—¡Serena, tonta! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —le reprendió Rei.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó, mientras soplaba a las ampollas que se habían formado en su mano— Yo sólo estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Akane…

—¡Chicas! —Se escuchó la voz de Luna por los comunicadores de las cuatro— ¡Hemos detectado una fuerza muy lejos de Tokio!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron todas al unísono.

—¡Creemos que se trata de los _Amos del mañana_ o de Súper Sayaman! —dijo Artemis.

Rei cerró sus ojos e intentó percibir la energía de la que estaban hablando.

* * *

Ranma y Ryoga llevaban mucho tiempo volando hacia el lugar donde dos enormes presencias se sentían.

«Es la primera vez que vuelo una distancia tan grande —pensó Ranma—. Qué envidia me da Ryoga, él sí que no se esfuerza...»

—¡Estoy seguro de que son ellos! —gritó Ryoga.

Ranma miró a la lejanía.

—¡Sí, es Trunks! ¡Ahora puedo reconocer su ki!

Entonces vieron un haz de luz elevarse hacia el cielo y desaparecer de su vista. Después hubo una enorme explosión, en lo que ellos creyeron fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra. Tuvieron que cerrar los ojos al cegarse con tanta luz. Luego un viento los azotó tan fuerte que Ranma perdió el vuelo y Ryoga salió disparado de la nube voladora.

Los dos giraron en el aire mientras caían, la nube atrapó a Ryoga de cabeza y él no perdió tiempo en recoger a Ranma. El chico se sujetó de Ryoga por la espalda y permaneció flotando en la nube.

—¡¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?! —preguntó Ryoga.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts se habían reunido en la azotea del edificio de departamentos.

—Entonces harán una tele transportación conjunta —dijo, a modo de pregunta, Bulma a Luna y Artemis.

—Sí —contestó Artemis—, es uno de los poderes de las Sailors.

Un poco más lejos todas estaban en sus posiciones y tomadas de las manos, pero antes de que desaparecieran, a lo lejos un haz de luz se elevó en el cielo, lo miraron desaparecer atónitas, rumbo al espacio. Entonces una enorme explosión se vio y un segundo después, la luz las cegó y fuertes ráfagas de viento azotaron con la fuerza suficiente para derrumbarlas en el piso.

—¡Por Dios! —gritó Bulma cuando el edificio bajo su cuerpo se estremeció— ¡Hacia mucho años que no sentía estos temblores!

Un momento después el temblor y el aire cesó y las Sailors se pusieron de pie.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Neptune.

—Sea lo que sea, esto tiene que ver con Trunks y los _Amos del mañana_ —aseguró Uranus con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Mars…? —preguntó Moon.

La sailor del fuego negó con la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Una de las dos enormes energías desapareció.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Luna.

El resto la miró con sorpresa.

—No perdamos más el tiempo —habló Venus—. Vamos ahora.

Así volvieron a tomarse de las manos y viajaron hasta donde la energía pulsaba como un corazón en llamas.

* * *

Ranma y Ryoga descendieron un poco cuando llegaron al lugar. Los dos observaron, desde la nube voladora, el terreno destrozado. El suelo arenoso se había cuarteado y, por las fisuras, la arena era tragada desde la playa. Las palmeras que se extendían por toda la playa, estaban destrozadas, y despedían leves motas de humo. El agua del mar estaba picada y el aire alrededor se sentía caliente.

Hacía poco que la energía había dejado de pulsar tan fuerte y ahora se mantenía más baja y estable.

Ranma y Ryoga no sabían qué pensar con todo esa destrucción. Sólo esperaban que Trunks, así como lo marcaba su ki, estuviera bien.

—¡Mira! ¡Allá!

Ranma bajó la vista a donde Ryoga apuntaba con el dedo.

Era un cráter tan enorme como los que ya habían visto, pero había algo en el fondo de él. Al principio Ranma no supo que era, luego reconoció la silueta de una persona.

—¡Vamos! Debe de estar allí —dijo Ryoga y se dispararon sobre la nube.

Cuando se acercaron al lugar los dos brincaron de la nube y cayeron en el borde del cráter. Luego bajaron patinando con los pies y corrieron hasta donde estaban…

—Son Trunks y Sailor Júpiter —dijo Ranma.

Los chicos se acercaron más a ellos, para comprobar que estuvieran bien. Ranma extendió una mano para tocar a la sailor, pero ella se incorporó a medias y lo miró. Se miraron un par de segundos.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó confundida.

—Sailor Júpiter, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Yo… creo que sí.

Un gruñido se escuchó y el cuerpo bajo Júpiter se movió. Ella se hizo a un lado y retiró su peso de Trunks. Habían estado así desde que ella había despertado a la conciencia, y ahora mismo no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí.

—Trunks… —lo llamó.

A pesar del torbellino de preguntas que se hacía su mente en ese momento, ver a Trunks a su lado le llenaba de felicidad, y que decir del calor que invadía sus mejillas.

El hibrido sayajin abrió los ojos y la miró, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes. Luego escuchó un carraspeo. Los dos peleadores de Nerima desviaban sus ojos, para no presenciar las miraditas que los dos enamorados se dedicaban.

—Ranma, Ryoga, pero ¿qué hacen ustedes…?

La pregunta de Trunks fue interrumpida por un fulgor de luces. Todos miraron hacia arriba, en el límite del cráter, donde las sailors habían aparecido. Caras de sorpresa fueron las de los cuatro que estaban en el fondo.

Entonces Sailor Moon dio un paso atrás y su bota se encontró con el declive del cráter, inmediatamente comenzó a agitar los brazos al aire, como si quisiera volar.

—¡Ay ayayayay!

Pero le fue imposible mantener el precario equilibrio que tenía y cayó hacía atrás. En el camino su cuerpo giró en extrañas posiciones, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y, finalmente, caía de culo.

Todos sofocaron una carcajada. Ryoga se encaminó a ayudarla a ponerse de pie, mientras las sailors bajaban con mucha más clase de Moon.

—¡Sailor Júpiter! —gritó Moon, mientras dejaba de sobarse el trasero y cambiaba dos enormes lagrimas por ojos llenos de alegría—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, cuando llegó a su lado.

—Estoy bien Sailor Moon —contestó la sailor y la abrazó.

—¿Alguien puede explicarnos que sucedió aquí? —exigió Uranus, como de costumbre.

—Lo mismo queremos saber —contestó Ranma.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Neptuno.

—Sentimos el ki de Trunks y decidimos venir —contestó Ryoga.

—Eso no era necesario —dijo Uranus, abriéndose paso entre los dos para llegar con Trunks.

—Para eso estamos nosotras —terminó Neptuno.

Ambas tenían el porte indignado. Una cosa era haber aceptado a Trunks, por _muchas obvias_ razones, y otra tener que soportar la intromisión de civiles como esos dos de Nerima. Y en ése momento, en el que Luna, Artemis y Plut no estaban, no tenían por qué guardarse sus opiniones al respecto.

—Pueden regresar por donde vinieron —dijo Uranus.

A su espalda Ranma cerró los puños con coraje y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—¡Oigan! ¡No es momento para discusiones! —amonestó Mars.

—Sí, no queremos una escena como la última vez.

Uranus bufó y se inclinó al lado de Trunks. Él no había dado muestras de querer ponerse de pie y ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí Trunks? —peguntó la sailor de espada.

Tras un momento, en el que Uranus pensó que no estaba consciente, él sonrió levemente y sin abrir los ojos le contestó.

—Eron ha muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltaron la mayoría.

—Pero ¿cómo? —preguntó Uranus.

Entonces Trunks abrió los ojos e hizo el amago de sentarse, pero no pudo y se volvió a desplomar. Algunas de las chicas gritaron con preocupación.

—¿Estas bien Trunks? —preguntó Júpiter, alarmada a su lado.

—Estoy… estoy bien —dijo entre dientes—, es sólo que mi cuerpo, mis músculos están muy resentidos por toda la energía que me descargaste Júpiter…

—¿Eh, e-energía? ¿Qué energía? —preguntó, y pugnó por que la preocupación no le ganara.

—Tus ataques —repitió—. Eron y yo fuimos atacados por ti, eso fue lo que lo mató.

—Vaya… —musitó Moon— No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Bueno —dijo Mercury a su lado—, debo admitir que no eres la única.

Trunks volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué no tomas una de esas semillas que tienes? —preguntó Mars—, te sentirás mejor.

—No, en realidad me siento muy bien —suspiró—. Escuchen, Eron intentó incrementar sus poderes a través de la energía de los ataques de Júpiter, pero su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar todo lo que acumuló, o eso creo —apoyó los codos y se incorporó a medias, mientras todos le escuchaban, unos cerca de él y otros de pie más atrás—, así que terminó explotando. Sé que parece increíble, de hecho, bueno… había otro sayajin llamado Broly, él tenía que sacar todo el ki que acumulaba o terminaría explotando.

Las caras de estupefacción no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Y cómo es que tú los atacaste Júpiter? Puedo comprender que a Eron, pero ¿a Trunks…? —preguntó Neptuno.

Los ojos de la sailor del trueno se empañaron y agachó la mirada. Eso mismo se preguntaba ella.

—Eso es porque ella no estaba consiente —contestó Trunks.

—La verdad… yo… no recuerdo casi nada —llevó una mano enguantada a sus ojos, para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir—. Los recuerdos de la última semana están muy confusos. Eron me retuvo muchos días en un tanque, luego de eso… yo… no sé…

—¡Espera! —Esta vez fue el turno de Trunks para sorprenderse—. ¿Dices una semana?

Júpiter sopesó su respuesta. Hizo un esfuerzo más en recordar. En aquellos días estaba segura de que habían pasado al menos unos siete días. Había llegado a ese cálculo porque, si bien Eron se pasaba todo el tiempo en el laboratorio, su asistente Arna, no.

Ella iba y venía, por lo que a Makoto le parecía todos los días. Siempre vestía diferente, con su bata, pero con ropa diferente, ropa extravagante. Estaba aseada, peinada y maquillada diferente. Sí. Y había contado siete cambios.

—Creo que al menos fueron siete días —contestó.

—¡Siete días! —Trunks externó el asombro de todos — pero si sólo hace dos que Eron te secuestro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Júpiter. No es posible, estaba segura… pero Trunks no le mentiría.

—Creo que debemos tener una larga charla —dijo Uranus y se puso de pie—, pero creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos descansen algo primero —dijo a Trunks y a Júpiter.

Las demás estuvieron conformes. Las inner senshi se abalanzaron sobre su compañera, a la que mimaron, mientras Ranma y Ryoga ayudaban a Trunks a ponerse de pie.

—Vayan al centro —dijo Venus—, nos tele-transportaremos ahora.

* * *

Lo siguiente en sucesión fue regresar al edificio de departamentos, donde Bulma atendió a Trunks con ayuda de Ami y Darien, quien no había alcanzado a llegar ya que se encontraba dando clases. En cuanto a Makoto, fue atendida por el resto de sus amigas. Mientras el resto se movía de un lugar a otro. Como era de costumbre había mucha gente en tan pequeño lugar, por lo que Ryoga y Ranma decidieron marcharse (en parte debido a la hosca actitud de Uranus y Neptuno), otro día volverían a ver a Trunks. Además, para ellos estaba claro que Trunks había ido a acabar con Eron; éste estaba bien muerto y era lo único que les importaba.

—¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que esos dos se iban a enfrentar? —preguntó Uranus a Plut, cuando ella apareció en el departamento.

—Sabes que mis poderes están muy limitados en este momento.

—Ahora no nos salgas con eso.

Uranus se arrepintió en el momento, Plut le dedicó una mirada poco alegre, de esas que a ella nunca se le veían.

—Sí tanto quieren los detalles, quédense. Yo me retiro —dijo y acto seguido desapareció.

Neptuno también miró duramente a su compañera. Uranus sólo resopló.

No tenía nada que ver con Trunks, tenía que ver con la extraña actitud que Setsuna arrastraba desde tiempo atrás. Ellas dos estaban seguras de que ocultaba algo, algo aparte de todo lo que ya les había dicho. Y todas tenían derecho a saber que era lo que estaba ocultando.

Momentos más tarde pasaron a ver a Trunks y él les contó lo que había sucedido durante su enfrentamiento con Eron.

—Eron me envió una nota anoche, apareció aquí, afuera, en el balcón. La envió por medio de uno de los portales. Estoy seguro de que sabía dónde vivíamos cada uno de nosotros… o al menos dónde yo sí. Me pidió que fuera sólo o dañaría a Makoto. Lamento decirles que no lo dudé, sé que debí haberles dicho, pero al final no lo hice.

»Al principio me di cuenta de que si le retiraba el anillo tenía más oportunidades de ganarle, mi sorpresa fue que cuando le corté la mano con mi espada, el tardó sólo unos segundos en recuperar otra. De igual forma tenía la capacidad de sanar sus heridas. También le arrebaté un dije que portaba colgado del cuello, no sé para que lo llevaba, pero en nuestro penúltimo enfrentamiento él se mostró protector con él… supongo que era una de sus tantas trampas.

»Bueno… Luego intentó derrotarme con ayuda de Júpiter, como ya antes les había dicho. En un principio creí que perdería contra él, porque cada vez que Júpiter lo atacaba su nivel de poder aumentaba, sin embargo creo que él no estaba preparado para soportar tanto poder… Así que intenté sacarlo fuera de la tierra para que el planeta no explotara con él.

Las Sailors guardaron algunos segundos de silencio.

—Nos dijiste que Júpiter también te había atacado —dijo Mercury— ¿Sus poderes te afectaron de la misma manera?

Trunks asintió.

—Sí, pero ella no estaba consiente. No sabía que era yo.

—Vaya… —dijo Bulma, mientras retiraba todo el botiquín de primeros auxilios—. Quizás tu sangre sayajin canaliza ese tipo de energía y lo potencia a través de tu sistema.

—Eso es lo que creo madre —dijo Trunks y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Makoto, desde la cama en donde permanecía vendado—, y es increíble. Si yo no hubiera tenido tanto entrenamiento durante toda mi vida, estoy seguro que Makoto me hubiera matado.

—¡Tonto! No digas eso… —le palmeó el hombro la sailor y no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara al final.

—Tranquila… —se disculpó—. No lo tomes a mal, ¡Realmente eres increíble!

Todas emitieron una risita al ver al par de enamorados sonrojarse.

—Creo que todas debemos estar alerta en caso de que el resto de los _Amos del mañana_ contraataquen. Debemos suponer que saben nuestra ubicación gracias a ese enorme mapa de Tokio que tienen de cabeza en su mundo —dijo Uranus.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿deberíamos de mudarnos? —preguntó Moon temerosa.

—No creo que tenga algún caso, Sailor Moon —dijo Darien.

—Mars tiene razón —apoyó Mercury —. No tendría ningún caso hacerlo, de todas maneras no estamos seguras de que no nos estén observando.

—Eso nos lleva a otro asunto crucial —interrumpió Artemis, desde el alfeizar de la ventana, donde estaba sentado junto a Luna—. Quizás ellos intentaran atacarnos a la brevedad y tenemos que estar preparados.

—Es verdad —dijo Luna.

—Y si es verdad que Júpiter estuvo retenida durante más de una semana… —dijo Mercury.

—Eso quiere decir que el tiempo transcurre más aprisa en su mundo que aquí —terminó Bulma—, como en nuestra tierra.

—Es muy posible —dijo Artemis.

—Es una pena que Setsuna no esté aquí para opinar… —dijo Uranus con acidez.

—Nuestra última misión dio grandes resultados, pero es momento de planear nuestro próximo movimiento —dijo Luna.

—Pero Luna, no tenemos manera de viajar a su mundo —dijo Moon.

—Tenernos que encontrarla —dijo Mercury.

Neptuno, Uranus y Darien se retiraron después de la pequeña charla. El resto de las chicas se quedaron otro rato, esperando a Makoto. Decidieron regresar a sus identidades civiles.

—Será mejor que ya me marche… —dijo Makoto.

Ella y Trunks salían del pasillo hacía la sala donde estaban todas. Él iba con un pants delgado y tenía todo el torso y el brazo derecho vendado, sujetado en un pequeño improvisado cabestrillo.

—Pero Makoto —dijo Trunks y la miró profundamente—, iras a tu casa y te quedaras… sola.

Las palabras de Trunks le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Las chicas, que los miraban desde la sala de estar, bajaron la mirada a sus tazas de té.

Makoto no supo qué responder. Hacía muchos años que nadie le esperaba en casa. Nadie para compartir los acontecimientos del día, para tomar la cena entre risas, o para desearle dulces sueños. Hacía años que Makoto no tenía una familia esperando por ella al final del día, nadie que se preocupara porque ella regresara a casa.

Su familia había consistido, los últimos años, en sus amigas: Serena, Ami, Rei, Mina y las demás. En todas las personas que la rodeaban, que le habían abierto los brazos, como Ukyo, a quien incluso consideraba una hermana, por ser ambas tan semejantes.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien —dijo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez: la guerrera de tormenta imparable. ¿De dónde obtenía tanta fortaleza? Se preguntó otra vez Trunks.

—Es sólo que yo… — insistió Trunks—. Yo no…

Él no quería que ella regresara a casa sola, no quería dejarla, temía que algo malo le pasara. Dejarla ir le provocaba un dolor terrible en el pecho que no podía explicar.

—Si tanto te preocupa Trunks —habló Serena—, Makoto se puede quedar en mi casa. ¿Verdad Mako-chan?

—Bueno… —dijo abochornada.

—Sí, o en la mía —dijo Mina.

—Quizás debamos hacer una pijamada en mi casa —Propuso Rei.

—Chicas… —dijo Makoto conmovida.

—¿Por qué mejor no te quedas? —preguntó Bulma desde la sala, dejando su taza de café sobre el plato—. Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el otro. Hay suficiente espacio.

Los colores se subieron por las mejillas de todos, trepando como monos en palmeras.

—Bueno, no creo que tú puedas hacer _algo_ en ese estado tuyo —dijo Bulma refiriéndose a su hijo—. Así que creo que no correrías algún peligro.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Trunks, mientras sentía sus orejas arder.

Las quijadas, literalmente, de todas se fueron al piso y varios tics de ojos asaltaron.

—Bueno. Bueno… —agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Si no tienes a nadie, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Has estado secuestrada toda una semana… necesitas compañía. Deja que cuidemos de ti.

Makoto sintió todo su ser removerse de una manera casi dolorosa. Las palabras de Bulma habían sido como de una madre para ella. Por lo general nadie cuidaba de ella, ella era quien siempre protegía a los demás. Así eran ellas, así era ella.

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón y se encontró deseando, como tantas veces, que sus padres aún estuvieran junto a ella. Y le cuidaran, sí.

—Bueno y-yo… —comenzó a hablar atropelladamente la castaña.

—Quédate —de pronto dijo Mina.

Makoto la miró sorprendida, luego miró a las chicas.

—Sí —dijo Serena—, quédate.

Y todas asintieron.

Makoto miró a Trunks y le sonrió.

—Déjame cuidarte —dijo él.

«¿Cuidarme?, pero si es él ¡el que necesitaba de cuidados!… ohh…» pensó Makoto. —Bu-bueno, si no hay pro-problema… —dijo avergonzada.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Bulma muy animada—. A Trunks le hará muy bien tenerte aquí.

Trunks intentó agitar las manos para que su madre, como solía hacerlo, dejara de ponerles en vergüenza frente a sus amigas.

—Sólo que… —dijo Makoto como recordando algo muy importante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Trunks y se encontró esperando que ella no decidiera marcharse.

—Es que no traigo ropa.

—Ese no es problema —dijo Bulma—. Yo te prestaré algo —luego la miró detenidamente—. Eres mucho más alta que yo, pero estoy segura de que te quedará.

—¡Entonces asunto resuelto! —dijo Mina y les guiñó un ojo.

Makoto podía ver a todas complotando para logar que pasara una noche con Trunks, de sólo pensarlo sentía que la piel le ardía.

Pese a la enorme pena que a Makoto le suponía quedarse en el departamento de Trunks, se sintió feliz de estar en compañía de una familia. Despidió a las chicas y siguió a Bulma, quien le proporcionó algo de ropa.

—Sabes... —comenzó a platicar la peliazul, mientras le pasaba una toalla, para que tomara un baño— hace muchos años, yo era una joven muy hermosa y rica. Mis padres eran dueños de la corporación más poderosa de la tierra. Y tenía a mi disposición todo lo que quería, dinero, autos, la ropa más fina y cara… —Luego calló un momento y le sonrió a Makoto, ella no supo cómo interpretarla—. Desde la aparición de los androides todo eso se acabó. No puedo quejarme, he criado a un hombre maravilloso, fuerte y muy guapo… que nos ha salvado a todos. Me alegra mucho que tu mundo no esté devastado como el nuestro. No he podido ver mucho de él, aún, pero sé que es tan hermoso como nuestra tierra —sorprendiendo a Makoto tomó dulcemente su mejilla—. Trunks hará lo que sea para que eso no ocurra aquí, él siente que es su responsabilidad y no descansará hasta acabar con ellos, él es así. Nunca se rinde.

Makoto sonrió, tan orgullosa como Bulma.

—Lo sé. Nosotras tampoco.

Luego tomó el reconfortante baño. Al salir, pasó por la habitación de Trunks, la puerta se encontraba abierta y lo miró dormir plácidamente.

«Debe estar extenuado… por mi culpa. Quién lo diría». Pensó.

Recordó que estaba en una casa ajena, de invitada, con su _novio_ durmiendo en la puerta de a lado y decidió irse a la cama.

Una vez en soledad le dio vueltas, en la cabeza, a todo el tiempo que había pasado en manos de Eron. Al menos no recordaba qué había pasado durante todo ese tiempo, y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Estaba agradecida de estar viva y de regreso. Tomó la almohada entre sus brazos y la apretó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura. La sensación de estar en familia le reconfortó, le gustó. Y sintiéndose en casa, cansada, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Makoto se levantó algo aturdida. Al principio no supo dónde estaba, luego se calmó y lo recordó. Con una enorme sonrisa se cambió. Había lavado su ropa la noche anterior y se sintió limpia para salir. El conjunto era algo viejo, pero le quedaba bien. Su playera naranja sin mangas y el pantalón amarillo. Nada destacable….

«¡Rayos! Me veo horrible —pensó mirándose al espejo—, ni hablar».

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Bulma. Ya estaba preparando el desayuno, por lo que se dispuso a ayudarla.

Hicieron una enorme cantidad de comida y se sentaron a platicar.

—Qué bueno que eres tan buena para la cocina —dijo Bulma sorbiendo de su café—. Los sayajins necesitan de mucha comida, sobre todo después de una fuerte batalla. Les da algo así como una extraña resaca…

Makoto rió por lo bajo. Se preguntó qué habría vivido Bulma al lado del padre de Trunks. Él le había platicado mucho acerca de los dos. Podía ver por qué Trunks le quería y admiraba tanto, pero no podía comprender cómo una mujer como ella se había enamorado de una persona tan… como describía Trunks a su padre.

Un ruido se escuchó y luego Trunks entró dando tumbos a la cocina. Se había quitado el cabestrillo, pero aún llevaba el torso vendado.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —dijo. Luego miró a Makoto y se abochornó un poco. El olor del tocino y el arroz, el pulpo en salsa…. ¡y todo lo demás! Se colaron por sus fosas nasales y le hicieron babear. Tragó en seco—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —contestaron ambas.

—Siéntate a desayunar, Trunks —dijo Bulma.

Trunks se sentó y comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía en frente. Un momento después Bulma se puso de pie, llevó su plato al fregadero y sirvió segundas porciones. Luego bostezó y se disculpó, dejando a Makoto y a Trunks solos.

Trunks siguió comiendo aún después de que Makoto se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos. Trunks la miró fregar la losa, rápida y concienzudamente, y le recordó a la señora Milk, por un momento. La madre de Gohan era una mujer muy fuerte y hábil cocinera. Una ama de casa indiscutiblemente perfecta. Cualidades que sin notar, Makoto ostentaba con el mismo orgullo. Si Gohan estuviera vivo habría estado encantado con ella, por que Makoto era muy poderosa, valiente, amable y buena, además de una excelente cocinera.

Trunks tomó su último bocado.

Había un asunto pendiente entre los dos. Y aunque odiaría tocar ese tema con ella, debía hacerlo. Y no era bueno que dejara que el tiempo siguiera corriendo. Tenía que evitar que Makoto se sintiera ofendida por él.

Ella se acercó a tomar los platos que quedaban en la mesa, cuando él le tomó de la mano. Ella alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de él, que la miraron como atravesándola. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban cada que la veía así. Tan profundamente…

—Makoto, siéntate, por favor…

Makoto obedeció, porque si él no dejaba de mirarla así, terminaría en el suelo. Se sentó y se ruborizó al notar que él no había soltado su mano. Todas esas facetas tan extrañas en él, sus leves coqueteos, sus roces menos inseguros, no dejaban de sorprenderla.

—Y-yo necesito explicarte… —esto no estaba siendo fácil, admitir todo eso, no iba a ser caballeroso de su parte—. Lo que pasó ese día…

«¿Día, cuál día?» se preguntó, confundida, Makoto.

—Mi madre… bueno yo —¡Maldicón! ¡Esto estaba jodido! Makoto lo dejaría después de esto—. Durante los últimos años, en casa… yo he tenido va-varias re-rela-ciones amo-morosas con algunas chicas.

Makoto se quedó embrollada. Luego de golpe recordó el momento en que había salido del templo Hikawa porque…

—Las cosas no son así. En verdad. Yo nunca jugué con ellas… la verdad, yo —dijo Trunks y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus ojos brillaron como un niño amonestado—. Intenté encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarme, pero no pude. Mi madre se preguntaba por qué le decía que mi chica era quizás inalcanzable, y eso es… porque yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Intenté encontrarte, encontrar lo que tuvimos, pero ahora sé que no puedo hacerlo. Me fue imposible porque nadie podría remplazarte.

Makoto sintió que su corazón se detenía. Nunca en su vida le habían dicho algo tan íntimo. Era curioso porque el enojo, que al principio tenía, ya no estaba allí. Había olvidado eso, quizás por el secuestro, no sabía. Le había dolido, al principio.

—Tal vez a ahora pienses lo peor de mí. Si alguna de esas chicas sintió algo por mí, no fue mi intención lastimarlas, pero entenderé si piensas que soy un idiota…

Makoto supuso que así debería de haber sido. No podía imaginar que chica no se enamoraría de él. Su propio corazón había estado roto en dos por muchos años, e incluso la herida nunca había sanado. Su amor nunca se había ido. Nunca se iría.

Colocó su otra mano sobre la de él y le sonrió.

—Había olvidado eso. Creo que Eron me drogó por mucho tiempo.

Trunks abrió los ojos y luego apretó los dientes.

—No pienso lo peor de ti, Trunks. No debí haber reaccionado así. Es algo comprensible. Nunca pensamos volvernos a encontrar. Yo no tuve mucha suerte con eso, también intentaba encontrarte en alguien más, pero sé que es algo imposible.

Trunks se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso de ella. Se sintió aliviado de que ella no pensara que él era un casanova sin escrúpulos. Suspiró aliviado y se permitió perderse en esos ojos verdes. Cuando acordaron, la distancia entre los dos había desaparecido y sus labios se encontraron en un suave y ansiado beso.

Tras la pared de la cocina, junto al marco de la puerta, Bulma sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Era tan fresco el aire que golpeó su rostro, que en el primer instante se vio transportada a otro tiempo, a otro lugar. A otra tierra, casi a otra vida.

Siguiendo el golpe de las sensaciones que le cosquilleaban la piel y la mente, aquel viejo conocido olor se coló por sus fosas nasales provocándole un estremecimiento. Se encontró frente a una visión muy conocida, pero olvidada, un _déjà vu_.

El aire fresco y fuerte que te golpea apenas al entrar, el olor a nuevo, las largas líneas de ropa, zapatos y un cúmulo inimaginable de esos objetos que arrancan suspiros en las mujeres.

Un palacio de tesoros; lugar de recreación para la mujer: el centro comercial.

Las chicas entraron después de ella. Las cinco, mejor dicho las seis, se veían hermosas. Bulma podía ser una mujer que les doblaba la edad, pero era una mujer muy hermosa. Prueba de ello es que en el camino al centro comercial más de un hombre y joven se habían detenido a verla, y no de manera muy disimulada. Eso no había impresionado a las chicas, podían ver de lejos de dónde provenía esa misteriosa y seductora belleza que poseía Trunks: era de ella.

—Vaya… —musitó Bulma, aún sin salir de su ensoñación.

—Estoy segura de que encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos aquí —dijo Makoto y les guiñó un ojo a las chicas.

—Pero si sólo buscamos ropa adecuada para el festival… —dijo Ami.

Pero fue interrumpida por Mina, quien las tomó, a ella y a Bulma, de los brazos y las arrastró por el amplio pasillo.

—¡Chicas al ataque! —chilló.

Rei, Serena y Makoto les siguieron el paso, sin poder dejar de ver a todos lados. Tenían un largo día por delante.

Fuera del centro departamental, en una banca del enorme _mall_ , Trunks estaba sentado. Junto a él lo acompañaba Ryoga.

—Esto puede resultar divertido para las chicas —dijo Ryoga con un dejo de reproche—, pero para nosotros resulta un suplicio.

Trunks asintió seriamente a su lado. Ryoga dejó caer la cabeza al frente. Luego ambos voltearon hacia la misma dirección, donde una risa se escuchaba.

A lo lejos, frente a una tienda de telas, estaban Ranma y Akane. El chico había invitado a su prometida a un día de compras, o mejor dicho, se había ofrecido en acompañarla, todo para resarcir los problemas que habían tenido últimamente. Lo que en idioma de hombres significaba que él se estaba llevando la peor parte.

Al menos Trunks no podía quejarse. A duras penas Makoto había pasado otro día en su departamento. Y ahora a Minako y a ella se les había ocurrido asistir a un festival esa noche. Makoto había pasado por tanto y las vacaciones estaban por acabar y con los _Amos del mañana_ pululando desde tanto tiempo, un poco de diversión no le haría mal a nadie, al contrario, la tenían bien merecida.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando, mientras se aseguraba de que ellas estuvieran bien. No tenía intención de dejar a Makoto, no soportaba la idea de separarse de ella, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien en todo momento. Y esa sensación, necesidad tan grande, de protección comenzaba a preocuparle.

Desechó el pensamiento de inmediato, no dejaría que esos pensamientos de pérdida le invadieran, no este día.

Ranma y Akane se perdieron de su campo de visón. Ryoga suspiró a su lado, larga y lastimosamente, como un perro abandonado. Trunks creyó recoger algo en su miraba quebrada, pero no logró descifrarlo.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —dijo en cambio.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Bu-bueno… —Trunks pensó detenidamente— podríamos ir a buscar algo de comer.

Ryoga asintió satisfecho.

Muchas horas después, y también muchas sodas y chucherías, las chicas salieron de la tienda de ropa. Ryoga y Trunks se pusieron de pie y les ayudaron a cargar con todos los bolsos.

—¡Ha sido fantástico! —chilló Bulma como una colegiala.

Trunks la miró impresionado. Nunca la había visto tan relajada, parecía haber rejuvenecido varios años y sus prematuras arrugas eran opacadas por el brillo de su expresión. Trunks no tenía ni idea de las maravillas que un día de compras hacían por una mujer, pero por verla así de contenta, la espera había valido la pena.

* * *

Trunks esperaba a que Makoto y su madre estuvieran listas para irse. Él se había negado a cambiarse para la ocasión, se había puesto una camisa celeste de manga corta, unos pantalones grises y unos deportivos negros marca CC.

Pese a pasar una noche agradable en compañía de Makoto, no podía dejar de pensar en que los _Amos del mañana_ no habían atacado en los últimos días. El silencio tras la muerte de Eron no le presagiaba nada bueno y que el tiempo de ellos corriera como un potro desbocado, tampoco le hacía gracia. Seguramente estaban planeando algo… y ellos nada.

Aun no sabían quién estaba detrás de ellos, lo que lo encolerizaba y le hacía sentir como un guerrero inepto e incapaz de atacar.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto y las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación. La soda que bebía en ese momento estuvo a punto de escapar de su mano.

* * *

Ryoga se había decidido en el último momento. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que todo lo que ella le había dicho días atrás era cierto. Admitirlo había sido la peor parte. No, la peor parte había sido verla durante todo ese tiempo, en las reuniones, en batalla, desde que se había revelado como sailor Mercury, y él se había sentido un idiota, incapaz de decirle algo además de _hola_ y _adiós._

Los últimos días no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella. Ella entraba y salía de sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, los había invadido de una manera casi irresistible.

Y de pronto se encontraba comparándola con Akane.

Akane tiene unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, pero Ami unos azul profundo.

El cabello de Akane tiene esa hermosa tonalidad azul y es corto y liso; el de Ami con un brillo diferente y, aunque era corto, éste se quebraba de maneras caprichosas alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándolo suavemente.

Akane era tierna, amable, bella… pero Ami también.

Y todos esos pensamientos lo confundían, pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro.

Una cosa había llevado a otra.

Primero había seguido a Ranma hasta entrar en el asunto, claro invitado por Trunks. Luego la perdida de motivación, que había resultado en olvidar su reto con Ranma. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en la técnica perfeccionada en los últimos días! Pasó muchas penurias para logar su cometido, y ahora ni siquiera sentía el interés inicial.

Y para terminar, el día de hoy: Ranma y Akane riendo en el centro comercial. Él preocupado por sus problemas y ella fascinada con él. ¿A quién engañaba? Desde hacía mucho tiempo que esos dos parecían un matrimonio, y si seguían así, no tardarían en concretar esa promesa.

Ami tenía razón, ¿Qué le aseguraba que Akane lo amaría realmente después de derrotar a Ranma? Su reacción hacia ella no estaba justificada, quizás en un principio le dolió, pero Ami no era la clase de chica que ultrajaría su autoestima sin más. Ella era una chica de buenos y leales sentimientos, que se regía por altos valores.

Y sólo deseaba lo mejor para él. Así lo lastimara al querer abrirle los ojos. Bien era cierto que, debido a su amistad, él mismo se había vuelto una persona más analítica. Incluso ahora podía verlo.

La cosa es que ahora no sabía cómo volver a disculparse. Y tampoco tenía un regalo que ofrecerle a modo de eximir su comportamiento. Mucho menos había escrito una carta para poder decirle algo coherente y aceptable.

Lo único que llevaba esa noche era determinación.

La determinación de recuperar a su amiga, o ese dolor de perdida no lo dejaría volver a vivir. ¡Y daba gracias a Trunks por la nube voladora! Había encontrado en ella de lo que tanto carecía: una noción de la orientación.

Así que llegar a casa de Ami sólo le había costado un par de minutos, cuando la última vez había pasado semanas buscando la casa.

Sin embargo ahora estaba afuera, esperando a que saliera, pues no se había animado a ir y tocar la puerta.

—¿Ryoga?

La voz de Ami lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos. Dio un salto y se puso en firmes, luego se puso a balbucear su nombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica.

Ami estaba a la puerta del edificio y lo miraba con ojos expectantes. Ryoga miró que ella llevaba una sencilla yutaka en tonos celestes y un tocado en el cabello. Por alguna razón desconcertante sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y el calor subió hasta sus orejas.

—Ryoga… ¿no me digas que te has perdido otra vez? —preguntó Ami al acercarse a él.

Cuando la chica estuvo a unos pasos de él, se le quedó mirando fijamente. Ryoga conectó sus ojos a los de ella mientras sentía que todo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

—N-no, no, no me he perdido… esta vez —soltó atropelladamente.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Ami aliviada—. ¿Entonces…? —preguntó dudosa.

—Y-yo vine, yo quería… si tú… —intentó decir sin decir nada en absoluto. Siempre había sido fácil platicar con Ami, pero hoy no estaba resultando.

Ami guardó silencio y luego se sonrojó.

—Ya veo, irás al festival como todos los demás.

Ryoga asintió derrotado.

No era eso, él había ido a disculparse. No había pensado ir al festival porque, ¿Por qué? ¿por qué no había pensado en acompañarlas, como en la mañana al centro comercial?, bueno, por qué ya no quería que las cosas siguieran así. Sin disculparse, sin hablarse como antes. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ami… —dijo, cuando su corazón se tranquilizó y pudo volver a sus pensamientos—. No vine por eso, bueno… yo, en realidad —suspiró—, vine a ofrecerte una disculpa. Yo… el otro día me comporté muy mal contigo, no debí hablarte así. S-sé que t-tú no me ofenderías de ninguna manera —apretó los dientes y se esforzó en hablar—. Creo que tienes razón… con lo de Akane… ella y yo…

—Déjalo Ryoga —le interrumpió ella.

Él le agradeció porque ya no sabía que más decir. Si no iba a perdonarlo estaba bien.

—Yo sólo soy tu amiga, no debí poner en tela de juicio tus sentimientos. Si tanto la amas quizás debas seguir luchando por ella… aunque yo prefiriera que no lo hicieras de esa manera.

Al terminar de decir eso, Ami se sintió vacía, desde aquel momento se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía el chico de Nerima. Que él estaba enamorado de alguien más, era algo que ella sabía de su propia boca. ¡Qué tonta! ¡Qué tonta en enamorarse de él! No podía corresponderle, su corazón era de alguien más y, por mucho dolor que le produjera, ella no era nadie para opacar sus sueños.

—No, Ami, no —refutó Ryoga—. Creo que tienes razón… yo no quería verlo… es sólo que es difícil darse cuenta de que la persona que más te importa sólo es… tu amiga.

Ryoga la miró a los ojos. Tanto los de él, como los de ella, brillaban de manera intrigante.

—Sí, te entiendo —musitó ella.

Un pequeño silencio los rodeó, hundiéndolos en un mar de sentimientos. Ami tampoco había sido capaz de entablar una conversación desde aquella vez en la que él salió de su casa, muy en el fondo temía que él ya no quisiera ser su amigo… y ese pensamiento la había estado destrozando.

—Veo que… tú irás al festival…

—Sí…

—Y-yo podría llevarte.

—¿Llevarme? —Ami pensó que era caballeroso de su parte, pero de seguro que ella era quien lo llevaría a él, antes de que se perdiera.

—Sí, en la nube… ¿Quieres?

—¿En la nube?... ¿Te refieres a la nube de… Trunks?

—¡Sí, a esa me refiero! —dijo con renovado ánimo. Se giró y chifló.

En la lejanía brilló un punto y luego creció hasta convertirse en una mota amarilla. La nube bajó a gran velocidad y frenó justo ante los dos.

—¡Vamos, rápido! —gritó Ryoga y la jaló de la muñeca— ¡Antes de que alguien nos vea!

Le hizo saltar sobre la nube, sin ponerse a pensar si Ami se sostendría en ella o no, pero se complació, al darse cuenta de que ella le seguía acompañando. Habían subido tan rápido que Ami soltó un grito y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Ryoga se tensó ante su agarre.

—¡Perdón! ¿Quieres bajar? —preguntó preocupado al sentir que ella escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—N-no, no, está bien —dijo con voz agitada, luego al notar la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre él, se soltó lentamente.

—Iremos más lento.

Ami bajó la mirada y vio pasar las casas y los edificios, brillando por la luz artificial que desprendían farolas y ventanas, bajo ellos. Elevó la vista y el brillo de las estrellas inundó sus ojos.

—¡Es muy hermoso Ryoga!

—¡Sí, lo es!

Y maravillados con la vista, y complacidos con la compañía, viajaron con el viento golpeando sus rostros.

* * *

—¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilla! —gritó Bulma cuando los fuegos artificiales pintaron el cielo nocturno con vivos colores.

(—¡Soldado Dodoria, Zarbon! ¡Vengan a ver!

—¡¿Ahora tú, Frezzer?!

SLAMM!).

El enorme grupo de defensores se apilaba frente al espectáculo de pirotecnia. Bulma, Ami, Serena, Mina, Rei y Makoto vestían sencillas y cómodas yutakas, muy tradicionales a la fiesta. Luego del espectáculo se adentraron a los pequeños puestos que convertían al festival en una pequeña feria.

—Miren, esos osos de peluche son muy monos —dijo Serena.

—Sí, están muy lindos —dijo Mina.

—¿Quieres uno Serena? —preguntó Darien.

A la chica, que se pegaba de su brazo, le salieron corazones por ojos… y casi se le cayó la baba.

—Oh, Darien… ¡Sí!

El hombre se encaminó al puesto, le pagó al vendedor y se puso en posición. El juego consistía en tumbar tres bolos con otras tres pelotas de softbol, con la puntería que tenía como Tuxedo Mask, sería pan comido. Darien lanzó, una tras otra, las pelotas y dio en el blanco.

—¡Qué puntería! —gritó el vendedor—, ha tenido mucha suerte joven.

Darien tomó el enorme oso de felpa y se lo entregó a su novia. Las chicas suspiraron, mientras Bulma reía ante los amoríos de la juventud. Vegeta, quizás nunca, hubiera tenido un detalle así, pensó.

—Makoto ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rei.

Makoto pestañeó varias veces, antes de contestar.

—N-no, digo sí, ¿qué sucede?

Rei arqueó una ceja. Ella y Trunks tenían la vista perdida.

—Makoto…

—Trunks…

El corazón les había dado un vuelco al mirar la anterior escena, un recuerdo, uno muy doloroso se revivió en sus cabezas. Una especie de _déjà vu_ los aplastó y los plantó en el suelo como estatuas de piedra. Una última cita, la despedida de él, el principio del final, el corazón roto.

—Trunks… —musitó Makoto muy bajo sólo para que él la escuchara—. ¿Podemos irnos de…

—¿Quieres uno también…? —interrumpió él.

Makoto le soltó la mano y lo miró meter su mano al bolsillo, luego él sacó la cartera y le sonrió. Ella se tranquilizó.

Así Trunks, controlando su fuerza, se ganó otro oso de peluche. Se lo entregó a Makoto mientras brillaban como estrellas de felicidad. Como Ryoga también los acompañaba, no quiso quedarse atrás, y le entregó otro a Ami.

—¡Por Kamisama! —gritó el vendedor— que racha.

—¡Que envidia me dan! —dijo Rei.

Serena y Makoto se largaron a reír como tontas, a Ami se le subieron los colores.

—Si la envidia no descansa, mata la paz —dijo Mina con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, Mina —dijo Rei, mientras las dos se tomaban de las manos, llorando —, es: si la envidia mata, descansa en paz.

—Vamos chicas, no se preocupen —dijo Trunks y regresó del puesto con otros dos enormes osos más.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —decía el vendedor con una mano en el pecho, y los ojos entornados de incredulidad.

Luego de eso los chicos quisieron subir a los juegos mecánicos. Mientras Bulma los encabezaba, Trunks y Makoto se quedaron a cuidar la familia de felpa. El hibrido sayajin se ofreció a comprar unos helados.

Makoto acomodó los peluches en la banqueta de una enorme jardinera, en dónde se sentarían a esperarlos, cuando giró, se tropezó con un cuerpo.

—¡Ay! Disculpe, por favor —dijo.

Delante de ella estaba una mujer harapienta, su rostro estaba sucio y olía a quemado. Makoto sintió pena por ella y, pensando que era una indigente, agachó la mirada buscando su bolsa para darle algo de dinero.

—Tome… —dijo, extendiendo el dinero.

Pero la mujer ya se había ido y luego Trunks ya estaba ahí, a su lado con enormes conos en las manos. Se sentaron y mientras los comían.

—Mako-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Makoto asintió mientras lamia su helado.

—Bueno… me parece que Ranma y Haruka se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero no logró entender por qué ella no le acepta. Digo… me aceptaron a mí.

Makoto elevó sus cejas mientras comía su helado. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego habló.

—Bueno, esa es una larga historia…

—Pues cuéntame.

 _Flash back_

Makoto se dirigía a la parada del tren muy animada ése día. Había cargado, una vez más, con un enorme bento lleno de comida para su nuevo maestro de artes marciales.

Durante su camino a Nerima, no dejaba de repasar todo lo que había aprendido de Ranma, aunque no era mucho el tiempo que llevaba instruyéndose con él (tan sólo tres días) sentía que muy pronto mejoraría.

Sin embargo desde el día de ayer no podía quitarse de la cabeza la discusión que Ukyo y la chica esa, Shampoo, habían protagonizado. Y es que Ukyo le había tenido que asegurar que era lesbiana, para que ella dejara de molestar y peor no era eso, sino que Akane se había mostrado algo molesta al ver a Ranma devorando el contenido del bento.

No, no tenía motivos.

Makoto sujetó el bento con fuerza, después de todo ésa era la única paga que Ranma había aceptado a cambio de entrenarla.

Además las chicas estaban al tanto de sus clases y todas eran amigas de Akane.

—¡Hola Makoto! —le saludó Ranma al verla llegar al dojo.

Makoto miró hacia la barda, Ranma caminaba sobre ella.

—¡Hola Ranma!

Ranma brincó justo frente a ella.

—¿Estas lista?

Makoto asintió y le extendió el bento.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué delicioso!

Ranma sonrió y sostuvo el bento como si fuera un tesoro preciado.

—¡RANMA!

El grito de Akane les hizo pegar un bote.

—¿Makoto? —dijo al acercarse a la puerta y encontrarlos allí—. ¿No sabía que habías llegado?

—Uoh… hola Akane —dijo Makoto.

Akane miró el bento en las manos de Ranma y frunció el ceño. Lo miró como si fuera un bicho a exterminar.

—Que bien… —dijo sin poder ocultar la acidez de sus palabras—, dame Ranma, lo pondré en la cocina.

Y sin esperar a que él se lo diera, lo tomó y desapareció.

Ranma comenzó a reír mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Bueno, será mejor que entremos antes de que nos interrumpan.

Makoto no estaba más de acuerdo.

Se cambió a su traje de combate blanco y salieron al patio.

—¡Muy bien Makoto! Practiquemos los movimientos de ayer.

Makoto se puso en guardia y suspiró.

Brincó por entre las piedras del estanque y se lanzó contra Ranma. El chico se movió evitando sus golpes. Makoto salió hacia atrás cuando él le golpeó de regreso y ella no esquivó su puño.

Ranma se puso azul y corrió a ayudarla.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Makoto tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Por un momento los azules ojos de alguien más se sobre pusieron a los de Ranma. Makoto se quedó en blanco por un momento.

—No... no… es culpa mía.

—¿Qué?

—Debo ser más rápida. ¡Empecemos de nuevo!

Ranma sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo.

Makoto se puso en posición y volvió a atacarle. Ranma comenzó a evitar sus golpes de nueva cuenta, pero mientras Makoto se movía con furia hacia él, uno de sus pies topó con una piedra y tropezó hacia adelante.

Ranma la tomó de los hombros y amortiguó la caída. Terminado bajo el peso de la chica. Él y Makoto se miraron con pena.

Al segundo siguiente varios gritos se escucharon

—¡Lo sabía!

Un enorme laso rojo cruzo el cielo y atrapó a Makoto, lanzándola hacia tras por el aire.

—¡Todo esto no era más que una excusa, no eres ninguna lesbiana! —gritó Shampo brincando al patio, tomando a Makoto por los hombros y zarandeándola con fuerza.

—¡Oigan déjenla! —gritó Ranma.

—¡Ranma, eres un cobarde! —gritó Ryoga que ya corría con el paraguas en mano para atacarlo. Ranma brincó y evitó a Ryoga.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofender el honor de Akane en su propia casa?!

—¡No es lo que estás pensando, idiota!

Ranma le golpeó en el rostro, aplastándolo en el piso del portal del dojo.

Pero lejos de terminar con el mal entendido, eso apenas comenzaba.

Ukyo, que acababa de escuchar el griterío, entró al dojo, con la pala en mano, justo para ver como Makoto intentaba soltarse de Kodachi y Shampo. Sin esperar aplastó la pala en la cabeza de Kodachi, el lazo rojo soltó a Makoto, lo justo para que ésta evitara por los pelos una patada de la amazona.

—¡¿Shampo, mi amor, qué estás haciendo?!

Pero Shampo no hizo caso de Mouse, quien bajaba de la rama de un árbol, porque estaba luchando contra Makoto.

—¡¿Quieren dejar en paz a Makoto?! ¡Ella sólo ha venido a entrenar! —gritó Ranma, en pos de socorrer a su amiga.

—¡Ranma Saotome! —gritó Mouse.

Y antes de que Ranma lo pudiera evitar ya estaba escapando de sus viejos artilugios. Un momento después Ryoga se le unió.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?! —gritó Akane al salir del dojo.

—¡Akane hermosa! —gritó Kuno mientras brincaba hacia la pelia-azul—. ¿Será, que ahora que Ranma ha encontrado a su verdadero amor, tú y yo podemos al fin estar juntos?

—¿Verdadero amor? —preguntó Akane con la faz de color azul— ¡Lo dudo mucho!

SLAMM!

Kuno salió disparado por el aire gracias al enorme mazo de Akane.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó una nueva voz desde la barda.

Los luchadores interrumpieron su riña para ver de quien era la nueva voz.

—¡No permitiremos que agredan a una chica que sólo sueña con volverse más fuerte! —gritó Sailor Moon.

—¡Son las sailor scouts! —gritaron todos al ver a seis de ellas de pie sobre la barda del dojo.

—¿Así que más intrusas? —preguntó Shampo.

—No dejaré que ninguna de ustedes, indecentes en minifalda, se acerquen a mi querido Ranma "ho ho ho".

—¡¿Nos llamó indecentes?! —preguntó Mars— ¡Ella es la que va vestida en leotardo por la calle!

El enojo de la sailor del fuego creció más cuando Kodachi se lanzó por ellas. Moon trastabilló y cayó de la barda, mientras Mercury, Venus, Mars, Neptune y Uranus brincaban dentro del patio.

Summ!

—¡Uoh! —gritó Kodachi al ver que Uranus había cortado su lazo en dos.

KYAAA!

Venus, Mars y Mercury estaban intentando lidiar con la amazona.

—¡No podemos usar nuestros poderes, recuerden! —gritó Mercury.

«¡Qué fastidio!» pensó Mars.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Sailor Neptune los sacó a todos de su lucha, otra vez.

—¡Pero que chichas tan lindas han venido! —gritó con gozo Haposai, mientras se enredaba en las piernas de Neptune y miraba hacia el interior de su falda.

Neptune se puso roja e intentó quitárselo de encima.

—¡Suéltela viejo degenerado! —gritó Uranus, muy enojada.

Haposai volteó a verla.

—¡Pero si tú también eres muy hermosa!

Y acto seguido el viejo saltó hacia ella. Uranus lo repelió con un puño. Haposai sólo cayó de pie y se movió rápidamente entre todas las chicas. Todas se quejaron con furia al sentir las manos del viejo enano tocándolas.

—¡¿Pero qué está haciendo usted aquí?! —gritó Ranma y se lanzó contra Haposai— ¡¿No tiene suficiente con acosar a las chicas de aquí, para todavía molestar a las salilor scouts?!

Haposai le salió del paso.

—¡Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar!

Haposai brincó con tremenda alegría hacia sailor Mercury, que había corrido hacia el destrozado portal.

La sailor lo miró caer sobre ella, pero antes de que le pusiera las manos en cima, Kuno apareció y lo golpeó con su espada de madera.

—¡No dejaré que toques a la bella sailor de hermoso cabello azul! —gritó y luego se giró sobre Mercury y tomó sus manos—. Hermosa Sailor Mercury, ¿sería posible agradecer a tan encantador chico, de haberte salvado de las sucias manos de tan detestable ser, y aceptar tener una cita conmigo?

A Mercury le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras Kuno esperaba su respuesta hincado frente a ella.

—¡Oye Kuno! —gritó Ryoga— ¡Déjala en paz! ¡No seas aprovechado!

Kuno se puso de pie y lo enfrentó con su espada al frente.

—¿Así que tú quieres arrebatarme el amor de sailor Mercury? ¡No lo permitiré!

«¿Qué» pensó Ryoga —¡No digas tonterías!

Pero Kuno no lo escuchó y salió tras Ryoga.

Mientras tanto Kodachi y Shampo no se habían dado por vencidas y habían hecho huir al resto de las scouts, o mejor dicho Haposai lo hizo, (menos a Uranus), hacia la calle, dónde la pelea se siguió dando a acabo.

Por otro lado Ranma, Mouse y Uranus estaban intentando detener a Haposai, pero incluso entre los tres era difícil.

—¡Nunca me atraparan! —gritó Haposai desde la barda y brincó hacia la calle.

—¡Venga acá…! —gritó Ranma, mientras él y Mouse brincaban tras él.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Uranus y salió del patio, hacia la calle.

—¡Ahora si verán todos! —gritó Akane. Había subido a la barda con un enorme baño de agua.

Todos los que estaban luchando abajo voltearon a verla.

—¡Akane! —gritó Haposai y antes de que lograra alcanzarla. Akane vació la tina calle abajo.

—¡Ahhh!

La tina chocó contra el viejo enano y lo aplastó en la calle.

Las scouts y Makoto se cubrieron los ojos, mientras el agua les alcanzaba a remojar un poco, luego cuando los abrieron algunas de las personas que estaban antes ya no estaban.

Un pato con lentes graznaba, mientras seguía a un gato lila hacia la esquina.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Akane! —gritó Ranko, enfadada.

Akane se encogió de hombros y le volteó la cara ofendida.

Las scouts parpadearon en confusión. Mientras Ukyo aprovechaba para golpear a Kodachi con todas sus fuerzas y lanzarla por el cielo con ayuda de su espátula.

Neptune volvió a gritar atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —Pedía Haposai, con ojos de cordero a la sailor del océano, mientras ella intentaba despegarlo de su pierna— ¡Di que te casaras conmigo! ¿Verdad que sí aceptas?

—¡Pero que insistente es! —gritó Ranko.

—Ahora veras —contestó Haposai, enojado al no ser dejado estar con todas las chicas— ¡te mereces un castigo por no dejar a este pobre anciano en paz!

—¿Dijo pobre anciano? —preguntó Venus.

—¡Happo-dai-karin!

Una enorme bomba se dirigió a Ranko y lo dejó en la calle.

—¡Ahora si podré casarme con la linda chica de cabello verde!

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos —dijo Uranus, muy molesta, con los dientes apretados—. ¡No te acerques a Neptune! ¡Tierra tiembla!

Todas gritaron al escucharla usar su ataque.

—¡Uranus no! —gritó Moon.

La esfera de energía golpeó la barda y a Haposai de paso. El anciano cayó fulminado al suelo. Mientras que la barda terminó con un hoyo y múltiples cuarteaduras.

Las sailors, Makoto, Ukyo, Akane y Ranko miraron la escena: Haposai estaba quejándose quedamente.

—¡Oh no! —gritó Ranko al ponerse de pie y correr hacia el pequeño cuerpo.

—Ve… véngame —musitó Haposai y cerró los ojos.

Ranko boqueó y luego juntó las cejas. Se puso de pie y miró furiosamente a Uranus.

—¡¿Qué no se supone que ustedes están para proteger a los demás?!

Las scouts retrocedieron un poco.

—¡Tampoco tenía que atacarnos! —se defendió Uranus.

—¡¿Esa es tu escusa?!

—¿Tienes algún problema? ¡Tampoco es que esté muerto!

—Si fueras un hombre lo tendrías —dijo Ranko, con los puños cerrados.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo no peleó con mujeres.

—¡Cretino! ¿Qué no en este momento eres una mujer? —dijo crispada la sailor de espada—. ¡Yo sola puedo darte tu merecido!

—Lo dudo.

Uranus apretó la mandíbula y se abalanzó contra Ranko.

—¡Ranma! —gritaron casi todas.

—¡Uranus! —gritó Neptune.

La sailor le lanzó una patada a Ranko, para tumbarlo. Ranko brincó y salió de su alcance. Uranus giró y le lanzó un puño, pero Ranko lo evadió y también evadió el siguiente.

—¡Maldidión! —gritó Uranus, exasperada.

—Te lo dije —dijo Ranko divertida y le sacó la lengua.

Tal acción hizo enfurecer a Uranus, se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y le miró con malicia.

—Oye, lo siento —dijo Ranko en voz baja—, pero en serio: no eres mi tipo.

Uranus retrocedió al instante, roja y contrariada.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —gritó ofendida.

—¡Santo cielo! —gritó Soun, desde la entrada al dojo.

—¡¿Pero que le ha pasado a la casa?! —gritó Genma.

—Al parecer todos pensaron que Ranma tenía algo que ver con Makoto, decidieron venir y todos terminaron peleando. Como siempre —dijo Akane molesta.

—¿Y las sailor scouts? —peguntó Genma.

Soun se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, sobre quién se iba a encargar de pagar todos los destrozos y que nadie ayudaba en esa casa.

Las aludidas sonrieron nerviosas, también fabricaron enormes gotas.

—Nosotras lo haremos —dijo Uranus—, y también le ofrecemos una disculpa.

Genma le saltó encima y le quedó viento. Uranus retrocedió asustada ante la penetrante mirada del hombre.

—Creo que te conozco.

—No es posible —escatimó Uranus.

—Quizás cuando eras más pequeña...

—¡Definitivamente no! Y será mejor que nos retiremos —dijo Uranus.

—Sí, antes de que digan que aquí murió el que no corrió —dijo Venus.

—Es: mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió —dijo Mars, mientras emprendían la huida.

—¡Enviaremos por la cuenta! —gritó Eternal sailor Moon.

Y tan pronto como habían aparecido se fueron.

Mientras se daban todos estos acontecimientos, fuera del conocimiento de Makoto, algo sucedió mientras Kuno y Ryoga se enfrentaban en el patio del dojo.

—¡La bella sailor Mercury será mi futura esposa!

—¡Estas delirando Kuno! —gritó Ryoga.

El joven explorador escapó de su espada y le propinó una patada en la cara con el pie, hundiéndolo en su rostro.

—Shaaa se yo shije —murmuró Kuno.

—Lo que tú digas Kuno.

Y haciendo uso de su fuerza lo tomó de los hombros y lo lanzó muy lejos. Ryoga lo miró desaparecer a lo lejos. Luego un ruido cerca de la barda lo hizo girar a ver. Una colosal esfera de energía atravesó la barda y Ryoga saltó para evitarla. Lo cual logró a la perfección, pero infortunadamente se miró caer al agua.

Sailor Mercury, al ver el ataque de Uranus entrar por la barda, corrió tras su amigo. El chico entró al estanque y la sailor se asomó a la orilla, para ayudarlo a salir.

Sin embargo Ryoga se estaba tardando mucho en salir, Mercury se mordió el labio inferior y se dispuso a sacarlo, cuando una pequeña sombra bajo el agua se movió hacia ella. Luego asomó un pequeño cerdito negro.

Mercury abrió los ojos asustada.

—¡Ryoga! —gritó y miró hacia el agua.

«¡Cui, cui, cui, cui!» emitió el cerdo.

Mercury lo volvió a ver y decidió sacarlo del agua, ponerlo a salvo e ir a buscar a Ryoga.

—Discúlpame cerdito, tengo que ir por alguien…

«¡Cui, cui, cui!»

Esta vez el cerdo se removió entre sus manos.

—¿Pero… qué?

Mercury se le quedó mirando. Tomó la pañoleta del cerdo con los dedos—. Pero si es igual al pañuelo de Ryoga.

«¡Cui, cui!»

Mercury lo miró unos segundos más, mientras el cerdo a su vez la veía a ella. Luego miró que la ropa de Ryoga salía flotando del agua.

—¿Ryoga?

Y ese fue el principio del fin de sus secretos.

 _Fin flash back_

—Vaya ahora creo que entiendo todo —dijo Trunks.

Ranma definitivamente había puesto en tela de juicio las habilidades de Uranus. De seguro que ella no podía olvidarlo, era una reacia guerrera.

—Sí, aunque las chicas pensaron que yo tenía algo con Ranma, pero yo nunca pensé eso. Todos sabemos que él y Akane, aunque siempre estén discutiendo, son el uno para el otro.

Trunks asintió.

Makoto miró al cielo, muy cerca un avión atravesó el cielo.

Ella se estremeció.

Trunks miró lo mismo que había visto mientras sacaba la cartera de su bolsillo: miedo

—Makoto… ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—Humm…

—¿Por qué no volaste esa noche?... ¿Por qué no atacaste a los saqueadores cuando obtuviste tu nueva transformación?

Makoto lo miró y el miedo regresó a sus ojos, con una mezcla… ¿quizás de decepción?

—Humm…

Trunks la analizó durante algunos segundos.

—Bu-bueno yo… yo temo a los aviones —le confesó apenada—. Es por la muerte de mis padres… Esa noche, cuando lo supe yo, yo no pude. Sentí que no podía despegar del suelo y elevarme como las demás… Lo siento, me congelé.

Sin pensarlo Trunks pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le acercó a él.

—Lo arreglaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Makoto le sostuvo la mirada y luego asintió.

* * *

Muy bien, me pareció y tuve la necesidad de hacer de este capítulo un capítulo de felicidad felicidad, algodón de azúcar rosa!, es el pequeño receso antes de ir directo al final. Había muchas cosas que aclarar, por ejemplo la enemistad de Uranus contra Ranma, yo no tengo idea de qué tenía planeado Julian contarnos acerca de ellos dos. De hecho quería incluir otra escena en donde Uranus va y paga los daños y Genma le dice que está seguro de haberla comprometido con su hijo, pero fue una de las tantas que no escribí y de las otras tantas que terminé borrando.

Van a pensar que Makoto fue muy temerosa con lo del vuelo, pero creo que es algo importante en hilo de la historia y sobre todo en la relación de ambos, siempre me imaginé que Trunks le ayudaría a superar ese miedo a los aviones mostrandole algo mucho más increíble, que es volar por el cielo. En el manga las sailor eternals tienen la capacidad de vuelo y quise incluirla aquí por que siempre me pareció injusto que no pudieran hacerlo y los enemigos sí, jaja.

Por fin Makoto y Trunks se sentaron a hablar, al principio del fic Julian nos deja saber que Trunks estuvo haciendo algo durante los años transcurridos, además de entrenar, yo supongo que fue salir con algunas chicas y que de allí va todo el rollo de Bulma en cuanto a sus fallidas relaciones. Creo que fue una conversación muy madura, para mí las citas de noviecillos han terminado, es necesario que la relación dé de sí lo que es, para buscar un final juntos, quizás. Después de todo es una amor de años, ellos han cambiado y las cosas deberían tomar otro rumbo, por cierto a pesar de eso, y de las leves insinuaciones, este no se convertirá en un fanfic lemon, Julian siempre fue muy contundente con ello y yo no pienso hacer algo que el no deseaba, además de que nunca me he estrenado en eso. Lamento si alguien esperaba alguna escena de ese tipo, no la habrá.

¿Qué les puedo decir de Ami y Ryoga? Creo que esos dos tendrán que pasar por mucho para estar juntos, o no. No sé. Me encantan juntos, siempre me gustaron, de cierta forma son como el agua y el aceite, pero tan semejantes en su forma de ser, en sus sentimientos, ah.

Quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo, **LADI JUPITER** , **El Calabazo** , **Shunk Kisaragi** y **Lord-Krun** y nos vemos pronto en el próximo cap.

con cariño, Ailad.

 **Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

 **Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama**

 **Boy mets girls by Julian Soullard**

 **Past, present and uncertainty by Julian Soullard**


	8. Capítulo 22- Contra la espada y el roble

Ahora sí, estoy muy puntual XD, jejeje.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Contra la espada y el roble.

La aeronave aterrizó en el suelo arenoso, enviando, con sus ráfagas de aire, la arena a los costados. Las puertas se abrieron rápidamente, sus vidrios brillaron bajo el sol.

Bulma Briefs bajó del lugar del piloto y miró la extensa área. Atenta a las noticias, sabía que no habían encontrado nada, al menos nada relevante: la catástrofe no había sido identificada, mientras unos argumentaban que era causa de los _Amos del mañana,_ otros decían que había sido un terremoto, o la caída de una lluvia de meteoritos.

—¿Exactamente, qué es lo que estamos buscando? —preguntó Trunks, a su madre.

—Dinos Trunks, ¿dónde fue que le cortaste la mano a Eron?

Trunks arqueó una ceja y miró tímidamente a Ami y a Makoto, que también les acompañaban. Luego apuntó a la dirección.

—Si no me equivoco, fue por algún lugar de allá.

Los cuatro caminaron entre las palmeras hasta llegar al área.

—Bien, será mejor que nos separemos —dijo Bulma—, encontremos esa mano y el dije que le arrebataste.

—¿La mano? ¿Con el anillo? —preguntó Trunks.

—Así, es… tengo una corazonada respecto a eso —dijo Bulma.

Así se separaron y fueron a buscar. Trunks y Makoto se encontraron en el mismo lugar después de unos minutos.

—Mira allí —le dijo Trunks, cuando la vio acercarse.

En la falda de un montículo de rocas estaba un pedazo de tela.

—Es del traje de Eron —dijo Makoto.

Se acercaron a peinar el área.

—¡Mira! —gritó Makoto y levantó algo diminuto del suelo— ¿Es éste el dije? —y se lo mostró a Trunks.

—Sí, es éste —le respondió al ponerse de cuclillas, junto a ella.

—Pero mira… —dijo Makoto.

La cadena tenía dos colguijes, uno negro y ovalado y el otro era…

—El Kanji de la suerte —dijo Trunks.

—Sí, que curioso que Eron cargara con este tipo de amuleto.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Ami.

Makoto y Trunks se pusieron de pie, para ver dónde estaba. Luego se apresuraron a encontrarla. Cuando llegaron Bulma y Ami se agachaban alrededor de algo. Luego un hedor nauseabundo les llegó a la nariz. La mano de Eron, hinchada y putrefacta, estaba en el suelo.

—Muy bien —dijo Bulma, mientras se colocaba unos guantes y ponía el miembro, a media descomposición, en un recipiente— Aquí está el anillo. ¡Qué suerte! Ahora podemos investigar cómo es que extraen las esferas de esencia.

—Tenemos el dije —dijo Trunks.

Bulma se levantó, con el recipiente tomado de la asa con una mano. Trunks le mostró el dije sobre la palma de su mano.

—Saben, tengo una corazonada respecto a esto.

Los tres guerreros miraron la diminuta cosa que descansaba en la palma de Trunks. Sólo era un objeto oscuro, ovalado, y liviano, una simple joya.

—¿Qué cree que es? —preguntó Ami.

—Un tele-transportador —contestó.

* * *

El gran salón se encontraba iluminado por la purpurea luz del sol. Por las paredes oscuras se levantaban sombras picudas y alargadas, de las pocas cosas que en la habitación había.

—Prescindir de ustedes nunca me ha sido necesario —dijo el Amo Kyristian, con su grave y vacía voz—, pero de ustedes depende no terminar como Eron.

Arlakk, desde su lejana posición, bajó la cabeza, el ala de su sombrero cubrió su, de por sí oculto, rostro. Sorin al frente del trono procesó las palabras del amo.

—No lamentaré sus pérdidas, sobre todo si no son capaces de demostrar que son los mejores _Amos del mañana_ que han estado en mis filas —Luego se sentó en el trono, tras moverse en un parpadeo, desconcertando a ambos súbditos—. Lo que sucedió con Eron es un ejemplo del fracaso que lleva el mezclar los sentimientos en sus misiones —dijo con voz despectiva.

—Sí amo —dijeron ambos y se reverenciaron.

—El estado del proyecto —exigió Kyristian.

Sorin se puso en firmes y sacó su tableta electrónica para empezar con su informe. Arlakk se relajó momentáneamente.

—Hemos realizado las reparaciones de las naves que resultaron dañadas en el ataque. Con la materia prima, que Arlakk y los saqueadores han traído de la tierra y nuestros mundos, hemos sido capaces de reconstruir el veinte por ciento de lo que perdimos…

Arlakk frunció los labios en una fina línea, ¡Había atacado muchas zonas del planeta tierra con el resto de los saqueadores! ¡recolectando su mentada materia prima! ¡Estaba exhausto y cansado de toda esa basura! Él era un nigromante complétame competente, no un mandadero de la maquina fastidiosa. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que andar de mandadero con las estúpidas creaciones, que el más estúpido de Eron, había dejado como prueba de su inepta existencia.

Por un momento la fina línea de los labios se estiró, ligeramente a un lado, en un intento de pequeña sonrisa. Cuando pensaba en Eron y la estúpida muerte que protagonizó le daban ganas de reír como aquella vez en que Sayaman le había hecho desternillarse. ¡Qué idiota Eron! Morir a causa de su mal logrado experimento. ¿Qué si lamentaba su muerte? ¡Claro que no! Al fin el pez murió por su propia boca; muerto por sus ínfulas, su egocentrismo y su narcisismo. Lo único que Arlakk podía echar de menos es no tener más con quien discutir.

Cuando eso había sucedido el amo los había torturado casi hasta la demencia, luego había destruido toda el área de ingeniería genética y todo aquello que pertenecía a eso. La mano de obra también bajo debido a eso. Él pensó que quedaría al mando de todo, pero no: la maldita androide y el amo se avocaron a reparar el proyecto y conquistar la tierra. Y él, en vez de recolectar las esferas de esencia y hacerse del talismán de Sailor Moon, tuvo que correr de ciudad en ciudad para reabastecer a Sorin y su chamuscado taller.

—Ya no habrá más tiempo Sorin —dijo el amo, sacando de sus pensamientos a Arlakk—, deberá ser suficiente la cantidad de naves con las que contamos. Comenzaremos la invasión a la brevedad. Arlakk, quiero que me traigas las esferas de esencia de Súper Sayaman y el resto de los defensores —Dijo Kyristian.

Arlakk terminó de sonreír de medio lado.

—Sí, amo.

—Y apreciaría mucho que me trajeras a sailor Plut con vida…

* * *

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Trunks como una afirmación más que como pregunta.

Makoto suspiró. A ella tampoco le gustaba la situación, pero tenía que hacerle ver su decisión.

—Sí, Trunks, estaré bien.

El mestizo apretó los puños y juntó el ceño. ¿Qué iba a estar bien? No, no, no…

—Dijiste que sólo veníamos por tus cosas… Makoto ¿me has engañado para quedarte aquí?

Makoto perdió el aire. Tres segundos y se giró indignada a sacar los contenedores de comida del frigorífico. Después de una semana de ausencia ya nada podía servir allí dentro, pero era una excusa para no verlo de frente. El mutismo se estaba haciendo insoportable. ¿Mentirle? ¡Qué horrible se escuchaba! ¿Por qué habría querido mentirle? Su decisión no tenía nada que ver con mentirle. Ella sólo había regresado a casa, era su casa y no tenía nada de malo en querer quedarse en ella.

—Trunks, ya hice mi maleta —dijo y señaló el sillón, donde descansaba el bulto de color rosa—. ¿Por qué piensas que es una excusa para quedarme aquí?

Trunks bajó la mirada hacia la barra de la cocina, Makoto se giró para lavar los contenedores.

—Yo… bueno… —articuló Trunks.

La desdicha.

—Trunks, es mi casa. Ya pasó, estoy bien, tú estás bien, no es…

—No entiendo por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo, sabes que a mi madre no le molesta, es tiempo que podemos pasar juntos, a-además… y-yo no he intentado propasarme contigo ni nada de eso —terminó atropelladamente.

Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente. Claro que de besos y unas cuantas carisias, que los tenía en el borde, no habían pasado.

—Quédate conmigo —suplicó él.

Makoto sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho. Por un lado estaba destrozada por la súplica que él le hacía, pero por otro lado…

Esta es mi casa, aunque mis padres no estén aquí, es nuestra casa. Aquí está todo lo que me dejaron y me siento segura porque ellos nunca se han ido de mi lado. He sido capaz de hacer una vida sin ellos… —las lágrimas se la agolparon y cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó nasal—. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando tú regreses? ¡Trunks, yo voy a regresar aquí!

Últimamente Trunks odiaba pensar en eso. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba pensar que Makoto seguía siendo prohibida para él, en el sentido de que cuando todo acabara y si todo salía bien, lo cual no podía saber, él tendría que partir y ellos se separarían por segunda vez y de manera definitiva.

Él no podía quedarse, tenía una tierra que proteger, no podía darle la espalda a todos los seres humanos que estaban reconstruyendo al mundo. ¿Y qué tal si un enemigo regresaba? Sólo de pensar en más muertes, en niños y mujeres sufriendo de dolor, hambre y miseria… ¡No! ¡No podía! Ellos sólo contaban con él, y él consigo mismo, no podía dejar que eso volviera a pasar, se había prometido que mientras viviera lucharía por mantener la paz.

¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Qué si ningún enemigo atacaba la tierra?

El sonido del reloj de Makoto los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Makoto ¿me escuchas? —preguntó Ami.

Por alguna razón Ami se había vuelto excelente en interrumpir sus momentos privados.

—Sí, aquí estoy —contestó Makoto.

—¡Qué bien! —Se escuchó la voz de Bulma—, creo que hemos dado en el blanco.

—¿A qué blanco te refieres mamá? —preguntó Trunks.

—Ami y yo hemos podido reproducir el tele-transportador.

Makoto y Trunks elevaron los ojos, del reloj a los ojos del otro, y se miraron pasmados.

—Les avisaremos a las demás y nos veremos en el templo Hikawa —dijo Ami.

—Bueno —dijo Trunks y se encaminó al sillón—, será mejor que nos marchemos —se colgó la maleta en el hombro y se giró a verla con una sonrisa de lado. El flequillo del pelo le cubrió parcialmente un ojo, que retiró con los dedos. La luz de la ventana iluminaba su cabello y ensombrecía su rostro haciéndolo ver tremendamente sexy.

Makoto suspiró y quedó vencida.

Cuando bajaron a la calle Trunks montó la maleta en la motocicleta, Makoto se quedó a revisar la correspondencia; recogió las cuentas, la revista de suscripción y los cupones de ofertas del mes.

No había podido ganarle a Trunks, pero estaba bien; aprovechar todo el tiempo posible a su lado era lo único que debían hacer… y luchar con la incertidumbre que les angustiaba.

Cuando se giró, sobre sus talones, se topó con algo, luego reparó en que no era algo sino alguien.

—¡Oh, disculpe, lo siento mucho!

La persona, mejor dicho mujer, se le quedó mirando, llevaba la cabeza cubierta bajo la gorra de un enorme impermeable y botas rojas. Debía ser alguna vecina, porque su cara se le hizo conocida y también debía dejar de toparse así con la gente. La mujer siguió caminando por la banqueta encharcada.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó Trunks.

—S-sí —contestó y corrió a alcanzarlo. Trunks le acomodó el casco y lo aseguró con delicadeza y luego se montó en la moto, ella lo hizo tras él y abrazó con fuerza su cintura. Trunks giró la muñeca y arrancó la moto, que salió levantando el agua de las calles por la velocidad.

* * *

—¿Hay alguna forma de comprobar que funcione? —preguntó Haruka.

—Funciona —dijo Bulma—, ya lo hemos probado.

Los que observaban los dijes sobre la mesa voltearon a verla.

—Yo fui personalmente —dijo Ami.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó Rei—, ¿por qué hiciste eso sola? —recriminó.

—Pudieron haberte atacado —dijo Haruka.

—O capturado como a Plut —dijo Mina.

—Chicas no se alteren —pidió Ami—, las probabilidades de fallo eran prácticamente escasas…

—¡Eso quiere decir que ya podemos ir y patearles el trasero! —dijo Mina lista para la acción.

—Aún no Minako —le reprendió Luna—, tenemos asuntos que atender primero.

—Sí, Además —dijo Bulma—, hemos creado un comunicador extra-dimensional.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Serena.

—Le hemos llamado simplemente CEXDI, y nos permitirá comunicarnos de una dimensión a otra —explicó Ami.

—¿Qué eso no es el televisor portátil que me diste antes de venir? —preguntó Trunks.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron las inners senshi.

—Precisamente en ese aparato está basado —dijo Bulma, luego se puso de pie y sacó algo de su enorme bolso (recién comprado y de diseñador) y lo puso en la mesa—, estos pequeños sistemas de audio nos permitirán mantenernos comunicados mientras están del otro lado.

—Ok —dijo Trunks—, pero ¿para qué querríamos estar comunicados, de aquí a allá, si todos vamos a pasar a la dimensión de los _Amos del mañana_?

Haruka y Bulma silbaron aire. Su madre puso las manos en jarras.

—Eso es otro asunto —dijo la peli-azul.

—En nuestra investigación hemos dado con algunos datos peculiares —dijo Haruka seriamente—, estamos seguros de que los _Amos del mañana_ están reconstruyendo las naves de su proyecto: _Nevada oscura._ Han estado robando materia prima en todo el mundo.

—Pero no ha salido nada en las noticias —dijo Mina.

—Los robos no fueron perpetuados en Tokio, ni siquiera en Japón; los robos han acaecido en otras partes del mundo —dijo Haruka.

—Los reportes han sido insignificantes —dijo Luna—, pero es obvio que se trata de ellos y de que aún piensan atacarnos.

—Pe-pero yo destruí sus naves, quizás están haciendo otra cosa.

—Que nos ataquen con sus naves es muy probable —dijo Michiru.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —preguntó Makoto.

Michiru miró a Makoto y a Trunks detenidamente.

—Bueno, si consideramos que el tiempo transcurre más rápido en su mundo es una razón lógica, además de que he estado consultando al espejo de aguas profundas.

—¿Espejo de aguas profundas? —preguntó Trunks.

—Sí, el espejo es uno de los tres talismanes y a través de él se muestran imágenes sobre calamidades venideras… y también sobre vidas pasadas, como…

Luego Michiru cayó de manera incomoda.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Rei.

—Hace unos momentos tu madre nos confirmó sobre una de las visiones que ha mostrado el espejo —dijo Haruka de brazos cruzados.

—¿Mi, mi madre? —preguntó Trunks, ya que la única madre ahí presente era la de él.

—El espejo le ha estado mostrando a Michiru un ozaru… —dijo Bulma.

—¡¿Un ozaru?! —preguntó Trunks con sorpresa.

Bulma asintió fervientemente.

—¿Qué es un ozaru? —preguntó Serena.

Michiru, Haruka, Bulma y Trunks se miraron unos a otros.

—La… la transformación ozaru es un estado propio de la raza sayajin, mi padre y su raza tenían la habilidad de convertirse en monos gigantes cuando veían la luna llena —explicó Trunks.

—¡¿Quieres decir que te puedes transformar en una especie de Kong kid?! —gritó Mina.

—No es Kong Kid, Mina —dijo Rei y le dio un codazo—, es King Kong.

Haruka carraspeó y las fulminó con la mirada.

—No, sólo los sayajines que tienen cola… mi madre me la quito al nacer y nunca me ha vuelto a crecer, de hecho nunca he visto tal transformación.

—Ohh… —musitaron todas, excepto Makoto.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó la castaña.

—Bueno, pues cuando Trunks se presentó ante nosotras, bajo la identidad de _Son Goku_ , yo comencé a consultar al espejo y eso fue lo que me mostró…

—Nos hemos salido del tema —acortó Haruka—, el caso es que las naves han estado apareciendo en el espejo.

—…Y También una extraña mujer… —dijo Michiru con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Una mujer? —preguntó Rei.

—Sí, pensamos que probablemente sea ella quién esté detrás de todo esto —dijo Artemis.

—No lo creo —acotó Trunks—, ellos siempre se han referido a un amo, masculino, no mujer.

Michiru se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto —dijo Bulma dando por terminado el tema. Luego se sentó en los cojines de la mesa, los que pudieron la siguieron—, necesitaremos comunicarnos de una dimensión a otra porque Ami y yo hemos descubierto la posibilidad de conectarnos a las naves.

—Si todas están de acuerdo, la señora Bulma y yo instalaremos una base mientras ustedes cruzan hacia la dimensión de los _Amos del mañana_ , la idea es que conecten un dispositivo para poder acceder hacia las naves —dijo Ami—. Una vez que encontremos la manera de apagarlas o controlarlas, con ayuda de toda la información que hemos sustraído yo cruzaré también.

—Entonces podremos atacar, sin preocuparnos por esas naves y lo que sea que estén planeando hacer con ellas en la tierra —dijo Haruka.

—Sí, esa es una buena idea. —dijo Serena.

—¿Y cuál es el resto del plan? —preguntó Trunks, cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno, de eso debemos hablar —dijo Artemis.

* * *

Muy lejos de la civilización la cámara de gravedad se erigía en el desolado páramo. El sol de la mañana estaba oscurecido por esponjosas nubes que cubrían el cielo. El aire fresco golpeaba levemente alrededor; las lluvias de la temporada aún no se terminaban.

Muy cerca de la entrada de la cámara de gravedad algunos de los defensores se habían reunido para seguir con el entrenamiento y sobre todo con un asunto pendiente.

—¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta júpiter! ¡Transformación!

Un momento antes Makoto Kino estaba entre ellos, ahora la guerrera de la tormenta. Ranma y Ryoga permanecieron en silencio, mientras Trunks acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—No sé si pueda lograrlo —dijo Júpiter con nerviosismo—, pero lo intentaré.

Trunks asintió.

Ranma se retiró al interior de la cámara mientras que Ryoga se concentró en su ki para controlar su vuelo.

—¿Te parece si tomamos altura, para que te a costumbres a la vista? —preguntó Trunks.

Makoto se mordió el labio con aprensión.

—No le temo a las alturas.

—Pero odias los aviones porque es en el cielo en dónde están —dijo Trunks y señaló al cielo con un dedo.

Makoto miró las nubes que viajaban con la corriente del aire.

—Bien.

Dio un bote cuando Trunks la tomó por la cintura y pegó su espalda a su pecho.

—No te preocupes, no voy a soltarte —le tranquilizó él.

Luego lentamente despegó del suelo. Makoto miró como el suelo se alejaba de sus pies.

—No mires abajo —dijo él a su oído—, mira al frente.

Makoto miró hacia adelante, la planicie desierta se extendía hasta el horizonte y conforme avanzaban la vegetación ganó terreno.

—¿Te sientes cómoda?

—Sí… es hermoso.

Trunks sonrió de lado.

—Bien. Ahora abre los brazos a los costados.

Makoto soltó los brazos de Trunks y despacio los abrió en el aire. Sintió que gran parte de la resistencia con el viento se rompía.

—Daremos un giro… —aviso Trunks y dio una voltereta.

Makoto sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte. La sensación era maravillosa. Trunks la sintió removerse un poco bajo él.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó él.

—Bajemos primero.

Trunks descendió lentamente hasta que los pies de ambos tocaron la hierba. Cómo habían avanzado muchos kilómetros en el vuelo, ahora una espesa vegetación los rodeaba, la hierba alta y flores silvestres llenaban el panorama.

—¿Subimos? —le preguntó tratando de no presionarla.

Makoto caviló por unos momentos. Era la primera vez que emprendería el vuelo por ella misma, Rei y Mina le habían platicado que era muy fácil, sólo era cuestión de dejarse llevar. La noche del secuestro ella se había quedado atrás rezagada porque en el momento en que lo supo, la idea de surcar el cielo le había parecido terrible, pero ella no temía a las alturas, para su vergüenza le temía a los aviones, nunca, nunca había podido subir a uno. Pensaba que no se podía tener un control real allá arriba y eso… pero ella sí tenía un control total de su cuerpo ¿o no?.

—¿Puedes darme la mano? —pidió y Trunks se la tendió solícito. Luego él despegó y se quedó a unos centímetros del suelo tomando su mano. Makoto suspiró y lo supo, como cada vez que su transformación de sailor Júpiter tenía un nuevo estado y sus poderes y sus habilidades daban un salto.

Así se liberó y guió su cuerpo hacia arriba; se soltó como dejando una cuerda abajo; se liberó con la alegría de un pajarillo; se hizo otra tomada del amor.

Sin darse cuenta había subido varios metros, abajo las flores se agitaban con el viento. Ella sólo miraba los profundos ojos azules de Trunks. ¿Qué había allí? Alegría, emoción ¿orgullo?

De pronto no pudo evitar reír, algo adentro de ella había explotado y llevado a través de su cuerpo poderosas corrientes de electricidad. Se sentía invencible. Trunks también rió y aun sujetándola de la mano tiró de ella más arriba. En un esfuerzo por seguirlo Makoto planeó a su lado y estiró los brazos a los lados, como él lo hacía. Siguieron subiendo manteniendo la velocidad hasta que alcanzaron las espesas nubes. Estaba húmedo, sintió que su cabello se empezaba a empapar y después de unos momentos sintió frío. Giró a ver a Trunks para decirle algo, el seguía sonriendo sin soltarla de la mano. Luego Makoto no lo vio: una nube muy espesa nubló su visión, no podía ver y por un momento temió no volver a verlo, pero la mano de Trunks seguía allí, entre sus dedos. Luego sintió un tirón y la perdió. Lo sintió moverse sobre ella, pero no logró ver nada aunque se esforzó. La única manera era salir de esa nube, así que se empujó hacia arriba con más fuerza y salió de la espesura, para que sus ojos se cegaran por la brillantez del sol.

A escasa distancia Trunks se mantenía flotando, mirando hacia al frente. Júpiter lo alcanzó y estaba a punto de reprocharle haberla dejado salir sola de la nube, cuando miró el arcoíris frete a ella. Un espectáculo así era digno de quitarle el habla a uno. Sonrió para sí misma y se dedicó a contemplar las maravillas del señor. Tomó la mano de Trunks y él pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros acercándola a él.

—Sabes que te amo mucho ¿verdad? —le preguntó Trunks.

—Yo también te amo…

Trunks sonrió, pero su sonrisa tenía una extraña tristeza.

—Si en algún momento me marcho… yo quiero que siempre lo recuerdes.

—Trunks, pero tú no tienes por qué irte… no así, Setsuna, ella podría…

—Lo sé… Makoto, cuando Serena llegue a ser su reina y nazca Tokio de Cristal, tú y las chicas siempre deberán proteger la tierra… durante sus largas vidas. Aunque así lo deseemos no podemos estar juntos.

Lo último que dijo Trunks removió sentimientos encontrados en Makoto. Vivir un milenio era vivir mucho, era vivir y sufrir mucho si él no estaba. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero no las dejó caer.

—Entonces yo iré contigo… —Lo decidió. Sin importar que sucediera, ella partiría con él. No dejaría que el amor de su vida se marchara, no lo perdería otra vez—. Dejaré las scouts y me iré contigo.

Makoto pensó que él se alegraría al momento, pero Trunks sólo le miró seriamente.

—No puedes hacer eso… —le dijo con aplomo—. Eres una princesa, la princesa del planeta Júpiter —Trunks tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró—, nadie podría tomar tú lugar, nadie podría remplazarte. Si tú te vas dejarías un gran hueco en la galaxia —Trunks frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada—. Tus amigas te necesitan, la princesa te necesita…

—Ellas son muchas, hay muchas sailors scouts, créeme —dijo, pero el titubeo de su voz no le convenció.

—Le juraste lealtad hace muchos años… no puedo permitir que rompas tus promesas por mí.

—Me pediste que me quedara contigo… ¡Pues lo haré! —gritó y el puño fue a dar a su pecho—. ¡No volverá a terminar así! Si no puedes quedarte, yo me iré, ¿entiendes? —y ella lo miró con fuego.

Trunks tensó el cuello y tragó saliva.

—No tengo mucho que ofrecerte en mi mundo. Sé que deseas hacer una carrera, allá el mundo está renaciendo…

—¡Eso no importa! ¡No tiene nada que ver! —le interrumpió Makoto—, si estamos juntos solucionaremos cualquier cosa.

Trunks negó levemente, pensar en llevar a Makoto a un mundo con profundas cicatrices, en ruinas, recuperando hospitales, escuelas y en donde había nula cultura. No podía ver a Makoto en un ambiente así, no cuando ella había crecido en un planeta lleno de luz…

—Trunks, soy una chica fuerte, no lo olvides. La vida me ha hecho pasar por cosas difíciles también, sé que has sufrido mucho y que tu tierra también. Sé que puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa que se nos presente.

—Eres muy joven…

—Trunks.

—…Aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Debes vivir esa larga vida, encontrar a alguien que pueda vivirla contigo.

—Trunks.

—…No puedo permitir que dejes de ser una sailor scout, por mí.

—¡Trunks!

—…No me lo perdonaría. Makoto no…

Pero Makoto no lo dejó continuar, las lágrimas se habían desbordado y el corazón encogido. No podía seguir escuchándolo, ¡No! ¡No quería! Le besó los labios con desesperación y Trunks le respondió igual. Las manos de ambos subieron y bajaron por la espalda, por los hombros, por el cuello, por la nuca. Los brazos apretaron con fuerza, estrechando los cuerpos en un abrazo que mitigaba el dolor, la frustración. Entre el beso olvidaron el pasado, se concentraron en el presente, en sentirse, en darse, amarse y aliviaron la incertidumbre, entre las caricias, el beso y el aliento que regresaba a sus cuerpos, calmando a sus corazones.

—Te amo —susurró Trunks y volvió a besarla—, no lo olvides.

Y probó el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

Luego de un rato bajaron de las nubes y regresaron volando hacía la cámara de gravedad. En el camino Makoto practicó el vuelo dando algunas piruetas en el aire.

—¡Oigan! —gritó desde lejos Ryoga— ¡Lo logré!

El chico se acercaba a ellos en el aire.

—¡Excelente Ryoga! —vitoreó Trunks.

—Aun n-no es muy estable —dijo mientras intentaba equilibrarse.

—Será suficiente, en cuanto te empieces a mover en el aire notaras la diferencia —dijo Trunks, luego aumentó la velocidad hacia la cámara— ¿Ranma? —preguntó por el inter-fon.

Luego de unos segundos la maquina se descomprimió y la puerta se abrió. Trunks se coló dentro.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó a Ranma.

—Bien —luego resopló y se sentó en el piso para secarse el sudor de la frente.

—¿A cuánto estas entrenando? —preguntó Trunks, mientras sacaba botellas de agua del frigorífico.

—45g…

Trunks arqueó una ceja.

* * *

—Me sorprendes Ranma…

—No te sorprendas —dijo Ranma con molestia—, no hago otra cosa que moverme de aquí para allá.

—Oye —Trunks se inclinó a su lado—, eso es increíble, el simple hecho de caminar de un lugar a otro con una gravedad aumentada 45 veces, sin romperte los huesos en el intento, ningún otro ser humano en la tierra.

Ranma lo miró seriamente. Él no era un tipo como Trunks, que la elevaba hasta 200 veces y se movía con toda fluidez, pero tenía razón.

—Es sólo que mañana es pronto para partir y estar listo —comentó con fastidio, con ese enojo que sentía cuando sabía que no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias—. No quiero ser un estorbo en la lucha.

—Estás listo, Ranma, no lo serás —le aseguró Trunks—. Entrenaremos afuera.

* * *

Serena tocó a la puerta y puso un ojo en la mirilla. Un momento después vio la silueta de Darien acercarse. Se hizo para atrás y la puerta se abrió.

—Serena, hola. Pasa por favor.

La chica se puso de puntitas y le besó tiernamente. Un segundo después Darien la aprisionó con sus brazos. Luego caminaron entre besos hasta el sillón. Era de esperarse de que con la torpeza de Serena cayeran sobre los cojines. El beso se rompió y ambos se quedaron fijos en los ojos del otro.

—Darien…

—Serena…

Entonces Serena hizo un puchero y sus ojos brillaron llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Huy! ¡Tu rodilla está clavada en mi pierna!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Darien y se quitó rápidamente.

Serena se incorporó en el sillón y se sobó la pierna. Darien fabricó una gota de sudor, sólo Serena podía romper un momento de intimidad de aquella manera.

—Lo-lo siento Serena… —se disculpó al sentarse junto a ella.

—¡Oh Darien! ¡Te extraño tanto! —Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en su regazo.

Darien le acarició el cabello.

—Lo sé… yo he tenido mucho trabajo —dijo Darien—, con las clases de verano del instituto —juntó las cejas con enojo—, ni siquiera he podido estar en las reuniones.

»Serena, voy a renunciar, con todo lo que está sucediendo no puedo estar dejándolas solas. Con los _Amos del mañana_ vigilándonos… Ha sido muy irresponsable de mi parte.

»Por otro lado sé que te quejas que casi no pasamos tiempo juntos —suspiró y miró la enorme pila de exámenes sobre su mesa de trabajo—, no puedo estar así. Serena, sí, voy a dejar los cursos de verano, el rector tendrá que encontrarme un remplazo, y…

—No… —musitó Serena.

Se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No Darien. Está bien —dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y toda la comprensión de su enorme corazón—, además vengo a decirte que ya tenemos un plan.

—¿Un plan?

Serena asintió fervorosamente. Luego se dedicó a contarle el plan que habían trazado en su última reunión.

—Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones —dijo Darien mientras caminaba a la ventana—, en todo caso debemos terminar con ellos lo más pronto posible.

Darien se quedó viendo por la ventana, elevó un brazo y dejó descansar la frente sobre el antebrazo. Serena se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta él, lo abrazó por la espalda y paseó sus manos por su pecho.

—Darien… ¿Por qué nos transformamos en… ellos? —Luego cayó un momento, como si temiera continuar—… Setsuna me dijo que no subiría al trono hasta los 22 y aún falta mucho para eso…

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Serena?

—Darien… yo no sé si estoy lista.

Darien se giró y le besó la frente mientras mantenía su rostro entre las manos.

—Yo también Serena —admitió con cariño—, pero estaremos listos cuando sea el momento.

—No creo que pueda gobernar la tierra cuando tan sólo tenga 22 años.

Darien rió ante su temor infantil, empero Serena tenía razón, él también se sentía similar.

—No estarás sola —dijo mirándola directo a los ojos—, yo estaré contigo. Para siempre.

«Para siempre —repitió Serena en su mente y se sonrojo. ¿Qué habían dicho sobre la vida de los habitantes del milenio de plata? ¿Qué podían vivir un milenio completo?— oh Darien…»

Se abrazaron fuertemente y un momento después la luz de la habitación cambió drásticamente. Se soltaron y quedaron pasmados al ver el cielo en tonos morados.

* * *

—¡Vamos! —Animó Trunks—. No te preocupes por mí.

Sailor Júpiter negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—¡No quiero!

Ya tenía suficiente con el entrenamiento entre Ryoga y ella, ya había electrificado una vez al chico, que estaba tirado recomponiéndose en el suelo, como para ahora atacar a Trunks.

—Está bien… —dijo Trunks rendido—, al menos han podido controlar sus ataques en el aire, ahora…

Pero antes de que continuara, el aire arreció y la atmosfera se cargó como cuando una gran tormenta se avecina y el aire se enrarece, las nubes se movieron a una velocidad mayor y los tonos del cielo se tornaron violáceos.

—¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! —preguntó Ranma.

Las espesas nubes se llenaron de relámpagos morados y la luz cayó sumergiéndolos en un extraño crepúsculo. Hubo un silencio morboso en toda el área desierta.

—Yo soy Lord Kyristian.

Una fuerte y vacía voz tronó del cielo, haciéndole sentir escalofríos a la sailor del trueno.

—Amo de Dominia.

Trunks frunció el ceño, ¡debía ser quien estaba detrás de los _Amos del mañana_! ¡Al fin!

—He venido a conquistar este planeta, muy pronto todas sus almas serán mías.

* * *

Desde la cima de aquel viejo edificio se podía observar todo Tokio. Era un buen punto para tener una buena vista de la ciudad, abajo; la base se estaba montando. Habían conseguido el equipo y el reactor que tanto necesitaba la señora Briefs gracias a sus «facilidades», pero ahora resultaba que no tenían más tiempo. ¡Debían actuar de inmediato!.

—¿Han escuchado eso? —preguntó Haruka por el comunicador de reloj.

Pasaron unos segundos en lo que el resto contestaba.

—Somos Venus y Mars aquí —dijo la sailor del amor—, vamos en camino.

—Nos encontramos en el edificio preparando la base —informó y se giró mientras escuchaba a Serena y a Darien confirmar.

Atrás el cielo seguía purpureo y los rayos no habían hecho otra cosa que aumentar desde que la voz del tal Kyristian se dejó de escuchar.

—Esto no me gusta nada —dijo Michiru, tenía el espejo de aguas profundas en sus manos.

—Mantén la calma —Haruka la tomó del hombro—, yo estaré contigo mientras protegemos a nuestra Neo Reina.

—Es que no sé por qué el espejo me sigue mostrando una mujer —dijo con aprensión—, ¿Crees que sea posible que después de todo sea una mujer la que está detrás de todo?

Haruka sonrió y la tomó de la barbilla.

—¿Cuándo nos ha importado eso del género?

Michiru se ruborizó ante su broma cargada de doble sentido, Haruka se inclinó sobre su bello rostro y le acalló las dudas como mejor sabía hacerlo. Luego del corto y dulce beso ambas se transformaron y bajaron a ayudar a Ami y a Bulma.

* * *

—Vamos para allá —dijo Júpiter.

Volaba al lado de Trunks mientras el nuevo Son Goku y Ryoga, con su nuevo atuendo, los seguían.

En todo el trayecto no había podido dejar de mirar al cielo, los relámpagos estaban cargando la atmosfera de una energía muy extraña y adonde fuera que mirase, sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver un pedacito de azul: todo era purpura y oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron al techo del edificio el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí. Bulma se acercó a entregarles los broches de tele-transportación y les colocó el audífono en el oído.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Venus al chico de pañoleta amarilla.

—Pero si eres tú —dijo Mercury—, Ryoga.

Ryoga se sonrojó, menos mal que el pañuelo le cubría la mitad de la cara.

—Se ha proclamado el nuevo _White Fang_ de Japón —dijo Ranma con burla.

—¡No es _White Fang_! —gritó indagando el aludido—¡Es _Sharp Fang_!

—¡Lo que sea!

—¡Chicos! Ya guarden silencio —amonestó Luna.

Ranma prefirió guardar silencio y también su distancia.

—¿Están todos listos?

Sailor Plut hizo su aparición entre ellos.

—¡Plut! —gritó Saturno con alegría.

—Estamos todos listos —dijo Moon.

El cielo tronó tan fuerte que los aturdió un momento y los hizo encogerse de hombros. Todos giraron la vista al cielo esperando más truenos.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Trunks.

Un ruido mecánico zumbaba, arriba, entre las nubes. Luego el sonido se multiplicó y los ensordeció. A lo lejos las nubes se abrieron y, entre relámpagos y viento, una enorme y oscura nave, bajó.

—Son las naves… —dijo Tuksedo Mask.

—Ya están bajando por todo el mundo… —dijo Mercury sin aliento.

—¿Y-y q-que es lo que harán? —preguntó Venus, mientras la nave se colocaba sobre Tokio.

Los rostros de Bulma y Mercury se ensombrecieron.

Y como dando respuesta a sus preguntas, la enorme nave dejó caer como lluvia, de su vientre oscuro, rayos de luz negra.

El horror dio comienzo.

—No, no, no… ¡Nooo! —gritó Mars y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Esos malditos! —gritó Trunks.

—¡Están arrebatando esferas de esencia! ¡No! —gritó Moon y se dispuso a correr.

—No —le dijo Tuxedo Mask tomándola del hombro.

—Tienen que actuar ahora —dijo Luna.

—Muy bien, aquí—dijo Bulma llamando la atención de todos—. Trunks este es el mega-chip, debes insertarlo en dónde te dijimos.

Trunks lo tomó con la mano y lo observó, era un objeto negro y ovalado de una punta, en la otra punta tenía unos pinchos con puntas reforzadas que protegían el resto, que eran circuitos.

Con una rápida mirada todos asintieron y elevaron sus manos al cielo, mientras gritaban al unísono:

—¡Victoria a la luna!

En un rápido borrón todos desaparecieron. Luego Bulma y Mercury se colocaron los comunicadores y corrieron adentro.

* * *

Sobre sus pies estaba la ciudad de los _Amos del mañana_ , sobre sus cabezas la nave sobre Tokio.

—¿Todos cruzaron? —preguntó Bulma, la voz a un lado de la cabeza.

Trunks miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaba sailor Venus, Mars, Son Goku, Sharp Fang y Tuxedo Mask.

—Hemos cruzado —contestó Venus, sin dejar de mirar alrededor—, pero…

—¿Dónde están? —Se escuchó la voz de Moon— ¿Tuxedo Mask?

—Estoy aquí —dijo Tuxedo Mask.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron alarmadas Bulma y Mercury.

—Parece que no terminamos en el mismo lugar —dijo Son Goku.

—Sailors, ¿dónde están? —preguntó Trunks—, respondan.

—Estamos sobre la ciudad —dijo Uranus.

—No alcanzamos a verlos desde aquí —dijo Neptune.

—¿Todos pudieron cruzar? —volvió a preguntar Bulma.

Trunks y Uranus nombraron a los presentes. Estaban completos.

—Parece que los tele-transportadores simplemente te envían a un lugar indeterminado… o pudo haber habido un fallo —dijo Mercury.

—No importa, continuemos —dijo Tuxedo Mask—. Nos reuniremos y partiremos conforme al plan.

Trunks y los demás asintieron.

—No lo creo.

Arlakk se materializó frente a ellos. Llevaba su inseparable báculo y haciendo uso de él, en un extraño movimiento, la araña brilló ante sus palabras.

—Encantamiento personal…

Todos esperaron el ataque, pero no ocurrió nada. Los defensores se quedaron perplejos. Entonces Trunks arqueó al cuello y se retorció, jadeó y apretó los parpados.

—Atácalos —susurró Arlakk.

Trunks se giró y los miró con una sonrisa maniaca, burlona y llena de gusto. Los miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño muy fruncido. Era una expresión atemorizante, era el rostro del padre en sus años de aniquilación.

—¿Sayaman?... —preguntó Mars.

Trunks sonrió y elevó una mano hacia ella. Mars retrocedió unos centímetros en el aire, contrariada.

—No —dijo Arlakk.

Entonces Trunks miró a un lado, hacia Venus y sonrió más maquiavélicamente que nunca en su vida.

—¡A un lado, —gritó Sharp Fang—, lo está controlando!

Trunks reunió la energía en su mano, todos se movieron a un lado, cruzando el aire. El semi-sayajin gruñó y se volvió a contorsionar y la energía se escapó de su mano. El energy-ha dio una curva y se impactó en el pecho de sailor Venus.

—¡Venus, no! —gritó Mars.

La sailor del fuego comenzó a descender para atrapar a su compañera antes de que alcanzara el suelo. No se había movido ni tres metros cuando sintió un cosquilleo y de pronto la oscuridad la envolvió.

—¡Mars! —gritó Son Goku, cuando la chica desapareció ante sus ojos.

—¡Mars! —llamó Tuxedo Mask —¿dónde estás? —Nadie respondió— ¡¿Venus?!

Hubo una interferencia y luego se escuchó la voz de Moon.

—¡Saturno y Plut han desaparecido! —dijo con angustia.

—Mars también —dijo Tuxedo Mask.

—¡Uranus y Neptune también! —dijo Júpiter al segundo siguiente.

—¿Ustedes están bien?

—¡Sí! —contestó Moon— ¿y ustedes?

Tuxedo Mask rompió la comunicación cuando Trunks soltó un alarido y quebró el mega-chip entre su puño.

* * *

Muy bien, comenzamos con el final, que emoción. Ni yo puedo creerlo, jajaja. En este capítulo se han resulto algunas dudas, o mejor dicho se han planteado de otra manera, espero que el desenlace resulte bien. Aún hay muchas cosas que descubrir, cosas que yo me planteé, algunas en base a lo que Julian escribió y otras de mi imaginación.

Quiero confesarles que el beso entre Haruka y Michiru no estaba planeado en ningún momento, salió como la broma misma, pero una vez que lo escribí no pude borrarlo. Creo que este fic esta en el rake correcto y espero que nadie termine ofendido por la escena.

Muchas gracias, gracias por su apoyo, la verdad es que hasta ahora la historia ha tenido sólo apoyo y no he recibido ningún comentario de recriminación, sé que quizás más delante los reciba, es una realidad, pero en fin.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el próximo domingo. Si todo sale bien, estaremos terminando para el día 26 de este mes de marzo, después les cuento por que esa fecha, ok.

Besos, Ailad.


	9. 23 El enviado de la muerte el come almas

Hoy es domingo de actualizar, hoy vamos con un capitulo algo corto, pero ya estamos a casi nada del final. ¡Pasen a leer, muchas gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 23

El enviado de la muerte: el come almas.

En algún lugar, en la profundidad de su mente, recluido estaba. Mirar los actos cometidos por su cuerpo y ver las consecuencias de eso, generaba sentimientos con los que también entablaba una terrible batalla.

En algún lugar estaba consciente y listo para emerger. El hechizo de Arlakk le dio el control sobre su cuerpo, pero en su mente y en voluntad seguía siendo él. Veía a través de sus ojos las escenas pasar vertiginosamente: él agitándose, intentando quitarse las sogas que mentalmente lo ataban; los demás con caras desencajadas.

Venus, lo peor.

Había visto a la sailor ser golpeada por su ataque y luego caer al vacío. No estaba seguro de qué había sucedido después con ella. Y ahora tampoco veía a Son Goku ni a Mars.

«No te resistas —sonó la voz de Arlakk en su mente—, ahora eres mío».

«¡Sal de mi cabeza!» exigió.

El silencio regresó otra vez y siguió luchando. Su cuerpo estaba descontrolado debido al conflicto entre el hechizo de Arlakk y su desición de recuperarlo. No quería hacer el intento de convertirse en súper sayajin porque para liberar el ki necesario tenía que soltar una ira que bien podía nublarle el juicio y entonces podría perder la batalla.

«No podrás deshacerte de mi hechizo —volvió a decir Arlakk, resonando como un taladro en su mente, cada vez más cansada—. Tu espíritu está atrapado en mis confines».

«Mentira, soy yo en mi propia mente… ».

Tenía que decidirlo ¡ahora!, y con toda su energía pugnó por liberar todo cuanto era en voluntad y pensamiento. El ki aumentó desde sus entrañas, el silencio de su mente se rompió cuando escuchó a sus cuerdas vocales gritar la ira que le carcomía.

—¡Se convirtió en súper sayajin! —gritó Sharp Fang, sus ojos no podían ocultar el miedo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Trunks se calmó después de la transformación y se quedó quieto. Ellos reforzaron su postura de defensa. Trunks se giró y atacó a Arlakk con un rápido energy-ha, quien hizo uso de su escudo protector al darse cuenta de que había perdido el control sobre el chico.

—No hemos terminado.

Arlakk chasqueó la lengua y desapareció.

—¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! —gritó Sayaman con el rostro perlado de sudor.

Son Goku se colocó al lado de Sharp Fang y Tuxedo Mask.

Súper Sayaman se giró a verlos con la respiración agitada.

—Lo siento, Arlakk intentó hechizarme otra vez… ¿dónde están Venus y Mars?

—Mars desapareció —soltó Son Goku enfadado—, no encuentro a Venus… yo supongo que también se la llevó.

—¡Maldición! —gritó con frustración—, ¡es mi culpa!

Ranma apretó los dientes bajo su máscara, Tuxedo Mask lo miró muy seriamente.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Sharp Fang.

—Plut, Saturno, Uranus y Neptuno también desaparecieron —agregó Tuksedo Mask—, pero ahora tenemos un problema peor…

Trunks movió los ojos de un lado a otro y luego sintió el vació de su mano. ¡El mega-chip!

«¿Dónde está?... » pensó.

Sólo había de dos: lo había destruido o soltado, lo cual llevaba a lo mismo. Miró al cielo, donde la nave purgaba Tokio, pequeñas luces blancas se movían hacia ella: las esferas de esencia estaban siendo recolectadas.

* * *

Parpadeó varias veces pero la luz no llegaba a sus ojos, los apretó fuertemente y los volvió a abrir. Tanteó la superficie en donde estaba sentada, eran rocas, tierra quizás, no podía verla, pero la textura que sentía a través de los guantes era lo único que tenía.

A lo lejos escuchó un fuerte estornudo y decidió ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Hay alguien allí?! —gritó y su voz formó un eco a lo lejos, un eco profundo y resonante.

Presionó el comunicador y sólo se escuchó una enorme interferencia, luego percibió un ruido como de rocas desmoronándose y luego pisadas.

—¡Sailor Mars! ¡Estoy aquí!

Mars reconoció la voz infantil de Saturno.

—Voy en caminó, sigue hablando.

Un momento después las sailors se encontraron.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Mars.

—Parece una caverna —dijo Saturno.

El lugar olía a viejo y a mucha humedad, pero ante todo era oscuro.

—¡Fuego de marte! ¡Espárcete! —El ataque rodeó las paredes internas del lugar e iluminó por momentos la visión —. Catacumbas…

—De un viejo edificio.

Mars pensó que era lo más probable, había alcanzado a ver calaveras en los rincones y unos barrotes empotrados en la roca de las paredes.

—Bienvenidas a mi morada.

Mars y Saturno giraron hacia la voz, no podían verlo, pero Arlakk había salido de las sombras.

* * *

Si él pensaba que lo miraba por un probable temor, que no existía, estaba irrevocablemente equivocado. No necesitaba de mucho tiempo para encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero si del suficiente para alcanzar su cometido. El cometido de él era tácito para ella ¿por qué entonces esperaba? ¿por qué esperaba más, cuando al fin le tenía donde quería?.

—Guardiana del tiempo.

La voz carente de calor la puso alerta. Apretó con fuerza el báculo con la llave del tiempo.

—Me has dado muchos problemas… —susurró y su voz se coló como un aleteo de nada en su oído—. Aun así, antes de que pases a incrementar mi poder y termine con tu espacio y tiempo, dejaré que contemples la grandeza de Dominia.

Las cortinas de un enorme ventanal se movieron dando paso a la vista de la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

—Yo soy Lord Kyristian, amo de Dominia…

—Sé quién eres —le interrumpió ella.

El gran amo torció los labios en una fina línea y Plut alcanzó a ver el fuego purpura en su ojos incrementar y desaparecer al momento. Él inclinó la cabeza y extendió la mano, instándola a continuar.

Plut juntó el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

—No eres más que un enviado —desestimó como lo que era—, sin importar el nombre y el rostro de turno, aquí y en cualquier dimensión eres lo mismo y estas destinado a ser derrotado.

Kyristian extendió una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro y se inclinó posando una mano en el reposabrazos.

—¿Así que has reconocido a mi aliado? —preguntó y Setsuna contestó su sonrisa—. Él y yo nos hacemos un favor mutuamente. Al final yo soy el amo y en el mañana no habrá más que muerte.

—Incluyendo la tuya, sin importar qué te prometa, ella no dejará de ser la muerte. No importa cuánto tiempo te preste siempre llegará al final.

»Has tenido la mala fortuna de toparte con la peor. En mi mundo la muerte es un mal necesario, sin ella no habría renacimiento, en tu mundo, en cambio, es un demonio que lo consume todo.

Kyristian se puso de pie y el reloj que pendía de su cuello se columpió levemente, los ojos de Setsuna se entrecerraron en él.

Pocas veces perdía los estribos, pocas veces el enfado le superaba, eso sólo venía cuando las cosas no salían como él quería.

—Tú no tienes el poder para derrotarme, acepta que el final de ustedes también ha llegado.

—Yo no tengo el poder para derrotarte —admitió a su pesar—, pero mi Neo Reina lo hará.

—Tu Neo Reina perecerá ante mí, ¡y tú también!

Kyristian extendió su puño y del anillo, en uno de sus dedos, salió el mortal rayo. Sailor Plut dio un salto hacia adelante y giró en el aire pasando por encima del rayo y cuando cayó, sus manos ya habían empujado la llave del báculo al pecho de Kyristian. La llave golpeó al reloj de arena con la marca de la muerte.

El golpe colisionó y formó un vórtice de energía circular que creció en el acto encerrándolos en él.

—¡Maldita bruja! —gritó Kyristian.

El gran hombre se arqueó y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

—¡Padre Cronos. Deidad del tiempo y el espacio! ¡DAME EL PODER!

A sabiendas de que el fracaso era una posibilidad, el vidrio del reloj se agrietó, la fina arena manó de las fisuras y nado a través de las corrientes de la energía del vórtice. La cadena, y el resto del material del reloj, brillaron como acero fundido y luego se agrietó, oxidó y despedazó como metal corrompido. El vórtice explotó y Plut soltó el báculo y salió expedida hacia atrás. Su cuerpo chocó con la gran puerta de la habitación y perdió el aliento. Cuando elevó la vista Kyristian ya estaba allí, frente a ella, del reloj no quedaba nada, ni polvo en el piso.

—Has hecho un pobre intento para derrotarme, pero ella me dará otro ¡me dará todo el tiempo! ¡No pienses que puedes jugar conmigo! ¡el sayajin que has traído no podrá ayudarlos en nada!

Plut sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba y el dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo, como cuchillos perforando cada parte de su piel. Le fue inevitable gritar su dolor.

—¡Me comeré su esfera de esencia, la tuya y la de tu Neo Reina!

Los lapsus de dolor se intensificaban por momentos y Plut sentía que iba a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, estar despierta le suponía todas sus fuerzas. Cuando su cuerpo cayó, al final, golpeó contra la pared y resbaló de ésta hasta quedar hecho un ovillo en el piso.

—C-con él… tu muerte será derrotada…

Los ojos de Kyristian se abrieron y se opacaron, como la superficie de un vidrio manchado de humo, el humo del fuego exiguo de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿De qué muerte estaba hablando?

Plut vio morir la paciencia en aquel adusto rostro y supo que era el momento.

—En el nombre de la luna —musito sin poder elevar la voz y esperó que fuera suficiente para que la orden, de alguna manera, fuera recibida. Sintió el suelo incorpóreo bajo ella y sin saberlo el rayo oscuro golpeó la pared.

* * *

—¡Trunks! ¡TRUNKS! —gritó Bulma— ¡¿Dónde está el mega-chip?!

El enorme grito de la mujer hizo que todos los que podían escuchar por el comunicador sufrieran un dolor de tímpano. Los cuatros miembros del género masculino sintieron estremecer el cuerpo. Sin embargo Trunks apretó puños y dientes y le respondió.

—Y-ya no lo tengo… madre —dijo con una terrible culpa—, creo que está destruido.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

—¿Qué? —se escuchó la voz de Júpiter— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Arlakk intentó hechizarme y me controló por un momento…

—¡No importa —interrumpió Bulma con su potente voz—, lo haremos manualmente!

—Ya no tenemos tiempo, han empezado a recolectar las esferas de esencia —dijo Mercury—, ¡gente inocente está muriendo!

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Tuxedo Mask.

—Vayan al centro de control —dijo Mercury—, debe ser como el lugar que atacaste Trunks…

—Entendido. ¿Moon, Júpiter dónde están?

—¡No tenemos idea! —gritoneó Moon.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tuxedo Mask al escuchar la angustia en su novia.

—¡Los robots de la ciudad nos están atacando! —contestó Júpiter.

—¡Iremos para allá! ¡Puedo sentirlas! —dijo Trunks.

—¡No! —dijo Júpiter— ¡Tenemos que detener las naves!

—¡Sí! ¡Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto! —gritó Moon.

—¡Tiene razón, vayan! —dijo Mercury.

La comunicación se cortó.

—Yo iré a auxiliarlas —se ofreció Ryoga.

—No… —dijo Trunks, a su pesar—, en ese lugar hay mucha seguridad y necesitamos tiempo para entrar al sistema sin el chip, necesitamos distraerlos.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y luego tomaron vuelo hacía el enorme y larguísimo edificio.

* * *

—¡Serpiente de Marte!

La serpiente ardiente cruzó el aire y chocó contra el escudo del nigromante. Las chispas de fuego iluminaron el lugar de manera intermitente. La oscuridad las había obligado a correr y habían encontrado una salida de dónde se filtraba luz blancuzca, pero ahora el nigromante se negaba a dejarlas salir de su morada.

Saturno se adelantó unos pasos con su hoz en mano y se decidió a atacar.

—¡Rebelión de silencio!

El ataque de listones negros salió despedido hacia la silueta negra, un momento antes ésta fue tragada por las sombras y el ataque no fructificó. Arlakk se escondió en las sombras con su encantamiento.

Las sailors se apresuraron a la salida, pues la luz era su única oportunidad, oportunidad que no pensaba darles. Hizo emerger cadenas de las sombras y las aprisionó de las piernas y brazos. Así, finalmente obtendría de ellas lo que necesitaba. Ya no volvería a preocuparse por la sacerdotisa y la poderosa sailor del silencio. ¡Las derrotaría! Emergiendo de las sombras se dispuso a usar su anillo.

—¡Orbe morta!

Sin darse cuenta el ataque le llegó de lleno y le estrelló contra la dura y humedecida roca. Las sombras soltaron a las sailors y cayeron de pie.

De entre las sobras salió Plut. Estaba muy lastimada pero aún estaba de pie. Su talismán la había llevado hasta sus compañeras en medio de la tele-transportación.

—¡Plut! —gritó Mars.

Arlakk se puso de pie después del poderoso ataque y miró a la sailor del tiempo. ¡Él mismo la había conjurado y enviado con el Amo! ¡Y estaba viva!

«¡No puede ser! —pensó—, es imposible que ella le haya derrotado.»

—¡Ataquemos! —gritó Saturno con su hoz en alto.

Arlakk se escondió a duras penas. Aún tenía muchos ases bajo la manga, no lograrían derrotarle; después de acabar con ellas iría por el talismán de sailor Moon. Sí.

—¡Keris mortis, peripatos!

El suelo se cimbró y un silbido resonó por todas las catacumbas. Mars se pegó a la pared rocosa y perdió el aliento. El cabello de la nuca se le erizó y se sintió desmayar. Plut se aproximó a las dos, mientras los ojos de Saturno se desencajaban.

La tierra se abrió: manos y cabezas emergieron de la tierra. Rostros sin ojos, manos huesudas, torsos abiertos; la miseria vestida de harapos. Los cadáveres salieron arrastrándose de sus tumbas y se impulsaron hacia ellas.

Mars no podía dejar de ver a los muertos vivientes con asco y repulsión, no había podido calmar el tamboreo de su corazón, tenía una desazón en la boca y se forzó a mover sus piernas y dejar de pegarse a la pared cuando sintió movimiento tras ella.

—¡Atacadlas! —gritó Arlakk.

Los zombies se detuvieron por un segundo, como mirando, como comprendiendo, como encontrándolas en la oscuridad. Luego se lanzaron con una excitación y furia propia de los vivos.

—¡Qué horror! —gritó Saturno, casi encogiéndose mientras sujetaba su báculo y lo usaba para golpear un cuerpo. La carne podrida se desprendió del hueso de la mandíbula y fue a dar al rostro de uno de sus compañeros.

—Grito mortal —susurró Plut y la gran esfera de energía barrió con todos los cuerpos que se precipitaban desde el fondo del tenebroso lugar.

Mars y Saturno atacaron por igual, pero luego de un segundo más zombis salían corriendo desaforados a su encuentro.

Mars apretó los dientes mientras sentía la maléfica energía crecer a su rededor y apretó con fuerzas el rollo de ofudas que cargaba consigo. Lazó su ataque de fuego una vez más y los zombis ardieron hasta la ceniza, luego fueron remplazados por otros.

Mientras ellas luchaban contra la turba, Arlakk se mantenía oculto. Estaba buscando el momento propicio para atacarlas por la espalda y tomar sus esferas de esencia, cuando a la más pequeña de las sailors se le ocurrió usar su escudo de protección. Entonces los zombis se toparon con la cúpula de energía y se resbalaron, pisaron y amontonaron hasta trepar uno sobre otro. Bajo esa circunstancia Arlakk no podía verlas y menos saber que hacían.

—Eidololatrikós ¡Ave!

El nigromante se transformó en el acto en un ave enorme y grisácea. Levantó el vuelo y comenzó a girar sobre el campo de energía.

Abajo las tres sailors se encontraban en guardia, la más pequeña sostenía su báculo manteniendo el escudo protector.

Arlakk graznó y volvió a girar sobre sus cabezas. La turba estaba creciendo más y más, y muy pronto las cubriría por completo, entonces ellos caerían sobre ellas y antes de que completaran su trabajo él mismo terminaría con el encantamiento nigromante.

Un momento antes, cuando el ave graznó, Mars y Plut elevaron la vista y vieron a la gran ave volar.

—Mira… —dijo Plut.

Ambas se le quedaron viendo cuando entraba en su perímetro visual.

—Debe ser él —dijo Mars—, debemos atacarlo.

—Cambiemos el plan entonces.

—Es muy tarde —dijo Saturno, el escudo comenzó a lanzar rayos por su estructura—, no sé cuánto pueda resistir.

Mars miró el hueco cerrarse cada vez más, mientras los zombis manoteaban para escalarlo.

—Es ahora o lo perderé de vista ¡No tendremos otra oportunidad así!

Plut consideró sus palabras por un momento y miró a Saturno. Luego de estar de acuerdo ambas asintieron.

Mars tomó las ofudas en su mano y se abrió de brazos para comenzar su ritual, un fulgor rojo cubrió su cuerpo y se elevó en el aire casi hasta el techo de la cúpula.

Más arriba Arlakk volvió a graznar, intentar parar a los malos espíritus que habitaban los cuerpos sería una tarea difícil de llevar acabo, por no decir imposible, no les serviría de nada.

Mars estuvo lista y en el momento en que su cuerpo giró y gritó su conjuro, Saturno rompió el escudo, ella y Plut comenzaron una nueva danza. Las ofudas de Mars se elevaron al aire y crearon un remolino de fuego que subió y atrapó al ave en él.

Arlakk batió las alas en medio del remolino e inició su transformación cuando ésta se frenó y un ala se cargó de un peso muerto.

Abajo la turba de zombis cayó sobre las sailors y las tragó, luego los ataques abrieron huecos desintegrando todo lo que estaba en frente.

Mars fue jalada hacia abajo y sintió un dolor desgarrador en un gemelo. El grito que profirió sobrepasó los gruñidos de los zombis y chocó con las paredes. Ya estaba en el suelo cuando sintió algo caliente y húmedo bajo sus piernas. Las manos comenzaron a estrujarla y manoteó con los brazos sobre la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie, pero el sólo mover su pierna la paralizó de dolor, y no terminó allí, mientras las manos y las bocas se aproximaban a ella, los movimientos no hacían otra cosa que empeorar su dolor, que muy pronto se extendió a otras zonas. El olor, la sangre, el dolor, sus propios gritos y pronto la oscuridad.

Cuando Saturno y Plut se abrieron un espacio, se elevaron en el corto vuelo que podían tomar y encontraron a Arlakk batiendo torpemente las alas, en un trágico vuelo, una ofuda estaba adherida a una de las alas. Ambas no dudaron en atacarlo. La energía de ambos ataques dio en el blanco y la enorme ave se desintegró en segundos.

Abajo los cuerpos cayeron cual marionetas tras bambalinas. Plut y Saturno bajaron y miraron los cuerpos encima de otros.

—¡Sailor Mars! —gritó.

—¡Sailor Mars! —gritó Saturno.

El terror trepó del suelo a sus cabezas y ambas se precipitaron a quitar los cuerpos, gritando el nombre de su compañera. Mientras más cuerpos retiraban más preocupadas estaban.

—¡Aquí! —gritó Saturno— ¡aquí está!

A Plut no le importó encaramarse entre los cuerpos para atisbar el cuerpo de la sailor; la falda y una mano enguantada era lo único que la hacía distinguirse de entre los cuerpos. Entre las dos retiraron los pesos muertos y la sacaron a rastras hacia una esquina. Mientras la arrastraban, un rastro de sangre quedaba en el suelo. Plut y Saturno no dijeron nada, pero sus rostros lo decían todo; el estado era muy precario: Mars no respondía, estaba llena de sangre, a eso le añadieron que uno de sus gemelos había sido desprendido por una mordida. El pedazo de carne salía de la bota rota y la sangre manaba a ríos. Su cara y brazos también tenían serios daños.

—No sé si pueda… —gimió Saturno. Nunca había sanado heridas tan graves.

Plut negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Luego abrió su puño y le mostró una especie de frijol.

* * *

Ambas cayeron con facilidad cuando aparecieron en el lugar. Uranus se incorporó de su rodilla flexionada y miró detenidamente el lugar. La construcción de la habitación era circular, el piso, revestido de madera, crujió bajo sus pisadas. A su espalda Neptune se deslizaba grácilmente, sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la sailor del océano.

—Estoy segura de que el enemigo nos ha separado para atacarnos por su cuenta.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí y busquemos a nuestra princesa —dijo Neptune con una mano en la cadera y mirando al lugar.

Uranus siguió paseando su vista, aquella habitación era un completo desastre, estaba sucia y polvorienta, llena de trastos viejos, que parecían matraces, calderos, y botellas llenas de fluidos viscosos. De la única ventana que había, se alcanzaba a ver una enorme gárgola con enormes alas y puntiagudos dientes.

Ella y Neptune salieron de la habitación y se encontraron en un pasillo, más adelante había una escalera. Ambas se movieron con cautela hasta los escalones y comenzaron a bajar. Los tacones de las altas botas blancas eran mudos gracias a la alfombra raída y descolorida.

—¿Escuchas eso? —preguntó Uranus, casi al final de los escalones.

Neptune negó con la cabeza. Uranus miró hacia la habitación vacía a la que habían llegado, era un atrio rectangular, oscuro y descuidado; las hiedras crecían por el suelo quebrado y reventado por las raíces, y también trepaban por las columnas mohosas hasta el segundo piso. Más arriba se alcanzaban a ver los balcones de otros pisos.

Uranus juntó el ceño, estaba segura de haber escuchado un suspiro y ahora juraba haber visto una sombra deslizarse por las paredes.

«Arlakk...» pensó.

El suspiro se hizo más fuerte.

—Ahí —dijo Neptune— ¡Reflejo submarino!

El ataque se disparó de la superficie del espejo y golpeó contra una figura que se materializó frente a ellas.

—Tú... —dijo Neptune.

Uranus miró a la mujer que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellas: era alta y esbelta, su piel era de un lila enfermizo y sus ojos amarillos sin iris ni pupila, su cabello negro caía en una cascada ondulada hasta la mitad de su espalda, vestía un vestido negro y ajustado al talle que terminaba en una larga y desgastada falda.

Era ella, la mujer que el espejo les había mostrado.

—Sailor Neptune —dijo con diversión en la voz.

—¿Eres tú quién está detrás de los _Amos del Mañana_? —preguntó Uranus.

La extraña mujer soltó una risotada y se llevó una de sus manos, con filosas y larguísimas uñas, a la boca.

—No. Yo sólo esperaba por ustedes, mientras mi creador termina con la sacerdotisa y el amo con la guardiana del tiempo.

Los ojos de las outers senshis se abrieron con desmesura.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Neptune.

La mujer sonrió y les mostró unos enormes caninos.

—Déjenme presentarme, yo soy Delif —dijo y se inclinó en reverencia—, mi creador, mi señor Arlakk me ha encomendado llevar sus esferas de esencia al amo Kyristian.

Luego, al levantarse, las atacó. Las sailors, conscientes de sus intenciones, ya habían saltado hacia un lado y el rayo pasó casi rosando a Neptune. Luego ambas se impulsaron en el aire y la atacaron codo a codo, sin embargo Delif se desvaneció y, Neptune y Uranus, quedaron en el centro del atrio.

—No perdamos tiempo, Mars y Plut están en peligro —dijo Neptune— ¡Reflejo submarino! —haciendo uso de su espejo la sailor giró mientras la luz de su espejo recorría todo el lugar.

El ataque sacó a Delif de su escondite y entonces Uranus la atacó.

—¡Turbulencia espacial!

La esfera de energía rebotó el cemento del piso, la hiedra y el escombro botaron al aire, y tomó velocidad hacia Delif, pero ésta se elevó en el aire y el ataque al hacer explosión la desequilibró.

Uranus conjuró a su espada espacial y se elevó en el aire para atacarla. Llevó la espada al frente y cortó el aire. Delif se empujó hacia atrás y juntó sus manos.

Uranus parpadeó y se giró.

—¿Qué sucede?

Estaba en casa. Vestía su traje de piloto rojo y era de día. La luz del sol se colaba por el amplio ventanal.

—¿Michiru? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a su recamara.

Escuchó ruidos y empujó la puerta. Dentro Michiru se apresuraba a meter ropa en una maleta. Vestía un vestido rosa claro, ligero y vaporoso, se veía hermosa. El tocado de la cabeza sin embargo estaba fuera de su lugar y su cabello turquesa se enredaba en él.

—¿Michiru qué sucede? —preguntó otra vez.

Michiru se giró y se dirigió al armario para seguir sacando sus cosas. Regresó a la cama y metió las prendas con fuerza y sin detenerse a doblarlas.

Haruka se llevó la mano a la cabeza, confundida. ¿Qué no debería de estar en otra parte? ¿Qué no estaba haciendo algo importante? No recordaba haber tenido una carrera ese día... de hecho no recordaba cuándo había sido la última.

Se agachó para recoger el portaretratos que estaba en el piso: era una foto de ellas dos. ¿Habían discutido? ¿Por eso Michiru no le contestaba?

—Michiru, respóndeme, ¿qué sucede? —habló con más fuerza.

Su compañera no respondió y empujó la tapa de la maleta para cerrarla. Luego la bajó con manos temblorosas y la hizo rodar tras de ella. Haruka la tomó de la mano cuando salía de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas Michiru?

Michiru se soltó de su agarre y la miró a los ojos con fiereza.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho, Haruka! ¡Me voy!

Haruka sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te vas Michiru?

—¡Estoy cansada! ¡Estoy cansada de esta vida! —le gritó mientras cogía sus llaves de la mesita— ¡Cansada Haruka! ¡Cansada de ti y de todo esto! Entiéndelo de una buena vez, quiero otras cosas en mi vida. No quiero seguir detrás de ella, mientras ella se queda con todo, con nuestras vidas y nuestro futuro y nuestros sueños…

Haruka sintió arder el pecho, Michiru nunca se comportaba así y de eso habían conversado muchas, muchas veces.

—¡Cállate Michiru! ¡Creí que veías la suerte que tenemos!

—¿Suerte? ¿Tener una relación dentro de las sailors? ¿Estar juntas es tener suerte? ¡No! ¡Somos dos mujeres! ¿Crees que andar con Hotaru por ahí y jugar a las madres me llena?

Algo se quebró terriblemente dentro de Haruka. Sentía ira, dolor, pánico, decepción y muchas cosas más que no lograba entender.

—¡No Haruka, no me llena! ¡Me voy, y puedes ir a decirle que renuncio! —aventó su pluma y esta cayó al piso, mientras Michiru abría la puerta y salía. Haruka se congeló al llegar al umbral.

Michiru colgaba los brazos del cuello de un hombre y lo besaba con fogosidad. ¡Y ese hombre no era más que Ranma Saotome! ¡No! No, eso no podía ser verdad, Michiru no podía haberla dejado, haber renunciado, ninguna sailor renunciaba a su deber, ninguna le daba la espalda a su princesa.

Ellas eran felices juntas, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, las chicas lo aceptaban, les querían así, como Hotaru. Michiru y Setsuna y ella misma la amaban... y Hotaru a ellas. Así eran las cosas. ¿Por qué ahora Michiru cambiaba de parecer y se iba con ese hombre? ¿Por qué le dejaba después de tantos años?

Ella que era un roble se arrodilló en el piso y se deshizo en lamentos como nunca en su vida. Michiru había llegado para salvarla, para guiarla, para amarla y llenarla por completo, ahora la dejaba de esa manera tan atroz.

El llanto se hizo tan fuerte en su mente y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas heladas cual su alma. Se abrazó a sí misma.

—¡Michiru! —gritó y siguió sollozando— ¡Michiru!

Y para su sorpresa ella le contestó.

—¡Haruka!

Pero Michiru se alejaba de la mano de aquel hombre sin rostro. La imagen se distorsionaba debido a sus lágrimas.

—¡Haruka!

El sonido de su voz la penetraba desde lo lejos.

—¡Despierta!

Sí tenía que despertar, eso no estaba pasando, tenía que ser un sueño, ella no estaba ahí, en realidad estaba soñando, estaba dormida, estaba... muy, muy lejos, estaba en...

Haruka sorbió el aire y se liberó como de una profunda inercia al frenar el coche a la máxima velocidad. Su mente aún no se despejaba cuando se incorporó y se vio en el abandonado atrio.

Michuru estaba atada frente a ella por unas sogas que salían de las largas uñas de Delif, mientras ella sonreía mostrando sus enormes caninos.

—¡Suéltala! —exigió Uranus.

—Ella sólo intentaba despertarte —respondió—, pero creo que no podía, porque… en realidad no te ama de verdad.

—¡Lo que sea que hayas visto no era cierto! —gritó Michiru y siguió gritando cuando las largas cuerdas la electrificaron.

—¡Te dije que la soltaras! —gritó Uranus, y con los ojos aún llorosos tomó la espada y corrió hacia Delif.

La mujer soltó a Neptune de su prisión y dirigió su anillo a ella, el rayo atravesó a la sailor por la espalda y entonces la esfera de esencia saltó hacia adelante. Uranus aumentó la velocidad y se forzó a atraparla, mientras el cuerpo de Neptune caía de bruces.

—¡Maldita seas! —gritó.

Delif se desvaneció otra vez. Entonces Uranus se acercó al cuerpo de Neptune, pero cuando llegó a su lado la sailor se incorporó y se quedó de rodillas.

—Déjalo Uranus...

La boca de Uranus se abrió.

—Estoy bien, sólo es una trampa.

Uranus se descoló y apretó la esfera en su regazo, mientras sostenía la espada con otra mano.

—No es real, estoy bien. Dámela, la destruiré.

Neptune estiró los brazos para tomar la esfera. Uranus se removió en su lugar. ¿Estaba en otra fantasía? ¿Tenía la esencia de Michiru en su mano o estaba frente a ella? Y todo era un truco más de Delif.

—¡Uranus! ¡No dudes! Dámela y la destruiremos juntas. ¡Te está engañando otra vez!

Uranus se mordió el labio y apretó más la esfera contra su cuerpo. Sintió un calor agradable, una sensación agradable, que sólo Michiru era capaz de crear en ella.

Uranus blandió la espada al frente y atravesó el cuerpo de sailor Neptune.

Al momento, la ilusión se rompió y el cuerpo de Delif apareció en su lugar. La espada la había atravesado y la filosa hoja salía de la espalda.

Luego los ojos de Uranus se entrecerraron, la esfera de esencia rodó de su mano y chocó con la falda de Delif y lentamente siguió rodando hasta el suelo. La espada comenzó a salir del estómago de Delif despacio hasta salir por completo. El cuerpo de Uranus se movió a un lado trastabillando y luego se desplomó de lado.

La segunda esfera de esencia flotaba en el aire. La gran herida de Delif se cerró mientras ella sonreía complacida. Con su mano elevó la esfera del piso y caminó hasta tomar la otra.

«Muy bien, ahora llevaré las esferas con el amo Kyristian —pensó—. Mi señor estará tan complacido que me dejará pelear con...»

La línea de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor y quiso gritar de terror, pero, antes de alcanzar a hacerlo, todo cuanto era se esfumó. Su piel palideció y terminó por desaparecer por completo.

Las esferas cayeron entre la hiedra y rodaron por el piso cuarteado.

* * *

Bueno me vi en la necesidad de citar un poco los poderes de Arlakk en este corto capitulo, algunos de los hechizos que Julian menciona en los apartados de los amos del mañana, incluso en Delif, por si no ha quedado claro, para mi, ya que ella es una creación del mismo Arlak al desaparecer este su magia también, así que bye bye Delf. Sí ella era la mujer que aparecía en el espejo de aguas.

Julian no nos habla mucho de Kyristian, por eso anteriormente les había comentado que me he tenido que inventar una historia de él, pero aún quedan muchas cosas que decir.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **Ladi Jupiter, El Calabazo y Shunk Kisaragi** , me alegra que los siga intrigando, muchas gracias por no abandonarnos. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, en el penúltimo capítulo, ¡Ya qué rápido! T_T...

Ailad.

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi

Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama

Boy mets girls by Julian Soullard

Past, present and uncertainty by Julian Soullard


	10. Capítulo 24- Almas perdidas

Hola! Domingo de actualizar, voy a extrañar estos días, me he acostumbrado mucho, los espero con ansias, así que a leer y de ante mano muchas gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 24

Almas perdidas.

El edificio al que llegaron estaba destruido. El fuego de las explosiones hizo lo que Trunks había previsto: reventar el lugar. El techo había colapsado y las paredes estaban derruidas, tiznadas de humo negro y los ventanales tronados hacia afuera. Sin embargo podía sentir muchos pequeños kis en el interior de aquella casaca, lo cual significaba que el control de mando seguía estando allí.

Los cuatro hombres bajaron a las ruinas.

—Cuando vinimos entramos por este lugar —dijo Son Goku.

Trunks asintió y barrió el lugar con sus sentidos.

—Tal vez estén más a lo lejos —dijo Tuxedo Mask—, Sailor Mercury dijo que este lugar es muy grande.

—Hay muchas presencias a varios kilómetros —dijo Trunks y salió disparado, mientras sus compañeros le seguían el paso.

Luego de moverse por varios minutos alcanzaron un área no carbonizada, sin embargo estaba desolada.

—Es aquí —dijo Sayaman, señalando al piso—. Están abajo, siento sus presencias.

—Busquemos una entrada —dijo Sharp Fang.

—¡Al diablo! —dijo Sayaman y expulsó su ki para abrir un hoyo en el suelo.

El guerrero de negro se coló dentro y le siguió el guerrero de azul. Tuxedo Mask y Sharp Fang entraron con prisa también. Abajo encontraron un lugar igual de grande y extenso. Los hangares de las naves estaban vacíos, el aire acondicionado se filtraba ligeramente y un murmullo casi imperceptible chochaba con las paredes. Los defensores siguieron con su vuelo en línea recta y pronto encontraron lo que buscaban.

El centro de mando era mucho más pequeño de lo que Trunks recordaba. Las máquinas y computadoras extendían sus cables por el suelo, el personal era mucho menor que la vez anterior, pero aquella esfera gigante de energía era mucho más grande que la última vez.

«¿Qué rayos es eso?... creí haberlo destruido» pensó Trunks.

—Así que han venido —dijo una voz fría y gruesa.

Los cuatro defensores se pusieron en posición de ataque ante la presencia de un hombre enorme y calvo.

«Es ese tipo de la otra vez —recordó Son Goku y apretó los dientes— ¡Maldición!».

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Tuxedo Mask.

—Yo soy Jarek —dijo mientras apretaba un puño con la mano—, yo me encargaré de acabar con ustedes y cualquiera que sea su plan.

—Es un androide —dijo Sayaman sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El resto de los empleados, que no eran muchos y que vestían batas blancas, salieron pitando del centro de control al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Casi al mismo tiempo un montón de centinelas armados entraron por las puertas de emergencia.

—Es muy fuerte —advirtió Son Goku—. Me quebró un brazo la última vez que lo vi.

—Hazte a un lado —advirtió Sayaman—, venimos a parar esas naves.

—No podrán.

Entonces Sayaman sonrió de lado y en el siguiente segundo la pelea comenzó.

Sayaman se lanzó sobre él e intentó golpearlo, pero el escudo se hizo presente y retumbó en ondas bajo los fuertes puñetazos.

Mientras tanto Tuxedo Mask se veía ocupado por los centinelas. En fila, y bien armados, los centinelas, que no eran más que robots con forma humana -vestidos de negro, sin piel, ni cabello-, entraron y dispararon a diestra y siniestra. Tuxedo Maks evadía los disparos de los centinelas de seguridad con ayuda de su bastón, pero no estaba siendo tan fácil y deshacerse de ellos tampoco. Con su agilidad brincó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. Se permitió un segundo en mirar el campo de batalla y arremetió con lo mejor que tenía.

—¡Smoking bomber!

El enorme ataque fulminó los disparos de los centinelas y los arrastró lejos.

Sharp Fang hizo lo propio y comenzó a hacer explotar a los robos que se interponían a la batalla, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo lograba después del segundo o tercer intento con su técnica de la explosión.

Son Goku se metió a la pelea con Sayaman, pero el escudo de Jarek repelía todos sus ataques. Sayaman lanzó una enorme patada y Son Goku se hizo a un lado, el golpe retumbó, una vez más, en el escudo. Luego Jarek se giró y le atacó, instintivamente Ranma elevó una pierna para frenar su golpe y esperó, en el último segundo, el dolor de la fractura, pero no llegó, Ranma sintió el golpe estremecer su cuerpo, pero sus músculos resistieron, de hecho lo rebotaron. En el segundo en que Jarek dejaba conectada su patada, Ranma tomó la ventaja: entrecerró los ojos y, haciendo uso de su fuerza y elasticidad, le propinó una patada alzando toda su pierna. El pie chocó contra la enorme barbilla del calvo y le lanzó hacia atrás. Momento que Trunks aprovechó para colocarse arriba de él y golpearlo con los puños juntos.

Jarek cambió la trayectoria hacia el suelo, donde su caída creó un enorme hundimiento.

Sayaman miró seriamente a Son Goku.

—¡Vayan ustedes dos! —gritó Son Goku— ¡nosotros nos encargaremos!

Tuxedo Mask corrió hacia la computadora central, que estaba debajo de aquella enorme esfera de energía.

—¡Vayan ustedes! —dijo Sayaman— ¡Yo lo derrotaré!

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! —negó con un brazo.

—Vayan tú y Sharp Fang.

—¿Estás loco? Este idiota no sabe cómo prender una computadora —soltó con incredulidad.

—¡Oye! —gritó Sharp Fang a lo lejos.

—No te ofendas, ¡pero hasta Akane ha tenido que darte clases!

—Pues… no sólo ella —titubeó Sharp Fang— ¡Ami dice que soy una persona totalmente capaz!

—¡Así, Ami! —amaneró Son Goku con mofa.

«Será mejor que me mueva» pensó Sayaman y alcanzó a Tuxedo Mask que ya se hacía de los controles.

—¡Bulma, Mercury! —dijo Tuxedo Mask—, ¡estamos en los controles! ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Se escuchó estática y un momento después Bulma y Mercury hablaron.

* * *

Sharp Fang se acercó a la entrada del cráter.

—Ese tipo no debe de tardar en salir, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Son Goku lo miró de reojo sin apartar la vista de la entrada.

—¿Vas a empezar a comportarte como un marica ahora?

Sharp Fang hincó uno de sus afilados caninos en su labio inferior.

—¡No soy cobarde —gritó—, pero tampoco soy idiota! —miró con aprensión el boquete oscuro—. Tú has entrenado durante días en la cámara de gravedad, pero yo sólo he aprendido a volar… Soy consciente de que no puedo derrotarlo con mis fuerzas.

Son Goku lo miró de reojo una vez más.

—Yo tampoco sé si pueda —profirió—, pero tú tienes una gran técnica y él es una máquina.

Escucharon un crujido abajo, la grava saltó y cuando Jarek salió de allí ambos lo emboscaron. Dos puños directo al enorme androide colisionaron y lo hicieron chocar contra la pared.

—¡Saquémoslo de aquí! —gritó Son Goku.

Se coló de tras y le propinó una patada que lo lanzó hacia arriba atravesando el techo. Luego ambos subieron tras él y se quedaron suspendidos mirando en la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Sharp Fang.

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando un golpe en el costado lo mandó a volar por entre el edificio abandonado.

Son Goku se giró y alcanzó a parar el golpe de Jarek. La cabeza del androide estaba reventada de un costado, donde Sayaman le había golpeado, los circuitos saltaban cada vez que Jarek movía su ojo artificial, sangre seca escurría hasta su barbilla.

Ranma tuvo que reponerse inmediatamente a esa escalofriante visión y comenzó a intercambiar golpes, algunos de ellos eran detenidos por el escudo de protección, mientras que otros alcanzaban a impactar contra él. Sin embargo Son Goku sentía que no tardaría en dejar de resistir los del androide, sobre todo porque le estaba ganado terreno.

Jarek lo aprisionó contra la pared y Son Goku se coló debajo para salir por un hueco, pero el androide ya había preparado su puño y lo arremetió con fuerza. La espalda de Son Goku chocó contra la dura pared y siguió colisionado a cada embestida. El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando el puño conectó en el pecho, en los costados, en el vientre y luego su cara giró con brusquedad, mientras la visión se hacía borrosa y el labio le explotaba con ardor.

—¡Una sabandija como tú no debería haber pisado nunca Dominia! —pronunció Jarek mientras lo molía a golpes.

La máquina en su cerebro monitoreaba el estado de su oponente. Sus golpes le crearían un daño que sería irreversible, entraría en shok para luego morir. Sería más rápido si sólo le dispara con su laser y dejaba de perder el tiempo. Retrocedió un palmo y apuntó hacia su enrojecida cara, pero antes de dar la orden de disparar, la máquina emitió un fallo. Jarek retrocedió dos pasos, la visión se había cortado momentáneamente y sus circuitos habían dado un corto. Mientras daba esos cortos dos pasos, se topó con algo y luego un golpe lo tumbó.

Sharp Fang se colocó frente a él con el dedo índice de su mano estirado.

—Desgraciado… —susurró.

—Él ca-cam… campo… —balbuceó Son Goku con la boca llena de sangre y las manos sobre su costado.

Sharp Fang elevó el rostro y dejó ver sus ojos antes escondidos por su enorme fleco. Entendió sus palabras.

No es que Ryoga fuera un mal luchador, que se aprovechara de las debilidades de su contrincante. Si hablaba de Ranma, muchas veces había estado dispuesto a dejar de lado su moral en pos de derrotarlo, pero a lo largo de los años siempre se había encontrado a su lado, ayudándolo para defender lo justo. En aquellas veces le costaba ser malvado, en el sentido más estricto de la vida y la creación, pero hoy no: esos monstros habían invadido su mundo, arrancado la paz de las calles y las almas de sus vidas ¡y él no iba a permitir que lo siguieran haciendo! Con o sin fuerzas, lucharía hasta el final. ¡Eran fuertes y poderosos, pero todos tienen un punto débil y él podía encontrarlos todos!

Sin esperar a que Jarek se recuperase de su anterior ataque le saltó encima y conectó su dedo sobre el pecho, el androide se sacudió levemente y retrocedió con las manos arrastrándose por el piso. Sharp Fang giró una patada y la impactó contra el rostro duro del androide. El golpe chocó con toda su fuerza y lo hizo girar sobre el piso

Jarek avistó en su mira el aviso de que el escudo de protección había fallado.

«¿Cómo ha podido?» se preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie para ser atacado de nuevo.

Los golpes de aquel humano no eran fuertes, pero esos extraños ataques habían puesto de cabeza su sistema.

«Acabaré contigo» pensó Jarek.

Jarek se incorporó y comenzó una nueva lucha con el humano de amarillo que no descansaba de propinarle puños y patadas. Inició por pararlos todos.

—Tus golpes no me causan ningún daño —dijo, mientras tomaba uno de sus puños en la mano, para luego ver la seriedad en el rostro de su oponente.

—¡¿Entonces qué es esto?!

Si Jarek hubiera tenido la sensibilidad para mofarse y sonreír, su altanería habría llegado hasta allí. Los extraños golpes con su dedo eran otra cosa, pero ahora estaba preparado para ello y, cuando el humano lanzó su dedo hacia adelante, Jarek le tomó de la mano y con su descomunal fuerza le quebró la muñeca. El chasquido del hueso al tronar fue perceptible por su oído por sobre el grito de dolor que el humano profirió.

—¡Ryoga! —gritó Son Goku.

—¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? Frágil humano.

Sharp Fang se arrodilló mientras calmaba sus alaridos y detenía las lágrimas por el dolor. Jarek lo tomó del cabello y lo elevó hasta la altura de sus ojos y comenzó a golpearlo como antes había hecho con el otro. Con los pies en el aire, el cuerpo de Sharp Fang se sacudió como un costal de box con cada golpe.

Son Goku no esperó a más y se lanzó sobre el enorme androide.

—¡Déjalo!

Jarek consultó la máquina para registrar el ataque, pero ésta no contestó. Con fastidio se dio cuenta de que algunas de sus funciones habían dejado de responder, pero antes de poder hacer una búsqueda de ellas y sus condiciones, Son Goku le golpeó las piernas con una patada circular, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y terminar en el piso.

—¡Levántate Ryoga! —gritó y se puso a la defensiva.

Atrás Sharp Fang hizo acopio de su legendaria resistencia y se puso de pie, mientras sorbía aire por la boca y limpiaba la sangre de su nariz.

Jarek se puso de pie sin dificultad y dispuesto a terminar con los dos de una buena vez, pero se encontró con que sus dispositivos de armamento tampoco respondían.

Así que se lanzó por los dos y los dos por él.

En el aire y sobre el piso se movieron de un lado a otro esquivando golpes y conectando otros. Sharp Fang haciendo uso de toda su velocidad y sin usar su mano lastimada.

«A pesar de sus golpes —pensó Ranma—, mi cuerpo sigue resistiendo. ¡Tengo que lograrlo! ¡Debemos acabar con él!

Son Goku anticipó que la mano del androide se dirigía con descaro hacia la mano fracturada de Ryoga, y antes de alcanzarlo la paró con una de sus manos.

—¡Concéntrate Ryoga!

Son Goku hizo palanca sobre el brazo de Jarek y lo lanzó lejos, para luego alcanzarlo y comenzar su rápido truco de las castañas. Los rápidos golpes se estrellaron en la fuerte superficie del androide y le dejaban los nudillos mancillados.

Ha esa velocidad Jarek retrocedió y lo miró inaudito. Sin poder consultar el nivel de daño de él ni de su oponente, sólo le quedaba calcular con su viejo cerebro, encargado de las funciones más primitivas olvidadas en él. Y la respuesta a esos cálculos era que esos golpes habían hecho, pequeña, pero al final mella en su frente.

Mientras Jarek llegaba a esas conclusiones irrisorias, Son Goku se preparó para lo que sería su último golpe.

—¿Sabes una cosa Ryoga? —dijo Son Goku, con aparente calma. El aludido se colocó a un lado de él—, creo que no saldremos de esta —Sharp Fang lo miró desconcertado—, ¡Así que si quieres volver a ver a Ami tendrás que atacar con todo lo que tienes!

Las palabras de Ranma crearon un fuerte shok en la mente de Ryoga e inmediatamente Ami invadió sus pensamientos, el dolor por la posibilidad de no volver a verla le recorrió el cuerpo y le hundió en su desdicha

—Voy a atacarlo con todo lo que tengo.

—¡Hiryu Korin Dan! —gritó Ranma y se alegró, y sorprendió más cuando lo escuchó responder.

—¡Garra de Tigre! —llamó Ryoga.

Una enorme luz dorada emergió de las palmas de Ryoga, la energía subió y bajó como un aplastante manotazo. el Hiryu Korin Dan viajó hacia Jarek y lo apriosionó en una corriente de aire, mientras la garra del tigre bajaba hacia en centro. Ambos ataques impactaron a Jarek, creando una ráfaga de viento mayor, el centro se iluminó y explotó.

Cuando el ataque cesó y la luz desapareció el androide seguía de pie.

Son Goku y Sharp Fang dieron un paso atrás.

«¡Maldición no le hemos causado daño! —pensó Ryoga—. ¡He usado mi nueva y más poderosa técnica y no ha funcionado!».

A su lado Son Goku se disparó hacia él y le golpeó de frente, Jarek trastabilló y su cuerpo metálico se abrió ahí, donde el puño estuvo a punto de incrustarse. La sangre manó en un chorro y chisporroteó varias veces de manera convulsiva.

Jarek bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo, sin entender cómo habían creado un daño de ese nivel a su cuerpo, anteriormente ese ataque la había hecho cosquillas y no pensó que los dos lograran poner en riesgo su integridad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Con resolución, regresó un golpe, pero Son Goku se elevó y pisando su hombro se colocó a su espalda y jaló sus brazos hacia atrás, en una tonta llave que Jarek presumió deshacer con rapidez.

El androide se agitó dentro de su prisión y Son Goku lo soltó, sólo para abrazarlo con brazos y piernas y apretar con fuerza.

—¡No podrás mantenerme así! —dijo Jarek y si le hubiera sido posible habría reído.

—¡Ahora Ryoga! —gritó Son Goku, ignorando los gritos del androide y luchando por no soltarlo.

La comprensión golpeó a Ryoga y se lanzó hacia adelante con su dedo sano, y la _explosión_ se disparó por el cuerpo del androide y quebró su estructura, revelando en su interior una ovija que abrió su interior al contacto y todo estalló en electricidad y fuego. Los componentes explosivos dentro del androide explotaron con brutalidad, creando una onda explosiva revuelta de más corriente eléctrica, más fuego y más calor abrazador.

Ambos luchadores salieron volando en direcciones contrarias, mientras que el precario techo caía sobre ellos y las altísimas paredes se colapsaban. Ambos miraron a donde volar, pero era imposible moverse, con las heridas y el fuego abrazando sus pieles. El lugar se vino abajo, y en esas milésimas de segundos no había nada más que hacer que…

* * *

—Sayaman… ¡Sayaman! ¿Estás bien?

Sayaman había dejado de teclear las instrucciones y se había detenido.

—Los chicos están usando todo su ki… —contestó.

Tuxedo Mask apretó los labios en una delgada línea, luego tomó su comunicador.

—Chicas, está hecho…

—¡Lo tenemos! —Contestó Bulma—, ¡es nuestro!

—Las haremos retroceder ahora… —dijo Mercury.

—Creo que debemos ir a ayudarlos… —dijo Sayaman mirando hacia donde se sentían las energías.

Se giró a ver a Tuxedo Mask y luego comenzaron a moverse. Habían ganado velocidad cuando escucharon un ruido ensordecedor y se quedaron plantados en el lugar mientras un enorme escudo les impedía el paso. Un momento después, del hueco en el techo, comenzaron a caer pedazos del edificio y el boquete cedió y el fuego se abrió paso hacia ellos. Las lenguas de fuego treparon por la pared del escudo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que ha sucedió?! —preguntó Tuxedo Mask, con la preocupación y las llamas reflejadas en sus ojos.

A su lado Sayaman golpeó el escudo protector creando ondas casi imperceptibles.

—¡No siento sus energías! —gritó mientras arremetía con desesperación— ¡Ya no los percibo! ¡No!

Tuxedo Mask se hizo hacia atrás y elevó su mano enguantada.

—¡Smoking bomber!

El ataque terminó por romper el escudo y entonces, como agua incontenible, el fuego les lamió encima.

—¡Es imposible! —gritó Tuxedo Maks.

Sayaman retrocedió en el aire y Tuxedo Mask lo haló hacia arriba. Luego el viajero del tiempo abrió un camino por entre la estructura y salieron volando hacia el cielo, entre escombros y fuego.

Cuando se elevaron varios metros sobre el cielo, miraron el edificio seguir colapsando y ardiendo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡No! ¡No! —gritó Sayaman.

Apretó los puños con rabia y los dientes le chirriaron, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba contener el dolor que a punzadas se hincaba en su corazón. Los habían perdido, ¡los habían perdido! Si tan sólo él hubiera enfrentado a Jarek, tal vez Ranma y Ryoga no… ¡No!

Y las vidas de las personas en la tierra…

—Continuemos… —dijo Tuxedo Mask—. Tenemos que continuar. Esto no salió según lo planeado… Busquemos a las sailors y acabemos con todos de una buena vez…

* * *

En cuanto Bulma y sailor Mercury se hicieron del control encontraron la manera de parar la recolección de almas y anularon la función de armas.

En todas partes del mundo las naves se quedaron quietas.

—No encuentro una manera de regresar las esferas a sus dueños —dijo Mecury.

—Lo sé… —dijo Bulma—. No hay una manera razonable de regresar las almas a sus cuerpos correctos…

«Tenemos que encontrarla —pensó Mercury—. ¡No pueden morir todas esas personas! ¡Y pronto!»

—Mira Mercury —dijo Bulma apuntando con el dedo a la pantalla—, he accedido al sistema completo. Estos son los controles de los centinelas y las naves que hay en la otra dimensión. Creo que sería bueno apagarlos.

Pero Mercury no contestó por que escuchó una interferencia por el comunicador.

—¿Son ustedes?... Moon, Júpiter… Tuxedo Mask, respondan.

—¡Estamos ocupadas Mercury! —gritó Júpiter agitada.

—Estamos en movimiento —contestó Tuxedo Mask.

—¿Han logrado establecer alguna comunicación con el resto?

—¡No! —dijo Júpiter—, hemos estado muy ocupadas…

—Nosotros tampoco —dijo Sayaman.

—Escuchen… —dijo Tuxedo Mask después de aclararse la garganta—. Son Goku y Sharp Fang derrotaron a otro androide… lamentablemente no alcanzaron a huir de la explosión que se desencadenó en el lugar…

Ante las palabras del defensor, Mercury se dejó caer sobre la silla. Perdió las fuerzas y estuvo a punto de gritar, desde lo más profundo de su alma.

—El edificio explotó… se vino abajo —dijo Trunks odiándose por decir esas noticias—… no creo que hayan sobrevivido.

«Oh no… Ryoga ¿por qué?» pensó Mercury.

A su lado Bulma la miró y apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

—La explosión debió haber dañado los CEXDI, se escucha una gran interferencia —dijo Bulma.

—Nosotros no escuchamos ninguna interferencia —dijo Trunks.

—No, nosotras tampoco—Respondió Júpiter con voz al cuello.

Pero la estática no dejó de escucharse, regresaba y era audible para Bulma y Mercury. Era como si fuera otro canal. Mercury tomó su computadora y buscó de dónde venía esa estática. Era un punto en la tierra, no muy lejos de Tokio.

—Creo que alguien intenta hacer conexión desde uno de nuestros comunicadores…

Bulma la miró seriamente.

—Ve —dijo Bulma muy decidida y agregó—. Ya me encargaré de parar a los centinelas y todo lo que encuentre.

Mercury asintió y salió corriendo hacia la azotea.

* * *

Sorin entró por la gran puerta a la habitación del trono. Las largas cortinas estaban corridas y por el ventanal se veía que los centinelas estaban en movimiento, corrían en fila hacia el centro de la ciudad y las naves cruzaba el cielo, listos para atacar a los defensores.

—¿Cuál es el estado del proyecto? —preguntó Kyristian al escucharla entrar.

En una situación así la respuesta normal de un ser humano era temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Perdí el control de las naves hace tres minutos…

Kyristian se levantó del trono, frunciendo el ceño profundamente y atacó a Sorin.

La androide convulsionó con el ataque y al elevarse chocó contra el techo, su cuerpo bajó con velocidad y se quedó en el piso en un extraño ángulo. El ataque había sido corto pero doloroso, había alterado mucho sus circuitos.

—¡Alakk ha sido derrotado y su aberración dejó de existir! ¡El departamento de armamentos está en llamas otra vez! —gritó con potente voz y enfadado—. ¡La guardiana del tiempo ha roto el reloj y Dominia corre los minutos a la par de la tierra! Recupera el control de las naves y cuando lo hagas envía las esferas al núcleo. ¡Luego trae las esferas de los defensores o me veré obligado a terminar contigo! —Hizo una pausa mientras Sorin se ponía de pie y luego continuó mirándola con desprecio—. Fuiste la primera en mis filas y espero que no seas la última Sorin, ¡todos han sido unos inútiles y mi paciencia se agotó!

—Sí amo.

Sorin caminó a la salida. Su computadora le informaba que su amo se encontraba en un estado neurótico y eso no era bueno, pero no estaba preocupada, porque tampoco la preocupación era algo que ella experimentara. Pronto recuperaría las naves y se encargaría de que todo fuera a la perfección como debía ser.

Ella había estado dirigiendo la recolección de esencias desde la nave madre, cuando Jarek le informó de la presencia de los defensores en el departamento de armamentos, ella sabía que él se ocuparía de ellos, aunque si se enfrentaba a Sayaman las posibilidades de terminar con él eran nulas, ya que Jarek era más débil que ella, pero, a pesar de que el defensor estaba dentro de la comitiva, Jarek se estaba enfrentando al nuevo Son Goku y a otro defensor que no habían tenido tiempo de estudiar. Lo cual era un enorme error, esas muchas variables eran el resultado de que las cosas llevaran un mal curso.

Antes de que el amo le llamara había perdido el control de las naves debido a un jaqueo y luego llegó el aviso de que la ojiva dentro de Jarek había explotado.

Sólo quedaba ella.

En cuanto salió de la habitación se transportó a la tierra, a Tokio.

Sorin no recordaba nada de su antigua vida, antes de ser convertida en androide. No debía haber sido nada que extrañar, todas sus funciones, fuerza y velocidad no eran nada en comparación a cuando era un simple ser viviente.

Se movió lentamente por el cielo, buscando ésa señal; su sistema cibernético le permitía conectarse con cualquier dispositivo electrónico, por lo cual recuperar el control sería muy fácil.

En cuanto intentó encontrar una señal, se encontró con millones de ellas. Los sistemas electrónicos, a pesar de que muy pocos sobrevivientes quedaban, estaban en funcionamiento. Era como si Tokio no estuviera siendo consumido y se encontrara en un día normal.

Una treta bien elaborada, para dificultarle su trabajo

Sorin comenzó a sobrevolar la cuidad, encontraría ésa señal de todos modos.

* * *

Tomó vuelo y se dirigió al lugar. Los tres minutos que tardó en llegar le parecieron eternos. En cuanto llegó buscó desesperadamente mirando a todos lados. La señal estaba siendo emitida desde el estacionamiento de una enorme bodega a las afueras de Tokio.

El corazón casi se le sale al encontrar una figura humana tras una pila de cajas: un cuerpo ensangrentado y humeante. El olor le llenó la nariz en cuanto corrió hacia él. Se arrodilló y buscó el pulso, temió que ya no tuviera, pero era muy débil casi imperceptible.

Por la ropa chamuscada y adherida a la piel supo que era Ryoga. Sacó la semilla que llevaba y giró su cabeza con lentitud. No estaba segura de que Ryoga pudiera comer algo en ese estado tan crítico. Tampoco estaba segura de que sanara por completo, su brazo izquierdo estaba prácticamente destrozado y parecía un girón de carne.

La señal volvió a pulsar y Mercury barrió el lugar con atención. A unos metros más atrás una mota de humo se elevaba. Corrió hacia allí y se sorprendió al ver a Ranma casi en las mismas carnes que Ryoga, pero él tenía un grave daño en las piernas. Con un dedo estaba pulsando el comunicador con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero no intentaba hablar. Ella tomó su mano y le acarició suavemente con el pulgar, Ranma paró en su intento.

—Júpiter —dijo pulsando el comunicador—regresa. He encontrado a Ranma y a Ryoga, pero están muy graves. Necesito la semilla que tú tienes.

* * *

Moon abatió el montón de naves que le rodeaban y suspiró cansada. Cada vez que terminaba con unas, otras se acercaban por cielo, hasta que les eliminaba. Y Júpiter estaba en las mismas, abajo los centinelas caían ante los ataques de ella.

El centinela emitió su orden de rendición y apuntó con su arma. Júpiter miró por el rabillo del ojo el convoy que empezaba a rodearla. Se puso en posición y atacó. Los centinelas se electrificaron y medio explotaron, su casaca metálica rebotó hacia afuera y cayeron como moscas al suelo.

—Sí, te entiendo —dijo al tomar el comunicador.

Al momento siguiente Moon y ella vieron que las naves y los centinelas, que se veían a lo lejos, bajaban a tierra y dejaban las armas.

—Tengo que regresar con Mercury —dijo al acercarse a Moon —Ranma y Ryoga necesitan las semillas.

—Sí, mira se han detenido todos —dijo Moon—¡Bulma los ha neutralizado a todos!

—Entonces me iré.

—Y yo buscaré a los demás.

Júpiter tardó un rato en asentir.

—¡En el nombre de la Luna!

Y desapareció.

En cuanto llegó a la tierra pidió la dirección del lugar a Mercury y tardó varios minutos en llegar.

Aterrizó y corrió hacia sailor Mercury.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Mercury muy angustiada—. Ryoga no está en condiciones de masticarla.

—¿Y Ranma?

—Creo que sí.

Júpiter no perdió tiempo y caminó hacia Ranma, le dio la semilla en la boca y esperó. Ranma la tragó después de gemir y luchar por pasarla. Después de unos segundos comenzó a mover las manos con fuerza.

Mercury suspiró con alivio y caminó hacia Ryoga, mirarlo como estaba tan herido le desconsolaba.

Tomó la semilla y la tronó en su boca e inclinándose sobre su rostro, le abrió con delicadeza los labios, que estaban quemados y sangrantes, y depositó dentro la semilla, pero consiente que él no la tragaría, la empujó con la lengua lo más que pudo.

—Por favor —suplicó pegando su frente a la de él—, reacciona. Por favor.

Medio minuto después Mercury sintió su respiración más fuerte. Al incorporarse sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Milagrosamente estaba sanando, la carne de su brazo comenzó a cerrarse y después de un minuto abrió los ojos.

—Ami... —dijo.

Ami se arrojó a su pecho y sollozó. Ryoga le abrazó la espalda con su brazo más sano.

—Me has salvado.

Ami lo miró. Se perdieron un momento en los ojos del otro, temblando y estuvieron a punto de besarse sino fuera porque Bulma habló por el comunicador.

—¡Mercury, alguien quiere acceder a nuestra ubicación!

—¡Vamos para allá! —dijo Júpiter.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Mercury rompiendo el momento entre ella y Ryoga.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Ranma.

—Ranma, Ryoga tiene que terminar de sanar. Por favor quédate con el —suplicó Mercury.

—Podrán alcanzarnos después —aseguró Júpiter y ambas se elevaron.

Ranma caminó hacia Ryoga y se sentó aturdido a ver como las heridas le cerraban.

Júpiter y Mercury volaron con rapidez hacia la base.

—Mira —dijo Júpiter y empujó a Mercury tras un edificio—, es Sorin.

Las sailors miraron que Sorin estaba de pie sobre un edificio, quieta.

—Al parecer está pensando —dijo Mercury.

—Vamos por abajo —dijo Júpiter y saltó a la calle, para que Mercury le siguiera.

Mercury asintió y se movieron con lentitud, escondiéndose de la androide. Cuando alcanzaron el viejo edificio corrieron adentro, subieron por las escaleras y entraron al cuarto donde Bulma tecleaba rápidamente.

—Está tratando de interceptar la señal —dijo sin verlas—, si nos encuentra podría hacerse con el control otra vez.

Mercury se sentó a su lado y comenzó a teclear sobre su laptop.

Se escuchó una explosión y la luz de las máquinas se fue. Bulma elevó los ojos al techo.

—C-creo que está arriba.

—Iré a detenerla y regresaré la luz —dijo Júpiter.

—Yo también iré —dijo Mercury.

—No —dijo Júpiter y la tomó de los brazos —, cuando la luz regrese tendrás que ayudar a Bulma a detener esas naves.

Y sin esperar respuesta de su compañera salió de la habitación. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta alcanzar la salida a la azotea.

Un fuerte disparo destruyó el marco de la puerta, Júpiter se lanzó al piso y rodó por él. Cuando se levantó ya tenía las manos en posición y atacó a Sorin.

La androide que estaba de pie, cargando con su rifle de asalto, lo recibió de lleno. Los relámpagos y pétalos rodearon a Sorin y se desvanecieron.

—No sé qué es lo que Eron encontró en ti —dijo la androide con fría voz—, pero, por más que me ataques, no lograras freír mis circuitos.

Júpiter frunció los labios y sopesó sus palabras.

—Eso lo veremos.

Sorin elevó su rifle de asalto y disparó. Júpiter le regresó el ataque.

—¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

La centella se impactó contra el disparo y creó una pequeña explosión.

Júpiter, que se había hecho a un lado, corrió y pateó a la androide con todas sus fuerzas.

Sorin elevó un brazo para frenar su patada y luego la pateó de regreso.

Júpiter salió disparada y chocó de espalda al generador. Cuando elevó los ojos miró que elevaba su anillo.

Júpiter volvió a rodar por el suelo y evitó el rayo por casi nada, tomó velocidad y se golpeó los hombros. Al alcanzar el filo del edificio se quedó colgada de una mano. Luego voló hacia el interior del edificio contiguo.

Sorin le siguió y cuando entró por la ventana, ésta explotó con el poderoso rayo. La androide no perdió el tiempo y elevó su dedo una vez más.

Júpiter se hizo hacia atrás, en el encogido lugar al que había ido a parar, su espalda chocó con la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico.

Una mano sujetó el brazo de Sorin y lo jaló hacia tras con fuerza. El hombro tronó y se desprendió dejando salir sangre a borbotones. La brutalidad del ataque le hizo gritar al ponerse su sistema en rojo y su parte viviente respondió al dolor. Cuando giró la vista se encontró con verdes hielos enemigos.

Sayaman arrojó el brazo, que cayó por la ventana y luego le golpeó la cara a Sorin con un puño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó a Júpiter.

La sailor asintió.

Sorin, que se encontraba en el suelo, debido al golpe, dejó salir un pequeño misil de su hombro sano. El armamento explotó en el rostro de Sayaman.

El guerrero cerró los ojos y, después de que el misil explotase, se llevó las manos a la cara.

Sorin se barrió por el suelo, entre sus piernas y salió por la ventana.

Júpiter corrió hacia Sayaman y le revisó el rostro.

—Estoy bien —dijo él.

Júpiter sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Mercury dio aviso —dijo Sayaman y ante la cara de confusión de Júpiter agregó—, ¿no escuchaste?

—No, la verdad no —y se encogió de hombros—, pero me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien.

—Yo también.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se escuchó la voz de Bulma por el comunicador—, la luz no ha regresado.

—Iré ahora mismo —dijo Júpiter.

Sayaman la detuvo de la mano y le hizo girar. Sus rostros quedaron muy juntos.

—No salgas —le dijo seriamente.

A Júpiter se le tiñeron las mejillas al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

Sayaman miró hacia la ventana, por dónde se había escapado Sorin.

—Intentará quitarnos nuestras esferas en cuanto salgamos —dijo y presionó el comunicador—. Se ha escapado y los androides no tienen un ki que reconocer. En cuanto la encontremos solucionaremos eso…

—Yo sé donde está —dijo Mercury—, mi computadora ha detectado su ubicación.

* * *

Un momento después corrió calle abajo. Un rayo oscuro se disparó desde el techo de un edifico y atravesó a Sayaman, para luego atravesar otro y otro. Una fila de Sayamanes corrió hacia el edificio y se elevaron en el cielo rodeando a Sorin.

La androide disparó a varios Sayamanes, pero tuvo que desistir y correr cuando él decidió atacarla.

—¡Masenko!

La androide, imposibilitada para recrear su escudo de protección, voló hasta el edificio contiguo, creando un gran cráter. Los escombros y ella se desplomaron sobre la calle.

—Si intentas destruirme, explotaré —advirtió mientras se arrastraba por el pavimento, cuando el guerrero le dio alcance.

—Una explosión como esa no me matará.

—Mi ojiva es capaz de terminar con la mitad del planeta.

Sayaman perdió el aliento por un momento. Si era cierto lo que aseguraba pondría al planeta en un gran riesgo.

Sorin se puso de pie. El poderoso ataque le había dejado al descubierto uno de sus ojos cibernéticos y causado un gran daño a su pecho, por el que fluía sangre.

Sayaman le miró seriamente, alguna manera de acabar con ella había, pero antes de encontrarla la androide le demostró que aún no estaba lista para darse por vencida.

Elevó su anillo, en el acto Sayaman se puso a su lado y destrozó su mano. Miró los ojos de Sorin cambiar de color y emitir una luz azul.

Sayaman soltó un grito desgarrador y se hizo a un lado. Espacio que la androide aprovechó para escabullirse dentro de una casa.

Sayaman se llevó la mano al hombro, el láser le había dejado un hueco de al menos cinco centímetros de circunferencia y que le atravesaba de lado a lado.

El dolor le hizo arquearse hacia adelante. Sacó la mitad de la semilla que le quedaba y se dejó caer. La tragó y esperó a que la carne se cerrara.

* * *

Dentro de la casa Sorin calculó su situación. El daño a su cuerpo era grande, debido a eso no podía recrear su escudo de protección, había gastado casi todas sus balas, además de que estas y los misiles no le creaban un daño significativo al guerrero. Había perdido su rifle de asalto y su computadora calculaba al cien por ciento que perdería en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le faltaba un brazo y la otra mano la tenía prácticamente destrozada. Para finalizar su anillo estaba destrozado y sin él no podía quitarles sus esferas de esencia.

Y no podía regresar a Dominia sin ellas; imposible abortar la misión.

El láser era su única opción; dejarlo incapacitado y obtener su esfera después. En el último de los casos tendría que prescindir de su esfera, Kirystian se molestaría, pero la seguridad de la conquista era primordial.

Sorin giró su quieta cabeza a un lado y usó su infrarojo. Luego todo se volvió azul.

Una silueta humana entró a la habitación.

—¿Sabes? —dijo una mujer andrajosa—. Eron era más listo de lo que tú creías.

Sorin intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

—Creó este control para paralizar tu cuerpo —dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella y le mostraba un pequeño control negro—, aunque no bloquea tu sistema operativo por completo…

«Arna» resolvió Sorin.

—… no me impedirá destruirte.

Sorin usó su computadora para analizar el aparato que la científica llevaba en la mano. Cualquier cosa podía destruirlo, pero ninguno de sus controles motores respondía.

Arna se carcajeó frente a ella y le arrebató el broche de tele-transportación.

—Ha sido difícil esconderme de ustedes, huir de Dominia por sus portales, ¡de tus malditas naves!... si tuviera uno de sus inaccesibles anillos, yo misma ya me hubiera deshecho de todos, incluyendo del maldito de Sayaman, pero ahora voy a regresar para destruir todo por lo que Eron luchó y ustedes despreciaron.

»Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras como una _seechk_ , habrías muerto hace años, pero preferiste donar tu cuerpo en nombre del amor y Kirystian no dudó en borrarte a cambio.

«No comprendo lo que dices» quiso contestar Sorin.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arin, adivinado sus pensamientos—, ¿no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?... pues deberías leer tus archivos.

«Están clasificados» pensó Sorin.

—… Eron y yo logramos acceder a ellos hace mucho tiempo, a mí sólo me constó dos minutos leerlo todo…

«Tu capacidad de lectura me es irrelevante…».

—… a ti, seguramente sólo te tomaría dos segundos. En fin, no me juzgues por ser como tú, después de todo tu amor por Kirystian te llevó a destruirte y seguramente él terminaría contigo si no lo hace ese tipo…

«Tus palabras son una falsedad…».

—Hazlo Sorin, antes de desaparecer por completo —dijo Arna con sinceridad — ¡Victoria a nuestra causa!

Y la andrajosa desapareció.

Plantada en la habitación, Sorin rompió el sello de sus archivos clasificados y obtuvo la información.

 _Origen: Planeta Seehkia._

 _Raza: Seehk._

 _Edad: 23 años seehkianos._

 _Historial:_

 _Caza-fortunas. Prófuga de la justicia. Condenada a muerte. Elije el auto-exilio._

 _Inclusión al ejercito Diminiano..._

 _Elije ofrecerse como materia de experimentación…_

 _La voluntaria presenta emociones por el amo… la capacidad de sentir emociones será anulada… los recuerdos de la vida anterior serán borrados…_

 _Intervención exitosa…_

El resto era información que Sorin conocía por propia cuenta. Primera _Ama del mañana_ , jefa del departamento de armamentos y seguridad... Jarek, el segundo androide con intervención exitosa.

Todo eso no tenía ningún sentido para ella, carecía de importancia. Cualquier raciocinio que pudiera surgir al descubrir su pasado era irrelevante.

La capacidad de experimentar sentimientos, más allá del dolor físico, había sido anulada.

Sorin escuchó la pared romperse y, aún plantada, tomó la única decisión que podía tomar, una decisión sin por qué, ni significado… quizás una retorcida venganza a tan brutal destino.

No sintió dolor al contraerse su cuello bajo el puño que desde la otra habitación se extendía como una serpiente a su presa, no sintió dolor de nada al ser su cabeza separada, ni arrepentimiento por sus decisiones, simplemente cualquier proceso se apagó.

* * *

Júpiter miró el reactor y se mordió el labio inferior. Los controles del enorme aparato estaban fundidos. ¿Cómo iba a regresar la luz?

Bufó con enfado y caminó hacia atrás. Sus ojos verdes brillaron en concentración. Llevó sus manos al frente y elevó los dedos índice y meñique de cada una. Su cuerpo se cubrió de un fulgor verde y dejó explotar al rayo.

El ataque chocó en la superficie del reactor y recorrió con fuerza toda la superficie. Un ruido vibrante y sordo se escuchó y Júpiter cerró el puño de satisfacción.

—¡Ha regresado! —dijo Bulma con júbilo dentro.

A su lado Mercury comenzó a teclear para dar acceso al sistema de regreso. Bulma encendió todo y se dispuso a ayudar a la sailor.

—¡Estamos dentro! —dijo Mercury—… oh Dios…

—¡Oh demonios! —maldijo Bulma.

Al ingresar al sistema las pantallas saltaron en rojo…

—¡Van a auto destruirse! —gritó Mercury y sin darse cuenta comenzó a sudar.

Ambas pelia-azules se miraron, mientras el reloj daba marcha atrás.

—Enviémoslas de regreso —dijo Bulma.

—¡No tenemos tiempo!

Pero Bulma ya estaba trabajando en eso. Mercury se obligó a hundirse en su computadora. No sabía cómo en tan sólo diez segundos harían volver a las naves hasta su planeta.

Pero Bulma lo hizo, encontró el control de los portales y lo puso en marcha. Ambas miraron el reloj y esperaron con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

* * *

Mars abrió los ojos y el olor de la sangre le asaltó la nariz. Frente a ella Plut y Saturno sonreían.

—¿Arlakk? —preguntó perpleja.

—Le hemos derrotado —dijo Plut.

Mars se puso de pie, una de sus botas estaba rota, tomó el pedazo y tiró con fuerza hasta arrancarlo.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Saturno.

Las tres caminaron hacia la salida a la que Arlakk les había impedido llegar. Subieron un par de escalones y Setsuna empujó hacia arriba la trampilla por donde entraba una tenue luz blancuzca.

Entraron a una especie de catedral, vacía y sucia. Había una enorme puerta, a sus espaldas un gran centro ceremonial y por los ventanales, semi-cubiertos de hiedra, se miraba un patio trasero, que dejaba ver unas escaleras y la alta construcción del edificio. Cuando salieron vieron unos enormes y retorcidos árboles, con ramas secas, como manos huesudas; despojados de vida.

El cielo se había tornado rojizo y un ruido familiar se escuchaba.

Incrédulas, miraron a las naves aparecer en ese cielo rojizo, bajo el sol purpura y sin poder tener tiempo de procesarlo y huir, las naves tronaron desde su interior y desataron una enorme explosión por todo el cielo de Dominia. Las scouts fueron arrojadas al interior por la fuerza de la onda expansiva. Los pedazos de las naves cayeron a la tierra e iniciaron incendios por todas partes.

Y Dominia ardió.

* * *

Moon y Tuxedo Mask se encontraron después de varios minutos. Acordaron sobrevolar lo que pudieran de la enorme ciudad y a lo lejos observaron un enorme palacio. La luz del sol purpureo, a esa hora del día, le daba un aspecto oscuro y brillante a la vez, sobre todo en las puntas de las prismáticas columnas que le rodeaban.

—Ese debe ser su castillo —dijo Moon.

Tuxedo Mask pensó que cualquiera que viviera en ese lugar debía ser el amo de todo.

La construcción era lo más grande que habían visto desde su llegada, lo habían alcanzado a vislumbrar muchos minutos antes de llegar cerca de él.

—Sí —dijo él.

—Entonces debemos ir y terminar con todo esto.

Tuxedo la miró, sus ojos tras el antifaz brillaron de admiración, Serena era en apariencia la niña más débil y frágil de la tierra, pero envuelta en su enorme bondad, brillaba la semilla estelar más poderosa del universo y eso la hacia la mujer más poderosa de éste.

Renovaron el vuelo y tras un momento el cielo se tornó rojo. Miraron nubes oscuras arremolinarse y un zumbido familiar se escuchó. Las naves bajaron del cielo, sorprendiéndolos, sin idea de lo que venía.

La nave sobre sus cabezas explotó y la nube de fuego bajó junto con los millones de fragmentos en los que se dividió.

Tuxedo Mask abrazó a Eternal sailor Moon y descendieron al perder el vuelo. La negra capa se enredó en los cuerpos, mientras giraban en el aire y la velocidad les asfixiaba.

Moon empujó su cuerpo, que era arrastrado por el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask, intentado recuperar el vuelo, pero no pudo.

—¡DARIEEEEN!

La caída le sacó el aire.

...

...

...

Abrió los ojos y elevó la cabeza con dolor. Su vista se enfocó en el rostro de su amado. Darien había perdido el antifaz… en la caída.

Recuperando la memoria y preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado, se incorporó. Al menos lo intentó. Una punzada en el vientre le sobre vino. Su mano viajó hasta el lugar y palpó el dolor. Su vista caminó lentamente y se detuvo allí, abriéndose con espanto.

Un enorme tubo se asomaba por el vientre de Tuksedo Mask.

Reprimió un gemido de dolor y le tomó por los hombros.

—¡Darien! —gritó.

Su rostro permaneció impertérrito.

—Darien —llamó, sintiendo las lágrimas llegar—. ¡Responde Darien!

«No, no, no puede ser…».

Los ojos de Moon se apagaron, aun cuando reflejaban la danza del fuego de su rededor.

* * *

Es todo por hoy, el final está cerca, sé qué se preguntaran cómo fue que Delif murió si derrotó a Uranus y Venus, bueno, ella es una creación de Arlakk, así que podemos suponer que uso algún encantamiento para darle vida, recordemos que él es un nigromante, por lo que es probable que él fuera la fuente de su poder y vida y que al morir uno, él otro también lo haría, bueno esa fue mi idea. En cuanto a la muerte de Arlakk siempre me pareció que Mars tenía que ser participe de su destrucción, por que eran como lo contrario del otro, y creo que Mars hizo buen uso de eso, parando su magia oscura.

Hubo un montón de escenas eliminadas, escenarios cambiados, peleas pasadas a otro lugar, etc., no creo que esté ni cerca del verdadero e impresionante final que Julian nos hubiera preparado, pero este es mi final y es cómo lo he pensado, a mi manera. Espero y aún así les guste y gracias por leer.

Quise platicar un poco de Sorin por que no sabemos mucho de su pasado y ahí va mi lado dramático, siempre me la imaginé como Bellatrixe Lastrage con Voldemort, pero no, con eso de Delfi cambio totalmente de idea.

¿Qué les ha parecido Bulma? Le ha sido de utilidad a los defensores ¿no?, ella es una mujer que ha pasado por muchas cosas sí: "La gran Bulma Briefs ¡Ah ah ha!", ella sabe mantener la cabeza fría cuando se trata de pensar y es la mejor en lo suyo, no le quito merito a Ami, pero creo que ella es como una buena profesora.

¿Qué hará ahora Serena? ¿Se sentará a llorar, de dejará vencer y todo dependerá de Trunks? No sé... nos vemos en el final.

Con cariño, Ailad.

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi

Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama

Boy mets girls by Julian Soullard

Past, present and uncertainty by Julian Soullard


	11. Caítulo 25- La luna y el mono

Bueno hemos llegado a la ultima actualización, 77, después de todo este tiempo, hoy, me parece que tenía muchas cosas que decir, quizás más delante, no sé ni por dónde empezar, ni que escribir, ni que sentir: tristeza, dolor, alegría... incertidumbre. Sí creo que hoy precisamente estoy llena de ella, sobre todo por que voy a soltar algo que me hizo compañía durante tantos meses, que me hizo ilusión y me dio tan buenos momentos. tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir que fue muy complicado, como volver a andar en bicicleta, pero ahí estaba todo, empolvado, lleno de telarañas, oliendo a viejo, fue una buena despolvada. Sí, gratificante.

* * *

...

* * *

Capítulo 25

La luna y el mono.

Desde muchísimos siglos atrás el apelativo de trotamundos le venía bien, pero quienes le sobrevivieron, tan sólo un poco, prefirieron llamarle devorador de mundos.

El tiempo fue su aliado desde que inició y todo había marchado bien. Incontables mundos de diferentes dimensiones cayeron hacia sus fauces.

El trato era simple: poder a cambio de almas.

Antes de iniciar la invasión tomó la decisión de vaciar Dominia una vez más. Destruiría la tierra y él y Sorin volverían a empezar, como otras veces. No era la primera vez que perdía al resto de sus hombres.

Consumió todas las almas de sus súbditos y vació el planeta. Dominia nunca había tenido una extensa población, mano de obra iba y venía, era necesaria, al menos por un tiempo.

Los seres vivientes suplicaban unirse a sus filas a cambio de protección para ellos y sus familias. De buena manera eran aceptados para ocupar el planeta y sólo pasaban a alargar su vida un poco más.

Durante ese tiempo Dominia prosperaba, se levantaban edificios, se trabajaba la industria. Los _Amos del mañana_ ocupaban trabajadores, la mayoría de las veces les permitía quedarse con algunos, con personal muy capacitado.

Él disfrutaba de ver la ciudad enorme que el planeta poseía. Del resto de planetas que no destruía, por algún tiempo también.

Lo mejor era la conquista y de ésta encontrar algún oponente.

Todo era un ciclo, incluso el poder tenía un ciclo.

El reloj del tiempo había sido un regalo de aquel ser deletéreo, que lo visitó mientras el cuerpo de su padre aún no se enfriaba sobre el suelo. Le había visitado ésa única vez y el trato quedó hecho.

Ahora, cuándo éste había sido destruido por la molesta guardiana del tiempo, no se había aparecido. Detener el tiempo siempre daba una gran ventaja, pero aún sin ella, les haría polvo en un santiamén.

Su furia no hacía más que crecer, pero ante el posible fallo de Sorin, el reto le estaba siendo totalmente nuevo y por lo mismo fascinante.

Nunca nadie había irrumpido en Dominia, ni acabado con sus _Amos del mañana_ como este grupo de defensores. Eron, Arlakk y la misma Sorin habían fallado enormemente al estudiar a los defensores de la tierra y al hibrido sayajin, y estos sólo habían incrementado sus números, haciendo del estudio algo que se había alargado de más y que había propiciado irremediablemente a este final.

Kirystian sonrió de lado, mientras miraba la enorme cúpula abrirse, Domia ardía, pero nada de eso importaba. Él pondría final a todos esos defensores y estaba seguro de que el proceso sería realmente grato, como en muy viejos tiempos.

Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que ellos llegaran buscando su final.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Júpiter, a través de su CEXDI mientras miraba hacia el cielo de la tierra que empezaba a oscurecerse.

—Las naves estaban a punto de auto destruirse —informó Bulma—, les hemos hecho regresar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que explotaron en Dominia? —preguntó Sayaman, a la vez que su voz se hacía perceptible al lado de la sailor del trueno.

Júpiter se giró a verlo y entendió al mirar sus ojos.

—No podíamos permitir que explotaran en la tierra —dijo Mercury—, es posible que aún haya sobrevivientes.

Ambos defensores bajaron al cuarto de mando. Cuando los cuatro se encontraron, la enormidad de la realidad se hizo palpable en sus miradas. Los ojos apagados y el enorme vació que los llenó fue aplastante.

—Las esferas de esencia se perdieron… —dijo Júpiter.

Nadie respondió. Los ojos escocieron y ardieron y se aguaron. Las lágrimas escaparon.

El silencio reinó por los siguientes segundos. Afuera el silencio era aún mayor.

—¿Están seguras de que las naves explotaron en la dimensión de ellos? —preguntó Sayaman, cortando el silencio.

Bulma tomó asiento y se giró a las pantallas.

—Estoy casi segura de que fue así, si consideramos los milisegundos que se tarda en cruzar de una dimensión a otra, es posible que el tiempo alcanzara —suspiró con fuerza—, además de que no explotaron aquí, no se pudo sentir una onda de explosión…

—¿Sailor Moon? —habló Mercury por el comunicador, preguntarles a ellos era la manera más segura de saberlo—, ¿Tuxedo Mask?

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Mercury repitió el mensaje tres veces más.

—No contestan —dijo, mientras un renovado sudor perlaba su frente.

—Regresemos —dijo Sayaman.

Júpiter y Mercury asintieron al instante.

Bulma se puso de pie y los miró preocupada. El corazón se le oprimió y sus ojos escocieron. Un antiguo temor se apoderó de ella, pero se resistió a él y se obligó a sonreírle a su hijo, mientras lo miraba desaparecer.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Ranma.

Ryoga se sentó en posición de loto y asintió. Un momento después se puso de pie.

—Debemos regresar —dijo—, ¿no crees?

Ranma le miró, a pensar de que habían pasado por una experiencia bastante complicada, habían salido airosos por casi nada y gracias a las sailors.

—Sí —contestó Ranma.

Ambos habían visto desaparecer segundos antes a las naves. Lo habían logrado, pero aún no había terminado.

—Oye Ranma —dijo Ryoga mientras se observaba con detenimiento su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella—, no tengo mi tele-transportador…

Ranma se miró a sí mismo en seguida. Él tampoco portaba el suyo.

—¡Demonios! —dijo Ranma con frustración— ¡Yo tampoco tengo el mío!

Ambos resoplaron decepcionados.

—Regresemos al viejo edificio —dijo Ranma resuelto.

Ryoga sonrió al entender la dirección de sus pensamientos.

Emprendieron el vuelo y regresaron al viejo edificio, pero al llegar encontraron a una silenciosa Bulma, mirando su reflejo en las pantallas apagadas.

—Lo siento chicos —les dijo—, ya no tengo tele-transportadores…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Dominia, Mercury miró hacia abajo, sostenida en el cielo, la vista bajo sus pies era escalofriante.

Las naves habían explotado y las calles estaban llenas de escombros; los techos, destrozados; los centinelas, ardiendo.

La tierra había sido vilmente atacada, pero Dominia se había llevado lo suyo.

—Puedo sentir a Eternal sailor Moon en esa dirección —dijo Sayaman.

Las sailors miraron donde apuntaba el híbrido sayajin con su dedo.

Sin decir palabra emprendieron el vuelo hacia el lugar.

—Miren ese edifico —dijo Júpiter—, no lo habíamos notado antes.

—Es enorme —dijo Mercury.

—¡Allí! —gritó Sayaman.

Detuvo su vuelo y Júpiter y Mercury tuvieron que regresar. Abajo, en el techo de un destrozado edificio, estaba Moon.

Los defensores comenzaron su descenso y entre más se acortaba su distancia, más crecía su preocupación.

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritó Júpiter dándole alcance.

Le tomó del hombro y Moon giró a verla con los ojos apagados.

Mercury se acercó a Tuxedo Mask y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Trunks se quedó a un metro de distancia. No podía sentir ninguna aura, ni ningún ki de su compañero de batalla.

—Está muerto —dijo Moon y se abrazó de Júpiter.

Un momento después el silencio fue roto por sus sollozos.

—Se-Serena —musitó Júpiter, mientras sostenía a la sailor, que temblaba entre sus brazos.

—Serena —dijo Mercury.

—Él me salvó… como siempre —dijo desenterrando su cara del regazo de Makoto— ¡No me di cuenta! ¡Caímos y perdí el sentido! No pude… no pude salvarle —Sus ojos estaban llenos de reproche.

—Lo sabemos,Serena —dijo Júpiter—, pero aún tenemos que salvar la tierra. Tenemos que buscar a las demás.

—¡No! —gritó Moon, zafándose del abrazo con violencia— ¡No quiero continuar! ¡No voy a continuar!

—Pero Serena… —intervino Mercury.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! Todo está perdido… las chicas… las chicas están… ellas y Darien… y las almas de las personas han explotado… ¿No lo entienden? —Llena de dolor les miró— ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada!

—No digas eso —dijo Mercury—. Si nos rendimos ahora, ellos habrán muerto en vano…

—Darien ha muerto… —dijo abrazándose a sí misma—. Nada me importa si no está él.

Su actitud dejaba por sentado que estaba hundida hasta el fondo.

—Suficiente —dijo Trunks. Dio dos zancadas y se puso a la altura de la sailor, mirándola de frente—. Ésta no es la Serena que yo conozco. La Serena que yo conozco es una fuerte guerrera y nunca se da por vencida.

Moon lo miró con los ojos húmedos y temblorosos.

—Iré a buscar a ese tal amo y le derrotaré aunque sea lo último que haga —dijo al ponerse de pie.

Serena giró su cabeza a un lado y guardó silencio.

Mercury y Júpiter la miraron con profunda tristeza. El dolor de su princesa era dolor de ellas.

Júpiter apretó los puños y miró a Trunks.

—Quédate —dijo él—, no deseo que terminen heridas.

Sin esperarlo le besó con fuerza, en un profundo y corto beso, lleno de ansiedad, para luego correr y emprender el vuelo con fuerza.

—¡No! —gritó. Luego giró a ver a Moon— ¡Serena, lo siento, no puedo darme por vencida! —gritó mientras su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos y sus lagrimas bordeaban sus ojos— ¡Yo sé que perderé a Trunks después de todo, pero lucharé por quien sí pueda tener la felicidad que yo no puedo tener!

Antes de ahogarse más con sus palabras se elevó tras él hombre que amaba.

Mercury se puso de pie y miró como la silueta de la sailor desaparecía en la lejanía. Su corazón no había dejado de latir desbocado desde que la batalla había dado inicio. Habían trazado un plan en base a la información que tenían, pero al llegar todo había terminado de cabeza. Se habían separado, no como lo planeado, posiblemente el resto había muerto… la mayor parte de las personas en la tierra también.

—Serena…

Mercury la miró levantarse lentamente. Moon dejó escapar el agua salada de sus ojos por su sucio y arañado rostro. No dijo nada, pero se elevó al cielo junto a ella.

* * *

La enorme estructura de piedra púrpura se elevaba en picos al cielo, la base se retorcía creando protuberancias y ventanales largos y curveados. Un conjunto de pinchos se elevaban hacia el cielo.

«Debe ser allí» pensó Sayaman.

Detuvo su vuelo y observó el edificio, pero antes de decidir cómo entrar o hacer una entrada por él mismo, el gran techo en la cúspide del edificio se abrió.

Una enorme figura humanoide caminó hasta el filo del edificio. Su capa ondeó con el viento.

—Yo soy Lord Kirystian, amo de Dominia —dijo con resonante voz— y ahora tendrás el honor de morir bajo mis manos.

—¡Te equivocas, yo acabaré contigo! ¡Ahora que te has dignado a dar la cara! —dijo Trunks.

—Un simple sayajin como tú no es adversario para mí —Kirystian se desabrochó la capa de las hombreras y la dejó ser arrastrada por el aire—, pero antes de hacerlo me divertiré contigo y tus amiguitas ¡Les castigare por atreverse a pisar Dominia!

Sayaman se acercó lentamente a dónde el enorme hombre estaba.

—He venido personalmente para acabar contigo.

Kirystian se elevó con los brazos extendidos y sonrió.

Trunks pudo apreciar su pétreo y blanco rostro. La barba de candado, oscura al igual que el cabello. Su traje oscuro y pegado a sus monumentales músculos, los ojos, pozos profundos purpuras.

Trunks apretó la quijada con fuerza, pues ése ser no sólo emitía una enorme aura mágica, sino que también un poderoso ki.

—He visto tu mundo —dijo Kirystian— y no es más que un puñado de humanos insignificantes, cuando termine contigo me tomaré el tiempo de exterminarlos.

—¡¿Por qué no dejas de hablar tonterías?! —Sonrió Sayaman de lado—. Estoy cansado de esperarte ¡No tengo más tiempo para ti!

Kirystian frunció sus labios.

—Insolente —dijo ofendido y extendió su mano hacia el sayajin—. ¡Tendrás tu castigo!

Kirystian creó una esfera purpura de energía en su mano y la lanzó hacia el sayajin.

Sayaman creó una igual al mismo tiempo. El oro y el violeta chocaron en un inmenso contraste. La explosión iluminó el día que había muerto; la batalla que daba inicio.

Cuando la luz desapareció ambos hombres se miraron en contención.

Sayaman estaba atento a todos sus movimientos, sabía que el precio a pagar por un descuido era su esfera de esencia y no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla de ésa forma.

Desenfundó la espada y se puso en posición. Kirystian extendió una mano y le invitó con un gesto.

Sayaman frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia él. Blandió la espada hacia él y Kirystian se movió, esquivando su ataque.

Sayaman abrió los ojos y se giró, haciendo al metal surcar el aire con velocidad.

Kirystian detuvo el filo de la espada con una mano y cargó la otra con una esfera de energía.

—¡Argh! —gritó Sayaman.

La esfera explotó en su vientre y le lanzó hacia tras. Recorrió varios metros y antes de impactarse contra el edificio se detuvo.

Kirystian giró la espada y la lanzó con fuerza, logrando que la hoja se clavara en la tierra.

Sayaman dio un vistazo a su recién perdida arma. Se impulsó hacia adelante y Kirystian lo recibió iniciando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

El cielo chifló ante los golpes. Sayaman se movió rápidamente intentando golpear al amo, pero sus golpes no alcanzaban a conectar.

Kirystian en cambio conectó una patada en su rostro y le hizo perder el control.

Sayaman escupió y fue lanzado de lado, el golpe esta vez le hizo estrellarse contra una de las altísimas columnas. El material de la estructura se fracturó por el impacto.

—Hace mucho que no tengo un calentamiento —dijo mientras se movía lento y verticalmente hacia el hibrido sayajin—, no me decepciones —siseó.

Sayaman levantó el rostro, mientras intentaba recuperarse del golpe. Salió de su hundimiento. Frunció el ceño con más impetuosidad. Juntó sus manos hacia un costado y dobló una pierna.

—¡Galick Ho!

El poderoso rayo de energía de la destructora técnica salió disparado hacia el amo, quien al instante repelió el cañón con uno tan potente como el de Sayaman.

El gran cañón chocó con la energía purpura antes de colisionar contra Kirystian.

—¡Ahhhh!

Sayaman gritó con voz al cuello mientras incrementaba el poder de su rayo.

Kirystian frunció el ceño y dejó escapar más energía, el cañón violeta creció hasta encontrase a la mitad del camino.

Sayaman incrementó su fuerza, mientras el sudor comenzaba a perlar su rostro. El esfuerzo fue en vano, un momento después Kirystian incrementó de manera faustosa su energía y arrastró al sayajin de regreso a la columna.

El rayo de energía hundió a Sayaman en la columna, para después desmoronarse en un montón de placas de material, que al caer a la tierra motas de polvo elevaron y el resto de las columnas se estremecieron. Sayaman quedó enterrado entre las placas.

Kirystian bajó lentamente, tan derecho cuán era y se encaminó hacia los escombros.

—¡Huracán de flores de Júpiter!

Kirystian giró la vista para encontrarse envuelto en el ataque de una de las sailos scouts. La electricidad le cosquilló la piel y los pétalos pasaron rosando su traje.

En el cielo, metros sobre el amo, la sailor del trueno permanecía flotando. Júpiter le miraba con determinación y furia.

Los escombros volaron hacia arriba y una energía dorada emergió. Sayaman se lanzó hacia Kirystian con fuerza, tomándolo del torso y arrastrándolo hasta chocar contra otra columna. Sin perder tiempo arremetió el puño contra su rostro, pero el puño pasó de largo.

Sayaman sintió como Kirystian se hundía en el material de la columna, como si fuera tragado por ella.

«¿Pero qué?» pensó.

—Veo que han llegado las verdaderas defensoras de este mundo —dijo Kirystian, saliendo de la columna—. Es mejor dejarnos de estorbos.

Sayaman giró la vista hacia el cielo, tras Júpiter, las siluetas de Moon y Mercury se acercaban.

—¡Nooo! —gritó Sayaman y voló hacia Júpiter.

Voló como en los últimos meses, con desesperación ante la idea de perderla, pero miró al oscuro rayo pasar de largo y subir más lejos.

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritó Júpiter al girarse furiosamente.

Mercury abrió los ojos y se puso frente a Moon en el último segundo.

El rayo alcanzó a Mercury a su paso y la esfera salió disparada de su cuerpo. Moon se frenó en su vuelo e intentó tomar la esfera en el aire. Alargó las manos para tomarla, pero esta escapó rosando las puntas de sus dedos.

Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Mercury bajó a gran velocidad. Júpiter se lanzó hacia ella. Sayaman se lanzó por la esfera, que sólo pasó a gran velocidad esquivándolo y al llegar a Kirystian, éste la acercó a su boca y la esfera fue consumida.

—Noooo —dijo Moon y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Kirystian dejó escapar un ligero vaho de su boca, satisfecho.

—¡Regrésala! —dijo Júpiter con los dientes apretados.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Sayaman.

Le lanzó el puño derecho y Kirystian le esquivó. Desapareció frente a sus ojos y reapareció tras él, golpeándolo en el costado con un codo.

Sayaman escupió saliva y se hizo hacia atrás en el aire.

Kirystian volvió a cargar energía está vez en ambas manos y apuntó a las sailors.

—¡Nooo!

Se interpuso entre el disparo y ellas. La energía le golpeó el pecho y lo hizo arquear la espalda hacia atrás. Las sailors gritaron mientras la luz púrpura desaparecía.

El traje negro se rasgó del pecho, soltando la fina tela al suelo.

—Será mejor que me entreguen sus esferas sin oponer resistencia —dijo Kirystian sonriendo. Su bigote se estiró hacia un lado y sus brillantes dientes blancos se mostraron.

—¡Nunca! –Dijo Júpiter.

—Makoto —dijo Sayaman de espaldas a ella—, pon el cuerpo de Ami en un lugar seguro.

Júpiter no se movió en los siguientes dos segundos.

—¡¿Qué estas esperando?!

El grito de Trunks le hizo comprender, la sailor tomó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su compañera y voló lejos.

—¡Antes de que vuelvas a atacarles tendrás que terminar primero conmigo!

—Incrédulo —dijo Kirystian—, ¿no has entendido qué sólo estoy jugando contigo? ¡Puedo terminar con tu vida en el momento que quiera!

—¡Huye Moon! —gritó Sayaman.

La sailor de la luna estaba flotando sin moverse, mirando con angustia la escena.

Sayaman se puso en posición para volver a atacar: prendió su ki y se abrió de brazos.

—¡Vete de aquí! ¡Podrías morir! —insistió.

Moon retrocedió un poco en el aire.

—¡Final flash! —gritó Sayaman al juntar sus manos al frente.

Una enorme esfera salió de sus manos y fue empujada por un cañón. El ataque colisionó contra Kirystian, creando rayos de luces a su alrededor. La enorme cantidad de energía chocó contra el suelo y varias columnas se fracturaron y cayeron.

—¡Ahhh!

Sayaman dejó fluir todo su poder. El enorme rayo se extendió por el horizonte en la oscura noche. Dejando un hueco que eliminó todo lo que la vista alcanzaba a ver. Después de un momento la energía dejó de brillar y desapareció.

Sayaman respiró agitado.

—Le… le has derrotado —dijo Moon.

—No… —dijo Sayaman.

Kirystian seguía de pie y los miraba con los ojos encendidos en púrpura. Su ropa se había rasgado por un sin número de lugares, pero seguía vivo. Elevó las manos al cielo y vieron abrirse el edificio, como si fuera una gelatina. Una enorme esfera de energía se elevó en el aire.

—¿Qué es eso… qué hace? —preguntó Júpiter, que regresaba.

Trunks reconoció la esfera, pero esta vez era volumétrica, como un pequeña luna.

La esfera se desintegró en un millón, una infinidad, de esferas pequeñas que volaron hacia él.

—¡Oh no! —gritó Sayaman con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Eran las esferas de esencia!

Kyristian abrió la boca y comenzó a absorber las esferas a una velocidad enorme, sin parar. Poco a poco el tamaño de su cuerpo creció y tomó altura. Todo él creció. Al final las esferas entraban por montones a su agigantada boca. Cuando terminó de tragar, y el cambio cesó, río con una voz mucho más profunda. Su altura había alcanzado a las columnas.

—Se ha hecho gigante —gimió Moon.

El suelo se estremeció bajo las pisadas de Kirystian. Una de sus manazas intentó atraparlos, pero los defensores se movieron en el aire y lo evitaron. No conforme con ello, Kirystian apuntó su, ahora enorme, anillo hacia ellos. La monumental luz podría cubrirlos por completo ahora

—¡Atrás! —gritó Sayaman.

Empujó a ambas sailors hacia el edificio más cercano. Júpiter detuvo su vuelo antes de golpearse considerablemente con el edificio. Moon se impactó con fuerza y se introdujo dentro por una ventana.

Sayaman tomó a Júpiter de la cintura y la llevó tras Moon. Jaló a la sailor y se coló tras el edificio.

—Será mejor que regresen —dijo, mientras veía avanzar a Kirystian hacia el edificio.

—¡No! —dijo Júpiter— ¡No te dejaré!

—¡Le he atacado con todo lo que tengo! —gritó Sayaman con frustración.

No tenía idea de cómo destruirlo ¡Y ellas no estaban ayudando!

Júpiter miró a Moon.

—Ataquemos juntos —dijo Moon.

—No —dijo Júpiter—, yo le distraeré.

Y sin esperar a que ellos dijeran algo la sailor voló fuera del escondite.

—¡Oye! —gritó— ¡Estoy Aquí!.

Kirystian sonrió y lanzó un manotazo.

—¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

La centella se impactó entre los nudillos de Kirystian.

—¡Ahora Sailor Moon! —gritó Sayaman.

—¡Dulce luz de estrellas de las sailors scouts!

El rayo púrpura pasó casi rosando a Júpiter y los ataques de Moon y Sayaman se impactaron contra el anillo. La energía de Sayaman fue repelida, pero el ataque de plumas fracturó la superficie de la roca.

Kirystian rugió levemente y lanzó su mano hacia sus atacantes. Formó una esfera de energía y la lanzó. Sayaman cubrió a Moon con su cuerpo y recibió el ataque de lleno.

—¡Sayaman!

Kirystian volvió a cargar y atacó a Júpiter. La sailor se retorció y soltó un alarido al aire. Perdió el conocimiento y el vuelo.  
—¡Júpiter! —gritó Sayaman y se lanzó por ella.

Kirystian lo atrapó en el aire y lo encerró en un puño.

Moon se llevó las manos a la boca.

Júpiter azotó con fuerza mucho antes de que Moon pudiera darle rescate.

Sayaman rompió el silencio que se había instalado. El puño de Kirystian lo estaba apretando y le hacía gritar de dolor.

—¿Qué harás ahora... princesita?

Moon cerró el ceño y le miró asustada.

—Entrégame el cristal de Plata —Exigió—, sé que no existe un poder más grande en este universo y lo deseo.

Moon tomó el cristal del centro de su moño, con protección.

—Voy a matarles ¡Entrégalo!

Kirystian apretó a Sayaman, el guerrero gritó y cerró los dientes.

—N-no lo hagas Sa-sailor Mooon —dijo mirándola.

Kirystian sonrió con perversidad.

—¿No? ¿Una princesita como tú se atreve a desafiarme?

Y pisó el cuerpo de Júpiter, aplastándola bajo su bota.

—¡Noooo! —gritó Moon.

—¡Obedece! ¡Criatura insignificante! Devorare tu alma y todo tu poder será mío. ¡No eres nada, eres una patética princesa sin nada!

Moon cerró los ojos, las palabras de Kirystian retumbaron en su cabeza. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y el dolor reptó desde el fondo de su ser. Darien muerto, las chicas también, sin posibilidad de regresar las almas, Makoto y Trunks en su poder. No sabía cómo luchar, no cuando el corazón le dolía tanto, pero no podía perderlos, no podían perderse ellos, ¡No podía permitirlo!

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Sayaman.

Kirystian volvió a pisar a Júpiter.

—¡Estúpida princesa!

Moon derramó lágrimas. El dolor y el coraje ardían dentro de ella. Tomó el cristal con ambas manos y Kirystian rió con satisfacción.

—¡Serena! —gritó Sayaman y su grito se extendió martirizando los oídos a de la sailor.

—Yo no soy una princesa —musitó mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas. Abrió los ojos y miró a Kirystian—. ¡Soy la jodida Neo Reina!

El cristal de Plata brilló entre sus manos, se abrió en flor y la luz la tragó. Su uniforme se transformó en un vestido blanco y, estirando los brazos, dejó que la luz de la luna atacara a Kirystian. La cándida y resplandeciente luz de la luna. Toda por completo.

El poder de la luz de la luna chocó contra Kirystian que gritó.

Aprisionado en el puño de Kirystian, Sayaman miró a la luz brillar y dilatar sus ojos. El pulso se le aceleró, su cuerpo comenzó a latir con fuerza como un enorme corazón y perdió la conciencia. Su rostro se estiró hacia adelante y el antifaz negro se desgarró cuando su rostro mutó y creció.

El puño de Kirystian se abrió al no poder mantener el volumen que creció en el acto. Trastabilló hacia atrás en confusión. Su cuerpo fue empujado con fuerza, mientras bajo la luz de la luna algo se estiraba y crecía.

Un enorme simio saltó al frente y abrió las fauces, rugiendo con su potente garganta y golpeando su pecho con los puños cerrados, estremeciendo la noche.

«¡¿Qué ha sucedido!» preguntó Kirystian al ver al enorme simio frente a él.

La Neo Reina miraba a la bestia que había aparecido, con enorme pavor. Debía ser la transformación de Ozaru que tanto había visto Neptune en el espejo de aguas profundas y eso sólo significaba que ese enorme simio no podía ser otro más que Trunks.

El simio siguió rugiendo al cielo y al mirar a Kirystian, quién por su tamaño llamó su atención, le rugió con ferocidad y se le abalanzó.

* * *

La primera vez que regresó a la conciencia abrió los ojos y se encontró colgando de una viga. Sin embargo el sopor en el que se encontraba le hizo ignorar eso y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Un dolor en el pecho le provocaba fuertes punzadas cada vez que respiraba. Recordó entonces el gran ataque de Sayaman, creyó esquivarlo al principio, pero luego la gran esfera de energía había ido directo a ella y después nada.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró su situación con interés ésta vez: abajo el edificio estaba en ruinas y no podía distinguir qué era lo que había regado en el piso; las ventanas estaban quebradas con los vidrios amarillentos y al parecer eso estaba abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Elevó la cabeza para ver mejor la viga, el metal expuesto era signo de que aquel edificio era deplorable, su cuello de marinero estaba atorado allí. Si elevaba el otro brazo podría descolgarse, volaría hasta el suelo y luego se pondría en movimiento.

Todo sonaba tan fácil en su cabeza, pero no estaba tan segura de poder volar. Si caía desde esa altura lo más seguro es que regresara a la inconciencia. No podía permitirse eso, porque no sabía cómo estaban las demás.

Intentó tomar el comunicador de su oreja y presionarlo para hablar, pero se encontró con que no estaba, la viga no la había dejado ilesa, retiró las puntas de sus dedos y miró la tela manchada de sangre espesa, no quiso cerciorarse del daño.

Así que lo único que quedaba era soltarse y esforzarse en volar. Sailor Venus concentró su energía en su vuelo y elevó su brazo hacia su lado derecho para tirar del cuello. La viga comenzó a vibrar ligeramente, y luego vibró más fuerte, tan descontroladamente que Venus detuvo sus movimientos, temiendo haberse equivocado en su proceder, pero todo retumbó como una violenta tormenta. Las paredes se estremecieron y el techo se quebró ante sus ojos y alcanzó a ver fragmentos de luz incandescente colarse por las fisuras que se agrandaron, provocándole un sentimiento de aflicción. Con desesperación sintió su cuerpo desprenderse de la viga y ser arrojado por la fuerte onda que del cielo bajó y estremeció los cimientos y sacudió el aire y lo calentó como si fuera el sol el que decidió bajar y clamar por ese cielo extraterrestre de colores purpúreos. La fuerza aplicada a su cuerpo la meció, le robó el aliento y la oscuridad volvió.

La segunda vez que regresó de la inconsciencia yacía sobre el escombro. Tenía pinchazos en el cuerpo. La luz brillante había desaparecido pero podía deslumbrar algo de luz entre los escombros. Siguió dormitando un poco hasta que sus pensamientos vencieron al dolor.

«Si no me muevo de aquí, moriré… tengo que salir».

Pero el dolor era demasiado. ¿Por qué no había tomado una semilla de esas que tenía Trunks? Se concentró a pesar del dolor de cabeza; Plut, Uranus, Mercury y Júpiter tenían las últimas cuatro. No tenía idea de donde se encontraban ellas, no tenía comunicador y estaba enterrada bajo los escombros de un edificio.

No podía quedarse allí. Reprimió el dolor de su cuerpo e intentó convocar a su ataque.

—¡Beso vibrante de Venus!

El escombro vibró y fue destruido por la luz amarilla.

Venus miró el cielo y observó que la noche había caído en ese planeta. El cielo ahora era un azul aterciopelado.

Después de unos momentos comenzó a moverse. Se sentó y observó sus mallugadas piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron y el rictus de su rostro se volvió de asco cuando miro un pedazo de tubo clavado en su pie izquierdo.

—Rayos...  
Pero era bueno, por lo demás estaba ilesa. Así... la oreja.

Suspiró varias veces y llevó su pie hasta su barriga, si quería ponerse de pie tendría que sacarse eso. No, sería más sencillo volar y buscar a los demás.

Con esfuerzo se puso de pie, apoyándose en su pierna derecha y luego se elevó en el aire.

No había subido muchos metros cuando miró una enorme luz a muchos kilómetros a lo lejos.  
—Sailor Moon.

Sin dudarlo se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar. Uso toda la velocidad que era capaz de ejercer, pero antes de llegar perdió las fuerzas y cayó.

Intentó amortiguar su caída con dificultad, pero su pie, su pie chocó contra el suelo y el dolor le hizo morderse la lengua y sacarse sangre.

Salivó y se tragó el sabor a óxido, mientras se retorcía entre sollozos.

Miró muchos centinelas que estaban solamente derrumbados en la calle.

Venus al ver la sangre escurrir por su pie. Estaba consciente de que no podría continuar en marcha mientras ese tubo estuviera atravesando su pie.

Giró la vista a un lado y se arrastró otra vez de regreso a un cuerpo. Con temblores por el dolor le arrancó una manga del uniforme al centinela.

Eran humanoides, pero su cuerpo era de metal y vestían como militares, de negro.

Hizo de la manga un girón de tela y prosiguió con forzada calma.

Tiró del tubo hacía arriba, el dolor fue insoportable. Las lágrimas surgieron de su rostro y le limpiaron las mejillas de la suciedad que había acumulado. Suspiró entrecortadamente e intentó en la otra dirección. El dolor fue igual de grande, pero Venus sintió moverse el tubo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, sintió la carne abrirse, mientras lloraba entre lamentos mudos. Luego el tubo salió junto con un grito de su boca.

Al ver la sangre fluir se apresuró a vendar con fuerza el pie. Luego se quedó tirada un momento mientras el dolor mermaba.

Observó la luz a lo lejos y se puso de pie, intentando apoyarse, dolía, mucho, pero no volvería a volar.

En eso la luz desapareció y un rugido vino desde lejos. Un rugido que le heló la sangre. Sintió el suelo temblar y se cayó de sentón. Miró a lo lejos, con ojos desencajados, mientras otro rugido llenaba el silencio.

* * *

Cuando el simio le cayó encima, Kirystian le golpeó con el puño lleno de energía, el simio volvió a rugir, pero no le dio importancia al ataque, y respondió golpeando con los puños cerrados a Kirystian.

El gigante le contestó los golpes.

«Esta bestia es una mole».

El simio abrió las fauces y Kirystian vio una esfera formarse para luego ser expulsada hacia él. La esquivó y luego el enorme simio le lanzó otra más poderosa y que se mantuvo saliendo de su boca, el cañón de ki le dañó y le hizo caer encima de su Palacio.

El ozaru rugió y le golpeó con fuerza, sobre su propio edificio. Pronto el material gelatinoso se tragó a Kirystian y lo puso al otro lado del edificio.

El simio enfadado golpeó con sus manazas el Palacio y comenzó a quebrarlo.

Kirystian enfureció y lanzó rayos púrpura hacia el enorme mono. La colisión dejó en escombros todo el edificio. Lanzando pedazos al aire y desintegrándolos al mismo tiempo.

La Neo Reina salió de su asombro y voló hacia el cuerpo de Júpiter.

—Makoto —Le llamó y la tomó de los hombros— ¡Responde!

Júpiter abrió los ojos y le miró aturdida.

—Trunks…

Serenity sonrió y las lágrimas se le escaparon.

—Creo que está peleando contra Kirystian.

—¿Crees?

—Tienes que ponerte de pie, tenemos que movernos de aquí.

—Entiendo…

Júpiter se incorporó con cuidado, su cuerpo que había estado incrustado sacó tierra hacia afuera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Serenity.

—No del todo, pero estoy segura de que no quería matarme.

—Ese demonio prefiere mantenernos con vida para comernos…

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que sucede?!

Júpiter miró con asombro como un enorme simio combatía contra Kirystian—. ¿Dónde está Trunks? —preguntó. Sus ojos estaban perplejos—. No me digas que es… que él es… es un…

—Sí, no sé qué le ocasionó eso…

Un rayo de ki pasó rosando el lugar donde se encontraban y les puso el pelo de punta

—…¡Pero hay que salir de aquí! —gritó Serenity.

La Neo Reina terminó de incorporar a Júpiter y le ayudó a caminar hacia lo lejos del terreno. A varios metros se veía a los dos gigantes luchar encarnizadamente.

Kirystian intentó atrapar al simio entre sus brazos, pero la fuerza bruta del mono le soltó al momento. Kirystian barrió tierra al frenarse con los pies.

«Maldito animal… —pensó . —. Creí que sólo se transformaban cuando tenían cola…».

El simio volvió a cargar un rayo desde su hocico. Kirystian lo atajó con los brazos y luego se elevó por el cielo. El simio le siguió disparando a dónde se moviera como siguiendo a una mosca. Kirystian le descargó una ráfaga de esferas purpuras. Todas se impactaron contra el enorme ozzaru y le hicieron cubrirse y retroceder, y rugir como una verdadera bestia enardecida. El polvo se elevó y le cubrió por completo.

Arriba Kirystian sonrió complacido.

La nube de polvo se desvaneció y el simio brincó hacia él, pasando su altura y le golpeó con las manazas juntas. El golpe le dio en la cabeza y lo mandó al suelo. Terminando con lo que quedaba de su Palacio y haciendo estremecer la tierra.

El simio se le abalanzó y le golpeó con furia, montado sobre él, cada golpe, a nervio vivo, le hacía escupir saliva y muy pronto sangre.

El tamaño de Kirystian disminuyó un poco y el simio rugió con más fuerza. Kirystian volvió a perder volumen e intentó salir de su confinamiento.

«¡Maldición! ¡Perderé todo el poder!».

Trunks transformado en ozaru le golpeó con mayor fuerza. Alzó los puños y los dejó caer sobre Kirystian.

El gigante hizo el amago de librarse, empujándolo del rostro con una mano. El simio rugió por lo bajo y le apresó la mano con los caninos.

—¡Ahh ahhh!

Kirystian gritó y retrajo su mano.

El ozaru frunció el ceño y su enorme hocico, rebosante de sangre, se abrió. El ultra rayo de ki emergió desde las entrañas y fulminó a Kirystian.

El cuerpo del gigante comenzó a disminuir de tamaño ante el potente rayo de ki. El ozaru interrumpió su ataque, cuando el volumen bajo él desapareció.

Se levantó resoplando en un grave gruñido..

El ahora pequeño cuerpo de Kirystian estaba encogido en los escombros del palacio.

Un nuevo rugido, como de satisfacción llenó el aire, pataleó de gusto y temblores por las pisadas se sintieron. Kirystian fue aplastado.

Trunks en ozaru por primera vez miró a la lejanía, los edificios y la noche en delante. Ira, furia, y el desenfrenado deseo de destrucción era lo único instaurado en él.

Se golpeó el pecho con renovado ímpetu y, abriendo el hocico otra vez, el rayo fulminó los edificios y cuanto alcanzó fue desintegrado. Brincó hasta aplastar un edificio y este sucumbió al peso.

* * *

—¿Q-qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Júpiter.

Serenity a su lado dejó de ver al ozaru y le miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ha derrotado a Kirystian…

—Trunks nunca se había convertido en ozaru —dijo Júpiter sin perder de vista al enorme simio que estaba entretenido en destruir la cuidad—. Me ha dicho que para poder mantenerse bajo control en ese estado se necesita de mucho entrenamiento.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que en este momento no sabe lo que hace?!

Júpiter miró a los ojos de su Neo Reina y asintió.

—Pensé… pensé que sólo quería acabar con todo…

Y antes de que Júpiter lo negara, las cosas se tornaron negras.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Júpiter— ¡Aquí viene!

El ozaru brincó hacia dónde estaban, la Neo Reina y la scout se movieron hacia arriba y el simio quedó en el lugar donde antes estaban.

Las dos mujeres se le quedaron viendo. Júpiter, que no lo había visto de cerca, observó sus ojos rojos y furiosos, ojos que al elevarse se encontraron con ellas. Júpiter abrió la boca y Serenity boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

El ozaru rugió y manoteó, habiendo encontrado su próximo objetivo.

—¡Huyeeeee! —gritó Serenity.

Se separaron en el aire, mientras el ozaru manoteaba al aire, como un gato queriendo atrapar mariposas.

Serenity se movió de un lado a otro librándose de las manazas por nada. Júpiter las esquivó con mucha más facilidad, pero antes de que se separaran más el ozaru lanzó su temible rayo de ki. Serenity bajó de picada ante la cercanía del ataque.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Júpiter sobre su cabeza— ¡TRUNKS! ¡Soy yo!

Pero el ozaru brincó lleno de descontrol ante el grito. Júpiter se hizo hacia atrás, pero aun así miró como la bestia (de su novio) caía con rapidez hacia ella. La idea de ser aplastada por Trunks de esa manera no le resultó tentadora en absoluto.

—¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

La larga cadena de sailor Venus cruzó el cielo y se enredó en el simio, que rugió y bajó hacia atrás, salvando a Júpiter por sólo un poco.

—¡Detente allí bestia horrenda! —gritó Venus, mientras tiraba con fuerza al puro estilo la mujer maravilla.

La sailor del amor se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al enterrarse sus pies en la tierra. El dolor de su pie trepó en un doloroso calambre hasta su cadera y le hizo gritar.

El ozaru, más encabritado per se, rompió la cadena y se puso de pie.

El rompimiento sacó de balance a Venus y la tumbó.

—¡Venus! —gritó Júpiter— ¡Sal de aquí!

Makoto se elevó al cielo, al ver que Trunks iba por Venus.

—¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

El pequeño ataque pasó por un lado del simio y éste volteó a verla. Indeciso ante cual dirección tomar, rugió apretando los dientes. Luego de pensarlo dos segundos abrió una mano y disparó a quema ropa hacia Venus.

—¡Tumba del silencio!

Saturno brincó frente a Venus y el campo de fuerza hizo combustión con el ki.

—¡Flujo acuático sinfónico! —gritó sailor Neptuno.

El ataque se impactó contra una pata del simio y este pataleó con fuerza y molestia.

Júpiter miró como el resto de sus compañeras se reunían al lado de Venus.

Uranus, Mars, Plut. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verlas con vida.

—¡Debemos atacarlo todas juntas! —gritó Uranus.

—¡No! ¡Es Trunks! —gritó Júpiter con fuerza— ¡Debemos cortarle la cola!

Las sailors miraron con sorpresa al simio (y su cola), que en ese momento estaba pataleando al piso y tomándose de la cabeza, ante el griterío y la aparición de más seres diminutos.

—¡Bien! —dijo Uranus y elevó su espada.

El ozaru rugió y comenzó su camino hacia ellas, antes de que Uranus iniciara su ataque. Todas las sailors se elevaron en el aire y el ozaru comenzó su manoteo.

—¡No! ¡Bajen! ¡Bajen! —gritó Júpiter que le seguía detrás.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Rayos! —gritó Venus y se escondió tras unos escombros.

El resto de las sailors comenzaron una carrera por las destrozadas y oscuras calles de domina.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Júpiter.

Pero el simio estaba embebido pisoteando las casas por dónde corrían las sailors.

—¡Demonios Trunks! —gritó Júpiter consternada— ¡HAZME CASO!

El ozaru se giró y le miró como resentido.

—¡Soy Makoto! —gritó ante la furiosa mirada del simio— ¡tienes que reconocerme!

El ozaru la miró unos momentos más, los rojizos ojos se cerraron y el ceño se pronunció, mientras el hocico se entreabrió.

Júpiter creyó jurar que él le había reconocido.

En ese momento Uranus brincó al aire y, sujetando la espada espacial con ambas manos, cortó la cola desde el tronco.

El simio rugió al aire con las manos crispadas al cielo. La pesada cola cayó al suelo; la conversión se invirtió. Se tambaleó mientras su volumen descendía y el vello castaño desaparecía. Al final el cuerpo de Trunks y sus facciones fueron más reconocibles. Ante la desnudez repentina, Júpiter se tapó los ojos y Trunks azotó de boca al suelo.

Uranus suspiró y caminó hacia el medio sayajin que estaba inconsciente.

El resto de las sailors también se acercaron al lugar.

—¡Chicas! —gritó la Neo Reina con alegría—. Creímos que… pensamos que…

Y las lágrimas acudieron con una oleada de sentimientos.

—Serena —dijo Mars al acercarse a ella—. Estamos bien.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Bueno —dijo Saturno—, Arlakk nos atacó por separado.

—Y le derrotamos. —dijo Mars.

—Nosotras también fuimos atacadas. —dijo Neptune.

—Al parecer Neptune tenía razón —dijo Uranus—. La mujer del espejo fue la que nos atacó.

—Nosotras las encontramos y les regresamos sus esferas, después de ser arrebatadas —dijo Plut.

—¡Bien, parece que yo me perdí de toda la acción! —Se quejó Venus, que llegaba al grupo— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Alguien podría cubrir al pobre de Trunks?!

Las sailors giraron a ver al guerrero que seguía inconsciente. La imagen de su torneado trasero al aire les hizo olvidarse del rencuentro y también sonrojarse hasta la médula. Boquearon estupefactas, hasta que Júpiter las fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Estúpidas chiquillas!

La gruesa y profunda voz las sacó de su estupor. En el cielo, a varios metros de sus cabezas, la oscura figura del amo les veía.

—No —dijo Serenity, en brazos de Mars.

—Serena… —le miró la sailor del fuego.

—¡Nosotras vamos a terminar contigo —dijo Uranus—, hora que has dado la cara!

Por toda respuesta Kirystian se rió.

—Muy bien… las cazaré una por una —dijo y les miró con una torva sonrisa—. Aún me deben mucho. ¡Así que atáquenme con todo lo que tienen!

Y la risa se elevó.

Las sailors fruncieron el ceño y sin necesidad de cruzar palabras se lanzaron al ataque.

—¡Serpiente de Fuego!

—¡Beso vibrante de Venus!

—¡Turbulencia espacial!

—¡Rebelión de silencio!

—¡Flujo acuático sinfónico!

—¡Orbe mortal!

—¡Huracán de flores de Júpiter!

El conjunto de ataques subió hasta el amo, Kirystian los recibió de pleno y la energía salió en una explosión hacia los lados.

«No le afectó en nada» pensó Moon.

Las sailors trastabillaron hacia atrás.

Y fue el turno de atacar de Kirystian. Cargó una esfera de energía y la lanzó hacia Plut.

La sailor no tuvo el tiempo de evitarlo y fue lanzada hacia atrás. Se incrustó en una pared, creando un cráter y soltando su báculo.

No se volvió a levantar.

—¡No! ¡Plut!

—¡Todas juntas! —gritó Mars.

—¡ATAQUE DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS!

El resto de las sailors atacó al amo, pero Júpiter se coló por Trunks. Serenity, que la miró tirar de él, dejó el pudor y corrió hacia ella. Tomó un brazo y tiró con fuerza.

—¡Pesa mucho! —se quejó.

—Lo sé —contestó entre dientes Júpiter—. Necesitamos despertarlo.

Júpiter miró cerca un centinela y corrió hacia él. Era un robot pero vestía uniforme y lo que necesitaban con urgencia era un pantalón. Con dificultad y prisa desvistió al centinela y corrió de regreso con la prenda.

—Serenity —dijo Júpiter mirándola.

Serenity miró a las sailors que mantenían el flujo de sus ataques con esfuerzo.

—Ve… Yo despertaré a Trunks.

Serenity dudó.

—¿Cómo?

Júpiter negó con la cabeza.

—¡Te necesitan!

Serenity la miró con aflicción, se puso de pie y voló de regreso. Mientras tanto Júpiter se puso en posición, (iba odiar recurrir a eso), pero era necesario. Tomó distancia.

—¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

Trunks elevó la cabeza al recibir la descarga y después gritó. Apoyó los antebrazos y dobló las piernas.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó confuso.

—¡Trunks! —dijo Júpiter y ante la vista se puso de espaldas— ¡Vístete por favor!

Trunks parpadeó, miró a Júpiter y luego miró a las sailors. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la confusión. Movió una mano y se encontró con la prenda. Rápidamente se colocó los pantalones.

—¡¿Pero qué sucedió?! —preguntó mientras se abotonaba. Se sentía aturdido y adolorido.

Júpiter se giró a verlo.

—Te convertiste en ozaru y…

Trunks escuchó un disparo en el aire y en su cabeza.

Los ojos de Júpiter dejaron de brillar y cayó a todo lo largo frente a él. Tras ella una figura harapienta sostenía un arma.

—¡Tú mataste a Eron! —gritó la figura quien no era más que Arna— ¡Ahora yo he acabado con lo que más amas!

Y acto seguido subió el arma a su cien y disparó.

El disparó silencio el mundo; el mundo se detuvo. El corazón se convirtió en un lento tambor martíllante.

Trunks miró a la macilenta mujer, había caído al igual que Makoto y no tenía idea de quién era ni de qué hablaba.

—¿Makoto?

Trunks se hincó frente al cuerpo y lo tomó en brazos.

—Makoto…

El disparo había atravesado el cráneo.

Trunks se arqueó y gritó su dolor al cielo. La confusión y la realidad se mezclaron en una despreciable pesadilla.

Había despertado para encontrarse con ella.

* * *

Las sailors rompieron el ataque, débiles de tanto esfuerzo. Sus ojos se opacaron de temor al ver que el amo estaba intacto.

Kirystian renovó sus ataques a una velocidad que ni siquiera las tomó por sorpresa.

Golpeó a Saturno con una esfera de energía; la pequeña sailor gritó y cayó al suelo.

Mars y Venus fueron golpeadas, les golpeó en el pecho, cerca del corazón y las mató en el acto.

A Uranus le arrebató la espada y la blandió en su contra. Neptuno le siguió y antes de llegar a la Neo Reina, giró la vista y ambos miraron el despliegue de poder que se formaba a unos metros.

Una enorme esfera de energía se extendió cerca de ellos y arremolinó la tierra y los escombros.

Serenity se cubrió la cara con los brazos; Kirystian frunció el ceño.

Trunks caminaba hacia él a paso lento. La tierra bajo sus pies se elevaba y se desintegraba en el camino. Una enorme aura de poder le rodeaba y rayos atravesaban de arriba abajo.

Kirystian se dio cuenta que algo había pasado con el defensor, algo que le había otorgado un nuevo poder.

Trunks se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a él. Sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido sumado a su gélida mirada le daban un aspecto amenazante.

Oteó los cuerpos de sus compañeras regados en el campo de batalla y apretó los puños con fuerza. Sus ojos se crisparon y las lágrimas asomaron.

—¡Ahhhh! —volvió a gritar al cielo, desatando su furia.

Se lanzó hacia Kirystian y le golpeó creando una onda tan fuerte que todo salió volando y la tierra bajo ellos se hundió.

Serenity arañó al aire mientras volaba sin control.

—¡MUERE! —gritó Trunks.

Colisionó un puño contra Kirystian y este giró violentamente el rostro. Kirystian salió disparado hacia el suelo y creó un hueco.

—¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!

Trunks disparó hacia el hueco con ambas manos. El cañón de energía se disparó mientras gritaba con locura.

Kirystian se hundió más en el suelo. Soltó un grito sordo y viajó hasta lo profundo del planeta. La tierra se partió en muchas fisuras y se dividió donde el rayo bajaba. El planeta comenzó a temblar y los cuerpos de las chicas vibraron y rodaron por las placas que se levantaban, como botadas del infierno.

Serenity se elevó con dificultad al cielo. Trunks estaba destruyendo a Kirystian y al planeta. Ante el horror de la visión perdió el aire.

Un momento después un geiser de lava se elevó al cielo, calentando y enrareciendo el aire.

Serenity sobrevoló el terreno buscando a Júpiter. Encontró una figura sucia, una mujer que no conocía y a unos metros el cuerpo de Júpiter.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y gimoteó. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y lloró ante el horror de saber a todos perdidos.

Se sentó a un lado de Júpiter y miró la sangre correr. Se abrazó a sí misma.

¿En qué momento las cosas habían terminado así? ¿Por qué no habían podido parar tanta muerte? Todo, siempre había sido difícil, pero habían podido, habían podido salir adelante.

«Plut tenía razón —pensó, apretando los ojos con fuerza—: no habrá ningún futuro».

« _No lo habrá, sólo te espera mori_ r».

«Sólo morir…».

« _No tengas miedo. Acompañaras en la muerte a tu amado_ ».

«Darien».

« _Sí, Darien… lo único que tienes que hacer es entregarte_ ».

Serenity tembló, de pronto el aire se había enfriado y un viento helado le exhalaba en la espalda.

«¿Entregarme?».

« _Entregar tu semilla_ —habló la voz seca y aguda—, _tu esencia… tu vida_ ».

Serenity gimoteó.

«¿Y las vidas de todas las personas?».

« _Todas esas almas estarán con nosotros, muy pronto_ —dijo la voz decrepita—. _Cuando todo haya terminado_ ».

«Cuando todo haya terminado…» sopesó Serenity.

Que bien. Ya deseaba que todo terminara… muy pronto.

Deseaba volver a ver a Darien, a Ami, a las chicas. A Makoto, que estaba frente a ella, con… con vida.

« _No_ ».

«Pero… pero yo los quiero con vida. Los quiero de regreso —dijo Serenity—. Si yo, tal vez yo pudiera ayudar a todas las personas de la tierra».

« _No puedes hacer nada_ ».

«Pero si, si le pido a Kirystian que…».

« _Nada de eso funcionará, nada de lo que hagas les ayudará_ —intervino la negativa voz— _. Entrégame tu esencia y obtendrás la paz a cambio_ ».

Serenity dejó vagar sus ojos por el apocalíptico paisaje. La noche en Dominia no tenía luna, pero el espejo de Tokio era ligeramente perceptible.

Serenity contempló un Tokio oscuro, ese no era su hogar. Un hogar vacío, el hogar que todas protegían.

¿Entonces qué hacía sentada, mientras Trunks luchaba por su mundo? ¿Por qué luchaba, aún sin Makoto?

« _Él también morirá_ —dijo la voz—, _ya es tiemp_ o».

«No lo permitiré —dijo con decisión la Neo Reina—. No te lo permitiré… no dejaré que sigas haciendo daño a las personas».

« _Eso no puedes impedirlo_ ».

«Quizás no, pero…».

« _Él me combatió durante muchos años y te aseguro que siempre hay quien tome lugar en mis filas_ ».

Serenity miró a la oscuridad caminar hacia ella.

«Entiendo que la muerte llegue al final —dijo sonriendo levemente—, pero no de esta forma. Ningún mundo merece terminar así y no dejare que los sigas consumiendo de esta manera».

Serenity se puso de pie.

« _No tienes el poder de detenerm_ e» amenazó.

Serenity detuvo sus pasos y giró levemente el rostro.

«En mi mundo la muerte es un mal necesario. Morir es natural, pero tú sólo eres un demonio».

* * *

Trunks dejó de atacar y miró con odio la lava elevarse al aire y luego caer y correr por la tierra, enfriándose en su camino.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la enorme fisura. Sus labios tiraron hacia abajo.

La tierra tronó desde la profundidad y Kirystian salió envuelto en lava ardiente. Su piel escurría y desprendía humo. Sus enormes ojos purpuras relucían como carbones ardiendo.

Disparó un cañón hacia Trunks y éste lo repelió con una mano envuelta en ki.

—¡Detente! —gritó Serenity.

Trunks y Kirystian giraron a verla.

La mujer, enfundada en su largo y poco oportuno vestido blanco, se erguía en el aire con porte altivo.

—¡Devuelve todas las almas de las personas de la tierra!

Kirystian la miró por un momento, como si no la hubiera escuchado bien.

—¡Vas a devolverme las almas de todas las personas!

Kirystian sonrió de lado.

—¡Nunca! —gritó Kirystian— ¡Ahora son todas mías!

—¡Sal de aquí, Serenity! —gritó Trunks.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho! —contestó la diosa.

—¡No interrumpas, estúpida!

Kirystian extendió un brazo y liberó un cañón de energía hacia Serenity.

Serenity extendió los brazos y el cristal de plata emitió la luz de la luna.

—¡Devuélvemelas! —exigió la Diosa de luna.

El azul de sus ojos brilló de determinación y sus cejas se juntaron.

El cristal de plata liberó un rayo de luz enorme que chocó con el purpura.

Trunks miró que Kirystian intentaba parar el enorme ataque con una sola mano, no podía permitir que de alguna manera derrotara a la Neo Reina, entrecerró los ojos y aprovechó el momento.

—¡GLARICK HO!

El cañón de energía se disparó hacia Kirystian.

El amo giró la vista y, haciendo uso de su otro brazo, descargó un nuevo cañón de energía, que chocó con el glarick ho, quedando atrapado entre ambos ataques.

—¡Regrésame a Ami! —gritó Serenity— ¡Regrésalas!

Los cañones crearon un campo magnético en la periferia, manteniendo las dos energías dentro.

Dominia cimbró completa.

Kirystian cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era imposible lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Nadie podía igualar sus poderes!

El sayajin había alcanzado un poder muy por encima al estudiado y el talismán de sailor Moon resultaba tener un poder inmenso.

«Esa… esa torpe niña, su poder viene…».

Kirystian gritó al sentir que todo su poder no le era suficiente para detener ambos ataques simultáneamente, y su voz se perdió. Su cuerpo fue atravesado por los dos rayos y se desintegró en millones de partículas de luz.

Trunks gritó, Serenity también, la luz los tragó a los tres.

* * *

«Están aquí. Puedo sentirlas…».

No alcanzaba a ver más que oscuridad, pero de alguna manera no se sentía sola.

«Por favor haz que regresen… por favor… tengo que proteger la tierra».

De pronto una luz se encendió a lo lejos, le siguió otra y pronto se encontró rodeada de miles de esferas brillantes.

Sonrió al sentir la calidez de todas ellas. Tomó al cristal de plata entre sus manos y brilló con intensidad, convirtiendo el resto del lugar en un blanco tan puro como el amor.

* * *

Del planeta emergió la lava, elevándose hacia la estratosfera, convirtiéndolo en un sol, el interior se fragmentó y el cielo se tornó rojo, la imagen de Tokio desapareció y la tierra se elevó en placas que se desintegraron al perderse la gravedad. Dominia explotó en algún punto del multi- universo.

* * *

Trunks abrió los ojos y miró a la nada. Parpadeó varias veces. Conocía el lugar en donde estaba, pero no tenía idea de cómo había legado allí.

Se llevó las manos al cuerpo ¿estaba vivo o muerto?

—Trunks.

La voz conocida le hizo ponerse en pie. Las enormes puertas del tiempo estaban a su espalda; Sailor Plut de pie frente a ellas.

—Plut —dijo, se miró a sí mismo, vestido como de costumbre y con la espada en la espalda—, ¿Estamos muertos? —preguntó, casi asegurando la respuesta.

Plut negó con la cabeza.

—Han derrotado a Kirystian.

Trunks volvió a parpadear.

—Serena…

—La Neo Reina ha logrado regresar todas las esferas de esencia a la tierra.

Los ojos de Trunks brillaron de sorpresa.

—¿Y Makoto? —no pudo evitar preguntar, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Sailor Júpiter está bien. El cristal de plata nos ha devuelto a la vida a todos.

Trunks apretó los puños, gesto contenido de emoción y felicidad.

Paz, una enorme paz era lo que sentía: Makoto estaba bien, todo había terminado.

La tierra estaba a salvo, los Amos del mañana y Kirystian no volverían a consumir ningún otro planeta.

Todo había terminado. Todo había terminado… todo.

—¿Debo volver a mi mundo ahora?

Plut le miró seriamente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? El equilibrio de la barrera dimensional ha sido restaurado.

—Yo… —dudó Trunks.

—Sí tu deseo es permanecer en nuestra dimensión —dijo Plut dando dos pasos hacia él—, no te lo impediremos.

Trunks la miró fijamente a los ojos, considerando sus palabras.

¿Él podía quedarse? Podía quedarse en la dimensión de las scouts… permanecer con Makoto. ¿Quizás hacer una vida junto a ella?

La idea era grandiosamente embriagante. La idea de permanecer junto a Makoto era lo que más deseaba en la vida.

Trunks bajó la mirada y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—No puedo.

Sólo era una idea, un deseo.

—Y-yo… yo también tengo un mundo que proteger —dijo con ardor en cada una de sus palabras.

La realidad siempre dolía, siempre dolería.

—Entonces me imagino que querrás despedirte. Estamos profundamente agradecidas por tu ayuda, tú…

—No —le interrumpió Trunks.

No necesitaba escuchar eso, tampoco necesitaba despedirse. No necesitaba ver los ojos de Makoto llorando, clavándose como puñales en su alma, no necesitaba abrazos de las chicas. No podía volver a hacerles eso, no debían volver a pasar por lo mismo, no otra vez.

—Lo siento —dijo al elevar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos—. No puedo despedirme. Yo… yo quiero que… —y pugnó por que su voz no se quebrara más—. Sólo diles que yo les quiero, que les quiero mucho… ¡Y que nunca la voy a olvidar!

Los ojos de Setsuna se aguaron ante las palabras del guerrero. Podía entender a quién iba dirigido el mensaje y el enorme amor contenido en él. Asintió en silencio y se hizo a un lado de las puertas.

Trunks caminó lentamente, mientras sentía que dejaba toda su alma atrás, tras tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. Cuando se puso a su lado, el viaje de regreso comenzó.

—Hasta pronto, principie Trunks —fue lo último que dijo Sailor Plut antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Las chicas se miraron frente a frente, el jardín del templo Hikawa estaba en completo orden.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó dubitativa Minako.

—Estamos en la tierra —dijo Rei.

—¡Oh chicas! —dijo Serena.

Todas giraron a verla. Serena sonreía con alegría.

—Serena.

La aludida giró y se encontró con dos ojos negros como la noche.

—Darien.

Y se abrazó de él. Darien le acarició la cabeza.

—Estas bien —dijo Serena, mientras enterraba su rostro en su regazo y lo frotaba secándose las lágrimas.

—Gracias a ti.

Serena elevó la mirada encontrándose con la de él.

—Yo… pensé que no podía lograrlo sin ti…

—Yo nunca he dudado de ti.

—Nosotras tampoco —dijo Ami.

Serena se secó una lágrima.

—Lo sé… perdonen si me comporté como una cobarde.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Rei.

Todas rieron con alegría y paz un momento.

—¿Oigan? ¿Dónde está Trunks? —preguntó Makoto.

—Él ha regresado.

Plut se apareció muy cerca de ellas. Las chicas guardaron silencio en confusión.

—¿Te refieres a que ha regresado a la vida?... —preguntó Haruka.

—Acabo de dejarlo en su dimensión.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito no se hizo esperar. Todos sabían lo que venía a continuación.

—Me pidió que les dijera que su afecto es profundo y que nunca nos olvidará.

—Pero… pero —balbuceó Rei.

—¿Y dónde está la señora Briefs? —preguntó Ami.

—De regreso también —informó la guardiana.

—¡¿Pero por qué no se despidió de nosotras?! —gritó Mina— ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Llévanos allá Setsuna! ¡Iremos por él!

—Sí, Setsuna él no… —comenzó Rei.

—Makoto…

Las chicas miraron a su amiga. Serena, que pronunció su nombre, se acercó a ella.

—Estoy bien —alcanzó a pronunciar—. Yo… yo ya lo esperaba…

Rei abrió los ojos ante su declaración. Era obvio que Makoto estaba haciendo frente a la situación con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aunque él y yo nos amamos mucho… —explicó, mientras juntaba sus manos en el regazo y miraba al cielo—, nosotros no podemos estar juntos…

Makoto las miró de frente. Con sus ojos llenos de dolor les partió el alma a todas.

—Trunks y yo tenemos responsabilidades muy grandes que atender —y miró a Serena—. La seguridad de nuestros mundos y la protección de las personas a las que queremos recaen en nosotros.

—Makoto —dijo Serena. La tomó de las manos y le miró decidida— ¡No puedo soportarlo! No puedo ver como sufren los dos, no quiero que vivas una vida tan larga sin él.

—Serena…

—¡Yo te libero!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron las chicas.

—Te libero de tu promesa. De ahora en adelante, tú Sailor Júpiter quedas libre de tu juramento.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos y los rictus de asombro inundaron el lugar.

—Ve. Makoto, ¡Ve por él! —Insistió Serena—. Eres libre de decidirlo.

Makoto dudó ante sus palabras. Sus manos, temblaron entre las de Serena.

—Yo no puedo… —musitó—Soy una sailor Scout… yo no puedo dejarlas.

—Sí puedes —dijo Haruka, después de un momento.

—Nosotras seguiremos protegiendo a la Neo Reina—dijo Michiru.

—Pero… Serena —dijo Makoto y regresó la mirada a ella—. No...

—Hazlo.

El corazón de Makoto latió con fuerza. Había perdido a Trunks, él había partido otra vez, dejándola, pero no podía reprochárselo.

—Saben… —dijo sonriendo levemente—. Ustedes son mi familia y siempre lo serán.

* * *

29 de diciembre de 2016

6:36 a.m.

* * *

¡Ohhhh! ¡Se fue! ¡El maldito sayajin se fue! ¿lo esperaban? ¿he? Yo creo que sí, él también tiene sus responsabilidades y es un mártir, ante todo. Ahora van a querer lincharme como a Julian, ¿por qué? ¡Por que soy muy mala! y, si pudiera tomar, ahorita mismo estaría descorchando una botella de vino (pero no puedo así que la celebración tendrá que esperar), bueno tranquilos, tranquilos, les dejo el epilogo.

 **Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

 **Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama**

 **Boy mets girls by Julian Soullard**

 **Past, present and uncertainty by Julian Soullard**


	12. Epílogo- Inmortal

Este es mi final personal.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

" _Voy a ser parte de tu historia hasta el final,_  
 _yo no me iré jamás,_  
 _mi amor es inmortal"._

 _Inmortal, Gloria Trevi._

* * *

...

* * *

El día dio paso a una soleada mañana de primavera. La luz se coló por la ventana y le despertó.

Se sentó y corrió las sábanas. Estiró los brazos al techo y se desperezó. No había podido dormir la mitad de la noche.

Giró la vista a un lado y admiró con cariño la silueta a su lado. Aún dormía plácidamente.

Sonrió y se levantó de la cama con sigilo. No queriendo despertarle. Caminó a la terraza y observó el inmenso jardín: la vista era perfecta, maravillosa.

Tras arreglarse, bajó por las escaleras, puso la cafetera en funcionamiento y revisó lo del desayuno. Luego tomó una tina y salió al jardín.

Más de 120 especies de flores, perfectamente cultivadas, ofrecían una fantástica vista, extendiéndose por el enorme terreno. Había dudado mucho en plantar las flores en ese lugar, pero el haber sido habitado antes por muchos variados animales, aún después del holocausto de los androides, no le hizo tierra infértil. Era tierra buena; era una tierra buena.

También había dudado sobre cuál flor en específico recolectar ese día en especial, pero la decisión no tenía vuelta de hoja, así que caminó con determinación hasta los rosales. Cortó las más rosas y grandes que encontró. Las colocó con cuidado en la tina y dispuso de agua fresca en ellas. Formaría un hermoso bouquet con ellas.

Regresó a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café, tomó el periódico y se sentó en la mesa.

—Oh, buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Una taza más de café se colocó en la mesa. Una revista se elevó, un cigarrillo se encendió.

—Ya programé la cita y todos los preparativos están listos —dijo Bulma y exhaló el humo. Apoyó la barbilla en una mano y dijo alegre— ¡Hace mucho que no había una fiesta en la Corporación Cápsula! ¡La verdad estoy muy emocionada!… ¿Estas lista?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Sí.

* * *

Un segundo antes el panorama no era el mismo, ahora estaban en un lugar abierto y hermoso. Mesas dispuestas a lo largo del jardín, mesas llenas de comida y bebidas. Robots llevando y trayendo manteles, capelos, servilletas y copas, y un océano de flores se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Ranma que observó con asombro a las maquinas transitar.

Serena parpadeó a su lado, desconcertada.

—¿Tan rápido llegamos?

—Una vez que viajas seguido terminas por acostumbrarte.

Al menos 13 pares de ojos giraron hacia la voz.

—¡Trunks!

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Bulma al lado del hibrido sayajin.

Hubo lágrimas y abrazos en el recuentro, puesto que había muchos años de por medio.

Las chicas preguntaron por Makoto; en la alcoba.

—Pasen, pasen —dijo Bulma.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Nicolás tomaron asiento; Hotaru encontró un gatito; Ranma, Akane y Ryoga se acercaron a las mesas de comida.

—Ven, Ami —dijo Bulma—, te mostraré el laboratorio.

Trunks se dividió entre los invitados.

* * *

Makoto no encontró la forma, no había manera. Se mordió el labio y miró su reflejo; rosa silvestre.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Makoto miró hacia la puerta. Una cabellera larga y oscura asomaba.

—¡Rei!

—¡Es por acá! —gritó Rei hacia el pasillo. Luego entró a la habitación— ¿Entonces?

Makoto la abrazó con fuerza y sonrió rebosante de felicidad.

—¡Oh, por favor!

Le dio la espalda y levantó la cascada de su cabello. Rei tomó el cierre y terminó de subirlo.

—Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias y gracias por haber venido.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Serena y Minako entraron en tropel.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —dijo Makoto al abrazarlas.

—¡Este lugar es enorme! —dijo Mina.

—¡El jardín es inmenso! —dijo Serena.

¿Y la florería? Marcha bien; ¿Y la panadería? Ya son seis, surtimos pan a bajo precio en seis ciudades; ¿Y Trunks? En la corporación junto a Bulma. Y un millón de preguntas.

Años de separación, desde que los estudios terminaron, la licenciatura de ella; el doctorado de él.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Makoto—. Sí pasaremos la luna de miel allá, en cuanto Trunks acomode sus vacaciones. Ya lo hemos hablado con Setsuna.

Tocaron a la puerta. Ami asomó.

—Es hora.

* * *

Darien le tendió el brazo y ella lo tomó, intentando controlar esos nervios.

Después de tantos años juntos, le parecía extraño que se sintiera así. Era su boda, un día especial, rodeados de sus mejores amigos, su familia, las personas más importantes reunidas para acompañarles, para seguirles acompañando.

Frete al altar el amor inesperado, el hombre que más amaba en la vida. El hombre que había caído en su mundo por accidente, que había cambiado no sólo el futuro de su mundo, sino el de ella. Él que al conocerle por primera vez se había decidido a conquistarle, marcando su destino para siempre.

Había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

Cuando Darien la entregó a sus manos; cuando pronunció sus palabras de amor, mirando sus ojos, mares profundos; cuando selló el compromiso con labios de fuego; cuando el futuro en delante les esperaba juntos, no temió a nada, porque su amor, como el de ella, era inmortal.

* * *

31 de diciembre 2016

4:12 a.m

* * *

Bueno esto terminó y yo estoy a punto de llorar, antes de que se vayan, quiero agradecerles mucho, muchote por su tiempo, por su lectura, pero principalmente por acompañarme a lo largo de estos 12 capítulos, me he sentido acompañada, ilusionada, maravillosa en realidad.

Quiero platicarles acerca de este final, quiero decirles por qué personalmente éste es mi final, es un final abierto, corto, algo ambiguo. Escribí dos, pero soy dada al drama (o eso creo) y dejé este. Lo platiqué mucho con mi amigo Aaron, quien siempre está escuchando mis locuras, ambos fans del anime, de Sailor Moon quién nos unió hace muchos años como amigos. Y me decía, escríbelo, sacálo. Le preguntaba yo qué era lo mejor, si dejarlos solos, como Julian decía, si dejar a Trunks en la dimensión de Makoto o que fuera ella la que lo siguiera a él. Y fue un gran debate de días.

¿Por qué? por que es injusto que él siempre esté sólo, por que creo que Julian tenía la idea de dejarlos juntos al final, ¿por qué entonces escribir una continuación? ¡Una continuación de su amor! Por que esta historia es una historia de amor, _con acción y violencia sin sentido_ , pero de amor.

Creo que cuando él escogió esta pareja no pensó la percepción que tendría, como él lo explica todo, por qué él, por que Lita, etc..., pero tenía que dejarlos juntos, tenía que hacerlo y esto es un vistazo a lo que podría pasar entre los dos y su vida juntos, realizando sueños juntos y siguiendo junto a sus amigos. Creo que podemos imaginar como terminaron las cosas y eso se los dejo a cada quien. Obviamente terminaría en una boda sí por que es una historia de amor y el mundo de Sailor Moon y ahora Dragon Ball Súper es muy así: emotivo.

Hace como medio año fui a un concierto de Gloria Trevi y en ese entonces no tenía un título definido para esta **continuación no ofcial** , ella terminó el concierto con la canción **Inmortal** , me gustó la letra y decidí ponerle así, por obvias razones, por que este fic perdura en nuestras memorias.

Me hubiera gustado tener una respuesta de Julian para antes de este momento, pero no ha sido así, por lo que esta no continuación oficial andará por aquí un tiempo más. Les dejo la carta y las dedicatorias, sin antes agradecer a **el Calabazo** , a **Ladi Jupite** r, a **Shunk Kisarag** i, a **Lord-Krun** , que estuvieron conmigo en este proceso, ¡Muchas gracias! Los extrañaré mucho.

Y a ti que diste el tiempo de leer esta historia, mil gracias.

* * *

 **DEDICADO A: JULIAN SOULLARD**

My Very Dear Julian,

My pen-name in fanfiction.net is Ailad. I'm a huge fanfics' fan since many, many years. Because of this big fondness and love, more than over fiftteen years ago I found myself reading your stories at the Sanctuary; and I must confess that, through all these years, I've visited there assiduously.

As any girl who enjoys shojo, shonen, and nonsense violence, I've reread several times those of your fanfics that, in my opinión, are the most significant ones: Boy Meets Girl and Past, Present and Uncertainty…Because I am still –we are– in love with that Defenders' couple that Lita and Trunks portray.

Dear Julian, in our minds and hearts, your fics are still alived. To recall your stories evoques feelings of happiness and nostalgia, although in the case of Past, Present and Uncertainty, a deep hole of sadness appears, since we don't know the end. As fanfickers, to finish our stories is not always easy, especially because since the beggining you said "NO" to join and leave together such a beloved couple (for so many obvious reasons). However and in spite of that, we keep on wishing to see them together, because every plot of you is amazing.

I've read that the writting of crossovers is very difficult; so many characters, scenarios, so much of this and that, and that…..I understand that there's a justification behind. Nevertheless, to set the facts as you did, made the reading very natural, easy and eloquent.

Some months ago I read fics again, after long time without doing it, and I asked myself once more: How would the Masters of Tomorrow end? Would they fight on Earth, or in Dominia? Would they travel in the time machine to Evil's Dimension? How would the fight between Trunks and Krystian be? Could Trunks really have become in Ozaru, or could it be just a vision of the deep waters' mirror? But more than that, how would you make them become together? How their lives would be affected if the Crystal Empire raised on Earth? Would they live on Earth, or in the Other Earth?...Or maybe you would just place them away again and make them forget everything? These and much more we wonder.

Curiously, when I reread it, I got details that I had not seen before, so I drew up on my head – as many others for sure did also – the hows, among thousands of things, scenes and dialogs that got stucked in there, living inside for days, until I decided to sit and write them down. So then I faced myself to write everything, but how? The fanfic is not mine, it's yours! Julian! In the meantime, ideas on my head kept in struggle, hammering…I must do something, so I thought let's do it! Let's get all out of here!

I've set things since where you left them, reflecting a lot about them, and even if it's impossible to know how everything ended, I've tried my best, being aware that my writting style is very different to yours, and that I have not even the tenth part of your sense of humor.

Since I am mexican, and I don't speak or write english (this letter is translated thanks to a friend, Carolina), I've gone on with the story in spanish, and I must say that I had lots of fun in the process, so I really want to publish it on my own space, in , under the clear and fair statement, that the history is yours, and just yours, in such manner that, what I have written, could be considered as a: what if…? Thus giving what Fics are supposed to supply: non-profit amusement, non plagiarism intentions.

Julian, I hope to get an answer about your permission or rejection; in the last case, I'd rather get my story out of the internet. As you might be interested in reading the alternative final I wrote, I've sent you a copy of the material. It is in spanish, but I hope that you can still read it.

It's dedicated to you, as a way to show respect for encouraging the belief that, no matter how ilogic or crazy the reasons which push us to allow a situation to happen are, in the fiction these reasons become the key to create exciting and unruly grounds of ideas.

Thank you very much for writing down what, since so many years, gave us a chance to imagine, dreaming by your side while we read.

With deep respect, your Reader Ailad.

 **DEDICADO A CADO (CAROLINA, NINA)**

El amor se encuentra en dónde menos lo esperas, cuando menos lo esperas, en quien menos lo esperas, pero cuando llega a tu vida no se va jamás. Sé, que la distancia nunca diluirá nuestra amistad, pues tengo fe en ella y en ti. Te quiero mucho, nunca dejes de luchar por tu felicidad, perseguir al amor nunca es fácil. Uno pensaría que por amor no se sacrifica nada, pero por todo lo bueno se hacen sacrificios, sin embargo la recompensa por todo ello termina siendo incalculable. Seremos parte de nuestras historias hasta el final, siempre medias locas, siempre alegres, siempre amigas. Gracias por escuchar mis locuras, pero sobre todo por ayudarme a hacerlas realidad.

* * *

 **Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

 **Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama**

 **Boy mets girls by Julian Soullard**

 **Past, present and uncertainty by Julian Soullard**


End file.
